Heart of Two Wolves
by lpmeteora680
Summary: Sequel to Clash of the Blades, Meg and Tala's story continues. Tala/oc
1. Welcoming of New and Old Teams

**Chapter 1: Welcoming of New and Old Teams**

Slowly you walked up to the front desk. The sigh in the back read _Paradise Hotel _. The black paint was chipping and turning grey. Telling you this must be one of the cheapest hotels in all of Japan. Your black duffel bag started to numb your arm so you threw it carelessly over your left shoulder. A swishing sound was heard as your guitar bag hit your pants leg. A soft thud was heard as your rubber soled Vans met with the black and white checked venal floor as you made your way to the desk. Your black baggy pants with three chains hanging from your waist were earning you many weird looks. Along with your black almost corset like top. Not that you truly cared what those freaks thought. As you reached the desk the woman eminently looked up at you. Her blue eyes showing shock and disgust to see you. Nothing new, you had been getting this all day. And you were now sick of it. Its like people haven't seen chains on pants before. [Room for the beyblade team Lunar Ray please] you said unemotionally. The lady just stared at you far a while before she looked down at her guest book. Almost as to erase your name. [I'm sorry, we seem to have filled your room] she said coldly as she pretended to flip through some of the papers lying on the desk in front of her. Looking around the lobby you saw only three other people standing there. And two of them were from your team. [Lady, listen I know you didn't give the room away. And if you did it doesn't look as if you're getting much business, so don't make me pissed and just give me the god damn room key already] you growled glaring at her. Fear grew in her eyes as she quickly reached into a drawer and pulled out a copper coloured key that was probably once silver. [Room 3-325] she stammered as you grabbed the key and walked away without another word.[You know you didn't have to be, that mean] called a voice from behind you. [Shut it, Adam] you growled to your brother who was now walking toward the stairs with you. [I know its been a long plane ride and its probably around midnight, but could you please keep your bitchy-ness in check] he growled as you two started to climb the steps. You shot him a death glare only to receive the same thing. [You could always sleep in the river if its too much for you] you growled back coldly breaking eye contact. [Wow kids will you ever stop fighting? We have to meet with the other teams tomorrow, and we don't want to be fighting around them] said Mike. One of your best friends and the newest member on your team. [Whatever] you grumbled as Adam just said nothing.

Finally you reached the third floor which was the floor your room was located on. Adam and Mike had been talking about on the way up, while you stayed silent. Joining in their conversation would be pointless due to the fact that you just didn't give a shit about their blades new paint job. As you zoned out on them your mind then started to wonder. After three months you were finally back Here. Back in Japan. Three months earlier you had been sharing a house up in the mountains with five other beyblade teams. A lot of crazy shit had happened while you were staying there. Boris had started a new beybladeing facility, which he called BEGA and shut down the BBA. After finding this out, Tala the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys challenged Boris to a battle. Boris agreed and Tala and his best blader Garland fought. Tala ended up losing badly and with his injuries was put in the hospital. Boris then challenged Tyson, the current world champion and your youngest brother, to a beybladeing match. Which was called the Justice five. Ray from the White Tigers, Max from the PPB All-stars, Daichi from the BBA, and Kai from the Blitzkrieg Boys made up Tyson's team. In the end Tyson's team, which was now being called the BBA Revolution, had won with a little outside help from a beybattle you had won. Boris was soon there after sent to jail. Then after that Diablo had captured Jess and Devin on your birthday. Making you and Adam come and rescue them along with a couple others who were captured as well.[Meg are you coming in?] growled Adam as you just stood out side the room door in a little haze. His words snapped you back to the present. You just started at him for a minute before you entered the room. It was only one room. One very small room. A single bed was placed in the centre of the back wall. Brown and black stains covered the sheets which made a fight to _not _have the bed. A small couch and TV were only a couple of feet away. The room smelled of old feet and dirty laundry. What a great combination. One that made anyone who came near want to puke or jump out the third floor window. The walls were a dull yellow, but one day they were most likely white. That was a long, LONG, time ago. [What a great room] you said dully as you threw your bag down and placed your guitar on the floor. [Guess the BBA cant do much better since they have to pay for all the teams rooms. And they added three more teams to the world championships this year.] Mike said as he placed his red duffle bag and bass on the couch. Looking at Mike you couldn't believe how much he had changed over the threes months that you had last been in this town. His now black with red tipped Mohawk wasn't spiked today and laid to his right side. Which Adam said looked retarded, but you and Mike agreed that it looks just fine. His black baggy pants made a swishing sound as he walked over to the balcony. His blue eyes sparkling as they scanned over the lights of the city.[Hey when is Devin coming? He's late.] Mike said as he scanned the city live below him. [He's at the hospital checking on Jess] Adam stated as he yawned and looked around the room in disgust. Like if he wished enough the room would magically turn into something else. [Oh] Mike said scratching the back of his head. [Does he still care for Jess] Mike asked after a long silence passed over the room. [No. He thinks of her as a sister, but nothing more. He just blames himself for her being hurt last year.] Adam answered still looking around the room, but he was now glaring at the walls instead. [It was only three months ago genius] you growled as you plopped on the floor with your back against the wall. [Well soorryyy] Adam grumbled as he gave you a disgusted look for just leaning on the yellow, spotted, maybe even mould covered wall. [Don't look at me like that, you're sleeping on the bed] you said as you looked your brother in the eye. Adams eyes grew wide as he looked at you in horror. [WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE! YOURE THE GIRL YOU DESERVE THE BED!] he shouted at you. [No that's ok, Ill sleep on the floor] you said smirked at his pissed expression. Especially since there was only enough floor space for one person to sleep on it. With a grumble Adam then threw his gray bag on the bed along with his bass. Looking at him you realized just how much he had changed over the three months as well. He had let his short spiky hair grow out and he now had a mo-hawk on his head. The same natural red tips that you have making a line down the centre of his head. His black baggy pants had a red out line on the pockets they went halfway down his leg and at the seems. They matched his red shirt that said Don't make me sick my sister on you. Which scared away anyone that actually knew you. [We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be one long ass day] said Mike as he yawned and flopped on the couch. Your brother soon followed flopping on the bed. But the bed instantly collapsed under him. This made you smirk as you walked out onto the balcony. Adams curse words reached your ears as you slowly closed the sliding glass door behind you. A small smirk appeared on your lips as the night breeze blew through your hair. Twisting and turning your red tips around your face. Taking a deep breath you looked down at the city lights. A few cars were on the roads diving down the empty almost ghost town like roads. A couple was walking down the side was hand in hand. {Wonder where all the other teams are right now} you thought staring at the cars passing and the people walking on the streets hand in hand. You then turned your attention up to the stars. One team specifically stuck in your mind. The glistening lights met your eyes as they had for the past three months. For no matter where you are, what country your in, how old you are, you can always see the stars where you are. {Wonder how everyone's changed} you thought as you slowly brought your eyes back to the city one last time. You then walked back into the room to try and get some sleep between the snores of Mike and cruses of your brother.*Next Day*[God damn it Meg, get the hell up!] screamed Adam as he stumbled into the small attached bathroom. So small it didn't even have a shower. But the brochure did say that they had a shower at the end of every hall. A pale yellow light flooded down on Adams head as he flicked on the switch. He slumped over to the sink and got himself some water in a paper cup that was sitting on the side of the sink. Which he quickly spit out after taking one sip and finding that it tasted quite literally like shit. He then called again, [Were going to be late if you don't get your lazy ass in gear!]. But he didn't hear you respond. [Meg!] Adam growled as he pulled off his shirt and started to look for a new one. [Dude, she's not here] Mike said with a yawn as he fished in his bag for something to wear. A small mountain of cloths was now next to his red bag as he fished for a clean shirt. [WHAT! WHERE IS SHE!] Adam shouted as he flew into the room with only his pants on and a tooth brush hanging from his mouth. [She said she was going out for coffee and would be back sooner or later] Mike answered as he sniffed a blue shirt he pulled out of his bag. But quickly threw it back towards the pile once the strong disgusting odour hit him. [If she makes us late I swear...] grumbled Adam as he walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.*With You*Walking down the main street the suns golden rays were shining down on your. You were headed back towards the hotel after stopping on the corner coffee shop called _The Blue Dragon _. You had a hazelnut cappuccino in your right hand and the latest Hammer magazine in your other. Your mid-back length hair was blowing in the wind as you read an article on Disturbed front man David Draiman. [I got a can fill of gasoline and set the principals car on fire and it blew up] said Draiman in the article. Reading this a small smirk came to your face. Once you finished the article you found that you were right in front of your hotel. {Joy. Now its time to get lectured by Adam for leaving this morning and not telling him} you thought as you threw your now empty coffee cup in the trash. You then headed up to the third floor to see how your brother and team-mate were doing. As you reached your hand out to open the door it flew open. [WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LEAVING TO GET COFFEE RIGHT BEFORE THE MEETING! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT FOR!] Adam shouted at you, earning you both many glares from passer bys in the hall. Looking down you saw that in the early hour that you had decided to go out, you had thrown on a pair of baggy black pants that have zippers all over. Then your shirt was a black one that says, **This Is My Fuck You Anti-Social Hate The World Scary Black T-Shirt** in black. [And what's wrong with this?] you questioned coldly as you glared at your brother. [Nothing now lets go] he said pushing you out of the door with Mike following him. This cause you to give him another death glare, which he acknowledged by a smirk. All three of you headed down towards the stairs. [Is Devin coming?] Mike asked as you walked out the front door and turned to the left. The bright sun light blinded you for a seconded before they got use to the change in light quality. [I don't know he's still at the hospital with Jess] Adam said lowly, almost sadly as you all weaved in and out of the many people on the street. [ADAM! MEG! MIKE! WAIT UP DAMN IT!] a voice called above the noise of the crowd. This made the three of you stop and look around. Then running up to you was a boy and girl. [Devin?] Mike asked as he stared at the boy running up. Devin hadn't changed at all in the three months that you had been back in the USA. His light brown hair was still ear length. Today he was wearing black baggy pants with a plain black shirt. [Jess...?] you asked looking at the girl. [Ya] she said with a slight smirk. Jess had changed a lot in her four month stay at the hospital. Her blond hair now had black streaks in it instead of the blue that had been there before, and it was now up in pig tails on top of her head. And it still reach down to her lower back. She was also wearing black baggy pants. But hers had chains connecting each pant leg. Her top had no straps and was a ying-yang design. [Great to see you again Jess!] Mike said as he scoped her up in a giant bear hug. [Mike let go!] she growled as she glared daggers at him. {Same old Jess} you thought as you continued to walk down the street. Everyone soon followed your lead. For a while it was a silent walk, no one talked. Then finally Mike said something that must have been on his mind for a while. [Jess are you taking back your spot on the team?] he asked lowly. Jess turned to him with surprise in her eyes, but her face remained emotionless. [No, I'm now your back up] she says finally after a long pause. Then just in time to break the tension Adam calls [Were here!]. Everyone turned to their left to look at the tall BBA building. [What floor are we going too?] you asked as you started to climb the steps. [Twenty-fifth] Devin stated as you all passed through the marbled floored lobby to the elevator. A man in a black suite was standing outside the elevator to your left. And even though the up button was already pressed, Mike walked over and pressed it again. Click. But of course it didn't do anything. Click... Click... Click... Click... [Mike its not going to come any faster if you keep pressing the god damn button!] shouted Devin after Mikes fifth pressing of the button. Mike just stared at him and clicked the button one last time. Devin just glared at him while the rest of you walked on the now there elevator. [Are you two dumb asses coming?] you asked as you rested your back on the elevators wall. Mike and Devin quickly broke their stare and rushed onto the elevator. Adam quickly pressed the 25 button on the elevator wall so Mike couldn't get to it first. And soon the elevator was rush up to the meeting room. The doors slowly slid open as soon as the elevator coasted to a stop on the 25th floor . [Now does anyone remember what number Mr. Ds room is?] Mike asked after everyone had stepped out of the elevator and started to scan the hallways that lay in front of you. [It might just be the one that says Mr. Dickinson on it] you say coldly. You could see Jess smirk since she knew exactly what you were talking about. Mike just turns towards you and glares. [Well if you see one that says Mr. Dick on it tell me!] he shouts while looking ready to punch you. Just then a cough is heard coming from behind Mikes back. This just made you smirk along with Devin and Adam. Mikes eyes grew wide as he turned around. And there standing right behind him was none other then Mr. D. [The doors right there] you stated as you walked towards the doorway that Mr. D was standing right next to. [Bitch] Mike mumbled as the rest followed you into the meeting around you see that five teams are already there sitting around a table. The table had to be one of the worse you had ever seen. It was a dark stained table with tall black leather chairs surrounding it. Sitting at the end of the table closest to the door was Tyson and the rest of the BBA Revolution . Tyson and Daichi were fighting over something as usual while Hilary and Hiro pretended not to be part of their team. Next to them on the right side was the PPB All-stars. Michael, Emily, Eddy, and Max all smiled at you guys as you walked in. Everyone on your team just nodded their head in response. Then across the table from them were the White Tigers. Mariah was now talking to Hilary, as Ray and Lee talk to each other, and Kevin and Gary were talking as well. Next to them were the Majestics. Robert, Enrique, and Oliver all waved to your team as you entered. Again everyone nodded. Johnny then greeted your team with a hello. He still only received a head nod. On the other side of the Majestics was the Blitzkrieg boys. And they didn't look none to happy to be there. Bryan and Spencer nodded their head at you which you returned. Bryan and Spencer were some of your best friends. They had been for a while. Tala smirked at you which you gladly returned. You had really missed him. Three months was way to long to go with out seeing him. But you would never let anyone know that. Not even him. So you and your team took the seats across from Blitzkrieg boys. That left a spot for two more teams. And you knew exactly who they were.[Now everyone since most of the teams are here we will begin] Mr. D said as he walked into the room closing the large wooden door behind him. Everyone stopped their conversations to listen to the BBA leader. [Now I would like each team to tell me their lead blader.] Mr. D continued. The teams again started to converse. But you and the Blitzkrieg boys had no need to talk amongst yourselves. You already knew what team mate on your team was stronger. [Ok lets start out with the BBA Revolution] Mr. D said once again stopping the conversations. [Me!] Tyson said as he held up his hand in a number one sign. [Ya Tyson you're the number one loser alright] you said coldly as you rested your head on the high back of the chair and closed your eyes. [WHAT DID YOU SAY MEG! I OUGHT TO...!] Tyson started but was cut off with the door opening. Opening one of your eye you took a look towards the door. You saw three boys and one girl. The first guy on the right looked to be the leader by the way he was standing there. He had red eyes with a hint of grey in them. They were cold looking, holding no emotion at all. His hair was a fascinating mix of gray and dark blue which was spiked on top of his head. He was wearing baggiest jeans that were faded. A chain hung out of his right back pocket and most likely attached to a wallet. He was wearing a black Metallica shirt. Standing next to him was the girl. By her body chemistry they seemed to be a couple. She has blood red hair that is dyed black at the tips. Her eyes are sapphire blue which seem to hold only anger. Something must have hurt her badly in her past. She too was wearing jeans, but they were gray. An extra long chain hung from her waste to the top of her front pocket. Her top was a crimson red almost matching her hair. It had I'm sorry, I forgot you were an idiot written on the front in black bleeding letters. Standing next to her was another guy. He had slate blue eyes which seemed to be caring and loyal. His hair was shaggy and brown that went to just below his ears. He too was wearing jeans but his had holes in the knees. His shirt was gray and said Does it look like I give?. Then the last person had gray eyes with blue around the rims. They had a cold distant look in them. His hair was a dark brown with a small amount of red at the tips and was ear length. He was the only one that didn't have jeans on. He had on black baggy pants. He's shirt was grey that said Don't want to be , Mike, Jess, Devin, and Adam nodded towards them which they did in return. [Hey guys. How have you been?] asked Mike. The leader looking guy said, [Comme ci, comme ca]. [Wow someone remember French?] you teased as they started to head over towards you. [No... I just liked that word] he said with a smirk, which you soon returned thinking that he was a total dumb ass. [Umm... Who the heck are you?] asked Tyson who was now staring at them with one eyebrow raised. As well as almost everyone else in the room. [This is, Luke with the Metallica shirt, Rika with the red shirt, Sully with the grey shirt, and Chris with the black pants] Mike said quickly pointing to them as they took a seat at the end of the table in between the Blitzkrieg boys and you. Chris sat next to you. And you gave him and extra head nod which he returned. That earned him a glare from Tala.[Ok, now White Tigers, who is your strongest blader] Mr. D asked once again quieting the room. [Its Ray] said Mariah as she beamed at him. Then just as Ray was about to say something, the door opened once again. And there standing was the last team. There was one girl and three boys. This time the guy on the left looked to be the leader. His hair was black and spiked with blue tips. A happiness filled his bright blue eyes. Something that differed from the rest of his team. Along with the huge smile crossing his lips. He was wearing tan baggy pants that had the knees ripped out. The chain on his wallet was black and the links were bigger then normal. A dog tag hung around his neck saying _Be Afraid_. His top was a black hoody with Korn printed in the middle with white letters. And as always the R in Korn was backwards. Standing next to him was another guy. This guy had long red tipped blond hair that could be put up in a Mohawk if he wanted to. But it looked as if he never spiked it. A whatever look filled his shinning hazel eyes. He too was wearing tan baggy pants but his had black snaps with red centres going down his legs. His shirt was a white one with _Papahobia: Fear of the... POPE!_ written in black. Next to him stood the only girl on the team. She was wearing black baggy pants with a blue cross on her right leg near her shoe. A chain hung from her waist connecting a wallet and her belt. Her top was a black tank top that stopped right before her belly button and black fishnet finished the rest of the top along with the sleeves. Her hair was raven black until it got to the tips where it was blue. Then next to her was the last guy on the team. He had shaggy-ish dark brown hair. His eyes were blue and looked to be bored at the moment. His pants were semi baggy black ones with pockets around his knees and on right above that on his left side. On his shirt was a white tiger who claws looked as if they were ripping threw his flesh. [Another new team?] Max asked down on the other side of the team. The new team started to walk over towards the open seat in between your team and the Majestics. [Who are you?] asked Daichi pointing his finger at the team as they took their seats. [I'm Eric] started the team leader, [That's Mark] he said pointing to the guy in the pope shirt, [That's Sarah] he said pointing to the girl, [And lastly that's Seth] he finished pointing to the guy in black pants. [Do you know any other teams here?] asked Hilary as she drooled over Eric who just looked disgusted. Tyson then hit Hilary to stop her from drooling which seemed to be pissing him off. Wonder why. [Yes, Lunar Ray ] he said as he nodded towards your team, [And Zatknjisj] he said nodding towards the other new team. Just then Tyson was looking around the table with a thinking look in his eye. Something very foreign to his eyes. He then looked over towards you and Adam. [What's with all the Goths these days!] he randomly screamed. Silence swept through the room once again. But that didn't stop Tyson from going on. [I mean you and the two new teams are all gothic. What's with that?] he called pointing to your team and the other two. Everyone just stayed quiet as he waited for an answer. You and Adam grabbed a glass of water on the table. Adam just tossed the water, but not you. You threw the whole cup. It shattered on the wall behind him as he ducked. Eric, Marc, Sarah, Seth, Luke, Rika, Sully, Chris, Jess, Devin, and Mike are all glaring at him. Tyson shrinks under the cold stare of the three teams. [First, you're an ass] growled Rika as she looked about ready to pummel Tyson. Well she wasn't the only one. Most of the people on those teams looked ready to give him the beating of a life time. [Second, why the hell do you care?] seethed Chris as he jumped out of his seat. Seeing this you quickly grabbed on to his arm to stop him from attacking your brother. [Meg get off] he growled at you as his eyes still glared at Tyson. Everyone in the room was now staring in your direction. They seemed surprised by your sudden saving of your brother. [No] you said bored, as you held on to him stronger. [Ok have it your way then] Chris stated as he quickly swung his other arm towards you. Seeing this the Blitzkrieg Boys jumped out of their seats ready to save you and attack him. But Chris, instead of hitting you, just placed his arm under your knees. Twisting his other arm around he placed it behind your back and pulled you out of your chair. He smirked down at you as he started to walk towards the other side of the room. You just glared at him along with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Eric's team. Tyson and everyone else just looked fearful of what he just might do. He continued to walk as he passed Tyson. This made you look at him with a questioning look in your eyes. But then you saw just what he was heading for. [Don't you dare] you growled venom dripping from your words as you can nearer and nearer to Chris's destination. [Wouldn't dream of it] he said a huge smirk dancing on his lips. He now stopped walking right in from of the window by the door. The open window by the door. You just glared at him as he looked out the window. Probably judging the distance from the ground. [Have a nice flight] he whispered in your ear as he suddenly shifted your weight and threw you out the open window. [MEG!] you could hear many different voice scream as the wind rushed past you. Annoyed you looked around for something to stop your fall. {That jackass} you thought as you spotted a tree coming nearer. Reaching out your right had you grasped a strong top branch. Hoping it wouldn't crack from the force of you grasped your left hand around the branch as well. You then used the speed from falling the swing your body around the branch so your feet were pointing towards the sky. Quickly you placed your feet on the branch to stop you from going back around. Finally you took a seat on the branch and observed how far from the ground you were. After figuring it was about ten or fifteen feet away you turned your attention back up to the building. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a figure falling from the top of the window. Turning to get a better look, you saw that another person had jumped out of the building and was headed for the tree you were in. {Ass} you muttered to yourself while shacking your head as you watched them grab the branch above you. They too swung around the branch, but then sat down on your branch. [Hey cuz. Did you miss me?] Chris grinned at you. You looked at him for a brief second before jumping off the branch to the ground. [Meg! Are you ok?] came a call from the 25th floor. Looking up you could almost make out the figure that was calling to you. It was either Eric or Devin. At least that's what you thought. Without and answer you started to walk down the street refusing to go back into the room with all those freaks.[Slow down!] you heard someone call from behind you as you continued to walk down the street. [What?] you asked Chris as he finally caught up to you [Lets get a coffee and get catch up] he suggested with a sudden hopefulness in his eyes. It would be hard for anyone to say no to that look. [Whatever] you grumbled pissed that you couldn't resist your cousins look. Hearing that Chris happily grabbed your arm and dragged you down the street. {What did I get myself into!} you screamed as Chris drug you through a huge crow standing at a light. He then ran across the street without even looking. [Do you want to be killed!] you shout at him as you crossed the street only with possibly getting run over about five times. [Not really] he answered in a causal tone. With a sigh you dropped the conversation knowing it wasn't going to get you anywhere. Finally after about fifteen minutes of dragging you and Chris arrived at a café called _Whisper _. Chris grabbed the handle of the right door and held it open for you. A soft metallic sound came from the chimes on the door. Inside was a long narrow hallway leading to a set of stairs. Climbing the stairs you found yourself in a very traditional looking Japanese room. It had the sliding doors painted with flowers and bamboo. The floor itself was made out of bamboo. The only modern thing in the room was a tall dinner table in the centre. The waitresses were wearing kimonos and their hair up in chopsticks for your hair. Chris grabbed your hand lightly and lead you threw the main room to a hidden room in the back. In the centre of this room was a fish pond. A waterfall flowed from the top of the pond to the base. Two huge rocks sat next to the pond in the use of chairs. Chris and you each took a seat on a rock. [My mom and dad use to bring me here when I was a kid] he said smiling sadly into the water. You dropped your eyes to the water as well. Chris and his sister Kally had lost their parents when Chris was ten and Kally was eight. You never were able to tell them what you knew about their parents death. Like you could never tell Tyson and Hiro what you knew about your own parents death. [So] Chris started turning to look at you. This time he had a mischievous smirk on his face. {Damn it what's he going to ask this time} you thought as you mentally sighed and waited for him to continue. [I saw a certain red haired Russian glaring at me when I took a seat next to you.] he paused there to add more drama to his question [Is a Miss Meg and a Mr. Tala going out?] Chris finished with a wide smirk dancing on his lips. You just stared at him with an unemotional face. {Ya right. Its Tala your talking about} you thought sadly. But then a memory popped into your head. It was of his good bye three months ago. _You had found your way to your gate. But instead of going to the gate you were standing at the window right next to it. Two large airplanes sat their boarding. One was heading to the US and the other to Russia. Leaves that had fallen off of the near by trees swirled the planes. {Bye Tala} you thought as you stared at the metal plane to the right. {Guess Ill have to wait and tell you next time we meet} you thought as a sigh escaped your lips. Then just as you were about to turn around you felt someone slip their arms around your waist. [Didn't think Id leave without saying goodbye did you?] asked an emotionless voice in your ear. You were stunned. You knew the voice but this surly couldn't be the same person. The person then moved their arms from your waist to your shoulder and spun you around to look them in the eyes. And it was him. It was Tala. [Tala..?] you asked confused just staring into his eyes. His eyes were now holding an emotion you understood. And it was sadness. But what was he sad about. [Tala...] you started again but you were cut off by Tala gently placing his lips on yours. This completely shocked you. But you soon recovered and kissed him back. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss full of hidden emotion. After a minute Tala broke the kiss. [Goodbye] he whispered in your ear with your eyes still closed. Opening your eyes you found that you were alone. {Bye Tala} you thought again but this time you had a small smile on your face. For you knew that you didn't have to tell Tala anything. He already knew. And in three months you would see him again._

{Then again... He did kiss me..} you thought. [Meg zoning out on me already?] Chris asked annoyed after your long pause. [What?] you asked lifting your right eye brow up and giving him a confused look. [Damn your slow. Are. You. And. Ta-la. Going. Out.] he stated slowly. This earned him a glare as you said, [No me and Ta-la aren't going out]. [You two thick heads. It'll take a while for you to admit anything] he said with a sigh as he poked a fish in the pond. You just glared at him. Why does he even care about your love life? You didn't even care about your love life! Just then the sound of Adema's Giving In filled the room. Chris quickly looked at your pocket which was now singing Adema's song. With another sigh you reached into your pocket and pulled out your ringing cell phone. [Low?] you said with a yawn. [MEG ARE YOU ALRIGHT!] shouted Mike into the phone. [Well I was until you broke my ear drum] you said pissed glaring at a fish swimming around the pond. [Dude give me the phone!] you could hear someone shout at Mike. [No! She's my sister and I get to talk to her] shouted Adam back to the other person. [But I want to talk to her!] the other voice called again. [Well to bad!] Adam shouted back. Your eyes stopped chasing the fish so you could pay attention to what the hell was going on over where Mike was. [Meg did you bring your guitar?] came a voice over the phone after what sounded like a struggle for it. [Yes Mark I did bring my guitar] you said slowly trying to process what in the world was going on. {What is with these nuts?} you thought as another fight erupted for the phone. [Hey Meg have you heard the news?] came Eric's voice over the phone. With another sigh you answer him with a [No]. [Well you have to come back here to find out!] he sung into the phone. [What...] you started but the only response you received was a Click.

[What was that about?] asked Chris as he saw you stand up and walk towards the door. [Not really sure, but we have to go find out some news] you said dryly as you walked towards the entrance. Chris followed close behind now interested in the news as well. [Where are you going?] Chris called as you started to walk down the street. [Back to the BBA] you answered him. {What a dumb ass} you thought as you saw him smirking at you. [Lets take the faster way] he said as he walked around the back of the building. You just started at him with suspicion till he was out of sight. A minute later Chris came back. But now he was on a gray Kawasaki Ninja. You just smirked as you grabbed the silver helmet he was holding out to you. Getting on the back you wrapped your arms around his waste. The wind rippled your cloths as you flew down the crowed streets of Japan weaving in and out of people. In a matter of minutes you had arrived at the BBA Headquarters. Looking up towards the 25th floor you could see a shadow in one of the rooms. But in a blink of an eye they were gone. You just shrugged it off telling yourself that it wasn't anything to worry about. [Ready to see what the old fart wants?] asked Chris as he took your helmet. [Whatever] you said as you both headed towards the glass front doors.


	2. Qualifying Requirements

**Chapter 2: Qualifying Requirements**

[Come in, and please have a seat] called Mr. D as you and Chris knocked on his door. Walking in you and Chris picked the seats directly across from him, which just happened to be on end of the long oval table. [You wanted to see us?] Chris asked dully as he picked up a pencil that was left on the table. He then found a piece of paper a couple of inches away from him. {That's going to amuse him for a long time} you thought rolling your eyes and turning your attention back to Mr. D. [Yes I did want to see you two.] Mr. D started as he looked both of you in the eye. Well he looked Chris in the head since he was now doodling away. [Since you two left so early from the meeting that was held before you missed what I had to say to each team]. He now paused to look at you two with a stern look. [I don't want to lecture you, for Meg I know one of your brothers will later and Adam will talk to you Chris.] More stern staring with added rolling of the eye on yours and Chris's part. {Boy does it take him a long ass time to say something simple} you thought as you looked over towards Chris's drawing. It was a simple drawing of Mr. D being hit in the head with a rock. Smirking you looked back up at Mr. D who was now glaring at Chris. Chris realized that the silence in the room was most likely his fault so he looked up towards Mr. D as well. [Now that I have both of your attention I can tell you what you are truly here to hear. Earlier when I asked what the teams strongest blader was you only got to hear the BBA Revolution and the White Tigers, correct?] he asked already know the answer. But just to make the old fart happy you and Chris gave a small head nod and a bored as hell look. [Then you will need to hear who else is the team captions as it was announced today. For Zatknjisj the team leader is now Luke. Eric is the team leader for F.I.N.E. Tala is the leader for the Blitzkrieg Boys, and you Meg are the leader for Lunar Ray.] Mr. D finished looking at the paper he had in front of him. You and Chris just stared at him with blank faces. [Well. Aren't you going to say something?] Mr. D asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. [What did you want us to do. Jump for joy?] you questioned dully as you took Chris's pencil and started to draw on your own piece of paper. Mr. D chose to ignore your comment and continue with his speech. Whatever the hell it was about. [Now as you both know that every year you have to qualify for the World Championships. Last year it was another battle in divisions to see who would advance to the final rounds before teams were even picked. This year their will be no battle. We already know that we have the best bladers world wide signed up. And most likely you will all be competing in the battles this year, but we needed to make it different from last year. So the team that you were sitting across from earlier is now your partner team. To review the partners will be Blitzkrieg Boys and Lunar Ray, Zatknjisj and BBA Revolution, then it was Majestics and PPB All-stars and finally White Tigers and F.I.N.E. Since it was a perfect match of teams we wont need to have any group of three or one team working by themselves. Oh and] Mr. D continued but you cut him off. [Are you almost done?] you grumbled your paper almost completely black from your shading. [Yes I just wanted to tell you about the ball that we will be having to raise money for the World Champions. It will be held tomorrow at nine o'clock (PM) sharp. You must all be there it is a qualifying requirement. Also I have your dress Meg and your suit Chris picked out for you.] You just stared at him in disbelief. Not only was he making you go to a ball, but he, HE the old fat fart, had picked out your outfits. {This is going to suck} you thought as he dismissed you. [Oh Meg, Chris! Your teams are practicing in the training room! Its the next floor down!] Mr. D shouted after you as you closed the door. [Fun] you said sarcastically as you headed towards the stairs not even bothering with the elevator.[Hey Meg! Hey Chris!] called Sully as he saw you two walk in the door. You both nodded in his direction showing you heard him, but you were to busy looking around the room to truly care that he was talking to you. A giant black mat was set in the middle of the room for one on one combat, weights lined the walls, and beydishes were everywhere. [Wow] you could hear Chris whisper under his breath and you had to agree with him. This room was huge and it seemed to have all the equipment you needed to train. Next to the wall was even a table full of water. [Want to fight Meg?] called Adam from the centre of the mat. Looking towards him you just smirked. But before you answered him you walked over to a small table with water and grabbed the last unopened one. Grabbing the transparent bottle you popped the cap off and drank half of it. {God that was disgusting} you thought recalling the metallic taste of the water you drunk moments ago. {You would think that the BBA could afford better water}. Then slowly you made your way to the opposite side of the centre. [Five bucks on Adam] Rika said to Luke as they stopped there beybattle to watch your fight. And surprisingly Luke the normally silent one, gave her an answer [No. Megs stronger]. [Well see. Well see] Rika said confident in Adam as she crossed her arms and waited for the start of your fight. Jess then walked over to the stereo and pressed playing knowing that both you and Adam prefer to fight to music.[Feel the tension of rejection, bleach it out with the therapy, The confusion and seclusion, Turns it into my deformity] started Spineshanks Self-Destructive Pattern. As soon as the drums started Adam lunged at you his fist raised ready for a punch. But you easily ducked and jumped back. Expecting this, Adam quickly turned around and kicked you hard in the ribs. You slid on the mat a little before regaining your balance. You just had to smirk at him. This was going to be a good fight. Then the rhythm guitars kicked in and you started to fight back. Running at Adam full speed you caught him off guard. Right before you ran into him, you jumped into the air and round house kicked him in the jaw. From the force Adam was throw face first down to the mat. A thin line of blood pooled on his lip as he stood up and stared you down. Just then you got a sudden twinge of pain in your stomach. But you had to push that out of your mind as Adam came rushing at you full force. Raising his fist he prepared himself to punch you in your stomach. You braced yourself for the impact of his fist. But it never came. He instead swung his foot underneath your legs and sent you toppling towards the ground. Although before you slammed into the mat you threw your hands down and catapulted yourself into the air. Landing behind Adam gave you enough time to catch your breath. But as you stayed in your crouching position the sharp pain returned to your stomach. And this time you also had a soft ringing in your ears. Just then Adam quickly running at you caught your attention. Pushing your problems out of your mind once again you grabbed his steadily coming fist. With his one hand blocked Adam threw is other fist at you. Which you blocked with your left arm. A dull pain seeped into your arm the first sigh of a tell tale bruise that is sure to be there tomorrow. Adam continued to punch with the beat of the drums. Bang, bang, bang. You just held your ground and blocked with the rhythm of the guitars. Adam was tiring fast and quickly loosing speed. Seeing your opportunity, you quickly started to punch him back counting to follow the guitar rhythm. Dum, dum, dum dum. Adam soon fell to the mat exhausted and breathing heavy. Looking up he looked you in the eye and said [You. Win Meg.] But the words barely reached your ears. You were now feeling dizzy and unbelievably hot. The pain had also returned to your stomach. The room started shifting in your eyes. Slowly you brought your hands down to your stomach and gripped your sides in an attempt to dull the pain. [Meg are you alright] you heard Chris distantly call to you. You wanted to call out to him. To just tell him that something was wrong. Or to just hold him in a cousinly way. But you felt detached from the situation. Like this wasn't really happening to you. You were only watching it on the sidelines. But that just wasn't the case. Slowly you started to fall towards the floor. As you collided with the ground you could feel your breath shortening. With every breath you took the pain increased making the next breath agony. Your vision soon started to grow black as the pain grew even more intense and your breath shallower. But just before the black totally engulfed you heard a voice calling your name. [Meg!]. It sounded so familiar. So familiar. But who was it calling you. Who was...*Adams POV*Quickly you crouched down next to Megs ridged. You wanted her to know that you were here to help her through anything. Chris, Devin, and Mike were by your side probably all thinking the same thing. All three had worried looks spread on their faces. No one was use to seeing Meg like this. She was the strong one. The one that would put anyone else pain before her own. She's the one that would die for you. Right now she looked to be in so much pain. And she just was never the only to show pain. Three months ago when she had the infection in her arm, she never mentioned it. Then after the hospital released her she never complained that it hurt. So what in the world could be wrong with her? [Meg, you're going to be ok] you tried telling her. [Everything's going to be just fine] But she wouldn't even turn her eyes towards you. {She cant hear me!} you thought panicky. {If she heard me she would have nodded or said something smart}. Worry started to overwhelm you. What was truly wrong with your sister? Just then you could hear the room door open. Looking over you saw the Blitzkrieg Boys walk in. Tala and Spencer seemed to be deep in conversation while Bryan and Kai just stayed silent. Looking over the room they found nothing wrong. But then Bryan noticed that a crowed was formed in one corner of the room. Something that you didn't even realize until you looked up from Meg. [What's wrong?] Bryan called to you. Eminently after taking one look at you, worry started to come to his eyes. Something very strange for him. But you could feel it in your own eyes as well. Which must have warned him that something major was wrong. [Meg... Something's wrong with Meg...] said Rika as she looked worriedly down at Megs curled position on the mat, her shallow gasping breaths, and her distantly staring eyes. [What...?] Bryan asked his eyes growing wide with shock. Tala and Spencer had now stopped their conversations to listen to what was going wrong. [Her and Adam were fighting and she just collapsed.] said Devin as he grabbed her hand and held it tight. Shock rose in the other guys eyes. [Meg!] Tala called as he started to run over towards pain ridged figure. Turning your attention back to Meg, you saw that her eyes had moved. They were looking over to were Tala had called to her. {He got through to her} you thought as Tala kneeled down next to her and grabbed her other hand. [Meg. Meg! Meg wake up!] Tala called. But Megs eyes slowly started drooping. She was falling unconscious. In and instant she was scoped up in Tala's arms and he was calling back to us telling us that he was taking her to the hospital. You, Chris, Devin, Mike, and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys chased Tala's running form down the hall. {God I hope you're ok Meg} you thought just starting your descent down the long staircases.*With You*A dull pain in your stomach greeted you as you slowly started to wake up. After a couple long minutes of just laying there you decided that you should see where you were. Slowly you opened your eyes. A bright white ceiling is what meet your unsuspecting eyes making you close them right away. But you opened them again seconds later prepared for the bright whiteness that was there. {Where am I?} you thought as you looked down to see that you were in a large king sized bed. But it wasn't a hospital bed. It was too big. And way too comfy. The comforter that was covering you from your shoulders down was a strange floral pattern that consisted of blues, greens, and yellows. Not something that you liked. It looked to be a hotel bed, but it sure as hell wasn't your crappie hotels bed. There wasn't a stain that you could see on this bed. So just where were you? Looking to your left you saw a jacket thrown carelessly on a light oak dresser. It was a blue, white, and orange mass. {That looks like... Tala's...} you thought looking at it. You stared at it for a while longer pretending that it would just answer your questions the longer that you stared at it. Or at least move. [Its surprising your awake so soon after what happened] came a voice from your right breaking your concentration to move the jacket with your mind power. Turning you saw none other then Tala standing at a large window with and attached window seat. {Why do they get the nice hotel room?} you thought thinking back to your shit hole so wrongfully called a hotel room. You then turned your attention back to Tala. He only had on a white muscle shirt (along with his normal pants or course), telling you that he most likely got hot. Or was just sick of wearing the same jacket all the time, you knew that you sure as hell would be. [What... What happened?] you asked him in a weak voice feeling tired all of a sudden. {What the hell happened with my voice!} you screamed to yourself now really interested in what was going on. [Someone poised you] he answered seriously looking you in the eye. You could feel the shock come to your face and you didn't try to hide it. Even if it was faked. All you could do for a long time was just stare at him. Why would someone want to poison you? How could you have been poisoned? Those should be the questions going through your mind. But they aren't. you know exactly who did this. And why they did. [The bottle of water that you drank from had arsenic in it. You're luckily that you survived after all the running around like that after drinking that much of the poison.] he continued. Still all you could do was stare at him in fake disbelief. Was someone trying to poison just you or was it just a coincidence that only you just happened to pick up a poisoned bottle. For a while a strange silence hung in the air. Until something else came to your mind. [And... I'm in... your hotel room...?] you half stated half questioned. Tala sighed and slowly walked over to the bed. Before giving you your answer he took a seat on the far corner of the bed looking tired all of a sudden. [We did take you to the hospital, but _Chris _suggested that someone take you back to their hotel room since you hate hospitals. Adam said your bed wasn't comfortable] {Understatement} [So our room was the only option. ] Tala said. But the way he said Chris's name made you look at him weirdly. Then it clicked what was wrong. [He's my cousin] you said calmly as if it was a question he asked. You could see the flash of shock in his eyes before they returned back to their normal cold state. You both stayed silent for a while after that. You were staring out the window as well as Tala. Both of you leaving many things unsaid. [Meg] Tala said in a low voice. Out of the corner of your eye you could she him turn to look at you. [Huh] you asked as you turned to look at him. Once you were looking at his eyes you found him looking intensely at you. For a long minute you just stared at each other. You didn't know what to do. You had nothing to say, but you didn't want to look away. Then just when he opened his mouth to say something the hotel door opened. Quickly you turned to see that Kai had walked in the door. Kai paused seeing someone else in the room. He stayed there, holding the door open and just stared at you two. For a long time he just stood there, looked at you. You could tell that he wanted to say something to you. But you didn't want to ask him what he wanted. And it seemed very clear that he wasn't going to say it on his own. Kai then turned his attention to Tala. [I'm going to go now] you emotionlessly said after Kai started to glare at Tala. You knew this wasn't something that you really wanted to get into with both of them. They were both good friends of yours, and you truly just didn't want other peoples problems thrown at you. Throwing the covers off your body you jumped out of the bed. Although you really didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of the covers. A quick dizziness suddenly came over came you, but you ignored it. You just wanted to get back to your crappie hotel and see your brother and team mates. And without knowing what Tala and Kai were fighting about. Both boys were now staring at you body as you turned back to look at them. Looking down you saw that you were in one of Adams black baggy shorts that went down an inch past your knees and a black cami. {Great} you thought as you headed towards the door. [Later] you called as you started to walk down the hall. {Wonder what's up with Kai} you thought as you started to go down the steps. {He looked pretty pissed}.A cold breeze cut right through you as you opened the hotels front door. Quickly you ran down the steps and started to fast walk on the side walk. All of the people surrounding you had on winter coats or at least a hoody. Out of instinct you brought your arms up and wrapped them around yourself in and attempt to keep warm. {Damn... Why didn't anyone leave me a hoody?} you thought as a puff of breath turned into a cloud right before your face. {Great}. A lot of strange looks were being thrown your way from the winter coated people. {What the fuck are you looking at? Never seen a cold person before?} you shouted in your head, but continued to walk on. After a couple of minutes and aimlessly walking nowhere you looked up at the street sign at the end of the block. _Sakura _read the white letters. {Where the hell is that?} you thought just staring at the sigh. {And I don't even know where my hotel is...} you thought with a sigh as you finally started to walk again. [Miss would you like my scarf?] came a mans voice from your right. Turning you could see a man around his forties holding out a black scarf for you to take. You were just about to take the scarf out of pure frozenness, not truly being your style. But before you could even reach out to grab it something was draped over your shoulders. Looking you saw a certain blue, white, and orange jacket placed on your shoulders. [She's fine] came a cold voice from behind you. The man turned his attention to the person behind you before looking back at you and say [Well have a nice day anyway] with a smile. Surprised by the mans kindness you gave a small head nod. [Better] Tala asked as he stood next to you. [Ya, thanks] you mumbled as you continued to walk with him next to you. For a while you both stayed silent. [Do you need anything?] you asked him after a while and him not saying a word. [I need to talk to you about something.] he said refusing to look at you. You said nothing back to him. He would tell you when he was ready. And till then you were just stuck following him.{Die, withdraw, Hide in cold sweat, Quivering lips, Ignore remorse, Naming a kid, living wasteland, This time you've tried, All that you can turning you red} you thought as 10 Years Wasteland popped into your head. You and Tala were now out of the city completely and were walking in what looked to be a wooded area. Tala hasn't said a word since you've started your little walk. And the silence was now starting to bug you. {1... 2... 3...} you started to count the lives in the trees. {...582. Damn where are we going!} you shout in your head now totally board. Just then Tala stops walking and turns around. [Meg] he said looking at you. [Humm] you mumbled looking at him bored. [Were here] he said walking over to a railing. [Here I didn't know we were suppose to be going anywhere] you muttered to yourself as you followed him. Placing one hand on the railing you looked over to see what it was keeping you out of. Once you saw it your breath caught. It was a river. Well not just a river, it was the river that you had fallen in almost a year ago. Your mind flashed back to the freezing cold of the water and your lungs burning for air. [What's wrong with you?] came Tala's cold voice breaking you from your thoughts. [Nothing] you mumbled as you took your hand off of the railing. You then turned to look at Tala. Shocked you found him sitting on the railing. You could see some concern in his eyes as he looked at you. But his gaze was also telling you something else. That he wouldn't tell you anything till you sat on the railing. Or at least told him why you didn't want to . And you felt like telling him even less then sitting on the railing. Taking a deep breath you pulled yourself up onto the rail. But this time you were facing the forest instead of the water. Which is was what Tala was facing. [Do... Do they know?] Tala asked after a long minute of silence. [Who?] you asked confused thinking of the many different people that he could be talking about. [Rika and them... Do they know?] he half whispered staring into the water. Shocked you turned your eyes to look at him. [You mean you actually know?] you asked him in disbelief. You didn't think that he would remember Rika or anyone from her team. [Answer the question Meg] he growled at you as he glared into the water. [Yes they do know.] you answered as you stared at a squirrel jumping from tree to tree. [Was it you that told them?] he asked seething you could just tell from his voice. But why was he getting so mad over this? [No] you emotionlessly as you watched the squirrel drop his nut that he was holding and randomly start to push on the tree. {Dumb thing}. [DONT LIE I KNOW YOU DO!] screamed Tala as he turned to face you. His sudden out burst made you jump. With your sudden movement you felt off centred on the railing. {Damn it! This isn't good..} you thought taking a glance towards the water only twenty five feet away. [TELL ME!] Tala demanded not knowing anything about your sudden discomfort. You could now feel yourself falling backwards. Quickly you brought your hands down to grasp the railing. But Tala didn't notice. [DAMN IT MEG!] he continued to scream. But you now weren't playing any attention to him. You could feel the pull of gravity becoming stronger and stronger. Until suddenly the wind was whipping through your hair as you fell towards the ice cold water below.


	3. History Repeated

**Chapter 3: History Repeated**

A sudden shock came to your system as the ice cold chill of the water engulfed you. Looking around the only thing you could see was crystal clear blue of the water. You shifted your gaze from side to side trying to find a difference in the water. Really trying to find the surface of the water. After a couple of minutes you thought about just giving up. You just couldn't tell what was up and what was down. And who really gives a fuck if you would die anyway? But you just as you thought that, you spotted a lighter shade in the water. Quickly you swam towards it. As you swam closer, the water kept getting lighter and lighter. {Its the surface!} you thought with hope as you pushed yourself harder towards the surface. In a few seconds you had broken through the surface of the water. A blast of fresh air rushed towards your face. Gasping you took in a giant breath of air. But in your attempt to fill your empty lugs with oxygen, you sucked up water as well. A sudden violent cough filled your system as your body tried to ride itself of the foreign water. The force of the coughing started to push you under the water again. A haze was starting to overcome you from the lack of oxygen. You were just starting to slip under the water for the second time since your coughing fit started when you heard your name being shouted. Fighting to stay on top of the water you scanned the surface to see if anyone was there. But no one was. Exhaustion took hold as you couldn't keep your head above the water any longer. Just then your name being shouted once again caught your attention. [Meg!]. Turning you tried to see who was calling you this time. This time you saw a giant splash in the water only a couple of feet away from you. For a while you just stared at that spot as you miserably fought to keep yourself above the water. Just then another person shoots out of the water gasping for air. Taking a closer look you saw that this person was none other then Tala. {Tala!} you thought surprisingly happy to see him. Spotting you he quickly started to swim over to you. Once he was close enough, he grabbed your waist and started to pull you toward the edge of the river. {He... He saved me...} you thought as you saw the shore line coming closer and closer too you. Lifting you up by the waste, Tala gently placed you on the ground as he pulled himself out of the on the ground you just stared up at the sun greedily gasping in the air that was now all around you. The suns warm rays shone down on you taking the chill that had seeped in your bones away. Closing your eyes you just rested with the sun erasing the last grips the river had on you. You were at peace as your mind went blank and you just relaxed. Suddenly you felt yourself being pulled up. Quickly your eyes shot open. Looking you found yourself caught in Tala's arms. His arms were gripping your back tightly and his head was rested on your shoulder. [Don't do that again!] he whispered angrily into your ear as his grip became even stronger. You were stunned. Tala actually felt bad about you falling into the river. Maybe he did care about you more then you thought. And maybe just maybe he didn't care about showing his affections. Then in one swift motion Tala had picked you up with one of his arms behind your back and one under your knees, and he then started to walk. [Where are we going?] you asked looking at him. [Somewhere] he answered refusing to look at you. {And I think he cares why} you asked yourself sarcastically as you glared at him.[No she doesn't need your help] Tala grumbled to another man that had walked up to the both of you. People had been coming up to the two of you as Tala carried you to god knows where. [If your sure] the man said as he stopped suddenly stunned by Tala's rudeness and soon quickly walked away. {Damn I'm board} you thought as you yawned and rested your head on Tala's chest. You could feel Tala stiffen from your touch and you wondered if you should move your head. But in the end you just left it there not giving a fuck if he was uncomfortable or not. Just then Tala suddenly turned and started to walk up some steps. Turning your head you could see that he was headed towards another hotel. _Angel Wings _it had written in fancy gold lettering above the door. {Is this his hotel?} you thought as Tala walked in the front door. White marble was everywhere. The floors, the pillars going up to the ceiling, the ceiling, the desk, the stairs. {Way. To. Much. White.} you thought as you glared at the lobby that Tala had just walked out of. On your way up the stairs cute little cherubic faces stared at you from their framed homes. {Damn little baby angels} you thought as you glared at the one just next to the third floor. Which just happens to be the floor that Tala started to walk down. [Is this your hotel?] you asked him out of the blue. Suddenly he looked down at you taken back by your sudden question. After he recovered and answered you with a [No]. {That's a lot of help} you thought as you looked at the line of water you and Tala were leaving behind. {Staffs going to love cleaning that up} you thought with a small smirk on your suddenly stopped outside room 327. Semi-interested you watched the door as Tala knocked on it. {Who's room could this be?} you thought waiting for the door to open. As the door slowly opened you saw Chris standing on the other side of it. Chris just stood there for a minute or two just staring at you and Tala's wet figures. And you just did the same thing, but Tala was glaring at Chris. [Going to let us in?] Tala grumbled as he shifted your weight in his arms which were probably falling asleep. [S-sure] Chris stammered as he moved to the side to let both of you in. Tala slowly walked into the room and stopped in the middle of it. Looking around you were shocked by who you saw there. You saw everyone for you yours, Tala's (surprisingly including Kai), Eric's, and Luke's teams. {What are they all doing here?} you thought just staring at your brother who was glaring at Tala. Just then Tala lowers you to the ground. Quickly you straighten up an look around again. Everyone is still staring at you too. [Take a picture] you spit at them making them look away. [Here Meg, you can take a shower and warm up] said Mark as he held out a towel that he had just grabbed off of the dresser. As you grabbed the towel from him his shirt caught your attention. _Anthrop phobia- Fear of you god damn mother fucking people _it said in red. A slight smirk came to your lips as you slowly walked towards the you had closed the door everyone quickly turned their attention towards Tala. [What the fuck happened Tala] Adam growled as he glared at Tala's still dripping wet figure. Tala just stared at Adam refusing to answer the question. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he had just let you fall into a river. [Tell us Tala] Devin said with venom as he took a step towards Tala. But still Tala just stared at them. [Tell us Tala] came a girls voice from behind him. Tala turned his head to the side to see just who was talking to him. Although he already had a good guess who it was. The one person that would get him to tell in the room. And it was Rika. His heart sunk once he saw her. He knew that he couldn't lie to her. With a deep sigh he finally prepared himself to tell them just what had happened to you and him. [She fell into the river. I dove in and saved her] he said lowly secretly hoping that on one would hear him. [You... YOU LET HER FALL INTO A RIVER!] Adam screamed as he rushed up to Tala and grabbed him by the neck. Tala just stared at Adam weirdly. He had thought that Adam would get mad, just not _this mad _. [Dude calm down. It was just an accident.] Jess said as she took a step towards Adam. Adam glared at her which stopped her in her tracks. She knew this wasn't something you wanted to step into. Not with what happened last year. But Tala still shouldn't have to go through this. [No I wont calm down.] he growled. Then turning his attention back to Tala he said, [And did you just watch her fall? Or did you jump in right away to save her? Did it even dawn on you how many people would be crushed if she didn't make it to the surface in time]. By this time Tala had, had enough of Adams little conversation. Angered Tala quickly brought his right fist up and punched Adam in the face. Adam looked shocked as he stumbled back and brought his hand up to his check. [Did you ever stop to think that your not the only person that gets a shit about Meg] Tala seethed his fists still gripped. Everyone in the room was just staring at the two. After a minute or two Tala just walked right out of the room.[Wow, what's your problem Adam] asked Eric everyone annoyed with Adams actions. Everyone from else from F.I.N.E. and Zatknjisj just stared at him in confusion. But Adam refused to even look at them. Instead he too walked right out the door. [Well that was helpful] said Sully as he watched the door slam shut. [Adam let Meg fall last year] Mike said as he took a seat on the couch. [What do you mean?] asked Eric who took a seat right next to him. [When Meg and Adam got here last year they found out that they were going to be separated. Well that pissed Meg off and she took off. Adam found her hanging on to a railing. He tried to pull her up, but she ended up falling into the river. She had to be taken to the hospital after someone pulled her out of the water. Adams never forgiven himself for that] Mike said as he kicked Eric off the couch and laid down. Eric glared at him looking as if he was going to punch him. [But who saved Meg?] Rika asked breaking up the little glare, ready to punch war that Eric and Mike were having. Just then the sound of the door closing caught everyone's attention. But just before it was closed all the way, Kais white scarf flashed letting everyone know that it was him that was leaving. [Kai] Mike answered kind of puzzled at Kais sudden disappearance. Mike then scanned the room since a silence had fallen over it. Everyone had a look of shock or deep thought on their faces. Especially Luke. [What!] Mike growled not liking the fact that everyone was staring at him. [Nothing] a few people mumbled as everyone turned away.*With You*The hot water pulse over your body as you stood in the shower. Your muscles finally started to relax as you closed your eyes. It now felt as if the icy grip of the river was actually off you. {Tala looked really concerned today} you thought as you opened your eyes and looked around for the free hotel soap and shampoo. {This is just one of the many times that he has saved me}. Just then you spotted the golden bottle of shampoo. {And last year Adam didn't even drive in to save me. But Tala did} you thought as you fuzzed up your hair. Your mind was filled with why Tala jumped in and Adam didn't for the rest of your shower. Turning off the water you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body before you stepped out of the shower. Steam filled the room from the hot water. Sighing you picked up your clothes and got met your ears as you slowly walked out of the bathroom. Mark had given you some of your clothes wrapped up in the towel . How he had gotten your clothes though, you had no idea. So you were now wearing black baggy pants that had two huge pockets halfway down your pants and at your hips. And a black shirt that said _I throw peanuts at old ladies _in black script letters that looked faded and old. As you looked around the room you noticed immediately that three people were missing. Adam, Tala, and Kai. But why had they left. You looked towards the door with no emotion at all on your face. [They pissed themselves off] Chris said seeming as if he could read your thoughts. You just nodded at him telling him that you heard him. {But what were they talking about to piss them off?} you thought as you walked farther into the room and sat on Mikes legs since he was taking up the whole couch. [Do you mind?] Mike growled at you mad that you had sat on his legs. [Nope] you said now leaning back on the couch and putting even more weigh on Mikes legs. [Get. Off.] he grumbled just about to flip you off his back. You were just about to answer him when you were cut off. [Meg I really need to talk to you] said someone from behind the couch. Turning you saw that it was Rika that had asked to talk to you. [Whatever] you said unemotional as you prepared to stand up and go where ever she wanted to talk. But just as you were about to get up, Mike rolled over and threw you on the floor. A large sting erupted on your check as it met with the carpeted floor. Muttering a few colourful words you pushed yourself off the ground. Looking around the room you could see a few people gasp when they looked at you. {What..} you thought as you looked into the mirror right behind the couch. Looking back at you, you could see that the left side of your face was rug burned. [Bastard] you mumbled to Mike right before you kicked him where the sun don't shine. Mike doubled over in pain as you walked over to Rika. She got the message and you both headed towards the door [So] Rika finally said once you had made it to the park that was a block away from the hotel. You just looked at her as if to say what. She looked away telling you that she wasn't going to say what truly was on her mind. You no knew that this talk was going to take a long time. [Well if you were wondering, that was my teams hotel room. And since Adam and Mike explained how bad your hotel was you'll be spending the rest of the time that were in Japan at our hotel.] she took a deep breath telling you that she was going to babble on about more unimportant stuff. [What did you really want to tell me] you asked cutting her off as you stopped next to a tree. She stopped next to you and looked down towards the ground again. Sighing you grabbed the lowest branch and pulled yourself up into the tree. Rika then walked around to the other side of the tree and did the same thing. You were now leaning your back against the trunk of the tree and were watching a golden lab splash in to pond a couple hundred feet away. [What did you and Tala talk about?] Rika finally asked breaking the silence. [You] you answered truthfully knowing very well that she was going to explode at you. But they both need to know that the other one knows. Or they will never talk to each other. [Why?] she asked sounding confused yet interested. [He knows] you stated as you picked a fruit covered walnut off the tree. [How?] she asked confusion still in her voice. {God these people are dense} you thought as you threw the walnut into the pond scaring the shit out of the dog. [He remembered] you stated simply, back to watching the dog. [With the help of you?] she asked anger now in her voice. {Knew this was coming} you thought as you mentally rolled your eyes and jumped out of the tree. [No I didn't tell him.] you said as you started to walk off back to the hotel. [Then why are you walking away?] she asked accusingly. [Because it doesn't matter what I say does it?] you asked as you stopped to turn and look at her. Her glaring face answered you with a no. You then just turned around and continued to walk back to Angel Wings.{Now what was that room number?} you asked yourself as you walked down the third floor hallway. {321, 322, 323} you read the numbers as you passed the doors. {Damn it! What was it!}. Just then someone came out of room 327. Looking at the person you saw that it was Mike. {That's it!} you thought as you quickly walked over to Mike and snuck back into the room before Mike had closed the door. [What's with the silent entrance?] asked Chris who was the only one in the room. [Mike was there] you said as you walked over to the balcony that was directly in front of you. [Oh, I see. Is he still mad at you?] he asked with a smirk on his face. You just looked at him with a whatever look on you face as you said, [Wouldn't you be?] [Ya I guess, but I also know better then to do something to piss you off that bad] he said as he walked over to the balcony as well. Just before he reached you, you opened the door and went out onto the balcony. The view was amazing. You could see the great buildings across the street at the perfect angle. And you could even see a little bit of the park that Rika took you to. [So how did you like waking up in Tala's room] Chris asked out of know where as he leaned against the building folding his arms over his chest. You just turned to glare at him. What was he getting at? [We kind of made him take you since well you hotel was just unliveable. And well I just thought that you would rather be in his room] he continued now smirking at your pissed look. [And I see that he didn't have his famous jacket on when he brought you back. And you were in his arms even though you could walk just fine] his smirk was now the widest that it could get. Up till now you didn't even realize that he had carried you, but you could still walk. [But its not like he was protesting either...]. And just before he could say another thing you said, [Rika and Tala both know]. Chris stopped and just stared at you. [Did you tell them?] he asked shock on his face. You turned to look at him for a second before looking back at the city. [No they both figured it out for themselves.] you said as you rested your head on your hands which were resting on the railing. [So...] he asked wanting more detail. [They both think that I told the other. And are mad at me more then the other one] you answered. You could hear Chris walk over to you. [That's stupid] he said he leaned on the railing next to you. [No way] you said just watching the cars go by. [Well I'm sure they wont stay mad long. At least Tala wont] Chris said with a smirk as he nudged you in the arm. He then turned and went back into the a while you just stayed there on the balcony looking out at the city below. Just then the site of two people walking on the streets caught your attention. It looked to be a father and daughter. The father had the daughters hand in his and they were walking with their heads down against the wind. From what you could see that girl looked to be around eight or nine. Your heart sank when you saw that. You and your father never got to have those walks. You didn't even get to see your father. He was dead. And it was all your fault. {NO!} you screamed in your head as you covered you face with your hands. {I don't want to think about this anymore!} you thought as you dug your nails into the skin behind your ears. The image of blood and death quickly came to your mind and your grip become tighter. A slowly steady stream of blood started to pore from the wounds you were creating. {Go away... Go away... Go away} you chanted in your head desperately hoping that the image, the memory, would just go away. Your breathing started to get heavier and heavier as the memory just wouldn't disappear.[Hey Meg you coming in?] you heard someone call from inside. Quickly your eyes shot open and you dropped your hands to your sides. Blood stained your fingers. Turning around you saw that it was Rika who had called you. And she had a worried look on her face. Not something you normally see. [Ya] you called lowly looking back down at the street. But the father and daughter were gone. As well as the sun. {How long was I like that?} you thought as you slowly started to walk inside quickly whipping your hands on your black pants. [I thought you had fallen. You were out there for three hours] said Chris as soon as you had stepped into the room. You just stared at him not sure what to say, but knowing that whatever you would come up with it wasn't going to be the right thing. So you said nothing. You then noticed that Adam, Mike, Devin, and Jess were all standing next to him. [Ya were talking about where everyone's going to sleep.] said Sully as he walked up next to you and handed you a white envelope. It had your name written in silver on the front. You looked at him a little puzzled. He just shrugged his shoulders telling you he had no clue what it was either. [Ok, Devin and Jess each get a couch. Adam gets the window seat. So that leaves Meg and Mike on the floor] Rika said shortly after adding [And try not to kill each other. Blood will show on white]. You just glared at her as they handed you and Mike blankets and everyone else headed their separate ways. You just laid down next to coffee table in the centre of the room. Mike then walked up to you and laid down next to you. You just glared at him knowing that he was going to do something stupid to piss you off during the night. [What! This is the spot with the most room] he said as he plopped down on the floor and turned the other way. {I'm going to kill him if he snores} you grumbled in your head. You then looked to see if any one was looking at you. Since no one was you grabbed your letter and ripped it open. _Meet me tomorrow in the park at noon. We need to talk._

_Tala_


	4. Peace Never Lasts

**Chapter 4: Peace Never Lasts **

Snore... Snore... SNORE! WACK! [Damn it Meg! What was that for!] screamed Mike as he held his bruising check. You just looked at him with a glare in your eye. [Well] Mike growled as you just sat there looking at him. [Annoying bastard] is all you said to him as you rolled over and buried your head deeper into the black mass of covers surrounding you. At least that might block Mike out for a little bit. Mike just sat there for a while staring half asleep at your curled figure next to him on the floor. Muttering a few words he turned in the opposite direction and buried his head into his own blankets. [Are they always like that?] you could hear Luke ask. [No. Dumb ass was just snoring really loud.] Chris answered him followed by a yawn. Which means that Mikes snoring had probably woken him up as well as the rest of the team. [I'm surprised they even get along] replied Luke as you heard foot steps tell you he was out of bed. You could then hear the bathroom door open and water start running in the sink. [You do know that I can hear you] growled Mike as he most likely pulled the covers over his head even more. [Never said you couldn't] Rika replied angrily. {God damn people. Never going to get any sleep on this trip} you thought grumpily as you threw the covers off your body. The heat created by the blankets leaving your body at once. But you didn't care right now. You just wanted to get away from these freaks. Everyone turned to look at you as you walked slowly and sulkily over to your shoes. Which just happen to be on the other side of the room near the balcony door. Fighting the urge to yawn, you headed towards the door shoes in hand. Jess and Devin watched you as you grabbed the door handle. Devin then turned to glare at Mike who was peeking out of the covers to see what you were doing. [Where are you going?] called Chris before you closed the door. [Breakfast.] you answered grumpily as you slammed the door. As you started to walk down the hall, the window to our left caught your attention. Well the sun shinning in your eye was what really caught your attention. Looking out the window it seemed as if the sun was just rising. Sighing you held up your wrist, palm up and looked down at your watch. 6:03 the minute and hour hands read as they pointed to the shinny silver numbers. {Will they ever let me sleep till nine?} you shouted now totally pissed as you slowly started to walk towards the walking down three twenty four step stair cases, you were finally on the same floor as the hotels café. {Too many steps in this freaking placed} you grumbled as you started walking towards the right. A sign on the wall said that the café was just a head. A cute little angel baby hung on the sign and pointed in the direction of the café. {I'm going to rip that babies head off} you thought as you continued to the café. Finally you saw the sign reading _Angels Hunger _which was the pathetic name of the hotels café. The closer you got to the door, the more great scents of pancakes and omelettes filled your senses. Golden angel wings hung over the door as you reached the entry way. Looking around the café you shuttered. White marble covered the floor just like many of the other main rooms in the hotel. The tables scattered around the floor were small and delicate looking. The tops of the tables were white marble with what looked like gold leafing through it. Then around each table were three golden chairs. No booths were in this place at all. A sign next to you read _Please Seat Yourself _. As you scanned the room for a seat you found that not many people were in the restaurant. And the ones that were only had a cup of coffee in front of them. {Wonder if that means the food tastes like shit?} you thought as your stomach started to grumble. Sighing you decided to give the place a try since it was right here. Slowly you entered the room thinking that at the moment any food would be just fine with your grumbling stomach. Just as you were about to sit down at the tabled closest to the door, you noticed someone familiar looking sitting at the only table next to the window. Taking a closer look you found that it was Adam. {What's he doing up?} you asked yourself as you slowly started to walk towards him.[I was wondering when you'd get here.] Adam started as he took a sip of his coffee. But he wouldn't look at you. He kept his gaze out the window. You just stared at your brother confused. First he hadn't even looked at you, so how would he know that it would be you standing there? And second how would he know that you would be up this early? Then again why is he up? [Why?] you asked simply as you grabbed the not surprisingly white cup out of his hands and took a sip yourself. Adam turned to look at you with a small smirk on his face. {What's he smirking about?} you thought as you just stared at him. [I knew Mike would wake you up sooner or later] he answered take his coffee back an finishing it off. [I just didn't think it would be this soon]. Just then the sound of classical music filled the air. You looked up and stared disgusted at the speaker system. But you said nothing to your brother. After giving up your glaring contest with the speaker, you turned your attention to the window. A clock hanging on the other side of the street from a phone poll caught your attention. It read 6:27. Not a time you ever want to see. A few scattered people were walking down the street as the sun just made its way to above the building line. Not a cloud was in the sky. All the people looked as if they were on their way to work. And surprisingly they all seemed to have a smile on there face. {How can you be that happy, that early?} you thought as you just stared at them. [It was his snoring, wasn't it?] Adam said after a couple minutes with out a reply from you. But you didn't answer him this time either. Being half sleep still you weren't really in a talking mood. And Adam knew that. He was just being the annoying ass brother that he is. It was times like this when you liked it better when he was mute. [Fine if you don't want to talk, Ill tell you what Mr. D told me this morning.] Adam said sounding it was punishment. {So that's why he was up early. To talk to Mr. Old Fart} you thought as you finally ripped your gaze from the window. You then just looked at Adam telling him to go on with his punishment. [Well we have a group meeting today at 12:30. He didn't really say what it was for. But he did say that it was important that everyone one from every team has to be at this meeting. I think it has something to do with ball tonight.] he started, but paused as he reached into his pocket for something. Pulling his hand back you saw that he had a black envelope in his hand. [This came for you]. Giving your brother a confused look, you slowly reached your hand out and grabbed the envelope from him. Looking it over you saw your name written in red fancy letters. [Where did you get this?] you asked as you finally slipped into the seat across from him. [The bell boy was bringing it up to the room this morning as I was coming down to breakfast. He said it was very important and that I should give it to you right away. But I knew me waking you up at quarter after five would endanger my life.] he answered staring at his empty coffee cup. You just stared at him for a while. That was a very long explanation for him to give anyone. As Adam kept staring at his empty cup you could tell that he wanted some more coffee. {Dumb ass} you thought as he soon started to look for a waiter to refill his cup. Sighing you decided to just read your letter and get it over with. Ripping open the envelope you found a crimson piece of paper inside. The letter itself was written in black ink. The writing was cursive and very formal. It looked as if it was an invitation to some fancy party. Reading over it, you were shocked with what it said._Danger is coming for your friends my dear wolf. Don't try to deny something that has been coming for a long time. This is something you cant change. And this time nothing will be able to save them. Not even you will stop us this time. We will be getting what we desire this time. Then the same fate will fall on each and every person that is dear to you. Just like... Oh you know who. The one that you couldn't save last time. What a bad friend you are. Letting someone die like that. Just standing there watching their life fade away. How could you stand the look in her eyes? Blood will be on your hands again soon, my little wolf, my dark guardian. It is in your blood after all._

Fear and anger raced through your veins as you refolded the letter and placed it back into the envelop. The letter wasn't sighed but you knew exactly who had sent it anyway. Something you wished you truly didn't know. [What's wrong?] asked Adam as he drank his newly brought steaming cup of coffee. For a while you just sat there staring out the window. Your eyes just staring into the shadows. You were gripping your hands into tight fists. Blood started to run down your palms as your knuckles turned white. [Meg?] Adam said as he looked at you worried. You said nothing but continued to stare out the window. [Meg your bleeding] Adam said as he pushed his chair back to come to your side. [I'm going for a walk] you muttered to him as you numbly stood up from the table. You could hear your chair fall to the floor with a crash as you headed towards the door leading outside. [But its only 7:15] Adam called to you hoping to figure out where you were going, as you opened the door and started to walk down the street. You didn't turn to give him an answer though. You had to much running through your mind to reassure your brother that nothing was wrong. Since something truly was you walked down the street. A cold wind bit at your face as blurred figures passed. It seemed as if you were running pass the people making them blurs. Or they were running past you. Leaving all alone. Leaving you to your own haunting mind. You had no clue where you were going. Or even were you were. They knew where you were, was the only thing that kept running through your mind. They knew were Adam was. But they wouldn't kill him. They needed the light guardian, they needed the dog. Your friends lives were now in your hands. You had to figure out a way to save them. To distance yourself from them. But with people who would stop at nothing to get you and Adam, what could you really do? And do you really want to distance yourself from them? Could you really let go of Bryan and Spencer, Kai and Tyson, Hiro and Mike, Devin and Jess, could you really let go of... Tala. {How could they find us?} you asked yourself as you took a right onto a back street. {Who are they going to hurt next?} {Are they willing to kill again?} {Should I just give in to them?} Just then your knees gave in and buckled under you. The wind howled in your ears as you were sent hurtling towards the ground. Your cheek stung as it slammed into the concrete pavement. And by dumb luck it was the same one Mike had hurt as he threw you off the couch. Looking around from the ground you found that you were at the end of a dead alleyway. You felt truly alone as you looked around to see no one there. Curling up into a ball you backed yourself up to the wall. But you just couldn't let go of the letter. You couldn't let your mind rest knowing that they were out there watching you. Your mind started to think about the last time you had heard from them. Over the three months you were back in the US with your team you had received two letters from them . An actual fear came to your mind as you thought about these people. These people were worse then Diablo. They were actually the controllers of Diablo. And with all the crazy shit that he could pull. No matter what it was. They would do it ten times worse. But why now! Just when your life was finally turning around. You had found your brothers and grandfather again. You were starting to unlock your emotions. The scars of the Abbey were finally starting to heal. Tala, Bryan, Spence, and Kai had just walked back into your life again. So why now! Did they just want to ruin your life and make you miserable? Did they really want to kill you emotionally? Or did they want something else? Just then the vibration of your cell phone snapped you out of your thoughts.[Lo?] you whispered hesitantly into your phone as you sat up and rested your back on the brick wall that was next to you. The sound of a lone car driving echoed threw the ally as it passed. A long pause came from the other end of the phone. You were wishing against all hope that it wasn't Adam or Mike. You didn't feel like being yelled at right now. [Are you ok?] came familiar voice from the other end. But it was your brother or Mike. It was Tala. You were shocked to hear his voice. [Should be] you stated dully as you welcomed that it was his voice on the other end. [Do you know where you are?] he asked suddenly sounding... concerned? After taking a quick look around you realized that you had no clue where you were. Or how you had even gotten there. The only thing you remembered was walking out of the café with Adam calling your name. [No] you said lowly as you placed your head in your one arm that was now resting on your knees. {Damn it! Why do I always run off and never know where I'm going?} you screamed to yourself. [Do you hear a bike?] Tala asked hopefully after a long pause your you and you yelled at yourself. You listened carefully for a minute hoping against all hope that you were hear a bike. But in the end you heard nothing. [No] you answered dully as you prepared to get up and tried to remember how you had gotten here. Not that you would remember much. You were in a daze the whole time you were walking. But then you heard it. The sound of a sport bike. It sounded far away, but you still heard it. [Wait... I do] you said as you slowly stood up and walked to the end of the alley. And sure enough there was Tala riding on a black Suzuki. Quickly he speed up, after noticing you, racing down the street towards you. Slowly Tala coasted to a stop right in front of the alleyway. Pulling off his helmet he hung it on the handle bars and just stared at you from the bike. [What happened?] he asked a little less harsh then normal. [Walking] you replied simply as you walked over him. Tala looked at you for a long silent minute with a strange glare. [Don't run off like that again] he said coldly hoping to hide any emotion that he was feeling. But you still could tell that he was just concerned. You had a whatever look on your face since it sounded like something your brother would say. But you shook it off as a question came to your mind. [How did you know to look for me] you asked as you broke the silence that hung in the air. Tala handed you another black helmet as he said [You never showed up to meet me]. You looked at him like he was nuts. He said to meet you at noon and you had left Adam around seven something. [What time is it?] you asked knowing that he probably wrote the wrong time in the letter. [12:15. Hurry up we have a meeting in fifteen minutes] he said as you got on the back behind him. Wrapping your arms around his waste you felt safe again. And the letters words erased from your was just turning 12:06 as you and Tala walked into Mr. Ds office. As you looked around you saw that everyone was sitting in the same seat they were the other day. Well the people who were there anyway. {These people are way to boring} you thought as you looked around to see who was missing. Tyson and his team were gone. Rika's team was missing as well as Sarah's team. And well the rest of your team was probably with Zatknjisj and F.I.N.E. [Guess were not late then] you said as you decided to break the sitting cycle and sit next to Bryan. [Hey Meg] Bryan said lowly without looking over at you as you took a seat next to him. [Hey] you said semi-unemotionally to Bryan as Tala took a seat next to you. [Where's Kai and Spencer?] Tala asked making you finally noticed that it was only Bryan there. [Talking] Bryan said simply refusing to look you or Tala in the eye. [About...?] you asked surprisingly wanting more information. [Nothing] Bryan said coldly pretending that would stop your asking. Boy was he wrong. But just before you could get your next question out, someone started talking. [Now lets get this meeting started] Mr. D said cutting off your questions for Bryan. [But only four teams are here] said Mariah as she rose her hand as if she was in school. {Retard} you thought as you leaned back in the chair and mentally rolled your eyes. [Well we cant wait for them any longer. We have a lot to cover and if they miss it, well that's there...] and right before he could get fault out the office door slammed open. Everyone's head shot towards the door to see who was coming. You even turned your head to get a look at who the heck it was. In walked a very pissed looking Kai and Spencer. {Now I really want to know what they were talking about} you thought as you gave Bryan a side glance. Bryan saw and just glared at you. {Oh well} you thought as you turned to look at Tala. But you saw him glaring at Kai. {Guessing Tala knows what they were talking about} you thought as you watched Kai glare right back at Tala. {The whole damn teams gone waked.} you thought as you for once in your life turned your attention back to Mr. D being total pissed by the confusing Russians that surround you. Kai and Spencer looked at you weirdly since you were sitting in the middle of Tala and Bryan which was breaking up their team. Looking around the only spots open near their team was one spot next to Bryan and one next to Tala. Spencer gave Kai one last glare before sitting next to Tala. Kai glared right back at him and sat next to Bryan. Who also glared at him. {Wow happy times in this team} you thought sarcastically as you looked at both of them. But just as Mr. D was about to say something to the Blitzkrieg Boys the office door came slamming open again. Following right after was a loud eruption of noise. Everyone just stares as team Zatknjisj and team F.I.N.E. walked in the door. Looking over the situation a huge smirk appeared on your face. Luke was holding Rika back as she swung madly at him to let her go. Then Seth held Sarah back as she did the same thing. [Um are they trying to fight each other?] Lee asked as he watched with confusion written all over his face. You smirked knowing the answer. [No] Eric said simply as he walked over to the table and took a seat. Mark followed Eric and took the seat next to him. Looking at him you could see that he had black and blue marks on each of his cheeks. As you continued to study his bruises he looked up to find you looking at him. Giving you a short head nod he said hello. You smirked and returned the nod. Chris then soon followed the guys to the table bored as heck with the fighting girls. Chris took the seat across from you which was two away from Mark and three away from Max of the PPB All-stars. Spotting you across the table he looked at you strangely. [Ditching your team I see?] he asked making everyone look at you. Hearing is voice you opened your eyes that you had closed pretended you weren't here. [What are you jealous that I would never join your team.] you asked smirking at him. Chris turned the smirk that he had resting on his face into a frown. [Ya she really is to good to be on your team] stated Sully as he took a seat next to Chris. Glaring Chris turned to look at Sully. [You do remember that he's on your team] said Spencer mockingly. This made you look at him. He hardly ever talks to his team, why would he talk to Sully? Especially when they hate each other. [Yes I do. But she's better suited for our team then yours.] Sully retorted as he sneered at Spencer. Everyone was now looking at the two bickering boys. But they quickly turned around to see that Rika had broken out of Luke's grasp. Luke quickly chased after her as she headed straight towards Mark. [EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!] screamed Mr. D as he slammed his hands down on the table. The table shook threatening to spill the glasses that were on top of it. Everyone looked at Mr. D with shock. Well excluding you, team Zatknjisj, and team F.I.N.E. Most of your meetings with him pissed him off enough to do that three or four times a meeting. Rika stopped running only a couple feet short of reaching Mark. She stood their glaring for a minute before she turned and sat down next to Chris. Seth then slowly let go of Sarah and they both walked calmly towards the table. Once everyone was sitting Mr. D began the meeting again. [So I've called you here to talk about the ball tonight] Chris opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. D just shot him a death glare and Chris quickly shut his mouth. [Now I believe that with two new teams this year we should get to know one other better. With that in mind I've come up with a great plan for you meet new team members, or to just spend time with people from other teams that you normal wouldn't] {Great... I already know I'm not going to like this} you grumbled in your mind as Mr. D rambled on. [And as you know this year in the world champion ships two teams will be paring up and fighting together. And since each team, except the Majestics, has at least one girl. The girl from your partner team will be the date for the team leader of your team.] Mr. D finished with a huge smile on his face. But his smile soon turned around once he saw that all the team leaders and girls were glaring at him. [Well let me tell you the pairs so there's no question of who's going with who] Mr. D said nervously as he picked up some papers in front of him. [Hilary of the BBA Revolution and Luke from F.I.N.E.] {That's not going to be fun at all for Luke} you thought seeing Hilary drool over Luke as he calmly sat there and pretended he was somewhere else. Next to Hilary Tyson sat there fuming. [Robert of the Majestics and Emily of the PPB All-stars.] Emily and Robert just looked at each other like it could be worse. {Probably going to be the best match up} you thought waiting to hear the next pair. [Tyson of the BBA Revolution and Rika of F.I.N.E.] {Not good.} Rika's jaw literally dropped as she looked at Tyson in disgust. But Tyson didn't notice, he was to busy being amazed that he was going with Rika. [Ray of the White Tigers and Sarah of Zatknjisj] Sarah looked at Ray as he looked at her. They both nodded and everyone seemed to be fine with the pairing. Well everyone except Mariah. Her eyes were blazing with fire as she glared at Sarah. Sarah turned to look at her and just smirked. You just had to smirk at that. You found it funny when every anyone pissed off miss happy pink sunshine over there. [Eric of team Zatknjisj and Mariah of the White Tigers] {Would really hate to be Eric right now}. Eric just glared at Mariah and Hilary as they fought over who had the best date. Luke acted oblivious to it all. Ray seemed as if he couldn't care less. Then on the other hand Tyson looked ready to kill. [Meg of Lunar Ray and...]


	5. World Champions Ball

**Chapter 5: World Champions Ball **

[Meg of Lunar Ray and Kai of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Jess of Lunar Ray and Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys]. A stunned silence rush through the room once Mr. D had called all the names. Everyone was staring at you, Kai, and Tala with wide eyes. They were all waiting to see what your reactions would be. You were sitting there a little shocked that Mr. D didn't put you with Tala since you were both the team leaders, but you didn't really mind being with Kai either. He was your friend after all. But how were the boys taking it? Looking over towards Kai you saw that he was smirking and seemed to be very relaxed. {That's odd} you thought mental raising your eyebrow as you turned to look at Tala. Once you looked at him, you saw that he was death glaring at Mr. D. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white. {What's his problem... Does he not want to go with Jess that bad} you thought now total confused with the Russians that surrounded you. Then looking at Bryan and Spencer you saw that their mouths were wide open in shock. Everyone's eyes went back and forth from Tala to Kai then to you. But you were showing no emotion at all. [Mr. D?] called Mariah breaking the silence. [Yes Mariah what is it?] Mr. D asked looking at her with a mild interest. [Shouldn't Meg and Tala go together? I mean they are both the team leaders of the team so it thought that it would be better to have two leaders go together.] she stated loudly hoping to get the arrangement changed. Why? You had no clue. Whether you went with Tala or Kai didn't affect her in anyway. [No I believe that it works just fine the way it is. I've never seen Jess and Tala talk to each other. And I've never really seen Meg and Kai talk.] Mr. D answered looking very proud of his answer. But just then, Tala suddenly stood up from the table without a word and walked to the door. [Tala? Where are you going?] called Hilary. Tala looked back at Hilary with a you-care-why look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tala just slammed the door closed before she could even get a word out. [Well the meetings over] Mr. D said cheerfully acting as if nothing was wrong. [Oh your dresses are at the house] Mr. D said a thinking look on his face. [How the heck are we going to get all the way up there? Walk?] screamed Tyson as he humped out of his seat and pointed in the general direction of the house. Which was completely off. [No you aren't going to walk Tyson. A bus will be driving three teams at a time to the house] Mr. D answered as he looked out the window to see if the bus was here yet. {This isn't going to be fun} you thought as you closed your eyes and rested your head on the back of the chair. [Ok the bus is here so the first three teams will now head to the house. They are BBA, White Tigers, and PPB All-stars] Mr. D announced. {Glad I'm not on that bus} you thought as the sound of the office door opening and closing filled your ears. [The rest of you can just stay here until they get back. You will stay at the house until four when the first three teams will be brought back down for the ball. You will get ready at the house] Mr. D called as he too went out the door. [Joy] Eric muttered as he pulled his knees up and rested them on the table. A few conversations started around the room. With a small unnoticed yawn you brought your legs up on the chair and rested your head on your knees. Your breathing started to become heavier as sleep started to over come you. The early morning and stress had warn you out. [Don't wake her up!] was the last thing you heard before you completely lost grip on reality and drifted to sudden vibrations and loud music of your cell phone startled you out of sleep a couple hours later. Quickly you reached into your pants pocket and pulled out your black and silver phone. [Lo?] you said quietly into the phone trying your hardest not to yawn. [Hey Meg, where are you?] came Devin's calm voice over the other end. [At Mr. Ds] you stated grumpily that he woke you up for that. As you waited for is reply you looked around the room. Everyone was staring at you. Well Rika, Chris and Sully were glaring. You probably woke them up as well. [Oh... We didn't look there. Shit! And we had a meeting too] he said with a sigh and you could tell that he was just about to hang up. [Tell Jess that she has a date to the ball. Mr. D picked it] you said keeping his interest. [Who?] he asked confused yet interested. [Tala] you stated as you hung up on him.[Do you have to be so damn loud?] grumbled Sully as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Smirking you placed your phone back in your pocket. Looking back at him you could see that he was now glaring daggers at you. Which just made your smirk widen. Just as you were about to answer him with a smart remark someone else spoke for you. [She's not any louder then your god damn snoring] came a comment from your left. Turning you saw that it was none other then Spencer who had told off Sully. {This is the second time today these two have pissed each other off} you thought as you rolled your eyes and leaned back on the chair once again. Sully and Spencer were now locked in a glaring contest. Chris and Luke were sitting there looking like not again as Rika shook her head and looked away. Sully then opened his mouth to say something probably insulting to Spencer. But before he could even get a word out the office door flew open. In walked Mr. D. The ever present smile was plastered on his face. [The bus is here!] he called as he walked right back out the door. Everyone in the room just sat there for a wile staring at the office door. {Guys on crack I swear} you thought as you continued to stare at the door still not believing what the old fart had done. [Remind me to take that guys happy pills away] said Eric as he slowly stood up and walked to the door. Everyone else just stared at him as he reached for the handle. [Well aren't you coming] grumbled Eric who seemed to want to get the heck away from the office. [Not with Mr. Happy Drug out there!] Chris basically shouted as he stared at the office door with horror. You looked at your cousin a slight questioning look in your eyes. But looking around the table you found that no one else was moving either. Rolling your eyes you got up and followed Eric. After seeing you get up, everyone soon followed. The smell of mint immediately reached your nose as you took a step onto the bus. Looking over you found that the bus driver was chewing a very over powering mint gum. Trying not to gag at the smell you walked down the aisle to the last seat on the right. Taking in a deep breath you found that the mint couldn't reach that far. Breathing a sigh of relief you leaned back on the seat. [Can I sit here?] you heard someone ask from the aisle. Turning you saw that it was Luke who had asked to sit with you. [Sure] you said emotionless. You felt the seat lower a bit from his weight. For a while you both sat in silence watching the others board the bus. [I want to talk with you after the ball tonight.] Luke suddenly started after the bus had taken off. You were surprised with what he said. Turning slightly you saw that he was looking out the window on the other side of the bus. [Whatever] you saw as you suddenly yawned and rested your head on the window. {I need to get more sleep in the morning} you thought as you closed your heavy eye lids. The just as you drifted off to sleep for the second time that day you heard someone whisper [Get a good sleep].[Meg its time to get up] Luke whispered into your ear once the bus had come to a stop. You nodded your head as you fought the urge to stretch and slowly stood up. Looking out the front window you saw the log siding of the cabin that was your home only three months ago. Slowly everyone exited the bus. You and Luke were the last ones to get off. The last little bits of Chris disappeared as you walked up to the door. Once you walked in you saw that everyone was in the living room. Then just as you set foot side the living room a terrible pain exploded on your check. The force of the punch that you had just received sent you flying into the wall. A dull pain crept into your head as it hit the floor. Looking up you saw that Jess was holding her fist ready to punch again. Glaring at her you slowly stood up. Everyone had froze just watching you two. [Bitch] Jess muttered dangerously as you sprung at you. You just stared at her and watched your jump at you. You had no clue what had spazzed Jess out, but you weren't gong to move. Jess quickly pummelled you and knocked you back into the wall. Another pain found its way to your back. Pulling her hand back, Jess punched in in the face again. This time it was the one that you had cut in the alley and Mike had killed on the carpet. [Jess what the heck are you doing!] Adam called from the couch. [Don't take a step away from that couch] Jess warned him venomously. You looked over to your brother who was looking at you. He then stood up. [Adam. Don't] you said as you turned your attention back to Jess. But just as you locked eyes were her, she kicked you in the stomach. You curled in pain as your vision blurred for a second. Jess took this opportunity to slam her heel into your back. [Jess what the hell are you doing to my cousin!] you heard Chris scream as he grabbed her from behind. You weakly pulled yourself off the ground. Blood was now dripping from your lip. [Its ok Chris] you muttered as you grabbed Jess by the arm and dragged her up stares. *Everyone in the Living Room*[What the hell what that all about!] Tyson screamed as he stared at the steps you had just walked up. [I have a good guess] Devin said as he slowly stood up and walked towards the steps. [Where are you going?] called Tyson mad that Devin knew what was going on. [To make sure they don't kill each other] Devin stated. [Why does he always acts like he knows so much!] Tyson grumbled as he punched the pillow that was sitting next to him. [Because he does know more then you! How many times are we going to have to tell you that!] Mike shouted at him as he stood up and walked out the back door.*With You and Jess*Slamming the door you threw Jess on the floor. [Would you like to tell me what the heck that was all about?] you snarled as you glared at her. She looked back at you with the same heated glare. [Because you're going with him.] she growled as she stood up. You looked at her dumbfounded. [I didn't get to choose my date] you said now totally confused. [But you're still going with him!] she shouted. You just walked over to your bed and sat down. After a couple more minutes you finally asked. [Who do you think I'm going with?]. [Luke!] she shouted as if it was obvious. [I'm going with Kai] you said bored as he watched her expression go from mad to confused. [Then... Then who's going with Luke?] she asked slowly. [Hilary]. [THAT PRISSY BITCH!] Jess shouted as she gripped her fists. [Don't attack her] you warned knowing very well that's exactly what she wanted to do. [And why not?] she said back to glaring at you. [As I told you before it wasn't our choice. Why do you think you're going with Tala] you said as you flopped back on your bed and stared up on your gray ceiling. It felt great to be back in this house. In this room. [WAIT! He didn't put you with Tala?] she shouted running over to your bed. [No. You're going with him remember] you growled at her stupidity. But just as she was about to say something else the door opened and in walked Sarah and Rika. Both of them were holding long dress bags. [Don't tell me its time to get ready] you moaned as Sarah handed you a tan bag. [Sadly] she stated as she held her own bag up in disgust. [Well lets get this over with] you said as you opened you bag. Looking over your dress you decided that the old fart surprisingly had pretty good taste. Your dress was all black. The top of it looked semi like a corset. The skirt of the dress was a black lace. [Not bad Meg.] Rika said as she ripped the bag off her dress. Rika's dress was a deep crimson. And if you looked at if from the right view it looked black. At the each side of her dress was a collection of fabric laying perfectly. [Not bad Rika] you said as everyone turned to Jess as she ripped off her bag. Jess's dress was aqua colour. Black vines and flowers swirled around the whole dress. [Kick ass dress Jess] Sarah said with a smirk as she ripped off her bad. [Lets get this over with] you said monotone as you headed towards the bath room. Jess went out the door to her room taking Sarah with her and Rika stayed in your room to get changed.[Time for your make up!] Hilary screamed as she slammed open your door. You and Rika just stared at her as if she was nuts. [Well tell me where I can set up] Hilary said placing her hands on her hip. [No where] you said crossing your arms as you glared at her. [But I need to fix that scrap on your check!] she called walking over to your bed and started to set up her make up. [Lets just let her Meg] Rika said as she walked over to your bed. Grumbling you followed. [Now sit] she ordered you as she pointed to the bed. You looked at her as if she was nuts. No way in hell were you going to listen to her. You just folded your arms and stared at her. Hilary just sighed as she went to your side and pushed you onto the bed. You glared at her as she rummaged through her bag and pulled at her make up for you. When she was finally done you had on cover-up to hid the bruising scrap on your cheek, silver eye shadow on, and black eye liner. [Your done!] Hilary said as she happily bounced out of the room. [I know someone else who's on happy pills] Rika stated as she just stared at the door.[Its four you ready?] you asked Rika as you looked at the clock after putting on your shoes. [Just as long as I can get this over with] Rika growled as you both walked towards the stairs. As you two reached the last flight of steps the loud nose of conversation reached your ears. [Guess the boys are already there] you said took one step towards the stairs. You stopped as you saw someone walking down the stairs in front of you. [Looking good Mark]. Rika sarcastically to him. Mark turned around a glare in his eyes. [Shut. Up. Rika.] he snarled. Looking at his tie a smirk fell on your face. It had I'm sorry I cant dance with you I have Cacophobia (Fear of ugliness) written on it in green to match his green shirt. Everyone stopped talking to look at you three for a second but quickly went back to their conversations. You rolled your eyes as Mr. D quickly walked into the room. [Now everyone quickly get with your dates!] he called. [Damn] you heard Rika mutter as she reluctantly walked over to Tyson her date. With a smirk you headed over to Kai who was standing at the back of the room leaning on the wall. [You look good] he said once he saw you coming. [You too] you replied as you looked over his outfit. He was wearing a black suit with a black shinny shirt underneath. His tie was red and tied loosely. [I have good news for everyone! Two of the gentlemen here that don't have dates will be going with one of my lovely daughters!] Mr. D announced making you look at him once more. But before your eyes fell on the old fart, they fell on someone else though. Tala. Tala was glaring at Kai from across the room. As you stared at Tala you had to admit he looked good. He was wearing a black suit the same as Kais, but his shirt was a dark midnight blue. Which matched an ice blue tie that he had on. Jess was standing next to him secretly staring at Luke who was only a couple feet away from you. {Mr. D sure screwed up this dance} you thought as you turned to took at him once more. [Everyone I would like you to meet my daughters Raven and Avril!] Mr. D called as two girls walked in. The two girls looked to be twins. But their hair colour and eyes were different. The one on the left had black straight hair and brown eyes. While the one on the right had brown wavy hair and green eyes. [This is Raven] Mr. D said as he pointed to the one on the left. [And this is Avril] he said as he pointed to the one on the right. [Now... Adam I believe that you would be a good date for Raven. And Bryan I believe that you would be a good date for Avril]. Looking towards the two boys you saw a look of horror on their faces. You just had to smirk at them. [Now each couple will be taking a limo and then who ever is left from each group will be taking another limo. Now everyone out to the limos!] Mr. D called as he waved his arm herding everyone out side. {I'm going to get a headache} you thought as Mr. D pointed to a limo. The limo driver held the door open as you and Kai entered.

[Now welcome Mr. Hiwatari of the Blitzkrieg Boys and Ms. Granger of Lunar Ray!] shouted a blond woman into a microphone as you and Kai walked into the ball. {Wow... That's going to get old] you thought as you and Kai descended the stairs that were in front of you. Once you stepped on the very first step applause erupted from the floor. [Annoying] Kai muttered as you and him continued to the floor. Kai grabbed your hand as you reached the third or fourth step. You looked at him out of the corner of your eye, but shook it off as what he was expected to do. You just smirked knowing he was going to hate the night. [Now welcome Mr. Valkov or the Blitzkrieg Boys and Ms. Areata of Lunar Ray!]. You turned in time to see Jess and Tala walking down the stairs. Hand in hand just the way you and Tala had walked down. They both seemed to wish that they were somewhere else. But who could blame them? Neither of them really ever got along. [Meg!] called someone from behind you. Turning you saw that it was Adam. [Ya?] you asked sensing that something was wrong. Adam stood his right shoulder touching yours as he leaned closer to whisper in your ear. [I just got a letter today too. Be careful tonight.]. He then straightened up and walked back to his date. {So he knows then too} you thought seeing Raven hug Adam as soon as he got near here. {I wonder what he's letter said...}Soon all the bladers had arrived at the ball. The dance floor was now packed along with the tables surrounding the floor and the food floor which was up the stairs. You and Kai were standing with Chris and Sully as they talked about whose tie was better. [Come on you know that a dragon is better then a wolf!] called Chris as he pushed his tie under Sully's nose. [No I believe that the wolf his better] Sully said calmly as he pushed Chris's tie away. [Meg what do you think!] Chris shouted as he turned to look at you. You just stared at him as if he was on crack. [What the heck do you think she would like idiot] Sully said with a sigh. Chris turned glaring at him. [What did you just say?] Chris sneered. [She has a wolf bit beast. What would she like better] Sully said shaking his head. [Dumb asses] you muttered under your breath so only Kai heard. Kai turned to look at you. [I agree] he muttered back. Just then Mr. D walked on the stage in front of the dance floor. [Now I would like everyone to clear the dance floor for all the bladeing couples to dance.] he called into a microphone a huge smile on his face. You just stared at him with disbelief. What the heck his he trying to do? Have most of the couple kill each other and lessen the competition? [Have fun you two] Chris teased as he play punched your shoulder as he headed to a table. A large circle was cleared on the floor and only you, Kai, Tala, Jess, Hilary, Luke, Tyson, a very unhappy Rika, Robert, Emily, Ray, Sarah, Eric, Mariah, Adam, Raven, Bryan, and Avril were left on the floor. Music slowly started to play from the speakers as the band started to play. Green Days Good Riddance is the song that the band decided to play. You froze. This was the song that you and Tala had danced to at the last BBA held ball. But why was it affecting you so bad? [Another turning, point a fork stuck in the road.]. You quickly snapped out of your own thoughts and placed your hands on Kais shoulders as he placed his on our waist. Slowly you started to sway back and forth. Looking right behind you, you could see Jess and Tala dancing. He was facing you. One look at him and you could tell that he was thinking about the same thing. [So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang them on a shelf in good heath and good time.] Kai wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. You were surprised by his actions, but wrapped your arms around his neck all the same. Looking at Tala one last time you could see that he was glaring daggers at you and Kai. You couldn't stand Tala's looks anymore so you turned to look in the other direction. You saw your brother dancing with Raven. She was tightly hugging him and he was trying to push her off. You smirked as you looked over to the next pair. Tyson and Rika were dance a mile apart barley laying a finger on each other. Then next to them was Luke and Hilary. Hilary was grasping Luke in a hug while he just stood there his arms at his sides slowly swaying with the music. [Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right. I hope you have the time of your life] the song ended. Slowly you brought your hands away from Kais neck. After some hesitation he too brought his hands back to his side. [You're a good dancer] Kai whispered to you making sure that no one could hear him. You looked at him shocked. Too shocked to say anything. And luckily Mr. D cut you off anyway. [Now since this ball is for the bladers to get to know one another better, I would like the couples to switch partners.] Mr. D announced his smile growing ever bigger. {Will this guy ever have a bad day?} you thought as you heard someone ask Kai to dance. Turning you saw that it was Mariah that had asked him. He looked at her with a slight twitch in his eye. Then he turned back to you with a strange want in his eye. [Have fun] you called to him earning you a death glare which you returned by a smirk. You looked over towards Tala hoping that he or at least someone you could stand would ask you. But someone beat him too it. [Meg would you mind.] Chris asked as he held out his hand. You looked over to Tala to see that he was staring blankly in your direction. [Not at all] you said smirking knowing very well that he didn't want to be attacked by anyone else. Chris took your left hand in his right as No Reason by Dry Kill Logic slowly started to play. [The actions miss leading, the words have no meaning, and leaving farther still] Looking around at the other couples you saw that Jess was dancing with Luke. {Wonder who asked who?} you thought as you continued to surveying the couples. Hilary was now dancing with Tala. HILARY! {What the heck?} you thought surprising yourself. {What! WHY! I DONT CARE!} you then looked to the next couple to see Sarah and Seth dancing. {I always knew they like each other} you thought as Chris quickly turned you around making your dress swirl and everyone look in your direction. Chris then started to spin you around the whole floor you glaring at him the whole time. [Thanks for saving me] Chris said once the song had ended. [No problem. It was fun to see that Avril chick glare at him] you said with a smirk. He smirked right back as he slowly started to head towards the tables probably in search of a drink. But he was stopped not even half way there. [Now one last switch to make sure you got a good chance to meet everyone!] Mr. D shouted happily. [What the hell!] Chris groaned seeing Avril speeding towards him. [Cant save you this time] you said your smirk growing even wider. He turned to look at you a damn it look in his eyes. As everyone paired up, you found yourself standing alone on the dance floor. Looking at Adam you saw him looking at you pleading for help as Hilary now clung to him. You just smirked at him. Turning in your other direction you could see Chris giving you the same look as Avril clung to him. [May I have this dance?] suddenly asked someone from behind you. Turning you saw that it was none other then Tala. [I don't know, can you?] you said a smirk still dancing on your lips. Tala smirked as well taking your response for a yes. Tala slowly placed his hands on your waist as Rain by Breaking Benjamin started to play. In return you placed your hands on his shoulders. [Take the photograph it'll be the last] [Oww! That was my foot!] you heard Adam yell as he glared at Hilary who looking at him with apologetic eyes. You chuckled softly making Tala look down at you in surprise. Not that you noticed you were too busy watching your brother get attacked. [Safe to say from here you're getting close now]. Slowly you place your head on Tala's shoulder and wrapped your arms around his neck as you suddenly felt tired. This shocked Tala for a minute, but he quickly got over it. Once unfrozen Tala responded by wrapping his arms around your back and resting his head on yours. You smiled slightly as his grip tightened on you. You never wanted him to let you go. Thinking back to the last dance you almost laughed at how you could have run away from him at any minute. And now you wouldn't let go for the world. [Rain, rain go away and come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun. All the world is waiting for the sun.] the song ended. Slowly, reluctantly, you unwrapped your arms and took a step away from Tala. [The dance floor is now open to everyone!] Mr. D called over the microphone. A loud cheer erupted as the sound of chairs moving filled the room. [Can I get you a drink?] Tala asked as he slowly took a step towards the refreshments. [Sure] you answered as you started to think about what you wanted. Just then a shot rang out.


	6. What Pain Truly Is

**Chapter 6: What Pain Truly Is **

A blinding pain quickly raced through your body as the sound of the shot still echoed through your ears. Your ears quickly lost sound as you slowly looked down towards your stomach. Crimson liquid was spilling out of a new wound you had on your abdomen. Quickly you brought your hands up in an attempt to cover the wound. But the blood kept pouring out. It was now dripping through your fingers and splashing on the floor below. A small pool of blood was forming under your feet. Looking up you saw that Tala was staring at you with horror filled eyes. You gave him a weak smile in an attempt to tell him you're ok. The pull of gravity slowly started to bring you towards the floor. [Meg!] you heard Tala scream as two strong arms wrapped around you protectively. Opening your eyes slowly you looked into the ice blue ones of the Russian that was holding you. [Don't worry] you said lowly. You could see the panic in Tala's eyes. He was worried. And it was about you. [Don't talk!] Tala growled holding on to you even tighter. You gave him a small smirk. [I'm... fine] you whispered as blackness started to consume your vision. [Meg! You've got to hold on!] Tala called in a commanding voice. But you just couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. All you wanted to do was sleep. Just... sleep... [Meg! Meg wake up!] you heard someone distantly shout as the sound of people rushing to your side suddenly came to your ears. Then just before the darkness pulled you away, you heard another shot.[Meg! Meg wake up!] Chris screamed as he quickly came to your side. Bending down Chris gripped your hand as he lowered his head. Tala loosened his grip on you knowing that he shouldn't be the one holding you, even though he didn't want to give you up. Chris quickly took your body out of Tala's hands sadness and fear written on his face. [Meg... You just have to be ok... You were always the one that was there for me...]. A tear slid down Chris's face. [You never seconded guessed me... You just kind of went with it...]. Two more tears slid down his face as his grip on you become tighter. [You.. You saved me in the abbey you know that... I would have died if it wasn't for you... You just need to be ok...] Chris continued to whisper to your unconscious body as he slowly rocked it back and forth. [Chris... Is she going to be ok?] Jess asked as she stood next to Tala, Luke right next to her. [I don't know] he said gravely. Everyone stood around your body just praying that you would be ok. [Meg!] came a sudden call from across the room. Everyone turns to see a very shocked and depressed Adam. He then started to sprint over to your body. But just before he made it half way there, another shot rang through the air. A look of pain quickly spread on Adams face as he went tumbling towards the ground. [ADAM!] Hilary called as she surprisingly caught him saving him from colliding with the hard floor. Mike and Devin quickly ran towards Adam and huddled around him. [We need to get them help] Eric calmly said to Chris as he stared at your pain filled face. But Chris just sat there pretending he didn't hear a thing. He just rocked you back and forth. [Chris!] Sully screamed in his face. No response. [If you don't want to lose her or Adam we need to get them help!] Sully screamed again trying to just get Chris to talk. But it did not good. [SOMEONE CALL 911!] yelled Rika as she leaned down next to Tala and put her hand on his shoulder. Tala was sitting there just staring at you with your hands still clasped tightly over your wound. His face was filled with shock, horror, and deep sadness. [She's going to be just fine. No way is some little bullet going to keep her down] she whispered to him as someone came running out of the crowed. They had on a blue EMT uniform and a first aid kit in their hand. [Who's the injured one?] he asked Eric who was the only one not kneeing on the floor. [Her and him] Eric replied as he nodded towards you and pointed towards Adam. The EMT nodded and quickly ran over to Adam as another one emerged from the crowed and headed towards you. [How long has she been unconscious?] the EMT asked as he pulled up your eye lids and looked into your eyes with a flashlight. [A couple minutes] Luke stated seeming as if he was the only one that could talk for the group. The EMT nodded and reached for your hands. He slowly pulled them away from the wound. The blood had dried on your hand staining them a deep Reddish brown. Without the presser from your hands, more blood started to gush out of the wound. Quickly reaching into his bag the EMT brought out a wad of gaze and quickly pressed it to your wound. Instantly the white gaze started to turn red. [MATT CASSY WE NEED A STRETCHER!] he called into the crowed. [MAKE THAT TWO!] called the EMT that was working on Adam. A couple minutes later four other EMTs arrived with two stretchers. [Ok you're going to have to let her go] the EMT said as he looked at Chris. Chris just sat there in silence again pretending not to hear a word anyone said. [Are you related to her?] the EMT asked softly. Chris slowly nodded his head never breaking his gaze on you. [Well then you can ride in the ambulance with her, we just need to get her to the hospital and save her life] the EMT said. But Chris still wouldn't let go of you. [We all want Meg to be ok. But she cant be ok if you don't let them take her to the hospital.] Luke said sternly shacking Chris. Chris finally looked up tears visible in his eyes. He just nodded his head yes as he let go of you and followed the EMTs out the and Tyson paced the floor of the waiting room. All the other bladers surrounded them sitting on chairs or the floor. Tala stood at the window staring out at the black night sky. Bryan was sitting on the floor next to him leaning on the wall. Spencer and Kai were on the other side of the room. You and Adam had been in intensive care ever since you had the surgery to take out the bullets three hours ago. [You know Meg stood at that same window when you were in the hospital.] Bryan said out of the blue breaking the quiet tension in the room. Tala turned to look at Bryan for a second before looking right back out the window. [She seemed to be so worried about you. And she yelled at the bitchy receptionist when she wouldn't get a doctor for you right away. You should have seen the look at that girls face. She was so terrified of Meg she ran down the hall to get the doctor.] Bryan continued now with a smile on his face. Tala just stared out the window thinking of the first day that he had met you. It had been repeating in his head since he saw your eyes close._(__**Tala's POV**__) In walked a small girl. You scoffed at the sight of her. This was going to be the first girl allowed into the Abbey and she looked as if she had been through hell and back. Her eyes both had black and blue marks around them. On her right check was a cut. Dried blood dripped down from it. Her lip had a scab on it telling you that it had been broken open not that long ago. She was wearing baggy dark blue pants with rips all over. Her top was a skin tight surfer shirt that was black around the stomach and chest and an electric blue on the sleeves. A cold look filled her almost lifeless gray eyes. Next to her stood a boy. They had matching hair, dark brown with red tips. Except his went down to his ears and hid his eyes and hers went down to her lower back. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it saying Everyone Dies. [Listen up everyone] called Boris from behind them. The room quickly silenced as everyone turned to look at him. [These are our two new bladers. Adam and Meg Granger] he said pointing to the boy and girl. Everyone just stared at them coldly. You could tell what was on everyone's mind- We don't need anymore bladers, especially a girl. And you had to agree with them. [We are going to have a match to decided just how strong these two are. You two will be fighting the top bladers here. Meg you will be fighting Tala Valkov. Adam you will be fighting Kai Hiwatari] Boris announced to everyone. He then turned to look at the girl. [Would you like that?] he said sweetly in her face. She just stared at him with cold eyes. [Answer me when I talk to you] Boris growled as he brought his hand up and slapped her. Her head slightly turned with the force, but she looked unfazed. Angered he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her off the ground. [You will obey me] he seethed in her face. She just looked at him and spit in his face. You had to smirk. She had guts to stuck up to him. But at the same time she was dumb as dirt. [You little...] Boris started as he threw her to the ground. [You will wish you had never done that.] he whispered to her as he kicked her in the stomach. [Get to the beydishes!] Boris called as he walked out the door. Right after he had walked out the door, the girl stood up unscathed. {What is she?} you thought as you watched her walk over to the boy. Everyone slowly cleared out of the room except for you, the girl and boy, and Kai. [This way] Kai said coldly as he slowly started to walk away. You and the others only ones in the room were you, Boris, and the girl. A black beydish sat in the middle of a completely stone room. [Ready your blades] Boris said raising his hand. You whipped out your gun launcher and placed Wolborg in the release. The girl brought out a traditional black launcher it was nothing special. She snapped on a black and silver blade which was completely different form your white blade. [Battle!] Boris called quickly lowering his hand. You and the girl quickly launched your blades into the dish. Once they hit the metal they started to spiral around the sides. [Wolborg!] you called your bit beast not wanting to waste any time on this amateur. Quickly you sent your blade towards hers. But once Wolborg had gotten close enough to hit, her blade rammed into yours with a great force. A shock wave was sent pulsing through the room as your blade went flying through the air. A look of disbelief filled your face as your blade clanked on the floor. She had beaten you. And she didn't even use her bit-beast. [Very good] Boris stated as he walked out of the room. She called her blade to her hand once he was out of the room and pocketed it. Stuffing her launcher in her pocket as well she headed towards the door as well. [What's your name?] you asked harshly vowing you were to beat her the next time you battled. [Meg] she said coldly without ever turning around. (__**End Tala's POV**__)_[Man I'm hungry] Tyson stated from the couch he was now sitting on. Tala turned from the window he was standing at to glare at Tyson. {Jerk} Tala thought still glaring at him. [Do you ever stop thinking about food!] Hilary called from across the room. Looking around the room Tala could see his team, team F.I.N.E, Zatknjisj, and what was left of Lunar Ray were all glaring at Tyson. While the others just shook their heads. [But I'm hungry] Tyson continued holding his stomach. This made the glares worsen. [Your sister and brother are in the hospital and all you can think about is food!] Hilary snarled as she jumped from the couch and punched Tyson in the nose. [Owww!] Tyson called as he pinched his now bleeding nose. Tala just rolled his eyes and turned to look back out the window. [Is there any family of Meg and Adam Granger here?] asked a doctor as he walked in the room. Tyson, Chris, Hiro, and Grandpa quickly stood up and walked over to the doctor. [I would like to discus the condition of your family out side] the doctor said leading the four guys out of the waiting room. [Now I don't have good news...]***Seven Days Later***A low steady beeping filled your ears as you slowly started to regain consciousness. Slowly you opened your eyes wondering where the beeping was coming from. You were quickly met with a bright white ceiling. {That's not good} you thought as you just continued to stare at the ceiling. You then made a low groan as you instantly knew you were in a hospital. But why were you in the hospital now? The quick flashes of a gun shot, people screaming, and finally Tala's worried blue eyes flashed through you mind. Sighing you slowly started to scan the room. [So she finally wakes up] came a voice from your left. Slowly you turned your head to see a boy sitting by your bed. He had brown shaggy hair that just passed his ears and caring gray eyes. Right now he was looking at you with an excited look. [Scotty?] you asked weakly your voice coming out barley above a whisper. The boy just smiled and nodded his head. You weakly smiled back. But just then the pain hit you. It felt as if your stomach was on fire and being ripped apart at the same time. Cringing you brought your hands up and grabbed your stomach. [Still in pain?] Scotty asked as he stood up. {No shit} You thought, but you didn't answer him. You couldn't, you were just being overloaded by the amount of pain. Scotty sighed shaking his head at you. [Will you ever not be in danger, Miss Meg?] he asked as he sat on the bed next to you. Grumpily you glared at him. {Will you even not be in danger, Miss Meg} you repeated mockingly in your mind. But then another wave of pain came making you drop your glare and curling a little towards your stomach. Scotty just shook his head at you and said [Be careful you were just shot]. You just looked at him like no duh. And yet again another splash of pain hit. This time you curled towards your stomach and started to rock back and forth. Then the next the thing you knew, Scotty was laying next to you, his arm around your shoulders and your head on his chest. [Just like old times, huh?] he said not expecting a reply. Which was good cause you weren't going to be giving one. A strange comfortable silence fell over the room. You felt safe in Scotty's grip like you always had. You broke the silence a few minutes later as a question came to your mind. [Where's Adam?] you asked staring at a tree painting on the white wall. Scotty took a deep breath then said [He was shot right after you were. He's two rooms down]. You could feel your eyes grow wide as you blurted out. [Is he ok?] [Well he hasn't woken up yet] Scotty said gravely. A silence fell over the room again. But this one was heavy and sad. [Can... Can I see him?] you asked staring at a picture of a black wolf that was hanging on the other wall across from the tree. You could feel Scotty turn to look at you. [Are you up for that?] he asked lowly. [I want to see Adam] you whispered worrying about your brother. Scotty sighed as he slid his left arm under your legs and his right behind your back. Slowly and carefully he picked you the door he quickly checked to see if the cost was clear. Since it was, he quickly ran down the hall and went in the third door he passed. Walking in you saw Adam lying in a bed many wires attached to him. There was even one connect to his nose to help him breathe. {Adam...} you thought as you saw how helpless he looked. You then noticed that Chris was sitting next to Adams bed. [Its it time to switch already] you heard Chris ask sadly. Slowly he stood up and turned around to face you and Scotty. But he froze once he saw you in Scotty's arms. [Meg... Meg your awake!] he called as he quickly rush over to you. [How's Adam?] you asked ignoring how happy he was to see you awake. Chris's face slowly turned into a frown. [Not good] he whispered turning his head to look back at Adam. [The bullet pierced the sack around his heart nicking the heart. The doctors stitched it up the best they could. Now its just a waiting game] Chris said running his hand through his hair. A heavy silence filled the room. Everyone was thinking about the same thing. Adam. [Can you give me a minute alone with him] you whispered your hair falling into your face hiding your eyes. Both boys turned to look at you with shock and worry in their eyes. [Sure Meg] Scotty said lowly as he placed you in a chair by Adams bed. Scotty and Chris silently left the echo of the door closing slowly mixed with the sound of the life monitoring machines surrounding Adam. For a long time all you could do was stare at Adams lifeless body. You could hardly believe that this person sitting two feet in front of you was your brother. His skin was pale making the dark rings around his eyes stand out even more. By his side, his arms laid straight looking as if they might never move again. Two wires were attached to his right arm. One checking his vital signs the other slowly giving him blood. After a long time you finally spoke. [Bastard] you whispered at his still figure. [The last promise you ever made me make was that I would never do anything stupid to get myself killed] you continued now looking at the floor as sadness welled up inside you. [And now look what you did.] anger came to your voice [You came to help me, didn't you? They warned you not to, but you did it anyway, you Jerk]. A slow tear fell from your eye.A couple of minutes later you could hear the door open. [Hey Meg] called Scotty as he came by your side. But you didn't say a word. You just didn't really feel like talking right now. Sitting on his knees Scotty looked up at your face. Shock quickly spread in his eyes as he saw the tears that stained your face. [Its alright] he whispered as he pulled you off the chair and into his lap. You really wanted to believe what he said. But you just couldn't. Not with how back it looked right now. Scotty slowly wrapped his arms around you and rocked you back and forth. [Adams going to be just fine. He always is] Scotty said softly making another tear stream down your face. He lifted his right hand and whipped your check with his thumb. After a couple minutes you brought your hands up and whipped away any signs of the tears that you had just spilt. Just then the door opened. In rushed Jess, Devin following closely behind her. [Meg...] she started, but stopped as soon as she saw you. And the fact that you were in someone's arms. Her face quickly changed from happiness to shock to anger. [You... You bitch!] Jess yelled as she quickly rushed over to you. Then before you knew anything was happening, she quickly punched you in the jaw. Violently your head whipped back into Scotty's shoulder. [What the heck are you doing!] Scotty screamed as he gripped on to your tighter and turn you slightly away. [Oh I see] she said pissy. [This is your boyfriend isn't it?] she screamed as you just stared at her in disbelief. [Tala will want to hear about this one] she continued as she slowly started to head for the door. [And when were you planning on telling us about your letter?] Jess sneered as she waited by the door her hand on the handle. [Never] you growled wanting to beat her senseless right now. She then turned and walked out the door. [Sorry Meg. And sorry Scotty guess she doesn't remember you.] Devin said with a sigh as he shook his head and followed the psycho girl. [I don't need this] you growled as you slowly pushed yourself away from Scotty. [Are you sure you can walk?] Scotty asked as you slowly started to walk towards the door. You said nothing but kept walking. [Ill be here if you need me] he called as you closed the door behind you.

After taking a couple of steps a terrible dizziness washed over you. Slowly you reached your right hand out and touched the wall as you brought your left hand up to hold your head. But that did no good. It felt as if the world was still spinning under your feet. [Are you ok miss?] came a voice from behind you, but you didn't have the strength to answer back. Slowly you started to fall towards the ground. The strange swishing sound of the wind passed your ears as you came closer and closer to the ground. The blackness engulfed you before you ever hit the ground.


	7. The Calm That Awoke A Storm

**Chapter 7: The Calm That Awoke A Storm **

[I see you're finally awake again] said Scotty quietly as you slowly opened your eyes. {Was he here the whole time I was out?} you thought as you stared at the brown haired boy in front of you. But something was urging you to look at your wound. As you looked down towards your wound you saw that a small amount of blood had oozed onto the bandage that was wrapped from your chest to your stomach. {Great. Just great. The would opened}. You now felt weaker then you did when you woke up the first time. And your stomach now felt as if it was going to explode. But you just turned your stare to the ceiling ignoring the pain. But staring at the whiteness of the ceiling soon grew boring. Turning your attention to Scotty, you saw that he was sitting there reading a piece of paper. Through the back of the paper you could see that it was a letter from the BBA. But what would that be about? Something stupid probably. You then noticed something weird about your bed. The covers on your bed were black and silver. You stared at them confused for a long time. {I'm not in a hospital?} you thought knowing how much they loved white. You then turned your gaze to the paintings on the walls. {And no way would a hospital have paints} you thought as you continued to scan the room. [Where am I?] you asked suddenly now back to examining your bed. Scotty looked at you weirdly before looked back down at his paper. [Well at the moment, you're in a bed] he answered not taking his eyes off the paper. You just glared at him. You wanted and answer. A real answer. Finally he stopped reading the paper to look at your glare. For a couple of minutes you two just stared at each other. Well you glared. He sighed and finally said. [You're in the BBA building.] you looked at he weirdly before asking. [And why would I be in the BBA building?] [Everyone has a regular room here which everyone is staying in before the Japan competitions, and a hospital room in case they get injured during the battles and need to rest before heading to China.] he said placing the piece of paper down. For a while you both stayed silent. Scotty had nothing else to say, and you were thinking about everything he had said. [Could you take me to me regular room?] you finally asked looking him in the eyes. [Why do you want to go to your regular room?] he asked looking at you weirdly. [This place reminds me too much of a hospital] you said you stated looking at the white walls. Scotty stared at you for a long time before finally saying yes, since he remembered your fear of hospitals. Slowly Scotty placed his one hand under your knees and the other under your back.[Now we have to go throw the waiting room. And I warn you everyone is in there] Scotty said as he walked down a long narrow hall way. You just nodded your head as you slowly came closer to a room. As you neared you could tell that the room was light blue, and just as Scotty had said, everyone was in there. Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at you and Scotty. {They don't seem very happy} you thought looking over at your team to see most of them glaring at you. Jess looked as if she could kill while Devin looked at you in a way just telling you he doesn't approve that you're out of bed. Then Mike... Well Mikes just Mike. Team F.I.N.E and Zatknjisj just looked happy to see you. While the others just looked stunned. Slowly Scotty walked to the middle of the room heading for the door on the other side. All eyes followed your every move. But before Scotty could make it half way, you were sent toppling out of his hands. Out of reflex, you quickly threw your hands down and flipped to land safely on your left knee and right foot. A roaring pain went coursing through your body as you stayed crouched down just waiting for the room to stop spinning. [WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!] you heard Scotty scream as you looked at him. Three other Scotty's also spun around him as you tried to focus. [She deserves everything she got] Jess hissed glaring at you. You just stayed there staring at the multiple Jess's spinning in front of you. [She was hurt!] Scotty cried as he slowly started to grip his hands into fists. [She seems to be fine. If she could flip herself, she can get her ass up and walk on her own] Jess sneered again glaring at you. And again you just stared at the spinning Jess's in front of you. But not Scotty this time. He had had enough of Jess's crap. He quickly turned and punched her right in the nose. A quick gush of blood flooded from her nose as she quickly threw her hands up to her face in a attempt to stop the flow. [Will you tell me what the heck she did that was so bad that you would slap her then hit her when she was just shot!] Scotty screamed not even caring about the river of blood streaming down her face. Your dizziness now got even worse as you sat down bringing your knees up, and leaned back. But you didn't end up leaning on a wall which was what you were hopping for. You were leaning on someone legs. But at the moment you could care less. Jess glared at Scotty with so much hatred that it looked like she probably could have killed him. [I'm her best friend] she whispered in a deadly tone. She quickly glanced at you before looked back at Scotty with an even worse glare. [I'm the one that's always been there for her.] she lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes. [And you just randomly show up here. But you get to see her before me or Devin or Mike.] she now started to raise her voice. [I don't care if you are her boyfriend! She choose you over me!] Jess was now screaming and everyone was just staring at Scotty wide eyed as Scotty stared as Jess wide eye. She then turned to you and shouted [I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU PICK HIM OVER ME!]. Silence fell over the room waiting for your response. But you didn't feel like giving her one. Sighing you decided that you better say something. [You don't remember Scotty, do you?] you muttered weakly. Jess just glared at you then screamed [IVE NEVER MET HIM BEFORE]. You would have smacked her if you could have. But at the moment you didn't even have enough strength to answer her. After a couple of minutes without and answer, Jess became even more enraged. [JUST ADMIT HES YOUR BOYFRIEND!] she screamed pointing a finger at Scotty. Scotty glared at her warning that if she didn't put her hand down soon, he would break her finger off. [Umm... He's not Megs boyfriend] came a voice from in front of you breaking the strange tension in the air. Slowly you looked up to see two whirling Tyson's sitting on the couch. [How the heck would you know] Jess seethed now glaring at him. You stared at Tyson wondering the same thing. He must have been around five the last time he had seen Scotty, so how is it that he remembers and Jess doesn't? [Because he's Chris's brother] Tyson said glaring right back at her. Jess just glared at him even more. [And that means...?] she hissed. Everyone in the room just stared at her like she was nuts. You mentally shook your head as Scotty stared at her as if she was on crack. And at the moment you wouldn't have doubted it. [It means that Scotty's Megs cousin] Mike said with a sigh. Jess turned to look at him but quickly turned back to Scotty still glaring. [Well I don't believe anything that Tyson has to say. He doesn't know anything about his sister.] she growled as she tried to wipe away some of the blood that was still streaming down her face, but more just poured out. Looking at Tyson you could tell that he was hurt by her comment. But it was true. You were surprised that he knows your name some days. {Damn drama} you thought mental shaking your head. Just then you felt someone pick you up bridal style. It was the person whose legs who you had been resting on. Slowly you turned your head to see Tala's cold blue eyes staring straight in front of him as he headed for the door Scotty was taking you to. [Tala where are you going?] asked Mike. [Taking Meg away from this bullshit] Tala stated calmly as he continued towards the door. Everyone just silently watched as you and Tala disappeared around the corner of the door silently walked through the twist and turns of the BBA halls as he headed towards god knows where. Every turn he took, the more the pain in your stomach grew worse and worse. It had been a while since you had laid down. And being thrown down to the floor didn't help the pain any. Finally Tala stopped in front of a black door that had your name printed on it in silver. Without hesitating he reached for the handle and opened the door. In he walked closing the door behind him. The room looked exactly the same as the one back at the blader house you had spent time at just a few months ago. Except everything that was red, is now a rich electric blue. Other then that, just a few minor details were different. Tala headed towards your bed and quickly set you down. The minute you hit the covers you curled up into a little ball and started to rock back and forth in an attempt to dull the massive amounts of pain you were now feeling. Tala stood there looking at you for a long while. It looked as if he was debating with himself about something. But he suddenly turned and started to head for the door. But before he could take three steps you grabbed his hand and whispered [Don't leave me alone. Please]. Tala just looked at you for a long minute before he slowly walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat on the other side looking stiff and uncomfortable. You just continued to rock back and forth in pain. Suddenly Tala pulled you towards him and rested your head on his lap. With his right hand he slowly rubbed your back in an attempt to numb the pain. Which worked. The pain slowly started to melt away as you became more relaxed. Slowly you started to drift off to sleep. [I was worried about you Meg] Tala said as you were just about to nod off. You quickly snapped back as you waited for him to continue. [I truly thought you were going to die this time] he continued a couple minutes later. [Its not that easy to get rid of me] you whispered as you stared at the black door directly in front of you. [Good thing] Tala whispered lowly making you think that he didn't really want you to hear what he had said. A long strange silence fell over the room since you and Tala had nothing else to say.[Why didn't you tell me about the letter you got] Tala said suddenly. After a long pause you finally asked, [What letter?]. You could hear Tala sigh irritable. Quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. [Danger is coming for your friends my dear wolf. Don't try to deny something that has been coming for a long time. This is something you cant change. And this time nothing will be able to save them. Not even you will stop us this time. We will be getting what we desire this time. Then the same fate will fall on each and every person that is dear to you. Just like... Oh you know who. The one that you couldn't save last time. What a bad friend you are. Letting someone die like that. Just standing there watching their life fade away. How could you stand the look in her eyes? Blood will be on your hands again soon, my little wolf, my dark guardian. It is in your blood after all.] he read angrily the note that you had received not that long ago. Your eyes widened in shock. {How did he get that letter? I left that in my pants pocket!} you thought as you franticly went through everyone that could have found the letter. But why would they have given it to Tala? [Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you tell anyone about this?] Tala asked again his voice now demanding. You stayed silent. You didn't want to bring anyone else into this. It was enough that Jess, Devin, Mike, Scotty, and Chris were in it. [Meg tell me] Tala said turning your head so you were facing him. [You didn't need to know] you said lowly refusing to look in his eye. [I didn't need to know? Your life is in danger!] he shouted grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. [They don't want me dead] you whispered still not looking him in his eyes but instead focusing on his hair. [Then who do you they want dead?] Tala growled. You now look in his eyes and said [Everyone that my life touches.] you whispered sadly. He looked at you puzzled. [What do you mean?] he questioned dropping his grip on your chin. [They want to hurt me by killing my friends and family] you said as you rolled on your back and stared at the ceiling. [Is that why they shot Adam?] he asked lowly shocked by what was going on. [No. They don't want him dead either.] you said sadly. [Then why did they shoot him?] Tala asked confusion clear in his voice. [He wasn't suppose to come near me] you said lowly your gaze falling back to the Russian. Another silence washed over the room.

[Did anyone tell you what happened to Adam?] Tala asked back to rubbing your back since you had rolled over again. [Ya] you whispered lowly. But before Tala could ask another question the door came flying open. Tala quickly but gently placed your head on the pillow next to him and pushed himself as far away from you as he could. You smirked inwardly as you focused on who was coming in the door. You smirked outwardly when you saw that it was Eric and Mark. Mark sat on the bed by your feet as Eric stood next to him. [Wow you missed a pretty good fight] Mark said as he reached his hand into his pocket and started to fish around for something. [Scotty, Jess, and Tyson are all in different rooms being cleaned up] Mark said as he pulled out a cell phone and three wrenches. [They got into a fight once you left] Eric explained as he looked at Mark in shame. [Ya. Jess has a broken nose. Scotty banged his head on the table and cut it open. Then Tyson just got the crap beat out of him] Mark continued as he pulled out a flashlight and five pens. He sighed and continued his search. {What the heck is he looking for?} you thought looking at him weirdly. [Ya and it was all about you] Mark said as he finally found what he was looking for. Out he pulled a black iPod nano. [Scotty asked me to give this to you. He said you forgot it back in the US] Mark said as he stood up and walked towards the door. You smirked and nodded a good bye towards the guys. The nodded back and left you alone with Tala again. Quickly you slipped the ear buds in your ear. Turning the hold button off you turned on Shuffle Songs and turned the volume up half way. Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave by Cold started to play. Before the song had even played half way someone had stolen your left ear piece and stuck it in their ear. Looking over you saw that Tala was now only and inch away listening with you.A couple more songs later the door opened and in walked a very happy Sully. You looked at him weirdly as he stared at you and Tala weirdly. [What are you so happy about] you asked as you took out your ear piece. Tala did the same and you shut off your iPod. [Its Adam] Sully said as he walked to the side of your bed. [Is he ok?] you asked as you quickly sat up. Which caused another wave of dizziness, but you just pushed that out of your thoughts. You then swung your feet to the side of the bed. [He's fine. He's awake and he asked to see you] Sully said as he quickly walked out of the room. Joy filled you as you sprang from the bed. You completely ignored your dizziness and pain as you headed down the hall Tala close behind. You were so overjoyed that your brother was wake that you almost ran into someone standing by his door. Looking over to see who it was you blood ran cold. {Not now. I don't need this now!}


	8. Dysfunctional Family Reunion

**Chapter 8: Dysfunctional Family Reunion **

[Why Meg, its so nice to see you!] the fake sweet voice dripped from the creator standing right in front of you. [What are you doing here?] you hissed turning your gaze into a glare. [Why I came to see you and Adam] the voice answered sounding hurt. [Who are you?] growled Tala from behind you also glaring at the despicable human standing in front of you. [Me? Why I'm Megs Grandmother!] she said as she leaped forwards and embraced you. Shock took over as an undeniable fear raced through your mind. Forcefully, you shoved her off and backed into Tala. Tala placed one hand on each of your shoulders, and gave your grandmother a death glare. [Don't touch me] you snarled at her venom dripping from your words. [Meg. That hurts] your grandmother stated as she placed a hand on her heart. [Good] you snarled as you reached for the door handle. But before you could reach the handle someone had grabbed your wrist. You quickly turned to glare at your grandmother. [Let go of me] you stated in a deadly calm voice. [I would like to have a cup of tea with you, Hiro, Tyson, and your Grandfather. We have a lot to catch up on] she said sweetly as she beamed a fake smile your way. You wanted to gag. And Tala looked ready to punch her, which at the moment you would have loved to see. [I don't want to spend another minute with you.] you growled as you ripped your hand out of her grasp. Quickly you opened Adams door and walked into the room. She attempted to follow you, until you slammed the door in her room was silent as you slowly walked over towards the bed. Adam laid still on his gray sheeted bed. You were afraid that he really wasn't awake. But he then turned to give you a small smile. You gave a small barley noticeable smile back. [How are you?] you asked Adam trying very hard to keep any anger from slipping into your voice, as you sat down next to his bed. [I could be better] he replied weakly He looked at you and smiled. [I'm glade you're ok.] he said looking you in the eye. But you quickly looked away out the window to escape from his gaze. [Only if you were] you whispered as you leaned back in the chair. Seeing your grandmother had washed away any good feelings you had about Adam being awake. Your heart started to freeze just thinking about your past. [What's wrong?] Adam asked looking at your emotionless expression. You turned to look at him, but said nothing. You didn't really want to bother him with this. And at the moment you had no clue how he would react. For a while you two just sat in silence. [Who were you talking to?] came Adams weak voice. You turned to look at him a fake confusion in your eyes. He was staring at you intently. [And don't deny it. I heard you. And you sounded pissed] he stated looking you in the eye. But again you just sat there. You really didn't want to talk about it. [Meg] Adam growled sitting up in his bed. You turned to look at him. Sighing you turned back to look out the window. [It was our grandmother] you said lowly, angrily. You could see Adams eyes grow wide as you looked at you. [What did she want?] he asked now full sitting up. You just shook your head pissed that he had made you say anything. [I don't know. She wants to have tea with me, Hiro, Tyson, and gramps.] you grumbled as you ran and hand through your hair. [Then see what she wants.] Adam said carelessly looking at the ceiling since he had laid back down. Your eyes shot towards your brother. A glare was clearly seen on your face. [Why?] you hissed at him. [It might be important] he said never looking at you. For a minute you just sat there dumbfounded. This wasn't the same Adam that would do anything to keep you from the lady when you were younger. [I don't give a shit how important it is!] you growled not believing a word he said. [Please just do it for me] Adam said back to looking in your eyes. You just glared at him. He knew how much you hated this women. So why make you spend a minute with her? [Please? You wont be alone with her.] Adam asked now looking you in the eye. You abruptly stood up refusing to look at your brother. You would do this one thing for him. But you wouldn't be happy about it. And you probably wouldn't talk to him for a while you closed Adams door and walked back into the waiting room. All the teams minus Chris and Scotty were sitting there. Hiro, Gramps, and the witch you sadly have to call Grandmother were also sitting throughout the room. For a while you just stood there debating on weather to just walk back to your room, or to do what your brother had asked. In the end you decided to make Adam happy. [When are we having tea?] you asked grumpily shoving your hands into your pocket and glaring at your grandmother. Her eyes lit up mischievously as she cried out, [Right Now!] {Great... Just freaking great]You were sitting in between Tyson and Hiro at the private BBA cafeteria. Your Grandmother was sitting across from you and Gramps across from Tyson. [Can I get you anything?] asked a young waitress as she walked up to your table. [Yes a round of Green Tea for everyone!] your Grandmother cried spreading her hands out to show off the others sitting at the table. {Bitch} you grumbled in your mind as you turned your attention to the window directly behind Gramps. The waitress nodded and quickly walked away. You rolled your eyes and pulled out your iPod and placed the left ear piece in your ear. Next to Nothing by Breaking Benjamin filled your ear. Your Grandmother stared at you. A hidden hate filled her eyes. She had never liked you to listen to music at a table. And you did this just to piss her off. A few minutes later the waitress came back with the tea. You looked down at your steaming cup disgusted. You would much rather have coffee. You didn't mind tea, but since it was from your Grandmother you weren't going to touch it. [Meg. Why don't you take off that thing out of your ear?] you Grandmother asked sweetly. You wanted to gag. [Forget it] you replied coldly looking her straight in the eyes. You could see Hiro, Tyson, and Gramps turn to stare at you. Shock was written on their faces. Your Grandmother looked taken back. But you knew she wasn't. She probably expected this. [So what is it that you wanted to talk about?] Hiro asked sipping his tea. [I just missed my family so bad that I thought it would be nice to have a little family reunion!] your Grandmother cried clapping her hand together. Gramps, Hiro, and Tyson smiled at her as you rolled your eyes. If only they knew, if only they knew. [So how was it like for you in the US?] Tyson asked turning to look at you. A strong memory quickly entered your mind._[Now you two better be on your best behaviour] your grandmother growled as she punched Adam one last time. You looked at your brothers pain filled body in horror. It was painful to just look at him. Blood was dripping from his nose and a black and blue mark was starting to form on his right cheek along with his lip which was cracked open. He was just laying there on the floor. Looking broken and beat. Your grandmother then turned to you. [And I don't want you to feed him this time. He was a bad boy] she sneered pointing to your brother. You slowly turned your gaze over to Adam. He was staring at you with half open eyes. He was weak and he needed food badly. You trembled with anger as you looked back at your grandmother. Your grandmother had been starving him for days now. And for what? Only God knows. [Meg. I need to know that you're going to be a good little girl and not feed him] your grandmother sneered as she grabbed your chin forcing you to look at her. You could feel her long fake nails digging into your skin. [Don't worry] you gasped. She smiled and let go of your chin. [I'm going to feed him just as soon as you walk out the door] you sneered standing up to her. This made her freeze. Now you had done it. Slowly she turned to look at you. [What did you say?] she asked glaring at you. [You heard me] you spat at her. This had been the second time you had stood up to her in the two year stay that you had been at her house. Slowly her face started to turn a deep red. [WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!] she screamed as she grabbed you by the throat. She quickly slammed you against the wall. A sense numbing pain washed over you. [Do you like the feeling of pain?] your grandmother whispered in your ear as she started to squeeze your throat even tighter. It became harder for you to breath. [Now are you going to help your brother anymore?] she asked sweetly as she brought her other hand up and gripped your throat harder yet again. A red film covered your eyes as the blood vessels started to break. She snickered as she threw you down to the floor. Then she slowly started to walk towards you. Thump... Thump... Thump... A fear constricted your chest with every step she took. You didn't want her near you. You didn't want to get hit again. But you wanted Adam to get hurt even less. [Now I don't want you to stick up for your brother ever again. You got it?] she asked as she towered over you. You looked up at her, fear in your eyes. [Good] she hissed as she kicked you in the stomach and sent you flying into your brother. He grunted as he slowly wrapped his arms around you. In what you thought was and effort to protect you. [Adam get her to the hospital. I don't need to have a dead girl to worry about] your grandmother called as she walked out of the house. [What did you do that for?] asked Adam weakly as he slowly picked you up. You looked at him in wonder. Most days he could hardly stand on his own. How can he pick you up? [You're so stupid some times] he continued shaking his head. [I just wanted to help] you whispered. A burning pain came to your throat. Adam smiled down at you as he slowly opened the door with one hand. [Maybe you did more then you thought] he whispered in your ear as he started on the five mile walk to the hospital._[We had so much fun in the US!] your Grandmother cried looking at you fake love in her eyes. {Fun for who?} you thought icily as you sat there unemotionally now listening to Nutshell by Adema. [We use to bake cookies every holiday and have a special breakfast every birthday!] she continued. {I don't remember backing cookies} you thought pissed. {All I remember is you hitting Adam and me with the damn cookie sheets. And special breakfast. Ya right. One more piece for bread isn't exactly _Special_}. [I even took Meg and Adam to see Disney World at least five times during the summers they spent with me. Then the summers we didn't go somewhere special I would take them up to the family cabin. It was so much fun! We use to roast marshmallows and bake potatoes on the fire!] she cried clapping her hands together. You looked at her disgust written on your face. But only she could tell. She had used real things, and twisted them. You and Adam had been to Disney five times in the three years stay that you had been with her. But you were shoved in a closet barley even fed. Then the cabin. It was the only time you could get away from her. She would bring you up there and you and Adam would run away for days on end. But she would always find you. You would always be brought back to that hell house. [I wish I could have spent some summers at your house! That sounds like so much fun!] Tyson shouted excitement sparkling in his eyes. He then turned to you and asked, [Wasn't it]. [Oh yes a crap load of fun] you said glaring at your tea cup. For a while the room is silent. Everyone's eyes were on you as you just glared at your cup of tea. [You're never happy are you?] Tyson suddenly explodes at you. You look at him unemotionally. [She takes you into her home. Gives you a good place to live. Loves you...] but you cut him off. You had, had enough with this whole thing. [Don't judge something you don't have a clue about] you hissed as you stood up placing your other ear piece in and turning up the volume. You then stormed out of the room leaving behind two shocked family members.***Back With Your Family***[I'm sorry about her] Gramps apologized as he watched you stalk away. [She's never happy] Tyson said as he shook his head and finished off his tea. Hiro just sat there staring at his tea. He had heard about your past. About your grandmother. He just couldn't believe that she was sitting here lying so well. Or was it Meg that had lied? But why would Meg lie about that. {I don't know if I trust this woman.} he thought taking a quick side glance at her. [Its ok. I'm sure she's just upset about Adam] she said smiling. Everyone smiled back and returned to their tea. While no one was looking and evil smirk crossed your Grandmothers lips. {That went better then I had hoped for} she thought evilly sipping her tea.***With You***{I CANT BELIEVE HER!} you shouted as you flew down the flight of steps. You found the floor you were looking for and flung the door open. A loud bang was heard as it hit the wall behind it. {Why does she have to show up now!} you screamed as you finally found your way to the gym. Turning your volume all the way up you placed your pod in your pocket. Quickly you walked over to the black punching bag in the corner. {This is for every lie you told!} you screamed in your mind as you punched the bag over and over. Your stomach was screaming and little black dots found their way to your eyes. But you didn't care. You were just too pissed to give in to the pain in your stomach. {Why now! Why when everything else is happening does she have to show up!} you cried now kicking the bag as well. {She doesn't belong here!} Kick. Kick. Punch. {I got rid of her years ago!} Punch. Punch. Kick. [I want her gone!] you called as you hit the bag one last time. Your knuckles were now bloody from the force that you were hitting the bag. [Who gone?] asked someone from behind you. Turning you saw that it was Scotty. Breathing heavily you wiped the beads of sweat off your forehead. [Our grandmother] you growled as you took a seat on the mat. Scotty handed you a water bottle and sat down next to you. You thanked him for the water and gulped it down. [Didn't you get rid of her years ago when she sent you to the Abbey?] Scotty asked once you were done with the water. [I thought so] you said as you caped the bottle. He then grabbed your hands and started to bandage your knuckles. You looked at him in shock. But he just stared at your hands as he bandaged them. [Well were is she?] he asked looking at you worriedly. Tying the last knot he was then finished bandaging your wounds. [Here] you answered coldly as you stood up and headed towards the door. [WHAT!] Scotty called as he quickly followed you. [Why] he asked. You just shrugged your shoulders and headed for the elevator. [That's nuts] he said as he ran a hand through his hair. [Tell me about it] you growled as you walked into the moving metal box. [Did you talk to her?] he asked looking at you. You sighed and glared at the shinny metal doors as they slid closed. [I had tea with her] you said grumpily pissed at your brother for making you go. [Alone?] Scotty asked sounding shocked. [No with Tyson, Hiro, and Gramps] you said as you walked out of the elevator and headed towards your room. [How was it?] he asked following you. You just shook your head laughing dryly. [What would you expect it to be?] you asked as you looked him in the eye. [I don't know her as well as you do] he said shoving his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, you turned down the hall where all the rooms were. [She made it seem as if it was all sugar and spice living at her house.] you growled opening Chris's door. [Oh. Adam wants to see you] Scotty said before you closed the door. [Tell him Ill I don't care] you said slamming the door. You headed straight for the red bed where Chris was sitting and plopped down on it. Your stomach was numb from all the pain of you stretching today. But all you really wanted was for the emotional pain to disappear.[Why hello] Chris said as he took his eyes off the TV to look at you. You just grumbled as you curled into a little ball for the second time that day. Chris just looked at you and smirked. [What the heck are you smirking about?] you hissed as you slowly started to rock back and forth. [Nothing] he stated as he just turned back to look at the TV. You just glared at the side of his head. [Stop glaring. Your face might stay that way] Chris stated without turning to look at you. You were about to give him a smart come back until he shoved a piece of paper. [Here read this and shut up] he muttered still staring at the TV. You glared at him one last time before snatching the paper out of his hand and reading over it. It was the same paper from the BBA that Scotty was reading earlier.Dear Bladers,Now that the team leader of Lunar Ray (Meg Granger) can make decisions for her team, me and the rest of the officials believe that we should set a day for the first round of the World Champions to begin. Looking into everyone's up coming schedule we believe that the best date for the first round would be January 18th. At nine o clock on the 18th I need a letter presented in my office of who will be fighting for your team that day. But keep in mind, there are conditions on who you pick this time. One of the partner team will only need to send in on blader, while the other one must send in two. I have picked out what teams have to send two bladers and that will be given to you at the end of this letter. But the team leaders are not allowed to fight this round as a starting blader. More will be explained on that at the competition. The competition will also happen at the same time as one another. This way you cant watch the other teams and get a look at their strengths and weaknesses. You will have another chance to find this out, its all in good time though. So pick your bladers wisely, and good luck!

Mr. Dickinson

Teams that must send two bladers:BBA RevolutionPPB All-starsWhite TigersBlitzkrieg Boys{The 18th! That's tomorrow!} you screamed in your mind as you pushed yourself into a sitting position. [What's wrong?] Chris asked finally looking at you. A confused look spread across his face. Turning you threw the paper at him while jumping off the bed. Chris stared at you weirdly as you headed towards the door. [Where are you going?] he called as you were about to close the door. [I need to find Mike or Devin] you replied as you closed the door. You headed towards the right and stopped at the first door on the left. Your name glinted in the light as you pulled the door open. Walking in you went straight to your closet. There was no way that you could go out in the black sweat pants and the shirt of bandages that you had been wearing today. Rummaging through your clothes you found a pair of black baggy pants with a rip in the left knee. Not caring about the hole you threw them on and went looking for a shirt to go with them. Finally you found a plain red tank top. Carefully you pulled your shirt over your bandages. You cringed as you brushed your bullet wound. [Damn] you swore under your breath as you grabbed your keys and helmet. Grabbing your cell phone you started to dial a well memorized number as you walked out of your room.[What!] screamed Mikes voice over the other end of the phone. Ignoring his tone you went right to your question. [Where are you?] you questioned as you quickly stepped into the elevator hoping that no one you knew would see you. [Meg? Where are you?] he asked. {Wow... How dumb can you get?} you thought as you walked out of the elevator and into the garage. Heading for the garage stairs you headed for the first floor where your bike was being stored. [I'm at the BBA] you said slowly as if you were talking to a baby. [Oh... I'm at No Reason] he said as he took a drink not doubt of his favourite lemonade. [Ok see you in a bit] you said as you snapped your cell shut and put in back in your pocket. Pulling your keys out you started up your midnight black and lime green bike that you had left with Mr. D when you had went to the United States. There was no way you would be able to bring all of your bikes with you. Well the ones that were in Japan anyway. After a few minutes of letting it warm up, you were zooming down the streets. The same rush of excitement filled you as you took a sharp left. No one else was out tonight. You were the only one on the road. It was odd. But it made it that much more easy to go speeding down the road.

It took all your might to stop in front of No Reason. You just wanted to stay on your bike and ride. You hadn't been on a bike for seven days. A long line was crowed around the front door at No Reason. {Must be a good band here tonight} you thought as you pulled your helmet off and placed it on your handle bars. Everyone was screaming at the poor door man to let them in. The man was glaring at them all hoping they would just drop dead. Calmly you walked to the side and right up to the guy blocking the doors. [Hey Alex] you said with a small head nod. The dirty blond boy looked at you with a smirk. [You came on a good night Meg] he said with a smile as he opened the door for you. [I can see that] you said looking back at the crowd. The pounding music hit you the second you walked in the door. And it seemed to be Breaking Benjamin that was playing tonight. No wonder so many people wanted to get in.[Tied to the needle,My drunk libido,My nervous ego,The faster we go,You are an asshole,King of the castle,I am the meagre,Follow the leader,] sang Ben to their song, No Games. For a minute you just stood there listening to the rest of the song. It was one of your favourites after all. Once it was done you headed up the stairs that were right to the left of the front you were at the top of the stairs another body guard was standing at the top of the steps. [You may go right in Miss Granger] he said politely as he opened another glass door for you. [Thanks John] you said as you walked inside. This was the private room and the bar. Only friends of the manager, Dan, could get into this room. Sleek black booths lined the wall. Small chandlers hung over the table casting blue, red, or green lights onto the booths. Three small bar height glass tables were scattered around the middle of the room. Then the bar was directly in the back. It was made of all glass and changing neon lights shown from the bottom changed the colour of the bottles behind the bar. Right away you spotted Mike at a stood by the bar. [What took you so long?] Mike asked as you pulled out the blue egg shape bar stool. Everyone of Dan's friends had their own personal bar stool. And this was yours. It had black flames on the back and your name written in silver dripping down looking as if it was bleeding your name. [I stopped to listen] you said as the bartender set a glass of ice tea down in front of you. You nodded your thanks. [So what is it you need to talk to be about?] he asked as he took a sip of his hard lemonade. [Is it you or Devin that's bladeing tomorrow?] you asked as you took a sip of your drink. [Devin] Mike said as he looked at you with suspicion. [You could have asked me that over the phone] he said slowly as he looked at you. [I wanted to get away from that place] you growled finishing off your drink. [Another?] asked the bartender as you placed the empty glass down. You just shook your head no as you stared at the neon lights. [Did anything else happen?] Mike asked as he stood and walked over to the balcony to watch the band. You soon followed him. Breaking Benjamin was now playing Firefly. [Ya] you said lowly as you rested your arms on the railing and your chin on your arms. [What] Mike asked as he looked at you with worry in his eyes. [My grandmother] you growled as you glared at the wall in front of you. [Is she here?] he asked not taking his eyes off the band. You just nodded your head yes as the song switched to Rain. [What's she want?] he asked looking at you surprised. [I haven't figured that one out yet.] you said as you started to watch the show. But that was a good question. What did your grandmother really want? What was her purpose of showing up after nine years?A few minutes later your cell phone started to go off blasting Immortal by Adema. Lazily you pulled it out of your pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Adam. You just grumbled as you shoved it back into your pocket. You had not intentions of talking to your brother tonight. Or even tomorrow. [Who was it?] asked Mike when the ringing was done. You just sat there for a minute pretending not to hear him. [I know you heard me. Tell me who the hell it was] Mike said once again without taking his eyes off the band. [Adam] you finally muttered as you slid down the wall and watched the band through the glass of the railing. [Is there a reason you don't want to talk to your brother?] he asked doing the same on the opposite wall. He was now staring at you intently. He was always the one that cared the most when you and your brother were fighting. Why? You had no clue. You just glared at the floor for a long time telling Mike that you weren't going to say a word about it. [Meg] Mike growled telling you he wanted to know. Before you could even think about answering him, your cell phone beeped telling you that a new voice message had been left. Sighing you brought your phone back out and listened Adams message. [Meg I know you're pissed at me, but that gives you now excuse to be out of the hospital! Now I know you're either with Devin, Mike, or Jess. But please, at least give me a call to let me know that you're ok.] came Adams worried yet pissed voice through your phone. You were now even pissed at your brother. He knew that he had ticked you off. And what does he do? Tells you that you shouldn't be out of the hospital. What is he your father? You just smirked as you snapped your phone closed knowing that you were going to royally piss him off. But the second you had closed your phone, it started to ring again. Again you looked down at your glowing blue screen to see who was calling you. [Adam?] Mike asked looking at you. [Yep] you said leaving your cell phone out knowing that your brother wasn't going to stop calling. [He really should know better] Mike said as he shook his head and looked back at the concert down below. [He really should] you agreed also returning your attention to the show.[You really should just turn that damn thing off] Mike grumbled as it rang for a sixth time in ten minutes. Looking at the screen this time you saw that it was Tala's cell phone that was calling. But knowing Adam, he was probably using Tala's phone to get a hold of you. {Not going to work} you thought shaking your head. {But why would Tala give Adam his phone to call me?} you thought looking back down at your phone. {Adam probably bugged him till Tala would do anything to shut him up} you reasoned as the beep for a voice mail came. Sighing you opened your phone up again to listen to the message. [Meg please just call, please] came Adams pleading and tired voice. How stupid was your brother? Why would you answer your phone now after all these calls? You just glared at the phone before you were about to turn it off. But just before you hit the button went off again. [God answer it this time!] Mike screamed grabbed the phone from you, pressing the answer button before you even got to see who it was. He then threw the phone at you. You glared at him as you brought the phone up to your ear. [Lo?]...


	9. Round One: Japan

**Chapter 9: Round One- Japan **

[Lo?] you called dully into your phone as you expected your brothers worried voice to answer you back. But it wasn't Adam that was calling you. [Why are you and your brother fighting?] came an unrecognizable male voice. [What... Who are you?] you asked staring at the floor in confusion as you tried to think of who it could possibly be. Mike was staring at you with interest in his eyes. [You and your brother must stay together. Anger will split you up and devastation will fall over all who's lives you touch] the voice answered you whispering. [Who the hell are you!] you screamed now standing up. [That is not important child] the voice said as it suddenly switched to a woman's. Confusion was clear on your face by now. [Who is it Meg?] Mike asked making you look at him. You just shrugged your shoulders telling him that you have no clue. [Be careful of who you trust in these next few months. Not everyone you meet will be on your side. Being a guardian of darkness doesn't mean you are evil] the voice continued grabbing your attention yet again. [But I'm not that guardian. I'm the carrier] you growled looked back to the stage to see that Breaking Benjamin was still played. [Be careful] the voice repeated before they hung up. You snapped your phone closed and looked at Mike. He was looking at you with worry written all over his face. {But I'm not the guardian... I'm the carrier...}[Meg... Are you ok?] asked Mike as he waved his hand in front of your face. [What?] you asked snapping out of your daze. Mike just stared at you with worry in his eyes. [Ya I'm fine] you said as you placed your phone in your pocket. [Well lets get going then] Mike said as he lightly grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the door. Suddenly you stopped and pulled your arm out of Mikes grip. He looked back at you as if you were nut. [I am no going back to the BBA] you growled glaring at him. [I never expected you too] he said with a smirk on his face. You crossed your arms and leaned against the wall. No way in hell were you going to move till he told you where the heck you would be spending the night. Mike sighed shacking his head. [Were going to Rabies] he said again pulling you towards the door. A small smirk came to your face as you willingly followed Mike.[So... Where are we sleeping?] you asked as you walked into Rabies. The room quickly illuminated as Mike flicked on the switch. Boxes and guitars lined the floor. It was time to switch around the guitars again. After a few minutes and no answer you turned back to look at your black and red mohawked friend. His eyes were quickly scanning the room looking for a suitable place to sleep. {Dumb ass} you thought as you mental shook your head and plopped down in a chair. [You pick] Mike said as he tossed you a velvet pillow and black blanket. Catching them, you started to scan the room again now looking for a place you didn't mind spending the night. Spotting the perfect spot you headed over towards the window and sat on the ledge. You placed the pillow on the glass and pulled your legs up towards your chest. [Damn... You found a good spot] Mike said as you made his little bed a few feet away on the floor. You just smirked and closed your eyes. Sleep was a welcomed thing ... Poke... Poke... [Oh Meg. Its time to get up...] called Mike in a sing song voice. Growling you turned away from his voice wanting just five more minutes. Poke. Poke. Poke. Slowly and grumpily you opened your eyes to find Mikes finger on your nose and his face only three inches from yours. [What the heck do you want?] you growled glaring at his finger. For a while he just stayed there with his finger on your nose. [Move it. Or I bit it] you growled worsening your glare. Quickly Mike pulled his finger away and held it protectively. You just stared at him unemotionally still trying to wake up. [We have to head down to the BBA for the first battle today. Devin already handed in the paper of who was fighting for our team, so we didn't have to be up early to hand that in...] he continued to ramble on but you just tuned him out. Closing your eyes you leaned back on the window and prepared to go back to sleep. [GET UP YOU LAZY, LAZY TART!] Mike screamed from across the room. Sighing you threw off the blankets and stretched. You wouldn't be getting anymore sleep this morning. Slowly you stood up and walked towards the coffee machine and poured yourself a steaming cup. [Oh and you have to wear my clothes today. I don't have any of yours here] you heard him say catching your attention. Slowly you turned to look at him. He held in his two hands what you would be wearing. In his right hand was an old faded black shirt. Metallica was going across the top as a skull and bandages wrapped around the back. Many paint stains covered the shirt. In his other hand was a pair of old faded jeans. A rip was in each of the knees and it looked as if they had been through WWIII. For a long time you just stared at him and he just stared back. [You're nuts] you mumbled taking another sip of coffee as you leaned your back on the counter. [Ok, ok you don't have to wear the shirt but you at least have to change your pants] Mike said as he threw you the pants. Easily you caught the pants in your left hand as you held your coffee in your right. [I'm not wearing these] you stated simply as you continued to drink your coffee. [Well you could always wear these] he said making you look over towards him. In his right hand was a pair of black and gray boxers. For a long time you just stayed there glared at the pants with the occasional glare at Mike. Then finally, with a sigh, you went into the back room and changed your pants. {Wow... These things are huge} you thought as you for once in your life used your belt to hold up your pants. Turning around you looked at your reflection in the mirror that was hung on the back of the door. It looked as if two of you could fit in these pants. {Mikes going to get it later} you grumbled as you transferred all your crap from your other pants into Mikes pants. After another sigh you walked out of the room. Mike smirked the minute he saw you. [Now I know the reason I never got ride of those!] he said as he headed for the door. [Ha. Ha. Ha] you said dryly as you followed him your keys in light from the slowly rising sun shone in your eyes as you road down the street. The wind ruffled your pants which you could now use as parachutes, as your bike picked up more speed. Mike was only a couple of inches away on his Ducati Monster S4R. After only ten minutes the BBA building came into view. You glared up at the building as you and Mike headed towards the parking garage. Soon after parking you were in the elevator heading up towards the battle arena. [You know how long were going to have to hear Adam yell at you] Mike said breaking the silence as the door slid open. [I doubt it. He's probably not allowed out of bed yet] you sneered as the elevator came to a halt. You and Mike then started on through long maze to get to the arena. Finally after ten minutes you were at the arena doors. Mike grabbed the door and pulled it open. [Bitches first] he said as he bowed and waved you on. Looking at him you stayed where you were. [Well aren't you going?] you asked after a couple of minutes. [Hahaha.] he said as he glared at you and walked in the door. You just smirked and followed him. Walking in you could see that the arena was sectioned off in halves with movable walls. All the teams lined the benches to your right. On your left sat Hiro, Gramps, and your Grandmother. [Ready?] Mike whispered as you slowly made your way over to the teams. [For what?] you asked looking at him a small questioning look in your eyes. [To talk to your brother] he said nodding towards the bleachers. You followed his nod and sure enough Adam was sitting right next to Jess on the very last bleacher. You just growled as you started to go climb the wooden steps. [You're going to sit by him?] Mike asked amazed as you continued up to the last row. You just snorted as you sat in the next to last row which happened to be which row the Blitzkrieg Boys were sitting in. And lucky for you, Tala was sitting on the end. Mike simply shrugged and took a seat next to Bryan. Tala side glanced at you. [Good to see you didn't kill yourself] Tala said lowly making you the only one that heard it over Mikes load babbles. [Oh was Tala worried?] you asked as you turned to look at him a smirk dancing on your lips. [Maybe] he answered his own smirk resting upon his lips.

[ATTENTION EVERYONE!] came a loud, annoying voice over the speakers. A sudden hush rushed through the room as everyone turned their attention towards the middle of the section. [We will be pairing off the teams to battle after the rest of the rules are announced by the leader of the BBA. MR. DICKINSON!] screamed DJ Jazzman into his microphone before handing it over to the old fart that runs the BBA. [Now as you all know three members of your partner style team will be bladeing today. Out of those three one blader will be picked to battle the last round while the other two will start off the battles. But last blader will not be picked by you, it will be a random draw. Now if this blader becomes tired, or they have a tie and wish to replace themselves with _their _team caption that is allowed. But the other two must finish their battles without any help. Each team caption will be standing on platforms next to the dish. They will receive every amount of pain that you will receive. So don't take many hits for your leaders sake!] {Great I have to be up there when Devin blades.} you thought as you just wanted to crawl under the bleachers and go to sleep. [Now the teams that will be going up against each other will be... White Tigers and F.I.N.E VS. the Blitzkrieg Boys and Lunar Ray. Then PPB All-stars and Majestics VS. BBA and Zatknjisj] announced DJ Jazzman before he handed the mic back to Mr. D. [And the bladers that will be bladeing the last round will be... Daichi of BBA Vs. Rick of the PPB All-stars! Then it'll be Lee of the White Tigers Vs. Devin of Lunar Ray!] screamed AJ Topper from the broadcast box. {Great... Just great...} you thought as the first bladers for each team were called down. Sully from Zatknjisj walked down along with his challenger, Max of the PPB All-stars. Mariah of White Tigers and Bryan soon followed. [Will the team leaders of each of these bladers please come down now!] was the last thing you heard before placing your headphones in. Tala quickly left his seat and stood on his plate from next to Bryan.[Now will the last round bladers please come up to the dish!] called DJ Jazzman after each of the battles was done. Bryan had won against Mariah, but Spencer had lost against Eric. Slowly you and Devin descended the bleachers and stood on the right hand side of the dish. Lee and Ray stood across from you. A platform was at the front and back of the dish. [Would the leaders please pick a platform?] asked DJ Jazzman as he waved his hand to show the platform surrounding the stage. You slowly walked to the front one as Ray walked to the back one. Your back was now to the bleachers which is the major reason you picked the front platform. Two crew helpers walked over to you and chained your feet to the floor. {What's that for?} you thought as you stared unemotionally at the chains around your ankles. Looking over at Devin you could see that he didn't like the idea of you being chained in either. But what could either of you do? [Bladers get ready!] called DJ Jazzman as he brought his hand up high into the air. Lee and Devin reached into their pockets and pulled out their blades. Devin's was silver with crimson edges. Which was very different from Lees black blade. [Three!] Devin and Lee locked their blades on their launchers. [Two!] They both slammed their rip cords into the launchers. [One!] Both stood ready and waiting to launch and finish this battle. [LET IT RIP!]. Both Lee and Devin sent their blades flying towards the dish. The blades landed simultaneously and quickly spun around the edge of the dish. You watched bored as Lee called his blade Galeon to strike Devin's. At the last second, Devin quietly called [Storm, move]. In a flash, Devin's blade was out of Galeons path. A flash of rage crossed Lees face as he quickly changed Galeons direction and attacked Storm from behind. Galeon crashed into Strom at an amazing rate knocking her a few inches to the right. Your head snapped to the side as a strong blow hit your check. {Guess they weren't kidding when they said I would feel everything the blade does} you thought as you whipped away the small amount of blood that had dripped down your lip. Devin quickly looking in your direction. Shock came to his eyes as he saw the blood on your mouth. Narrowing his eyes he turned back towards Lee. [You're going to pay for that] he said in a deadly calm voice. Lee just snorted as he said [What? Is your leader not strong enough to handle a little punch to the face? Lets finish this quickly then. GALEON!]. A bright blinding light erupted from Lees blade as he called out his prized bit-beast Galeon. Once the light had faded a black cat shown bright about the black blade. A puffy gray cloud like main wrapped around the cat, or what you would lions head. Two lightning bolts shown next to each of his eyes which matched the crown he had on top on his head. [So this is your mighty bit-beast? It looks like a little pussy cat.] Devin stated as he smirked. A look of fury spread on Lees face as he called to his blade. [Galeon attack! Show this punk what you can do!]. At a lighting fast pace, Galeon came zooming towards Strom. Devin just smirked. [Storm, attack] Devin replied calmly as he closed he eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Storm too went speeding towards the other blade. Both blade met at the middle of the dish. A huge shock wave when through the room from the force of the colliding blades. [Hang on Galeon!] Lee called to his blade. Devin just slowly opened his eyes and looked at his blade. In the end, it was Galeon that was pushed back. Ray suddenly doubled over in pain from the attack. Lee looked over at his leader horrified. [RAY!] he screamed as Ray just gave him a small smile telling him that he was just fine. You smirked seeing how worried Lee got. He wasn't as tough as he acted. But you didn't come out of that attack unharmed either. A long gasp appeared on your lower left arm from where Storm had scraped against Galeon. The warm liquid slowly started to drip down towards the floor. You could feel it slowly pulling and falling from the tips of your fingers. [GALEON! SPIRAL LIGHTNING!] Lee screamed in a new fit of rage as he pointed towards Devin. Galeon tilting its head back and shot a ball of lightning at Storm. Devin had no time to react and Storm was hit head on. Storm was knocked back to the edge of the dish, but quickly regained its momentum and saved itself from falling out of the dish. A mind blowing pain erupted in your stomach as the invisible attack hit you. But you refused to bend showing the great amount of pain. Grinding your teeth you looked down to see that blood was seeping through your shirt as your bullet wound was reopened. Gasps spread throughout the room as the cameras zoomed in on your injuries. {Damn tarts...} you hissed in your mind while looking up at the camera and glaring at it which in turn would glare at everyone on the bleachers. Slowly you brought your right hand up to cover the wound and stop the bleeding the best you could. Which didn't really help at all. The blood slowly oozed through your fingers and pooled on the floor below you. A look of horror spread on Devin's face as he looked into your glaring eyes. He now knew that he had to finish this battle and quickly. [Storm!] Devin shouted as he called out his bit-beast. A loud echoing roar filled the room along with a blinding silver light. Once the light had died down there was Storm, Devin's great bit beast. Everyone stared at Storm, amazement written clearly on their faces. You just smirked up at her. Storms silver coat and three tails gleamed in the light and seemed to have an unnatural glow about them. Her red fox eyes were glaring at the black lion that stood in front of her. [Storm, Anatomy Of A Hurricane!] screamed Devin as he held his hand palm face out towards Lee. Storm opened her mouth and let out a loud roar. Her eyes were glaring into Galeons and she extended her crimson red claws. Suddenly she took her three tails and braided them together. Once they were intertwined, she started to spine them. As she was spinning her tail she opened her mouth and shot out a large ball of water. The water ball went hurtling towards Galeon at an amazing speed. [Galeon, Doge!] Lee screamed, but it was all in vein. The large ball of water hit Galeon head on. Storm then whipped her tail towards Galeon releasing the hurricane winds she had been creating. Lees eyes widened as he saw the second attack coming his way. The high winds crashed into Galeon knocking him towards the edge. [No! Galeon hold on!] Lee screamed as he brought his hands up to block the winds that were attacking him. Looking over a Ray you could see gashes appearing all over his body. [Storm!] Devin screamed once Lee had turned away to protect his face. Suddenly Devin's blade went zooming towards Lees. In on quickly movement Storm crashed into Galeon. Galeon was knocked out of the dish. A stunned silence washed through the room as the winds died down. Everyone seemed shocked especially Ray and Lee. [And... And the winner is, Devin of Lunar Ray!] called DJ Jazzman after he had finally realized what had just happened. A loud cheer erupted though the stands among clapping. Two crew members came to your side and unlocked your chains. You looked down at the floor. The whole platform was almost filled with your blood. {I didn't think it was going to get that bad}. Sighing you prepared to move. But before you could even attempt to move your leg, you were in someone's arms. Looking to your right, you saw that Devin was holding you. He smirked down at you as he slowly walked off the platform. Looking at him you could tell that he didn't even use half of his power on Lee. Its not he was really worth it though. [I don't know many people that could have handled that] Devin said once you two were in the hall. You just stared at the hall in front of you. [But thanks for being there for me Meg.] Devin said as he took a right into one of the doors. The room was completely white just telling you what kind of room it was. Two beds were on each wall across from each other. And that was the only thing that was in the room. You glared up at Devin not waking to be here. [Ill be back later after you're fixed up] Devin said as he placed you on the white sheets. You reluctantly nodded at him. He smiled down at you before he turned and left the room. Right after Devin had disappeared from sight a nurse walked into the room. She had bright blue eyes and blond hair that was pulled back into a bun. A wide smile stretched across her very pink lips. {Ewww} you thought as you semi glared at the pink gunk on her lips. [My, you look like you went through a lot] she stated kindly as she grabbed a white and red first aid kit that was sitting next to the bed. She placed it on the bed as she pulled up and chair and sat next to the bed. [Can you take off your shirt?] she asked as she flipped the hinges and rummaged through the box. You took a deep breath as you slowly sat up. All you muscles were screaming at you, resisting any movement that you did. But stopping would be giving in to the pain. And showing a sign of weakness. Slowly you grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up over your head. A grunt of pain escaped your lips as you pulled the shirt totally off. Throwing the bloody shirt on the floor you flopped down on the bed. Your eyes were closed and your hands were grasped in pain. You muscles relaxed welcoming the stillness. [Now this may hurt] the nurse warned from your right. {Like I need anymore pain} you thought grumpily as you opened your eyes and glared at the white ceiling. Your vision wavered as a searing pain consumed your stomach. Grinding your teeth, you looked down and saw that the nurse was rubbing disinfectant over your bullet wound. You almost laughed. Weren't nurses suppose to make you feel better? She then grabbed your left arm and did the same thing. You grabbed the bed with your right hand as another wave of pain rushed through your body. A sigh escaped your mouth once you heard the nurse say that all she had to do was wrap your wounds. [There] she said as tied the last knot and started to fill her box back up. You looked down to see that you now had a shirt of gaze and gaze going from your elbow to your wrist on your left arm. The nurse gave you a warm smile before leaving the room. {Finally some alone time} you thought as you closed your eyes and sighed.[Ray? Are you sure you're ok?] you heard Mariah ask from the hall. Slowly you opened your eyes and glared at the ceiling. {Bimbo} you grumbled as you stared as the flecks in the white paint. [Ya I'm just going to get these bandaged.] Ray said. [Do you need anyone to come with you?] she asked in a sickly-sweet voice that almost made you gage. [No Ill be just fine] Ray said back in a smooth voice as he tried not to hurt her feelings. You then heard foot steps enter the room. You heard them halt abruptly as Ray asked, [Meg? Is that you?]. You just slowly turned your gaze to the raven hair boy who was now standing in the door way. [Are you ok?] he asked as he walked over to your bed side. [Just peachy] you grunted as you slowly sat up. Ray just looked at you with worry filled eyes. [Are you sure you should be moving?] he asked as you slowly walked towards the doorway. [I'm fine] you stated as you gently brushed past him and into the hallway. You could feel his eyes on you, but you shrugged it off. Right now you just didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone else for that matter. [I knew it wouldn't take you that long to get up] came a voice familiar from behind you. Quickly you turned around. A blurred image of a boy stood in front of you as a wave of dizziness flooded your senses. [Now no quick movements] stated Luke as he gripped your shoulders to keep you steady. You just looked at him weirdly. For a while you two just stayed there staring at each other. [Can I help you?] you finally asked pulling your shoulders out of his grip. Quickly he darted his gaze to the floor. [I need to talk to you] he said with a sigh. Again you just stared at him with a blank stare. [I was going to talk to you after the ball. That was before you got shot.] he said sighing again but now he had a slight smirk on his face. Glaring at his smirk you started to think back to before the ball. [Oh] you said finally remembering. [Talk away] you said as you looked at him unemotionally. But he just leaned down with his back facing you. {Ya ok...} you thought as you stared at him with your eyebrow raised. [We cant talk here. Get on] he said lowly. Slowly you climbed on his back piggy back reaching your room Luke lightly placed you on your bed. He soon jumped on the bed and sat down next to you. [Now what is it that you needed to talk about?] you asked as rolled on your side and curled up with your pillow. [The Blitzkrieg Boys] He stated looking you in the eyes.


	10. More Questions

**Chapter 10: More Questions **

[The Blitzkrieg Boys] Luke stated looking you in the eyes. You loosed your grip on your pillow and sat up surprise. Placing the pillow on your lap you propped your elbows on it and your chin on your hands. You were giving him a confused look as he just stared with determination. [What about them?] you asked looking him in the eyes as well. He quickly then diverted his eyes to the floor your stare getting to him. [I need you to some how help me arrange a meeting between my team and theirs.] he said playing with your comforter in his left hand. [And why cant you do that?] you asked rising a eyebrow at the gray and blue hair boy sitting only a few inches in front of you. [Tala and Rika wont even look at each other. Spencer and Sully are already fighting. And I just don't even feel like attempting to talk to Kai.] he said as he ran his hand through his hair. You just shook your head as you looked down at the comforter. [You're forgetting a blader] you said with a smirk as you slowly got off the bed. {Chris could probably talk to Bryan and get it to all work out jus fine} you thought walking into the bathroom. As you turned on the sink to get yourself some water you called back to Luke, [But if you don't want to talk to him either, you will be stuck on a plane with them, Lunar Ray, and F.I.N.E tomorrow. You can probably get your talk in then.]. Looking back at Luke he smirked as he walked out of the room with a head nodded. {Back to being the silent one I see} you thought after he had closed the door. You then turned to your water and took a sip. {Damn drama} you mumbled as you finished your water and headed to bed. A long day awaited you.A small yawn escaped your lips as you slowly walked down the steps with your eyes half closed. Your black duffle bad was flung over your right shoulder and your guitar was in your left hand. Three other pairs of foot steps followed yours down the long pathway to the lobby. Everyone's alarms were set for six o'clock and it was now six thirty as everyone started to meet to get on the planes. [Why does it have to be so early] complained a yawning Tyson from behind you. Mentally you rolled your eyes at the stupidly of your brother. [We would still get there if we left later] he continued to complain. [And then we wouldn't be tired..]. He let out a loud yawn. [Shut up Tyson] you stated unemotionally as you rounded yet another platform to yet another flight of stairs. [Why don't you Meg!] he screamed down at you. But you said nothing, just continued to walk down the steps. [I believe that you're the one talking] stated Seth who was behind him and probably as annoyed with your brother as you were. [I wasn't talking to you blue eyes!] screamed Tyson as you imagined him pointing at Seth. You just shook your head and yawned yet again. {He even forgot Seth's name} you thought with a mental sigh. [Yes, but your voice is annoying everyone] said Sarah bored who was probably right next to Seth. [Why. You! Get over here blue hair!] seethed Tyson as you pictured him about to hit them. [They could beat the shit out of you. Don't try.] you stated as you finally reached the end of the steps. [MEG!] Tyson screamed as you closed the door. But it was just too early in the morning to fight with him. Silently you walked towards the huge mass of collected bladers in the middle of the lobby. {This doesn't look like fun} you thought already pissed as you made your way to your team.[Now the planes will be split up into four teams each. The first plane will be, BBA Revolution, PPB All-stars, Majestics, and White Tigers. Then the second plane will be F.I.N.E, Lunar Ray, Blitzkrieg Boys, and Zatknjisj] Announced Mr. D as he walked away from the group of bladers collecting in his lobby. [But where are we going!] shouted Hilary just before he was out of sight. He laughed as he turned around and called out [China!]. A look of excitement appeared on the White Tiger teams faces. They would be going home. [The plane ride shouldn't be that bad. At least we don't have Tyson on our plane.] whispered Devin to your team which had clustered at the doors. You just grumbled as you picked up your bag and headed towards the door. Well Devin was right, at least you didn't have to deal with Tyson. The sliding doors opened as the bladers swarmed around them. Quickly everyone rushed out them and headed towards the planes. Lunar Ray and the Blitzkrieg Boys were the last out the door. But before either of your two teams could move the sound of rushing feet caught your attention. Slowly you turned to see who it was. [Good luck Meg!] called your Grandmother as she came out of no where and lunged at you catching you in a hug. Everyone froze hearing the commotion and turned to look at the two of you. [Aww!] you could hear Mariah, Emily, and Hilary say from out side. It made you want to gage, throw up, then beat them to a blood pulp. In the corner of your eye you could see that your team was shocked and tense along with F.I.N.E and Zatknjisj. Tala and Kai were glaring at your Grandmother while Bryan and Spencer had no clue what the heck was going on. Finally, out of disgust you forcefully pushed her off. [Don't touch me] you growled glaring at her. A wave of silence flashed around the room as many stunned faces along with smirks came your way. [That is no way to treat you Grandmother] she hissed as she brought up her fist up to hit you. Nothing that you didn't expect. You narrowed your eyes into a glare as she smirked down at you as she started to swing her fist. Before her hand could even come close to reaching you, you grabbed her arm and squeezed it. [I don't care if I break every single bone in your body.] you growled dangerously. [Don't touch me unless you want to test that] you continued as you worsened your grip. But something was wrong with her skin. It was as if it had no warmth. Just a cold and clammy coating covering her. The smirk stayed planted on her lips. [Don't worry. I will test that sooner or later] she cooed only loud enough for you to hear her. {She really is a monster} you thought as you roughly let go of her arm and walked out the door. [How could you just do that to our sixty-some Grandmother!] Tyson screamed in your face as you tried to pass. [Move] you growled your bangs covering your eyes and shadowing your face. [Not until you tell me what your problem is] Tyson replied crossing his arms defiantly. Suddenly you whipped your head up and your bangs fell out of your eyes. Glaring at Tyson it looked as if a black fire was dancing in your eyes. [My problem is...] you started out unemotionally [Assholes who believe they know everything. When in reality they know shit! You met a person for one day and you think you know everything about them? News flash I spent three years with that monster I would know a hell of a lot more then you will ever know!] you seethed venom dripping from your words. Shock and sadness filled Tyson's eyes as you brushed past him and onto the plane. Lunar Ray, Zatknjisj, F.I.N.E, and the Blitzkrieg Boys quickly followed your you plopped yourself down in the middle of the plane after placing your bag and guitar in the over head storing. Laying your head on the window you closed your eyes and wished for everything to just disappear. But when do wishes ever come true? [Mind if I sit here?] came Tala's voice from the aisle. [No] you muttered as you slowly opened your eyes to look at Tala. His blue eyes were looking at you with there normal unemotional stare. You smirked sadly at him as you slowly sat up. [Now will everyone buckle up their seat belts and return their trays to the up right position. We will be taking off shortly.] came a voice over the intercom. Groaning you placed the stupid safety belt over your waste. Tala does the same thing next to you. Looking around you see that Spencer and Bryan are sitting directly in front of you. In front of them is Devin and Chris. Then directly behind you is Kai who is sitting next to Eric. Then behind them is Mike and Scotty. Across from Scotty is Sarah and Seth. Ahead of them is Mark and Sully. Across from you Rika is sitting next to the window with Adam sitting next to her. Then Jess is sitting in front of Adam and Luke is sitting next to her. A sudden upward filling rushed through your system making you forget about the seating arrangements. Quickly you turned your gaze to the window and saw the buildings flying by. Soon the plane was off the ground and you were watching the clouds wiz by the window. A strange calm washed over you as you leaned your head back on the seat and continued to stare out the window. But as you continued to stare, you could feel eyes on you. Slowly you turned your gaze to the side. Next to you Tala was staring at you intently. You could tell that he wanted to say something. But before he could get a word of it out, someone interrupted him. [Tala. I would like to talk to you and your team] came an unsure voice from the other side of the plane. You and Tala along with Spencer, Bryan, and Kai all turned your attention over to the other side of the plane. There in the second row Luke was standing up looking intently at Tala. You just smirked knowing that this was going to piss the crazy Russians off. All of them. [Don't do this now] mumbled Rika from behind him as she stared out the window. Luke quickly shot his head in her direction. [Then when does it fit in to your busy schedule] he hissed glaring at her. She slowly turned to look at him. The same hate filled glare filled her gaze. Looking over at Tala you examined just how he was reacting to the conversation on the other side of the plane. He was glaring at Luke with a sudden hate hidden in his eyes. {Funny. He pretends to not even know Rika, yet he gets pissed when someone insults her. Especially Luke} you thought mentally shaking your head and the stupidly of everything thing. [So?] Luke asked crossing his arms as he turned his attention back to Tala. That just continued to stare at him. Everyone in the plane had now stopped their conversations and were paying attention to the two fighting leaders. [Are you going to talk or what?] Luke asked now glaring at Tala. [Were listening] Tala grumbled never lessening his glare. Kai, Spencer, and Bryan were all staring at Luke in a mild interest. Luke opened his mouth to say something but he looked as if he froze. Everyone's eyes were on him and he obviously hadn't thought of what to say after that. Next to you Tala growled showing his patients were wearing thin. Not that you could really blame him with the way him and team Zatknjisj got along. [I believe that Luke would like to talk about the way your teams are getting along] you said calmly looking at Luke to see if this was truly what he wanted. Everyone's heads quickly shot in your direction. Some glaring faces stared at you, but they were mostly filled with confusion. Luke was staring at you with a hidden gratefulness in his eyes while Tala was staring at you with a not so hidden glare. You just stared about both unemotionally. [And what is wrong with the way mine team has treated yours?] asked Tala as he turned to look at Luke again. You just mentally shook your head as you leaned back to watch this conversation. You had started the conversation for them, now all is up to Luke to finish it. Luke sighed and jumped over Jess into the aisle. She sat there unfazed by his sudden movement, but she was looking at you with a weird confusion. [Why wont you talk to Rika?] Luke asked looking Tala in the eye. Tala's calm face turned to shock. Looking over to Rika you could see that she had turned back to the window not wanting to know the answer. Luke then turned to the row in front of you were Spencer and Bryan were sitting. [And Spencer, why do you hate Sully so much?]. Spencer just glared at the floor probably wishing to beat the crap out of Luke right now. [And Kai, Why do you pretend like I'm not even here] he said lower now looking at the ground. Kai kept his gaze out the window staring at the puffy masses of clouds passing by. Again pretending like Luke wasn't even there. Everyone except you and Adam were staring at these two teams in wonder. It wasn't very often that you see two cold teams talking like this. Again scanning the plane you saw how hard this conversation was for team Zatknjisj. They must feel really upset by the way the Blitzkrieg Boys were treating them. But how could they not? [What happened to the way you use to be] Luke said lowly, hatefully directing his question to Kai. This made you look towards him in surprise. His head was bent so his bangs were covering his eyes. He then suddenly shifted his gaze towards Kai. [I thought you above everyone would have forgiven me, brother] he whispered returning his gaze to the floor as he turned his back on Kai. Gasps were heard around the plane as Kai finally turned to look at his brother, Luke. His face may still have been emotionless, but you knew that Luke had gotten to him. [And it seems as if the only people in the plane that have forgiven us are Meg and Adam] Luke continued finally looking at Kai. The Blitzkrieg Boys then turned their attention to you and Adam, who were still staring at Luke. You could feel Tala's unemotional eyes on you, but you refused to look at him. At the moment you didn't want to explain anything to him. [Does the rest of your team feel this way?] asked Tala as he finally too his gaze off you and looked down at the floor in deep thought. [Yes I feel that way as well] can a voice from his right. But Tala didn't move an inch to look at them. So after a while they added, [Dear brother]. Tala slowly looked up into the eyes of his sister, Rika. {This family reunion is worse then mine was} you thought as you turned to look at Sully. Sooner or later, he was bound to join in the conversation. [Do you have anything to add cousin?] Spencer said with a sigh. You just had to stare at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. It was amazing that he was talking to Sully without it being in insult. And at the same time he was calling Sully his cousin for everyone to hear. [Ok this conversation is over. We will finish when we land. Meg and Adam should be there too] said Tala as he sighed and shook his head. A strange silence washed through the plane as everyone returned to their own conversations. After a few minutes the plane was silent as everyone either dozed off or was quietly listening to music. Sighing you slowly stood up and stretched. After a yawn you jumped over Tala to get to the aisle. You could feel his wondering eyes on your back as you reached into the storage compartment and pulled out your black bag. [What are you looking for?] he asked as you plopped back down in you seat. [You'll see] you said with a smirk as you started to look through your bag. In a few minutes you were done digging through the bag and brought out what you were looking for. Now resting on your lap was your lovely Apple laptop. [What are you going to do with that?] asked Tala as you opened the top and the screen slowly faded from black to the background. [I'm going to talk to Devin] you answered your eyes glued to the screen as you slowly opened Safari. [Why don't you just go and sit near him.] Tala asked with a raised eyebrow as an IM popped up from xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx, or Devin. [This is just more fun] you answered as you plugged in your head phones to pay attention to yours and Devin's conversation. Tala just shook his head and he turned and pulled out his own CD : Hey miss Meg_SickOfThisLife_(or you): Lo mister Devin xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: That was one weird conversation with Z and Blitz_SickOfThisLife_: You had to know that was coming...xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: I know... it was just... Weird_SickOfThisLife_: Ya...xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: And how do you know all about this?_SickOfThisLife_: Who said I knew anything =PxXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: ... Bitch..._SickOfThisLife_: Why thank you...xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: You know something your brother said got me thinking..._SickOfThisLife_: Adam?xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: No it was Tyson actually_SickOfThisLife_: Ok now that's just sad... But what was it?xXNothingsxWorthxThisXx: Just how old is your grandmother?Reading that your eyes widened. It was never a question that crossed your mind. {Really... how old is she?} you thought as you quickly said goodbye to Devin and signed off. Quickly you opened up Safari on your dock and went to Google. Once the page was open you typed in Sandra Granger, your grandmothers full name. The very first article that popped up was the state archives of her birth. Exactly what you were looking for. Clicking on it a yellow and brown page loaded. It looked to be a replica of a Pennsylvania birth certificate. _Born on March 2nd, 1911 _you read the first line. {Wait! 1911? That would maker her... 101! She sure as hell doesn't look 101. Something's wrong there...} you thought as you backed out of that sight and went to look at another one. {That must have been a miss type...} _Granger Tragedy _was the title of the next site. A voice inside your head told you not to read it. That it was going to bring up memories that you just didn't need to be reliving. But you just couldn't help it. Patiently you waited as the page loaded up. Quickly your eyes started to scan the old news paper article._Late yesterday a call came into emergency headquarters asking for immediate help. It seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. At most a robbery commented the local police chief who was responding to the call. Quickly police cars rushed to the house of a well respected local family. The Granger house was deserted as the police searched for any harmed or hiding members. No one could be found after thirty minutes of scanning the house. Flustered the police took their search out back. There they found the bodies of Lyn and James Granger. Respected members of the community as well as the mother and father of Hiro, Adam, Meg, and Tyson Granger. The police quickly discovered that the two were dead... _Your vision blurred as tears built up in your eyes. Quickly you shut your laptop and placed it back in your bag desperately wanting to get the image of the article out of your head. It had been a long time since you had ever read anything about your parents death. When you were little, no one had ever told you how they died. It had always been up to you and Adam to find out on your own. For many years Gramps and the monster you have to call a grandmother kept any information on your parents deaths hidden. Their excuse had been that it was just too hard of a story to tell. What a bunch of crap. It wasn't till after the Abbey days till you found out what had truly happen to your parents. And you planned to never read a thing about their deaths again. Especially now since you know you were the cause of their untimely fate. Silently you placed your head on the window the memories over whelming you. Thankfully your bangs fell over your eyes covering the slowly steady tears that were running down them right now. For a long time you just watched the clouds pass by. The white puffy masses doing nothing to calm your you could feel someone tilt your chin to face them. Slowly they pushed the bangs out of your face. Once the hair was gone you could see Tala's cold blue eyes were staring back at you. But now they held worry and compassion in them. [You're eyes are to calm to hold tears] he whispered as he took his thumb and whipped away the small stream of tears that had been collecting around your chin. You smiled slightly at his kindness. [What's wrong?] he asked lowly never breaking eye contact. Slowly you shook your head and looked down. You really didn't want to talk about this with anyone. Not even your brother should know some of the terrible things that are now going through your mind. Tala nodded understandingly as he pulled you closer to him. Your nerves started to calm as he held you to his chest and held you in a comforting way. [Ill always be here for you] he whispered in your ear sending a wave of hot breath on your neck. You were shocked with what he was saying. Why was Tala acting so weird? Sure he normally acts nicer around you, but this was just too nice. You pulled away from him to look him in the face. But as you did, you were caught up in a kiss. Shocked you froze for a minute before responding whole heartedly to the kiss. A strange excitement raced through you as his gentle lips stayed connected to yours. Why was it that this boy made you feel this way?***Unknown POV***You watched as Meg slowly rested her head on the window. Ever since you had gotten on the plane you and been secretly watching all her moves. What was wrong with her now? She seemed to be very upset. But what could have upset her? Suddenly Tala reached over and tilted her head towards him. Your blood started to rise. No way in hell should this freak be touching her! He doesn't deserve her! Then your blood ran cold as he suddenly placed his lips on Meg. And to your disgust, she kissed him back. But Meg should be yours and not his! And she will be. No matter what it takes...***Your POV***Slowly you and Tala broke the kiss. A new calm had washed over you along with the sense of pure joy. Almost reluctantly you open your eyes. And the most wonderful site was staring back at you. The amazing blue eyes of the amazing Russian that was sitting right next to you. A smirk was planted on his face as he just stared back into your eyes. You smirked back as you got lost in his icy eyes. [Ladies and Gentleman, we are now in China...]


	11. Round Two: China

**Chapter 11: Round Two: China **

Slowly You, Rika, and Sarah climbed the steps of the Akegata hotel. Mr. D had assigned three people to a room and none of them were allowed to be on the same team. And of course it had to be girls in one room and boys in the other. Mariah, Hilary, and Emily was the other girl room. Tyson, Luke, and Max were one of the boys room. And the last matching that you had paid any attention to was, Adam was rooming with Tala and Scotty. That was going to be one hell of a night for Tala. [I wonder if my brother can survive a night with your brother and cousin] Rika said a smirk plastered on her face. You just chuckled under your breath as all three of you opened the stair door on the fifth floor. {That sure is going to be one fun night for them} you thought as you searched for room 587. [Found it] stated Sarah catching your attention. Lazily you pulled the key out of your pocket and opened the door. Surprise crept onto your face as you looked around the room. It was huge. Well no huge was an understatement. The door opened to the very left of the room. Looking straight ahead you could see the kitchen. The kitchen was painted a dark red, maybe a shade or two darker then crimson. In the centre was a round glass table with four chairs surrounding it. The counters lining the walls were a black marble including the sink. The refrigerator was chrome along with the stove and dishwasher. Then to the right of the door was the sitting area. A dark brown couch and two dark midnight blue chairs surrounded a wide screen TV. The wall behind the TV was painted black and the other three, not including the kitchen walls were painted an almost black blue. Behind the sitting area were three doors. One was on the back wall, one in the corner, and one on the right wall. The back door was painted dark blue and had the Chinese symbol for endurance. Next to it the one in the corner was painted gray and had the symbol for strength on it. Then the last door was painted a crimson and had the power symbol on it. All and all the room was a hundred times better then your other sad excuse for a hotel room.[Wow... Now this is a nice room] said Sarah from next to you. All you and Rika could do was stare in amazement and agreement. Slowly all three of you walked farther into the room. Rika headed towards the rooms as Sarah headed towards the couch and you headed towards the kitchen. {I wonder what kind of of food they have..} you thought as you opened the chrome door of the refrigerator. {Damn I'm getting as bad as Tyson} you thought as you closed the door and turned around. But as you did, you noticed an envelop sitting on the table. _To Rika, Meg, and Sarah _it had written on the front. Curiously you reached out and picked up the white bundle. [I wonder who gets what room?] Rika asked absent minded as she randomly opened up the corner door. She then closed that door and headed towards the blue door. Quickly followed by the red door. [I have a feeling this letter says it all] you said with a sigh as you ripped it open. Rika and Sarah both looked up at you to see the white envelop in your hand. Both quickly ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. After opening it, you read it out loud._[Dear Rika, Meg, and Sarah, There has been a reason for your being placed in this room together. Knowing how well you get along this placement shouldn't have been that bad for you. But for the reason, you will not get to know that until tomorrow. Each room, as you should have noticed by now, has a symbol on it. Power, Strength, and Endurance. Each of you has been assigned a certain room to sleep in. We have picked it to hopefully fit you best, but if it doesn't please don't switch. There is a reason for everything. Again all will be explained later. Rika your room will be power. Meg yours will be strength. And Sarah's will be endurance. Sleep well and good luck tomorrow in the second round of the World Championships!_

_Yours TrulyMr. Dickinson] _

[Yes I get power!] Rika cried happily as she ran to her room. Both you and Sarah stared at Rika's very out of character happy self skipping towards her room. [Wonder who had sugar today...] stated Sarah as she shook her head and slowly headed towards her room. {This is the only time you get to see who they truly are. When no one else is around} you thought with a smirk on your lips. But even then you don't let down your guard and show your true self. Shacking that thought from your head, you just threw the letter on the table and followed close behind the two insane nuts that you had to spend the night you opened your door, you were surprised with how big the room was. It must have been almost half the size of the main room. Definitely and upgrade from the one bedroom room at the Paradise Hotel. If you could even call that one a bed room... Since your room was on the corner, one part was the bed and rest area while the other whole part was the bathroom. The first thing you saw when as you walked in was the bed. A black comforter was neatly placed on the bed. In the middle of the comforter, there was a large silver strength symbol matching the one on the door. Above the bed hung another symbol for strength, but this time is had a shadow of a wolf in the background of the outline. Then across from the bed as another TV. Not as big as the one in the main living area, but it wasn't tiny either. A gray chair sat in front of it on an angle so the view from the bed wouldn't be obstructed by a fuzzy gray square. The walls were painted a dark gray with a lighter gray trim. Walking farther into the room, you turned your attention to the bathroom. Opening the door you could see a huge world black pool tub big enough to fit three people. Next to that was a shower. Then across from that was the sink with an added place to sit and get ready in the morning. The tiles on the floor were the same black as the kitchen counter tops. Then the counter tops were a silver and black mix. The walls were a slate tile. {I could so get use to this} you thought as you quickly changed into sweat pants and a Mudvayne shirt. You then jumped into bed ready to get a good nights sleep. The bed felt like air under you. {Definitely could get use to this} was the last thought you had as you curled up into a little ball in your blankets before your mind went you reached your hand out in an attempt to turn off your buzzing alarm. Buzzzzzzzzzz... WACK! But you missed the annoying irritating machine. Buzzzzzzzz... WAKE! Finally you had hit the alarm. Slowly the alarm clocks buzzing faded into sweet silence. [Damn... I miss the beeping ones] you muttered grumpily as you reluctantly got up. After throwing on some black baggy pants, a dark crimson shirt, and getting ready from the day, you headed out to the main room in hopes of finding something in the kitchen that could serve as breakfast. But something stopped your search almost as soon as it had started. Opening the door, the first thing you saw was Rika hiding behind the couch. Then looked over towards the front door you could see Sarah hiding behind a table. {What are this dip shits up to?} you thought as you just stared at them for awhile. Each of them had a bag of frozen vegetables in their hands. Then Rika suddenly turned around and started to chuck frozen carrots at Sarah. Sarah retaliated with a shower of green beans. For a minute you stood frozen staring at them with a raised eyebrow. {Their as bad as three year olds} you thought indifferently as you watched the frozen food fight. Soon you grew bored watching them throw frozen evils at each other. {Tarts} you thought as you just slowly walked into the kitchen and started to rummage threw the cabinets. Finally in the fifth cabinet you found a box of cereal and in the fridge you found milk which surprisingly wasn't spoiled. After pouring your milk and cereal you grabbed your spoon and prepared to shovel the soggy flakes into your starving body. But before you could even take one bite something flew into your bowl causing milk to splash up in your face. Slowly you looked up to glare at Rika and Sarah. They just smirked at you innocently as they stood about three feet away from you with more frozen vegetables in their hands. Worsening your glare you brought up your hand and wiping your face off with your sleeve. [Gets just get going...] you growled as a cornflake fell out of your hair. Sarah and Rika just smirked at you as all three of you walked out the eruption of cheers echoed through the stadium as you, Sarah, and Rika walked through the metal doors. Straight in front of you was all the beybladeing members that had already shown up. Scanning who was there, it was easy to tell that Tyson wasn't there. After a little more searching you found that Eric and Bryan were also missing. Slowly you, Rika, and Sarah walked towards the gathering of bladers. A couple of different conversations were floating around the group but you weren't interested in any of them. A yawn escaped your mouth as you went over to stand by your brother. [What happened to you this morning?] Adam questioned as he reached up towards your hair. You gave him a questioning look as he picked something out of your hair. Holding his hand out he showed you a piece of cornflake. Your look quickly turned to a bored one. [Ask them] you replied dully as you nodded towards Rika and Sarah who were now talking to Mark and Seth. Adam just shook his head and muttered [Tarts...]. Smirking you walked away towards Sully and Chris who were at the back of the group. Chris was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Sully was looking at Chris, a mischievous look in his eye. You just smirked as Sully held his hand up and waved you over. Quietly you stood next to Sully as he held up his hand again. But this time he held up three fingers. Now two. Now one. At that moment both you and Sully screamed [SPIDER!] as loud as you could in Chris's ear. A look of pure shock and terror appeared on Chris's face as he screamed [Where!]. Trying your hardest to keep the laughter in you replied calmly [On your shirt.] Chris screamed as he fell off the wall and frantically wiped at his shirt. [IS IT OFF!] he cried looking pale as he desperately looked for the black little fiend that was suppose to be crawling on him. [Ya... You killed it] said Sully with a smirk. Chris suddenly stopped and slowly turned to look at you and Sully. He glared at the smirks you both had on your faces. He then looked behind you two and saw everyone was staring at him. [Meg... Sully...] he started in a deadly tone. [IM GOING TO KILL YOU!] he cried as he leapt forward. But both you and Sully just sidestepped. This just left open space for Chris to fall on his face yet again. [You're going to have to catch them first] called Sarah as she watched in entertainment. But before Chris could lunge at her as well, the annoying as hell voice for AJ Topper caught all of your attentions.[Welcome to the second round of the World Championship Beybattles! I'm your host AJ Topper here with Brad Best]. Brad then took the next line over. [And were going to have a different style of battle here today. Just like to first round no battles this year will be the traditional battles that we have come accustom to.] Now back to AJ Topper. [That's right Brad. Last night the head of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson split the bladers into groups of three to spend the night. But what he didn't tell them is that those two other people are now their appoints!] A hush went through the crowd along with all little group of bladers. Now to Brad Best. [Two battles will be fought at a time to hold the interest of the fans. The first battles will be between, Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Chris of Zatknjisj, and Adam of Lunar Ray. Then Rika of Zatknjisj, Meg of Lunar Ray, and Sarah of F.I.N.E. Lets begin these battles! All three bladers will blade at the same time. Its every blader for themselves! May the best blader win!]Slowly you, Rika, and Sarah walked to one of the large beydishes set in the middle of the room which just happened to be a dark blue. Again you yawn as the three of you spread around the dish. Rika was to your left and Sarah was to your right. [Well this should be fun] said Rika as smirked evilly at you and Sarah. [Fun as a barrel of nuts] Sarah said as she rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd. [What? You not as good as you claim to be?] Rika teased looking triumphant over cracking her. Or that's at least what Rika thought. But Sarah was never one to back down. Especially to Rika. [No. I'm better. And kicking your ass should be easy. Its Meg over there I'm worried about.] Sarah said successfully pissing Rika off. Rika rolled her eyes and muttered [Well just see who's the best...] ***With Tala, Adam, and Chris***Adam, Tala, and Chris surrounded the dish to the right of the girls. Tala was side glancing back at you a small hint of want hidden deep in his eyes. [Hey Adam. Lets make this interesting.] said Chris calling Tala's attention back to his little circle. [What] Adam asked bored turning his bloodshot eyes to his cousin. It looked as if he hadn't gotten more then an hour of sleep. But this Chris's snoring, who could sleep? [Lets test Tala] Chris said slyly as he turned his gaze to the red headed Russian to his left. Tala looked back a glare clearly visible on his face. [Why?] Adam with his eyebrow raised. Chris just turned back to Adam a careless look now plastered on his face. [To make sure he really deserves Meg.] Chris stated as he slowly turned only his eyes to smirk at Tala. Tala was now giving Chris a death glare. Why wouldn't he deserve Meg! But then again, how does Chris even know that he wants anything to do with her? [And how do you suppose we do that] Adam asked warming up to the idea. [If you win against both of us, then we wont bother you or Meg about this ever again. If you lose, you leave her alone until we feel like you deserve her. That is if you ever do] Chris said teasingly. Tala gripping his hands into fists. Before Tala could do anything though, DJ Jazzman's voice cut through the tension. [Bladers get ready!]. All six bladers pulled out their launchers and bladers. [Three!] Six blades snapped on their launchers. [Two!] Six rip cords snapped into place. [One!] All six bladers stood ready and waiting for those final three words. [Let it rip!] Six blades went whipping towards the dish at lightning fast speeds.

***Back To You***Eclipse spiralled around the dish along with Sarah and Rika's blades. Rika's light brownish red coloured blade was below yours as Sarah's dark blue on was above yours. [Makaze!] Rika screamed while Sarah called [Hiya!]. You just smirked. This was going to be an interesting fight. A light white light erupted from Rika's blade as a dark blue exploded from Sarah's. Hovering over Rika's blade was a tiger. Its mighty claws were huge with long sharp nails. The tigers back looked as if it had a wild main growing from it. Its strips were a darker red from its body, almost a blood colour. Then the eyes seemed as if they were watching every move you made. This was Rika's prized bit-beast, Makaze. Then spinning only inches away was Sarah's blade. Her bit-beast Hiya shinning brightly above it. Hiya looked almost like a fox. Almost. Where the normal red on a fox, Hiya was a deep blue, yet it still held a bit of green in it. Her ears were scaled along with her paws. Then instead of having a normal tail, she had what looked like a long greenish blue dolphins tail. Smirking you called out your faithful bit-beat, Eclipse. A black light shown as your mighty wolf emerged from his holding place. [I haven't battled you in years. This should be fun] Rika said smirking at you. [I'm not going to go easy this time] you said returning the smirk. [Wouldn't want it any other way.] she replied. [Oh yes Sarah, I'm looking forward to fighting you as well] Sarah stated to herself in a squeaky voice mocking Rika. Rika just glared at her. [Enough talk, lets fight.] Rika growled turning her attention towards her blade. [Makaze. Give Eclipse a run for his money.] Rika stated smirking at you. [Hiya. Do the same] Sarah announced also smirking. Both blades suddenly changed directions and came whizzing towards yours at amazing speeds. But you kept Eclipse right where he was. They would learn soon not to team up on you. Just as you were about to get rammed on each side, you called [Eclipse!]. Eclipse quickly darted towards the right looking as if he was going to hit Makaze. But he quickly dodged yet again and totally avoided both blades. Rika and Sarah were too stunned by the move to stop their blades. Soon they were sent crashing into each other. Quickly both blades straightened out and started to spin normally. But this suddenly change in attack had pissed Rika off. [Makaze! Wind Fusion!] she called to her blade as she pointed towards you. Makaze opened his beak and cried as he brought his wings back. A light blue glow slowly surrounding them. Soon Makaze gave another cry as he flapped his wings. This time a large gust of wind was sent hurtling towards Eclipse. But you were ready. Rika was so predictable. [Eclipse, Dark Embers!] you stated calmly as the attack came closer and closer. The fire encircling Eclipses paws and wings increased as the white symbol on his head pulsed a deep black. Quickly he opened his wings as deep roar escaped his throat. Flapping his wings shut quickly, black embers were shot at Makazes attack. A strong pulse wave was sent around the room as the two powerful attacks collided. Quickly Makazes air blast was set on fire from Eclipses attack. The two attacks began to spiral as the fire started to totally consume it. Soon the spiral of fire had rested on the edge of the dish making a ring of fire around your blades and their battle field. Looking over the ring of fire, you could see Rika and Sarah's shocked faces staring back at you. You just smirked. No one should ever underestimate your blade. They only get hurt that way.

***With Tala And Your Crazy Family***[Time to see what you're truly made of] Chris said as his gray and black blade danced circles around Tala's. [Shut up and blade, Chris] stated Adam as he sent Dawn to hit Chris's blade out of irritation. Chris's blade bounced a little from the light attack. Adam and Chris's blade then started to spiral around the top of the dish while Tala staid at the bottom. [Ok, ok] Chris stated as he held up his hands to stop Adam. Adam just rolled his eyes as he called out his bit-beast being bored with Chris's stupid little games. [Dawn!] Adam called bored to his spinning silver edged white blade. In a bright white light, Adams dog bit-beast had materialised. Tala looked at Dawn in shock. She looked almost like Eclipse. [What. Remind you a little bit of Megs Eclipse?] teased Chris as his blade weaved in and out of Tala and Adams blade. [This is going to be one long battle] muttered Adam as he shook his head. Tala just growled as he called out his trusty wolf, Wolborg. A deep roar echoed through the room as Wolborg glared at Dawn. With a sigh Chris called out his beast, Serenity. A silver light burst from the chip in the centre of his blade. As the light dimmed a white dog hovered over his blade. Her eyes were silver along with the tip of her tail. On her back was a pair of silver and blue butterfly wings. Tala stood shocked looking at this prissy little bit-beast. {What the heck can that thing do?} thought Tala as he just stared at it as it slowly brought its back leg up and scratched behind its ear. Chris just smirked at this. [Serenity. Malevolent Breath!] Chris called as he pointed towards Wolborg. Hearing those words Serenity's eyes flashed to a deep black and her white fur changed to black. The silver tips changed to a blood red. Her wings turned into more jagged deep red and black ones. Growling she charged at Wolborg. Tala was too stunned by the transformation to defend his blade. Stopping an inch away from Wolborg, Serenity blew a cloud of black smoke towards him. Breathing in the sent Wolborg started to viciously shake his head. The sent was messing with his sent and concentration. Serenity then hit Wolborg over and over again. [That's enough Serenity.] Chris said as he called off his blade. [Lets give Tala a chance to prove his strength] Chris said smirking. {You'll get just what you asked for} thought Tala as he glared back at Chris. {I'm worthy of Meg and Ill show you just that!}

***Back To You***[My turn] Sarah said as she smirked over the dancing flames. You just stared back unemotionally. With both of them wanting to fight you, you have to take one of them out first. Just what one? [Watery Grave, Hiya!] she called. Hiya's eyes turned a bright white as she bowed her head. {Shit... I'm not liking this} you thought as you saw Hiya raising her tail. Soon a shimmering ball of water was collecting at the tip of her tail. Hiya then quickly whipped her tail and sent the ball hurtling towards Eclipse. [Eclipse!] you called. But it was too late. The attack hit him head on. Slowly he was pushed to the edge of the dish. An inch away from the edge, Eclipse gave a mighty roar and slammed back into Hiya with full force. Hiya spun back to the centre of the dish. Eclipse just stayed balanced on the edge. [You wont win that easily] Sarah laughed as she sent Hiya back up to ram Eclipse. [No. But you wont win at all] you replied as your two blades collided. Sarah sneered as Eclipse pushed Hiya back to the centre of the dish. Rika just kept Makaze safely away from the two colliding blades. She would just wait her to turn to take on who ever won between you tow. [Don't get too cocky Meg] Sarah cooed as her blade slammed into yours yet again. You could hear the metal grinding as sparks started to fly. Eclipse roared yet again as he hit Hiya and pushed her a couple inches away. [I'm just stating the facts] you replied carelessly. Hiya growled as she came back and slammed into Eclipse. Eclipse didn't move an inch, but repealed Hiya again. [Enough games] Sarah growled as she turned to Hiya. [Hiya. Call of Despair!] she screamed. Hiya stopped only inches away from ramming Eclipse again. Her eyes now turned completely white as she started to encircle Eclipse. The outline of her blade disappeared as Hiya gained so much speed. Soon her blade had stopped and was directly in front of yours. Hiya was staring right into Eclipses eyes. Opening her mouth Hiya started to sing. Once the melody hit Eclipses hears he started to shake his head violently. You had to stop this before Eclipse started to spin out of control and one little hit would stop him from spinning. [Eclipse! Hells End!] you shouted breaking Hiya's hold on him. Eclipse shook his head as shadows and flames erupted all over his body. He then quickly sped towards Hiya and rammed her. Quickly she burst into flames. But Hiya wasn't down yet. She rammed Eclipse yet again. But Eclipse was ready for this. And with one last clash, Hiya was knocked out of the dish. Sarah's face turned to shock as her blade clanked a foot away from her feet. Silence washed around the room as every stared at your dish in amazement. [And we have the first one out of the girls dish! It seems to be Sarah of F.I.N.E. She was knocked out by Meg the team leader of Lunar Ray!] screamed DJ Jazzman. And eruption of cheers raced round the room. But this battle was far from over. You still had Rika to deal with. And she was going to be tougher to beat the Sarah. {I wonder who Tala and Adam are holding up} you thought as your eyes wondered over to their dish.

[And we have the first one out of the girls dish! It seems to be Sarah of F.I.N.E. She was knocked out by Meg the team leader of Lunar Ray!] screamed DJ Jazzman breaking the concentration of all three bladers. They looked over to the girls dish to see Rika looking unimpressed, Meg unemotional, and Sarah shocked. [Seems like Megs doing just fine] said Chris as he turned his attention back to the dish. [Did you expect anything else?] asked Adam with his eyebrow raised. [No. But she cant win against Rika] Chris stated smirking. [I wouldn't be to sure of that.] Adam growled glaring at Chris. Chris just stared at him for a minutes weighing out who was better in him mind. [Whatever. Lets get this over with] Chris sigh bored with his calculations. as he turned back towards Tala. [Are you ready for another beating?] Chris sneered while smirking. [No, but you better be] Tala growled. Chris worsened his glare and opened his mouth to shout a command at Serenity. But Tala beat him to it. [Wolborg! Don't waste your strength on this guy, just hit him a couple of times!] he shouted. Wolborg gave a loud cry as he did exactly what Tala had commanded. Quickly the white blade went zooming towards expecting silver blade. A loud clash was heard as the two blades collided. The force on the two blades was equal. Both of them were standing their ground. [You're never going to beat me if you don't use an attack] Chris stated as he yawned. Tala refused to look Chris in the eye. {I know I can win this without any help} Tala thought. {But losing this... Means I lose Meg...}. [Fine. Then I will just beat you with Serenity's strength.] Chris yelled, back to glaring at Tala. Just then Serenity started to gain strength off of Chris's anger. Wolborg slowly started to lose his ground. Both blades were now in the middle of the dish when they had started at the edge. But it became a stand still again as Wolborg powered up. {I wont lose him!} Chris screamed in his mind as he looked at Tala. {He doesn't deserve Meg. Hell break her heart.}. Looking back at Tala all he saw was a cold hearted person. But if he was so cold hearted, why was he fighting so hard for you? {Never, will I lose to this weakling! And never will I lose Meg!} Tala seethed in his head. As he stared at Chris all he saw was an obstacle. An obstacle in winning this championship. An obstacle in his way of fighting Adam. And obstacle in getting to Meg. [Serenity!] Chris called as the same time as Tala yelled [Wolborg!]. Both blades shone a bright white as they gained more strength. [Its time to see who the best blader really is] Chris sneered over the light. Tala just looked back. He had nothing to say to him. In a few minutes Chris wouldn't have a word to say either. Soon the light faded and the two blades rammed at each other again. Sparks flew from the friction the blades were causing. But one blade slowly started to lose its ground and the edge came nearer and nearer. And it didn't look like it was Serenity. [That's it Serenity! You can beat him!] Chris screamed excited thinking he had already won the match. But Tala just smirked at him. {Imbecile.} Tala muttered his eyes glued to the dish. Then as the blades were only inches away from the edge Tala screamed, [Wolborg, now!]. Quickly Wolborg spun to the side and disappeared from sight. Shock appeared on Chris's and even Adams face. Wolborg suddenly appeared behind Serenity. And in one great push, Serenity was sent out of the dish. Harmlessly the blade clanked to a stop on the floor by Adams feet. [I guess you have no doubts about who the best blader is now.] Tala replied calmly. And just as Tala had predicted, Chris had nothing to say. [And the first one out from the boys dish is Chris of Zatknjisj. And it was Tala the leader of the Blitzkrieg boys that knocked him out!] shouted DJ Jazzman. Chris just grumpily grabbed his blade and walked over towards Sarah at the sidelines near the other bladers. {Now I just have to win against Adam. Which just might not be that easy...} thought Tala as he looked towards his new opponent.***With You***[Guess its just you and me] Rika stated as she slowly took a couple steps to be directly in front of you. You just watched her silently. Rika always liked surprise attacks, and throwing her opponent off guard. She was definitely going to be harder to beat then Sarah. And Sarah wasn't all that easy to beat... [So, are we going to fight or stand and look at each other all day.] Rika called while putting her hands on her hips. [I'm just waiting for you.] you replied calmly just staring bored back at her. She just glared as she looked over towards her blade. [You're not going easy on me.] she laughed [But you'll be begging me too] she finished finally turning to her blade. {I wouldn't be to sure about that} you thought smirking. Not that she noticed. [Makaze. Have some fun] Rika told her blade as she calmly stood back and watched. Eclipse turned towards you and waited for your command. [Watch your back] you said lowly. He just nodded silently towards you and turned back to Makaze. Makaze quickly speed towards Eclipse. Patiently Eclipse waited for the perfect moment. Just a few more seconds... Now! Just as Makaze was going to pass Eclipse to attack from the back, Eclipse jerked and bit him in the tail. A pain filled growl filled his throat. Violently Makaze whipped his tail forcing Eclipse to let go of his tight grasp on it. Makaze, filled with rage, charged at Eclipse. Turning Eclipse had no time to react. He was hit full force and pushed towards the edge of the dish. A few sparks flew from the grinding metal as Eclipse started to push Makaze back towards the centre of the dish. Just as Eclipse was about to push him up the other side of the dish Makaze fought back again and stopped Eclipse in his tracts. For a couple of minutes both blades were at a standstill. Sparks would randomly fly, but that was the only indication to that they were still moving. [Makaze. Come back!] Rika called. Obediently Makaze returned to the side of the dish were Rika was standing. Eclipse sped to attack him again. [Eclipse. Don't] you commanded. Eclipse looked back at you before reluctantly returning to your side of the dish. {What's she up to?} you thought as you saw a spark of humour in her eye. [It seems as if you cant control that blade of yours] Rika stated teasingly. You just looked at her with one eyebrow raised. [So he can think for himself. Unlike your blade] you replied calmly as you watched her face go from smirked to glaring. [Guess will just have to finish this to see.] she growled looking you in the eye. [Guess so] you stated, but were cut off by DJ Jazzman's voice. [And the first one out from the boys dish is Chris of Zatknjisj. And it was Tala the leader of the Blitzkrieg boys that knocked him out!] he shouted front your right. Both you of you looked over to see Chris grumpily grab his blade a walk over towards Sarah and the other bladers. [Guess my brother is better then your cousin. Your whole family is going to be defeated by mine.] Rika called over to you. Quickly you glanced at Adams calm figure before looking back towards Rika. [You brother does have a pretty good chance against Adam. But don't against me] you growled glaring at her. Rika just glared back. For a few minutes you both just stared at each other. Neither of you wanted to make the first move. [Its pointless for you to hide what you're going to do. I know all your attacks.] Rika stated placing her hands in her pockets. A sigh that she was bored. [Oh, really. I don't think you know this one] you stated as you looked over towards Eclipse. [Eisei Hinote!] you called as you pointed towards Makaze. Eclipses eyes turned completely black as a strong black fire consumed his body. Opening his mouth a dark roar escaped this throat. [What... What is this?] Rika stuttered looking at your great wolves flaming body. [In English, Eisei Hinote means eternal flames.] you stated calmly as Eclipse out stretched his giant wings. Rika just looked at you in shock. In her mind Hells End was your strongest attack. Boy was she wrong. With another roar, Eclipse charged at Makaze. Rika, to shocked by your attack, gave him no command. Eclipse rammed Makaze full force slamming his body into Makazes. The second the flames touched Makaze, they engulfed him. A pain filled roar unwillingly escaped Makazes throat as he desperately tried to ride himself of the flames. [Makaze! Hydro Shield!] Rika screamed as horror filled her eyes. Makaze did as he was told. A light blue light surrounded him as a shield made of water protected him from farther attack. It also put out the fire. [Two can play at that] Rika seethed glaring at you with pure hatred. But you couldn't care less. Eclipse was loosing speed, and fast. If you didn't win soon, you wouldn't win at all. [Makaze! Water Illusion!] Rika shouted as she put both of her arms out straight. You just looked at her in wonder. [Eclipse. Do anything you need to] you called softly. He slowly nodded. Looking over at Makaze you could see two spots of water pulling out of each of his sides. The two water balls formed into to more Makazes. Along with two more blades below them. All three charged at Eclipse. And Eclipse sped towards him. [It looks as if your blade wants to end this quickly] Rika laughed. But you just smirked. Eclipse had to be up to something. Or at least that's what you hoped for. In the centre of the dish all four blades met up. Eclipse was getting bashed from every side. You watched in horror as every hit he took weakened him. [ECLIPSE!] you screamed as one Makaze bit him in the neck. Hearing your call, Eclipse roared and viciously attacked all three blades. With one hard hit the two fake blades disappeared. All that left was the one true blade. Both Makaze and Eclipse gave a final roar as they charged. Another loud clash was heard as they both met in the centre of the dish yet again. But this time only one blade was standing its ground. Eclipse slowly pushed Makaze towards the edge closest to Rika. Then with one last surge of strength, Makaze was pushed out of the dish. Rika caught he blade before it even came close to hitting the ground. [The... The winner for the girls dish is MEG OF LUNAR RAY!] screamed DJ Jazzman. Calling Eclipse back to your hand you silently thanked him for a job well done. Quickly you pocketed the blade and walked over towards Rika. [Good match] Rika said as she held out her hand. [Good match] you replied as you grasped her hand and shook it.***Tala and Adam***[So you beat Chris] Adam stated with a smirk as he walked around the dish and stood directly in front of Tala. [But then again with all his bragging it shouldn't have been very hard to do] Adam continued a smirked planted on his face. Tala just snorted at his remark. {I just want to fight him...} Tala thought looking bored at the dish. [Ok lets get this started.] Adam sighed as he glanced over towards you and Rika fighting. [It looks as if Rika pissed Meg off] Adam said as he slowly shook his head. [Those two will never learn...] he grumbled off in his own world. Tala looked at him in wonder. {What wont they learn... ?} he thought as he turned slightly to see the girls glaring at each other. [Ok Dawn, you ready?] Adam called towards his blade. A bright white light shone from the centre chip as Adams dog bit-beast came forth. {Wasn't... Dawn already called out?} thought Tala, but he shook off that thought as Dawn came soaring towards Wolborg. [Wolborg!] Tala called to his wolf. Wolborg looked back at Tala for a second before charging towards Dawn. But right as both blade came into the middle of the dish, Dawn suddenly changed direction. It was to fast of a curve for Wolborg to act. Taking advantage of Wolborg's disorientation, Dawn rammed him on the side. Wolborg gave an agitated cry as he was pushed towards the outer rim of the dish. Quickly he recovered and returned to the centre of the dish were Dawn was sipping steadily. The second Wolborg had returned to the centre of the dish, Dawn started to encircle him. The outline of the blade turned into a blur as the rotations became faster and faster. [I want to make a deal with you Tala] Adam stated making Tala look at him instead of the match. Wrong move. Dawn took this advantage to hit Wolborg. Again Wolborg cried out of irritation. [What?] Tala growled back to looking at his blade. Above the dish Adam smirked. But Tala, concentrating on his blade did notice. [I would like to finish this rather quickly.] Adam replied. Tala quickly glanced towards Adam with wonder in his eyes. [And?] Tala hissed glaring at his blade. Suddenly Wolborg took a sharp turn and hit Dawn in the side. Dawn screamed in pain as she wobbled for a minute before returning steady. [Lets call of these petty attacks and call out our final attacks. Whoever can resist the others final move wins our little deal] Adam finished smirking. Tala looked up at him fully this time. But Dawn stayed still. She knew when not to attack. [That sounds good to me] Tala said with a mischievous smirk. Adam also smirked as he called Dawn back to his side of the dish. Tala did the same thing with Wolborg. [Dawn. Heavens Assassination!] Adam called to his patiently waiting dog beast. Dawns began to glow a pale gold as she opened her mouth and out stretched her wings. Before Dawn could do anything else Tala screamed [Wolborg, Novae Rog!]. A ghost of a girl seemed to appear out of no where as Wolborg opened his mouth. Quickly a blast of ice shot from Wolborg's mouth and headed straight towards Dawn. The second the ice touched Dawn she froze solid. Wolborg then came quickly speeding towards Dawns frozen blade. As Wolborg neared a cracking sound filled the air. The ice containing Dawn was breaking. In one giant clump the ice shattered to the bottom of the dish. Tala's eyes opened with shock, but Wolborg kept charging at Dawn. But Dawn was ready for her attack. The second the blades collided, Dawn sent a blast of light out of her mouth. The force from her own attack and Wolborg's hit, sent Dawn flying backwards. Along with Wolborg. Tala and Adam held their breath as both blades neared the edge. Both blades were on the rim. Suddenly both blades tipped and fell to the floor with a soft metallic clank. Both boys looked down at their blades in bewilderment. [And it seems as if we have a tie here for the boys! Lets go over to Mr. D to see if their going to allow it this time.] DJ Jazzman called. [We will allow it this time! The points for winning will be split between the two teams!] Mr. D announced his final ruling.***Back To You***[Good match] Rika said as she held out her hand. [Good match] you replied as you grasped her hand and shook it. But suddenly Rika's grasp became weaker. [Rika?] you called to her as her eyes started to drupe. What was wrong with her? [RIKA!] you screamed as she started to collapse towards you. Quickly you grasped her around the waste before she hit the floor. Shaking her you knew that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. [You always push yourself to far. Especially with your condition] you muttered as you gently picked her up piggy back style. Taking at quick look over to the boys, you saw that Adam and Tala were still in the middle of their battle. Silently with out much of anyone noticing, you walked towards the side door. {Now just were is the medical room...?}


	12. Tolls Taken

**Chapter 12: Tolls Taken **

Slowly you walked down the hall, Rika limply hanging on your back. {Where is the damn medical room...} you thought flustered as you just passed by unmarked rooms. Suddenly a low cough came from the left or your ear. Turning your head you could see that Rika was still passed out. Sighing you continued your walk down the deserted hall. {She's getting heavy..} you thought completely bored. Just then you felt something soak into the back of your shirt. Again you looked back to Rika. A line of blood was stream down her face starting at her nose. {Shit} you thought as you gripped Rika tighter and sprinted down the hall. As you came to the end you found that still none of the doors were marked. {This must not be the right hall. SHIT!} you shouted as you quickly turned around. Again you sprinted down the hall. As you reached the doors of the stadium you saw someone slowly walking out them. Taking a closer look you found that it was Ray. [Ray!] you screamed as your ran faster to meet up with him. He quickly turned his head in your direction. Shock took him over as he saw Rika on your back. You slowed in front of him. [Where is the medical room?] you asked panting as you tried desperately to regain your breath, strength, and composure. [Ill... Ill show you] he stammered as he quickly took off down a hall to your right. You quickly followed him almost on his heals. [Here it is] he panted next to a room with a huge red cross on the door. [Thanks] you gasped as you quickly opened the door and sprinted in. Silence fell over the room as everyone turned to look at you and Rika. [She... Needs help] you panted your breath still short. Everyone stayed frozen just staring at you two. [Please...] you whispered as you fell down on one knee. Quickly a nurse ran over to you and took Rika off your back. For a while you just stayed on the floor gasping. The two battles had taken their tolls on you as well. Slowly your breathing returned to normal. After a couple more minutes you stood up and looked around the room. In a bed to your left was Sarah. Next to her bed was Chris in a chair. He looked to be asleep. Quietly you walked over towards him. For a minute you just stood there watching him. Debating on whether or not you should wake him. After going back and forth in your mind you decided not to wake him up. Slowly you started to walk away. [I'm awake you know] came a voice behind your back. Looking over your shoulder you found Chris staring at you. His gray eyes were staring at you intently. They were begging you to come back. A smirk slowly found its way to your lips as you walked back towards your cousin. [What happened here] you asked softly as you took a seat on the arm of the chair. Chris moved over to give you some room. [She just passed out. Then I looked for you and Rika, I had no clue where this room was!] he said putting his head in his hands. Side glancing him, you could tell that he was truly upset about this. You just chuckled under your breath as you turned back to Sarah. [What! You think that's funny!] Chris screamed as he glared at you through his fingers. You shook your head. [Not at all. It took me forever to get Rika here] you stated looking down to the floor. {And now she could be bleeding to death...} you thought looking back towards the door they had just rushed her through. Chris could see that you were worried. [She's going to be just fine] he whispered as brought a hand up and rubbed your back. [I hope so] you muttered still staring at the floor. [Miss Granger] a nurse called as she came rushing out Rika's room. Quickly you stood up and walked over towards her. [Yes?] you asked calmly even though you were about to freak on the inside. [Would you please come in? The doctor would like to talk to you] she quickly said as she started to pull you towards the room. {So much for a choice...} you thought as she pushed you in the room and closed the over to the centre of the room you could see Rika in a completely white bed. A window was behind the head board letting in a the sun light. But nothing else was in the room. It made the place seem even less inviting the most of the hospital rooms. You slowly walked over towards the doctor who was on Rika's left. A stream of blood was still slowly pouring from her nose. As it dripped down her face, a pool was collecting on the white sheet. [Do you know what's wrong with her?] the doctor asked gravely never taking his eyes off Rika. [No] you said lowly. But it was a lie. Even if told this doctor though, nothing could be done to help her. A sigh escaped the doctors lips. [Do you know a way to help her] he asked bringing his hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. [Yes] you said as you looked out the window. A giant tree was outside and hills could be seen in the distance. He quickly brought his hand back down to his side. [Is there anything you need to do it? How fast can you do it? Do you need a professionals help?] he asked looking at you with hope in his eyes. For minute you just looked at him trying to remember all his questions. [I just need you to go outside, and make sure I'm the only one in the room.] you stated calmly looking him in the eyes. He looked at you in question, but walked out of the room all the same. As the clicking of the door met your ears you walked over towards Rika. [I know you wanted your victory... But you really shouldn't push yourself] you muttered to her unconscious body as you reached into her pockets. It only took you a minute to find what you were looking for. {Good. You did pick it up} Quickly you pulled out her light blue blade. Reaching into your own pocket you pulled out your black and silver launcher. Snapping on Makaze you took a step away from the bed. With one hard pull on the rip cord, Makaze was sent spinning towards the floor. [Makaze, I know I am not your owner, but I ask you to help Rika] you called to the blade. The blade continued to spin steadily showing you that he was listening to you. Now all you had to do was call him out. [Makaze, come out] you said lowly making sure that no one heard you outside the door. In a bright white light, Makaze emerged from the centre of the blade. With his golden eyes he looked at you intently. You just nodded your head over to Rika's bed. Makaze quickly turned and saw Rika lying hurt and bleeding on the bed. With a might roar only Makaze's spirit rushed over to her. For a minute he hovered over her body before slowly fading into her body. With a loud clank, her blade stopped spinning. Rika glowed a white light as the spirit of her beast resided within her. [Now back to waiting...] you grumbled as you walked over to the corner and slid down resting your back on the wall.{Ok maybe this isn't going to work...} you thought as worry started to grow in your heart. This had always worked before. It just had never taken this long. She must really be hurt bad this time. But just as the thoughts of doubt crept into your mind, the blood stopped running down Rika's face. A blinding white light exploded from her chest as her back arched as if out of pain. You just stared at her body unfazed. It was finally working. In another flash, Makaze was expelled from her body. He quickly returned to his rightful place inside his blade. You smirked as you slowly stood up and walked towards the motionless blade. Gripping the cold metal of Rika's blade you looked down at the centre. The picture of Makaze was very different from anyone else's blade. Rika is next to him with her hand on his back. No one could ever deny that this blade is hers. Gently you opened Rika's hand and placed Makaze safely in it. It was still going to be a couple of hours before she woke up. Sighing you took one last look at Rika and walked out the door. She had really done a number on herself this time. {I should have gone easy on her} you yelled at yourself as you quietly closed her right outside the door was Luke and Sully. [How is she] asked Sully as he jumped up. Luke soon followed him, but more calmly. [She's doing just fine] you whispered as you started to walk away. But before you got to far someone grabbed your shoulder. [But you don't look fine] came Luke's voice from behind you. [I'm not] you whispered as you walked back to the front of the room with Sarah and Chris. In the bed across from her was Tyson. {He must have had a hard match} you thought as you looked towards the other two beds in front of his and Sarah's. Max was in one and Hilary was in the other. Slowly you walked out of the medical room completely. They didn't need the extra person taking up space. [How's Rika?] came a cold voice from outside the door. [Just fine Tala] you stated as you continued to walk down the hall not even looking back at him. You needed to find a place where you could lie down. And fast. The sound of following foot steps told you that Tala was following you. [Did you get any rest?] Tala asked once he had caught up to you. [No] you stated keeping your eyes straight in front of you. A feeling of light-headedness' was started to consume you. But you didn't want Tala to know that. [What were you doing then?] he asked looking at you. But you refused to look at him. Tala knew you too well, and one look into your eyes would tell him just how exhausted you really were. [Helping your sister] you whispered now back to looking at the floor. She was going to be just fine, but you still couldn't help feeling like it was you fault that she was hurt that bad. [Meg!] screamed someone from behind you. Quickly you halted and turned to see who it was. Adam quickly rushed towards you. [I need to talk to you.] Adam stated looking at you. You just nodded, but he looked over towards Tala. [Alone] Adam said lowly. Tala glared at Adam, but walked away none the less. You just stared at the two in suspicion. What was going on with the two? [What happened between you two?] you asked Adam once Tala was out of sight. Adam just walked over to your side. [You're going to have to ask Chris about that one] he stated as he grabbed your right arm and placed it over his shoulder. He then wrapped his left arm around your waste and helped you to walk. [I don't need you passing out on me before I get you somewhere to rest] he stated after you looked at him in wonder. Nodding you both started on your journey out of the stadium.[And here we are] Adam stated as he opened his hotel room. Which just happened to be two doors away from yours. Looking around it was set up the exact same as yours. Except instead of black, it was a medium gray. Adam slowly walked you over towards the couch in front of the TV. Carefully he placed you down and walked into the kitchen. [Ice tea?] he called. [Please] you answered closing your eyes. It felt great to be lying down. Your muscles were tight from the strain put on you from the battle. Then your legs were sore from the constant standing. And then your arms felt like crap after launching a blade after the major battles you had just finished. [Here] Adam stated as he held out an offering of ice tea to you. You nodded your head in thanks as you gripped the ice cold can. Greedily you gulped the sweet drink down. [So... How's Rika doing?] Adam asked as he took a sip from his Coke can. [Shell be fine after a few more hours of rest.] you replied catching the remote that Adam had just thrown at you. [Rest should be good for you too.] Adam called as he stood up and finished off his can. [Ill be back later and I expect you to get some rest] he called as he walked out the door. [Whatever] you muttered as you started to flip through the channels. After finding that Chinese TV did not interest at all, you decided that Adams advice wasn't too bad. After only a couple of minutes you felt the strong pull of sleep.A few hours later you awake to the strange feeling that someone was brushing your hair. Slowly you opened your eyes. Looking up you found that your head was resting on a very deep in thought Russians lap. Tala was staring at the TV, but he sure as heck wasn't watching it. [I'm guessing that Rika didn't wake up yet] you whispered not moving an inch being very comfortable. Tala quickly pulled his hand away from your hair and looked down at you. His eyes were still cold, but they did hold shock in them. All though only people who truly knew him would ever know that. [No] he answered after a couple of minutes. [But the doctors did say that you had worked a miracle] he continued not looking you in the eye. But that changed as he asked his next question. [What is wrong with her?] he asked true concern in his voice. [I cannot tell you that. You'll have to ask her] you stated as you slowly sat up. Once in a sitting position a yawn escaped your mouth. {What time is it?} you asked yourself as you looked at your watch. {5:15... I've been asleep for most of the day...} you thought as you sighed. [I guess I should be getting back to see how Sarah and Rika are] you said mostly to yourself as you prepared to stand. Next to you Tala opened his mouth but your ringing phone caught your attention first. As you pulled it out the number on the screen wasn't one you knew. [Lo?] you called in it as you stood up and headed towards the door. [Meg I congratulate you on your victory today] came a happy girls voice into the phone. You just stared at the door in front of you in wonder. [Do I know you?] you questioned as you reached for the handle. [Nope] the girl giggled making you freeze in mid air only inches away from the handle. [But we know you. All about you.] came a boys voice over the phone. [How?] you asked totally confused. Behind you, you could hear Tala stand and walk towards you. [Just make sure you keep your friends in sight] the girl stated. [They just might get hurt.] the boy called. Quickly you snapped your phone shut as you flung the door open. Rika, Sarah you had to get to them. You sprinted down the hall. Tala was smart enough to stay behind and not follow you. Horns blasted at you as you sprinted across the street and towards the stadium. It was eighteen blocks away from the hotel you were staying at. A bike horn blasted your way as they almost ran into you. Quickly at the last moment you made a shape turn to just barley miss them. You had to get to Rika and Sarah quickly though. They could be in trouble. Panting you finally made you way up to the front doors of the stadium. Without hesitation you flung them open and rushed inside. {Now... Just where was that room!} you screamed to yourself as you ran aimlessly down hall after hall. Then finally you found someone else. And just your luck it was Mariah. [Where's the medical room?] you asked out of breath as you stopped right in front of the totally pink girl. Mariah turned to look at you with tears glistening in her eyes. [I... Ill take you there] she stated wiping away a stray tear that had escaped her eye. Slowly she started to walk back down the way you had came. {I have to get there faster then this!} you screamed to yourself, but for some reason you didn't want to push the upset girl. [What's wrong?] you asked after a couple of minutes in silence. She sniffled as she wiped away yet another tear. [I... I lost for me team] she gasped as she fell to the floor in a full sob. You just looked at her a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you look spread across your face. You looked down the hall both ways and realized that you had no clue where you were. You needed this sobbing little pink pouf to show you were your friends were. Sighing you crouched down to be at eye level with Mariah. [Its ok. You'll get them next time] you said lowly in a calming voice. Sharply she inhaled air before saying, [But... I let them down now!]. Her voice was broken and pain filled. You just rolled your eyes as you sat down on the wall next to her. Slowly you brought your arm up and rubbed her back. {Someone needs to hurt me} you thought as you stared up at the ceiling. Five minutes had passed and still Mariah sat there sobbing into her hands. Taking in a deep breath you looked over and said [I'm sure your one loss wont harm your team in the long run.]. She sniffed as if trying to stop crying, but she just broke into a bigger sob. You rolled your eyes again and looked back up at the ceiling. Your arm was now growing numb from rubber her back. {Why do I always get stuck with the criers!} you screamed in your head as you banged it on the wall. After a few more minutes Mariah pulled her head out of her hands. A pool of tears had collected in her lap. [I'm sorry] she whispered as she took the back of her hand and wiped away the stream of tears that were going down her face. You stopped rubbing her back and looked at her in confused. What was she apologizing to you for? For a couple more minutes everything was silent as she continued to rub the tears away. [I was suppose to be taking you to the medical room] she stated as she stood up a fake smile spread across her face. You looked at her and stayed in place as she stared to walk. Sure you didn't like her. Well no, you hated her and all her happy pinkness. But that is no reason why she should be suffering. In the long run beybladeing is just a sport, and nothing to cry over. Slowly she turned to look at you. Her eyes were still a little red, but with that smile on her face, no one would ever know if she was hurting inside or not. Or even think to question anything other then happy from Mariah. Taking in a deep breath you looked her in the eye and said, [A fake smile is more hurtful then tears]. Her eyes grew wider as she just stared at you. [Your smile may make everyone else feel better, but does it make you?] you asked after she didn't answer you. Slowly she shook her head no. [Its hurting you more then you think] you said lowly as you casually walked over towards her. But she just stood there looking down at the ground. You sighed as she began to cry again. [That wasn't suppose to make you cry] you muttered as you shook your head and leaned on the wall. It looked like you weren't going to get to the medical room any time soon. Not that Rika and Sarah would mind. They're probably still knocked out. And nothing should be wrong with them. But you never know... [Oh Meg I'm so sorry!] she gasped as she quickly flung up her hands and tried to rid her face of the flowing tears. Again you just looked at her. [You might feel better if you tell someone what's wrong] you stated trying your hardest to keep the boredom out of your voice. She sniffed and look at you with tear glistened eyes. [Will... Will you listen?] she asked hope in her voice and eyes. [Why not] you muttered as you slowly slid down the wall and held up your chin with your knees. [I... I just feel as if I let Lee down] she said as she took a seat right next to you. {I'm not the person to talk to about family issues...} you thought sadly as you closed your eyes and just listened to her pour out her story. Or more like pretending to listen. [I mean I he tries so hard to make it the farthest he can. Pushing himself to always do the best he can. Getting the team as far as we can go. And now I'm the one holding him back. I'm the one that lost! The only one that lost the first round!] she sniffed and took in a deep breath. [But I guess what truly feels the worse is that I lost to Hilary.]. Your ears perked up at that statement. You hadn't paid much attention as to who had qualified for each team. But you sure as heck didn't remember that Hilary had made it. [Sure she lost to Emily, but I lost to her! And I know its so wrong to be thinking that way. Hilary is one of my best friends. But she is just a beginner. And a bad one at that! A couple of months ago she couldn't even launch her blade right!]. {Ya and I showed her how to launch her blade right. That was the night Devin beat the shit out of Tyson for pushing me down the stairs} you thought a small smirk forming on your lips. Next to you, Mariah just kept going on and on. It seemed as if she had bottled everything up inside for a year and was deciding to tell you now. But at this point you had to tune her out.[I feel better now] Mariah stated breaking you from your trance. Quickly she jumped back up a huge smile crossing her face. [You know, you're a great listener.] she said as she started to happily skip down the hall. {Damn... I like the depressed Mariah better..} you thought as you slowly walked behind her. A yawn escaped your mouth as you shoved your hands in your large pockets. [Meg?] she questioned halfway down the hall as she stopped to walk in step with you. [Huh?] you asked not hiding your boredom in the least. [I never knew you could be this nice] she said as she stopped you and hugged you. You stiffened as you looked down at her wondering what the heck she was doing. After a minute or two and her not budging, you pushed her off. [Don't get use to it] you growled as you just continued to walk down the hall. She stared as your back with a hurt expression. But she quickly got over it and skipped back towards you. [Now to the medical room!] she shouted happily as she gripped your arm and ran with you down the hall. {Definitely like the depressed Mariah better}... The sound of silence shattered as Mariah burst through the door at the medical room. Everyone's heads shot in your direction. Looking around you could see that the same people were still in the beds. Max and Hilary were right next to the door. Then in the back was Sarah and Tyson. Chris was still by Sarah's bedside. But Seth, Eric, and Mark were also standing there. All the battles must be over with. Slowly you made your way to the bunch. Eric was the first one to notice your presence. [Seems all three of you don't know when to quite] he said with a smirk. This caught the attention of the other boys. They all just stood there waiting for your answer. [I do. They don't] you replied looking at Sarah with sad eyes. You didn't think it had been that bad for Sarah. She seemed fine as she grabbed her blade and walked over to the edge with the other bladers. But Rika seemed fine for awhile after the battle too... [Meg?] came Marks questioning voice from next to you. [Ya?] you asked your eyes never leaving Sarah's pale face. [Did Rika fight Sarah?] he asked lowly, but everyone had heard. A pin could be heard dropping in the silence of the room. [No she just fought me] you replied lowly. And just as you expected a fist was sent your way. Quickly you jumped back and landed in the middle of the room on one knee. But Seth didn't stop there. He charged at you with another fist held high in the air. At the last moment you dodged to the left and swung your leg up to collide with his rubs. He collapsed on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. [I don't know why I'm not the one lying in the bed instead of her] you whispered in his ear as you stood up. You then turned around and held out your hand. He glared at you with hatred in his eyes, but grabbed your hand none the less. [Shell be just fine. She just needs to rest] you said to all of them as you headed towards Rika's room. They nodded in understanding as they turned back to look at their fallen team-mate. _(Why did Seth freak out! *Ok I'm giving you and answer here -Everyone claps- Seth is Sarah's boyfriend so that's why they're always together and he's so protective of her* )_

Luke and Sully were still sitting outsider her door. But both of the boneheads were asleep. Slowly and quietly you sat down next to Sully. [I guess you haven't seen her yet] you said casually. Next to you both boys jumped out of shock. Quickly they turned to look at you with wide eyes. [No.] Luke stated as he looked down towards the floor. [I don't know if I could stand seeing her in that condition.] Sully muttered as he did the exact opposite of Luke and looked up at the ceiling. [Would you go in and check on her?] Sully asked as he turned back to look at you. [That's why I'm here] you said as you stood up and reached for the door. [If... She's awake tell her... WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!] Sully shouted. Everyone looked at him annoyed that he would disturb whoever they were watching over. You just smirked down at him. [Can do] you said as you opened the door and walked low beeping of the life supporting machines filled your ears as you walked into the room. Instead of looking ahead at Rika, you watched the floor as you walked. You weren't exactly ready to see her yet either. Each step you took made a definite sound sent echoing throughout the room. It was almost as if bombs were going off. You were wondering why a nurse hadn't rushed in and yelled at you for making all this nose. Taking in a deep breath you slowly tilted your head up to face your fears and look at one of your best friends in their most fragile state. But your eyes froze on something next to her bed. Well someone to be more specific. Fire raged in your eyes and they stared back at you. A huge smile crossing their face. {That bitch better get away from her} you hissed in your mind as you took another step closer to Rika's bed. [Meg] came a sweet yet menacing voice from the other side of the room. [Grandmother...]


	13. Happy Times?

**Chapter 13: Happy Times? **

[Grandmother] you growled looking the monster in the eye. A smirk split across her face as she daringly stared back at you. Your stare slowly turned into a glare as you took another step forward. Your grandmother raised her eyebrow and looked at you in question. [Meg. Get this old hag away from me.] came a pissed voice from the bed. Quickly your head snapped down to see an angry Rika staring back at you while pointing a finger at your grandmother. Your eyes lost their glare as you looked at your perfectly fine friend staring back at you. {Guess she still heals as fast as I remembered} you thought not even seeing a scratch on her. [Ill leave you two girls alone to chat.] cooed a sickly sweet voice so wrongly placed inside a bitch. Slowly, tauntingly she walked passed you. Both of your eyes met in a glare as she came closer to you. It took all your might not to punch her right then and there. Her shoulder perfectly in line with yours she paused. You were still facing Rika while your grandmother still faced the door. [I've never liked you. I'm just here waiting for you to fail. Waiting for the day no one will be there to pick up your pieces as you break. Not your brother. Not your cousins. Not your precious Tala. No. One.]. And with those last nagging words she disappeared out the door and into the medical room. You just shook your head in annoyance as you looked out the window behind Rika's bed. {The great motivational words I grew up on} you thought bitterly as you watched the bare limbs of the trees dance back an forth in the wind. But what did she plan on doing to turn everyone against you? But then again, you didn't want to know. Or at least, not at this moment.[So I guess I should thank you.] stated Rika annoyed breaking your train of thought. You took your eyes off the window and saw that she was now sitting on her bed staring at her hands. For a while you just stared at her waiting for her to continue. With an annoyed sigh she continued in her thanks, [ Without you, Makaze wouldn't have helped me. And without that, Id probably be dead]. Still you just looked at her but a small smirk was now pulling at the corners of your lips. Rika flashed you a death glared. But you just continued to stare at her. The smirk on your lips. [What... Not enough?] she huffed as she got out of bed and walked over to a backpack Luke or Sully must have brought her. [No. I carry your ass here. And that's all I get?] you stated in a false angry tone while crossing your arms over your chest. Rika froze shirt in mid-air as she halted her fishing through the bag. Slowly she turned. Another death glare was clearly visible on her face as she stared at you. Again you just smirked at her. She had always hated it when people saw her in a weak state, and that's exactly what you had done. And she especially hated you for it since you were one of the three people who knew what was wrong with her. Jess and Sarah were the other two. [Its almost six... And I'm starved] Rika growled as she pulled a shirt over her head and closed the bag. Giving you one last glare, Rika turned to throw her backpack on her back. You just shrugged as you both headed towards the door. Luke and Sully jumped up once they saw both you and Rika standing in the door way. They both seemed shocked they she had healed so quickly. But then again without Makazes help, it would have taken her two days at least to heal from her injuries. The medical room had cleared out and only Sarah and Seth were still there. The strange silence only a form of hospital could possess filled the room. [Take good care of her Seth.] you whispered in his direction as you passed him. He just his head in acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving Sarah's unconscious form. It looked as if she wasn't going to be left alone tonight. And Seth was the perfect person to watch over her. Quietly you closed the door so you wouldn't disturb them. Slowly the four of you found your way down to the parking garage below the stadium. [Has anyone thought of how we were getting out of here?] Sully asked as everyone just looked around the dingy garage for some sign of life. [Guessing no one has a car?] Rika stated dully as she shook her head while rolling her eyes. You, Luke, and Sully just glared at her in annoyance. How would anyone have a car? None of you lived in Japan. Just as Sully opened his mouth to yell at her for being so dense, someone called out to your small group. [Need a lift?] came a guys voice from your left. [Great... A freak] Rika mumbled under her breath. But you just had to smirk. You knew exactly who it was. Lazily everyone turned to their left to see Chris a couple of feet away sitting in his black Mustang. A wide smirk crossed your face as you, Luke, Sully, and Rika walked over to the deranged blond behind the wheel. [I promise this freaks a good driver] Chris said smirking while running a hand through his hair. [Better be...] muttered Rika as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the passengers side. Luke and Sully jumped over the seat to get to the back were Rika soon followed them sitting on Sully's lap and leaning on Luke's shoulder due to the lack of room. And you, being the cousin of the Mustang owner, got to sit shot gun. Which of course Rika complained about. _Worst December _by Sugarcult was blasting through the speakers. Hearing this you rolled your eyes was looking out the window. Chris was only playing this for Rika since it was a well know fact that Sugarcult is her favourite band. And one of Chris's least favourite bands, and that's putting it lightly. [Where to kiddies?] Chris asked as he stepped on the gas and quickly shot off out of the garage and down the road. [Somewhere for food] Sully stated a cheesy grin crossing his face as he pleaded silently with Chris through the mirror. After a chorus of _Ok _s and _Whatever _s, Chris headed towards a small restaurant just out side of town known as _Dragon Fly _. But of course, not without a mouth watering aroma of frying egg rolls and wanton soup filled your senses as you walked through a set of glass doors following behind Sully and Luke. A bell on the door tinkled as it slowly closed behind Chris. Scanning the room it was as if you were sent back years into the past of ancient China. Old Chinese symbols for protection, heath, and luck were placed all over the walls and above each door way. The walls were made out of the traditional rice paper cut into large squares by bamboo that was painted black. All of which matched the lightly stained oak wood on the floor. Only three tables were in the room to dine on. But each table could hold at least ten people. Each one was set up in the traditional way. The table was close to the floor surrounded by pillows that would be used as seats. A bamboo place mat, a black small square place, and a small black tea cup were at every seat. There was only four other people in the restaurant that were eating there instead of working. And with a closer look, you knew all four of them. And very well. [Please follow me] came a small voice from the hostess standing behind a wood podium. She was wearing one of the traditional kimonos and looked to be very shy. [Would you mind if we sat with them?] asked Chris as he pointed his finger towards the four lonely eaters. [They're friends of ours]. After finishing he flashed the hostess one of his irresistible charming smiles. She just gave a small nod of her head and walked your small group towards the even smaller group of Russians sitting around the middle table. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer looked up from their plates as you five walked towards them. But Kai just stared as his food not daring to touch a bit. You smirked at Tala as you took a seat next to him. [Rika's fine] you whispered making sure only he could hear you. For a minute he just stared at you. He then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to you, but quickly closed it shacking his head and diverting his eyes to the floor. {Ya... Ok...} you thought as you turned your attention to the conversation going on around the table. [You know we had so much fun when we were younger?] stated Sully as he played with his tea cup. Spencer just grunted and crossed his arms. Luke and Kai acted as if they hadn't heard a thing. If those two would just get over their prides, they would be good friends and even better brothers. Rika and Tala just stared at some inanimate abject. Another pair that has a family trait. And you along with Chris just scanned the table being the outsiders in the conversation. {I missed the start of a very interesting conversation} you thought as you again scanned everyone's reactions to the questions. [Even Meg must remember] Sully whispered lowly still playing with his tea mug. All eyes turned to you as you just stared blankly at Sully. Why had he brought you into this? You had nothing to do with any of their personal affairs. But yes you did remember happier times between the two teams.***Memory***Exhausted, you turned the handle of your Abbey dorm room. 327 was once printed in bright gold numbers on the door. They were now a dull gray worn away from the years and the darkness. A bead of sweat ran down your face as you slowly crossed the cemented walled room. A slight panging noise was heard as you flopped on your bed at the back of the room resting horizontally against the wall. A couple of feet away another bed rest vertical against the back wall with its side resting on the side wall. Two more beds were on either side of the door. A sigh of relief escaped your mouth as you tired feet and back started to relax from your hard day of training. [Hard day in the office?] came a girls voice from across the room. Since your one year stay here four more girls had been added to the roster here at Hell Hole. And one more girl was suppose to be coming next spring. [You get yours tomorrow] you stated dully back as you tilted your head and peered across the room. Jess's blue eyes stared back at you with their cold hollowness. [Shut up you two] came Sarah's voice from next to you. It sounded as if she had just woken up. You just plopped back down on your back and closed your eyes. A nap sounded pretty good to you right now. [Why don't you?] Jess called back starting a huge fight between the two. Curling up you faced the wall and grabbed a pillow placing it over your head in an attempt to block them out. [Both of you shut it!] screamed Rika as she turned her head phones up and rolled over so she was now facing the wall as well. {Freaking room mates...} you thought mentally rolling your eyes before the pull of sleep got the best of you. [Meg get up!] Rika hissed in your eat as she shook you awake. [Go... Away] you grumbled as you rolled over and curled up into a ball determined to go back to sleep. But Rika never was one to give up that easily. With the back of her hand she slapped your back. Quickly your eyes shot open as you jumped out of surprise. But this was Rika, nothing should surprise you anymore. Tired you flopped back down on the bed. Slowly you turned to only your head to glare at her. She just stared back with an emotionless face. [What do you want?] you growled as you stretched and sat up knowing she wouldn't leave you alone. [The guys are waiting] is all she said as she threw your light black zip up at you. For a moment you just sat there staring at the sweat shirt in your hand. With a sigh you put it on and followed the annoying Valkov girl out that door. A light snow was falling on the dead roses that littered the yard in the centre courtyard of the Abbey. In the centre of the yard was a tall white marble water fountain. A small ice pond had formed where the water wasn't drained and icicles clung to the edges. It was a scene right out of a movie. Except you were in a living hell. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain was a certain red head and two blueish-gray heads. Tala, Luke, and Kai looked your way as they heard both sets of footsteps coming their way. Each of them nodded a hello then went right back to talking without even giving you and Rika enough time to nod back. You then looked over to the dead rose bushes. Sully, Spencer, and Bryan were sitting cross legged deep in conversation. They didn't even notice that you two had arrived. After a few more crunching steps the three looked up at you. All of them nodded in your direction and waited for your nod. Across from them, Eric was leaning on a tree with Sarah, Jess, and Seth all sitting around the base. Then in the middle of the yard, Mark, Adam, Devin, and Mike stood also deep in conversation. Mark looked over at you and waved yelling [Bonjour!]. You smirked and replied. [Salut!]. A smile came to Marks face as he prepared himself for a French conversation. [Cava?] he questioned. Everyone was now looking at you two confused. A few weeks ago the Abbey had been visited by the Board Of Education. It was suppose to be a boarding school for beybladers, but it was a school none the less. After a few days spent at the school they told the Abbey they needed to add more classes to the schedule. They were told that every student had to have at least and hour of math, science, grammar, and a language a day. With a smile the principal of the school agreed. And with a big surprise the schedules were changed the next day. You now have one half hour of math and grammar a day as well science every other day instead of math. Then you have your language of choice for one hour. Still the beyblade training was four hours and an extra three once a week. You and Mark had been one of the only ones that had picked French as your language, so the others have absolutely no clue what you two are saying. [Oui, cava. Et toi?] you asked lazily as you walked over to the fountain. [Moi? Tres bien!] he shouted as you took a seat next to Tala and Luke. [Are you two done?] asked Spencer as he stared bored at you two. You just nodded as Mark replied [Oui monsieur]. Spencer just rolled his eyes along with many of the others. [How can you two learn that fast?] asked Jess as she stared at you two in amazement. Mark just shrugged his shoulders. [I already know four other languages] you replied breaking off an icicle and holding it till it melted away. [Four?] Eric said sounding surprised. You just mhmmed as you broke off yet another icicle. [What are they?] asked Kai from the other side of Luke. [English, Russian, Japanese, and German] you replied ending with a yawn as you closed your eyes and leaned on Tala. Everyone was silent for a while before Adam picked you up and placed you in his lap. He has always had this issue of protecting you in your sleep. Slowly you opened your eyes and looked up in his bright blue ones that had lost their shine. [Put me down?] you half asked as you yawned yet again. Without a reply he placed you on the ground next to the tree he was leaning on. Again the field became quiet. Slowly the pull of sleep stared to nag you again. Leaning your head on your brothers shoulder you welcomed the rest. You really needed it. The five hour long training sessions were really getting to you. [So... Has anyone found anything yet?] came Tala's voice finally breaking the silence. You opened your eyes and straightened up. Everyone turned to look at him with sad faces. For the past two weeks everyone had joined to help out Rika. But it seems as if nothing as been found yet. And both of the Valkovs' were becoming very anxious.

***Present***[Don't bring me into this] you whispered as you stared down at the plate. You could still feel everyone's eyes on you. Desperately you just wanted them to turn away. [You're the only one they're going to believe Meg!] Sully cried frantically yet quietly. [Don't bring me into this] you repeated in a deadly tone as you stood up and headed towards the door. [Don't you want to help reunite families?] Sully shouted at you, anger in his voice. You stopped halfway across the room. Without turning to look at him you hissed, [That's not my job]. Slowly you resumed your walk to the door. [You could just do it out of the kindness of your heart!] he screamed. Now the hostess and even a few waitresses were staring at you. [I believe you told me once that my heart was black.] you growled gripping the door with your left hand. Slowly you pushed it open only to pause midway from your freedom by someone calling to you yet again. [Need a ride?] called Chris as you heard him stand up. [No] you called simply letting the door slam behind you as you walked out into the crisp night.A skin biting cold wind whipped around you as you slowly walked down the main street. The sky was black. No stars or moon lit your way as you silently trudged on. The longer you were out, the more the temperature seemed to drop. But you were use to cold weather. Living in Russia didn't do nothing for you. {I wish I had a hoody though...} you thought angrily as you shoved your hands deep in your pockets. It really wasn't smart to be out in the dead of winter with a thin short sleeved shirt on. A street light shown up ahead as you reached the corner of the block you were walking on. Looking up at the blue street sign you saw that you still had thirty blocks to go till you reached your hotel. {Shit... Its going to take me forever!} you screamed glaring at the sign. Maybe if you stared at it long enough, it would change. Nope... With a sigh you reached into your deep pockets and pulled out your silver and black cell phone. Flipping it open you pressed the address book key. Clicking down a couple of times you stopped on your brothers name. Quickly you pressed the call button and placed the phone up to your ear. [Meg?] Adam questioned as he picked up the phone. What a great invention caller ID was. [Favour?] you asked in a questioning voice. A sigh came over the phone as you could tell Adam sat up. With a questioning look you glanced down at your watch. It was already 12:52. {I didn't know it was that late...} you thought as you looked down the road to see not one car on it. [What is it?] he asked with a yawn. [I'm kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere.] you stated. Adam quickly got your drift and became more alert. [Where are you?] he asked. [Shuyou and Oomaka] you stated as you plopped down on the curb. Your legs were pulsing with pain from the long walk into the city from the restaurant. Maybe you should have taken Chris up on his offer. [Ill be there in a minute] was his response before he hung up leaving you in silence. Snapping your phone shut, you shoved it back in your pocket. {I wonder how long it'll really take him to get here?} you thought as you leaned back on the sign. A yawn escaped your mouth as leaned your head on the cold metal as well. {He better get here soon... And he better bring a hoody...}

***With Adam***Stupid freaking sister} he grumbled as he pulled out his keys and slowly walked out the door. [Where are you going?] shouted Chris to Adam as slowly pulled the door behind him. The only response Adam gave him was a small grunt before the door slammed shut. {Shuyou and Oomaka, how'd she get all the way down there? It should take me almost a half hour to get there} he thought and he opened the door to the black Chevy Mr. D had let him borrow earlier. Turning on the radio he just grumbled as a band he hated flooded through the speakers. {Can this night get any better?} he thought as he stared the engine and took off down the road. Quickly he looked from side to side as he passed through yet another stop sign. {She better appreciate this.} Adam thought bitterly as he neared Shuyou and Oomaka. Slowly he pulled up to the street to find you sleeping against the street sign. Smirking he stopped the car and walked over to you. Carefully he picked you up and placed you in the back seat. Taking off his zip-up he covered you before taking off. Seems as if you would be spending another night with the boys.***With You, Next Day***The rays of the early morning sun shown in your eyes. Grumbling you stretched and opened your eyes. But once you had opened your eyes you found that you had no clue where you were. Looking around the room it seemed as if the room was the same as yours, but instead of gray there was an ice blue. Slowly you sat up and looked at the clock. 5:32 it said in bright red letters. For a while you just death glared at it till you realized that someone was sitting on the window sill looking out side. And it just happened to be Tala. [Tala?] you asked as you threw the covers off and stood up. Slowly he turned towards you. Without a word he looked back at the window one last time before standing up and walking towards the door. {Not a morning person...} you thought as you just stared at him with confusion. But as he froze in midair as he reached for the door handle. [Did we really have good times?] he questioned so low you almost missed the question. [Everyone has had good times once in their life] you replied quietly staring down at the floor. After a couple of minutes you turned and looked back at Tala. He was staring at you with a small smirk on his face. [I don't remember being happy... Not until now]. And with that he was out the door and gone. You just stared at the closed door. A small smile crossed your face. {Me either... Or at least not this happy..} you thought as you followed him out the door.[Good, you're up. We have to go to a meeting] Chris yelled as he grabbed your arm and dragged you out the door where Tala and Adam were already waiting. [We have to see him on our day off?] you grumbled ripping your arm out of his grip. [Yes] Adam sighed as you four walked towards the elevator. [Fat old fart] you muttered leaning on the elevator wall. Tala and Chris smirked at you as Adam just shook his head at you plopped down in a chair next to Mark. [Tired?] he asked as you pulled your legs up on the chair and rested your head on your knees. [No] you stated grumpily as you stared at him. For a while he just stared back. Shaking his head he said, [Guess you shouldn't have walked all the way back to the hotel them.]. After another yawn, you glared at him and stated, [If you guys weren't dip shits I wouldn't have had to leave.]. He just looked down. Again he opened his mouth to say something but Tala cut him off growling [Don't start]. Turning to your left right you saw that Tala was also sitting next to you. An eerie quiet filled the room as everyone either slept to scanned the room. You slept.[Ok everyone sorry I'm late!] screamed Mr. D as he walked through the door. He quickly rushed over to the table and set his hat and brief case on the table. Then after taking his coat off he sat down at the head of the table. [What took you so long?] asked Ray as he stretched while yawning. [I'm sorry I had something to take care of before I came here] Mr. D stated sincerely. Mark pushed you since you were still resting with your eyes closed. [I'm awake asshole] you grumbled at the same time as Tyson screamed, [YOURE AN HOUR LATE!]. Everyone, including you, turned to see Tyson standing pointing at Mr. D. A look of confusion consumed Mr. Ds face as he looked at Tyson. The room remained silent as everyone waited for one of the two to continue. After a while Tyson sat back down and crossed his arms. [I didn't get any breakfast yet] he muttered. An eruption of comments came Tyson's way. Most of them consisting of, _way is the only thing he thinks of food! _[Ok everyone listen up!] Mr. D shouted pounding his fist on the table. For the first time since you've been there you take your head off your legs and look at the old fart. [I would like to introduce three people to you] he said as the door opened. In walked three girls. An awkward silence washed over the room as everyone just stared at them. One had red hair with green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt over it. Next to her stood a girl with brown hair up in high pig tails and purple eyes. She was also wearing jeans, but they had a hole in each knee. Her top was light purple and huge off her shoulders. Under that top was a black thick strapped cami. And the final girl had blond hair up in a high pony tail with amber coloured eyes. She too was wearing jeans. Her top looked to be a brown school uniform what was ripped off at the sleeves. Pins covered the front. [Everyone! This is, Desirea, Electra, and Kali. And they are...]


	14. Underground

**Chapter 14: Underground **

[Everyone! This is Desirea, Electra, and Kali. And they are part of a group called the Underground Bladers. This group is made up of many talented beybladers that just haven't gotten a start yet. Whither its money problems, or they just haven't been noticed. But they do have competitions every year. And this year we will be giving the winning team of their competition a chance to be apart of the World Championships] Mr. D cried happily while clapping his hands. Everyone in the room just stared at him. Not one person wasn't thinking he was nuts. Slowly you turned to look at the three girls. You knew of the Underground Bladers and knew some of them very well. Electra and Desirea didn't look familiar. But the one with blond hair looked very familiar. But where could you have seen her before? What was her name again? [Kali...?] Chris whispered next to you. Looking over at him you could see that his eyes were glued on the same blond girl you were staring at. Looking back at her, you saw that she was staring at him as well. {I know where I saw her!} you cried in your head as you looked around that table to find Sully. Once you found him, you could see that he was also staring at Kali. {Guess they had no clue she was going into the Underground.} you thought looking back towards the old fart that actually had been babbling the whole time. [Now well be heading down to the arena to so we can battle their leader, who is already there. The person who blades then will be chosen at random.] Mr. D cried as he just walked out of the room. Everyone just stared at each other in boredom before following the head of the BBA out the door. You, Adam, Chris, and Sully along with the new bladers were the last to leave. [Hey little sis!] Chris screamed as he hugged Kali while giving her a noogie. [Chris] she growled as she pushed him off. Once she was free of Chris, Scotty gave her a small huge which she returned. [What have you been up to?] Scotty asked as the five of you took another right. [Nothing. Hey Meg, Adam.] Kali said nodding at you. You and Adam nodded back but said nothing. Mr. D had made all of the bladers stand outside till everyone was there. Once your small group was there, everyone was allowed inside. Inside the stadium an eerie silence filled the space. Almost the complete opposite from the screaming fans the other day. Only one person was standing in the room. He was on the stage by the beydish, blade in his hand. Looking over to the large group of bladers he stated. [What took you so long?]. Everyone turned there attention to who must be the caption of the underground team. His bright almost husky blue eyes were staring directly at you. Smirking he casually flipped his jet black hair out of his face. [So Meg are you going to face me?] he called holding his hand out pointing to the empty spot on the other side of the dish. [In your dreams Jason] you called as you plopped down on the bench between your brother and cousin. Everyone's heads were whipping back between looking at you and looking at Jason. You could tell that everyone wanted to ask the same question _How did you know him? _. But you couldn't care less. Why should you have to explain yourself to these people. [You will be fighting... Max of the PPB All-stars!] called Mr. D holding up a paper that he had just drawn from a hat and waved it around like a lunatic. Slowly Max walked down to the very depressed Jason. [Why cant I fight Meg?] Jason asked looking at Max board. [Hey! I can fight just a well as she can!] he screamed clutching his blade tight in his hand. Mr. D just waved his hand and continued on with the battle. [Three...] started the battle countdown. With a bored sigh you leaned back hoping that no one was sitting behind you. But very unlucky for you, someone was. Tilting your head back you saw that it was Tala sitting there. [Do you mind?] you asked staring him in the eyes. He just shook his head no, his eyes never leaving the match. For a brief minute you looked back to the match before leaning on Tala and falling asleep.[And it seems as if the next round of the world championships will be taking place in Australia!] shouted someone waking you up. With a start you jumped off of Tala's legs. Forgetting that you were on bleachers, you lost your balance and started to fall down them. Quickly a pair of arms were wrapped around your waste and saving you from falling to the floor. [Thanks] you whispered to Adam as you and him slowly walked down the bleachers along with everyone else. [No problem.] he stated rolling his eyes at you. Seeing that, you punched him in the arm. [Oww...] he complained while holding his wounded limb. And just as you were about to make a comment back to him, Mr. D shouted over the intercom. [A taxi is waiting outside for everyone. Your bags and items have already been gathered. We will be taking a boat over to Australia. Have fun bladers!]. {Great... Stuck on a boat with these freaks...} you grumbled while walking towards the a quick dart of your eyes you scanned the huge ship that would be taking you across the ocean and to Australia. [What a huge boat!] squealed Mariah as she clasped her hands and stared up at the ship in admiration. In reality it was one of the famous cruise lines, Royal Caribbean. Painted in bright blue letters at the front of the boat was the words Voyager Of The Seas. Slowly everyone joined the long line on the pier. It seemed as if it was almost a mile long to just get on the ship. [I hate long lines...] grumbled Mike from behind you. [At least some lady with a purse wont beat you up this time] you smirked. Mike just glared at you as you moved up one more spot in the line. After twenty minutes of waiting all of the bladers were finally checked into the ship. With a sigh you looked down at your room key which was actually a credit card type thing. Deck eight was your floor and 6584 was your room number. Random numbers were being called from all directions. Bladers were trying to find their partners. And after checking everyone's numbers it seemed as if your only roommate would be Kali. Which is good since you haven't seen your cousin in about five years. The time to catch up would be nice. Silently you and Kali walked to your room. [Meg... I have to ask you a question.] Kali said lowly as you reached the sixth deck. [Shoot] you answered as you continued to walk up the steps. Kali looked down towards the floor seeming to be in deep thought. You just continued up the steps without looking at her. She would tell you eventually when she was ready. Finally you reached the eighth floor. A framed heart was on the wall by the entrance to the room hallways. [Have you been getting weird phone calls] Kali finally asked as you found your room. Your hand froze while turning the handle of the door. Slowly you turned to look back at her. She was staring down at the floor refusing to look you in the eye. [And if I was?] you said ice in your voice as you glared at your slightly younger cousin. [I am too Meg...] she started looking up at you. Her normally cold glaring eyes were staring at you begging you for help. [... I'm scared]. Quickly you opened the door and pushed her in. The hall was no place to talk about weird phone calls. A giant bed was the first thing you noticed when you walked into the room. It was towards the back of the room. Near the glass sliding doors leading to the balcony. A pink couch sat a few feet away from the bed pushed up against the wall. A glass table was in front of that. On the wall opposite the couch was a small desk with a TV sitting on it and a chair in front of it. Gently you pushed your cousin on the bed. Quickly you went into the bathroom and brought her out a drink of water. She nodded her head in thanks and just stared at the water. [Do you know who it was that called you?] you asked in a calming voice. One you would only show to your three cousins or Adam. Slowly she shook her head no. [What did they call about?] you asked trying to get something out of her. [About you...] she whispered. Her grip on the glass was so strong her knuckles were turning white. [Me?]. You were taken back by the answer. {Who the hell could it be?} [They said... If I didn't come to help you... You would dye before the year was out...] Kali stated. Glass shards went everywhere as her grip finally broke the glass. With the cold water hitting her, she seemed to break from her trance. Finally she turned to look at you. But you were staring down at the floor. [How many have you gotten?] you asked. [Three...] she answered. {Interesting... That's how many calls I've gotten} you thought, but told your cousin, [Don't tell Adam or Scotty.]. You then stood up and headed towards the door. [Where are you going?] Kali asked as she followed you. [Don't you want to explore?] you asked looking back into the normal cold, ruthless, yet loyal eyes you knew a so your exploring was done, you and Kali found yourselves up in the Windjammer, which was the main restaurant. As you both walked in you grabbed a plate and headed in one of the buffet lines. After you had a small amount of food on your plates, you and Kali walked over to the large section of wicker chairs. You and Kali chose a chair by the window over looking the wake of the ship. [So how long have you lived in Australia?] you asked just pushing your massed potatoes around your plate. For a while Kali was quiet. She was just staring out at the ocean not even touching her food. [Right after we got out of the Abbey, a year after you.] she whispered a small smirk on her face as she just stared at the water. For a while you just sat there staring at your cousin in puzzlement. The just before you could get another question in, Mariah and Hilary rushed to your table. [Were having a pool party!] they screamed before grabbing you and Kali and dragging you wasn't until you were at Hilary, Mariah, and Emily's room that they finally let go of you and Kali. After giving the three death glares you rubbed your wrists where their death grips had been. Right next to you, Kali was going the same thing. After giving the girls yet another death glare, you decided to look around the room. Sitting on the bed was Jess, Sarah, and Rika. Then standing in the corner was Desirea and Electra. All five of the girls were glaring at Hilary, Emily, and Mariah. A smirk slowly spread on your face. Boy where those three in for it later. [Now we have a bathing suit already for everyone!] Mariah screamed as the three pulled out huge bags. You eyes grew wide as you just stared at them. They loved the colours pink, yellow, and baby blue. What would the know about a room full of black, red, and electric blue loving girls?. Nothing. Reluctantly you took the bag that Emily handed you. [Why do we have to go anyway?] Desirea asked while staring at her bag, a bored expression on her face. Quickly Hilary whipped around and stared at her in shock. [Why its going to be so much fun! And we even got all the guys to come!] she stated hugging her bag. She then got stars in her eyes as she went off into a day dream. {She probably thinking of how Luke's going to look in a bathing suit} you thought as you rolled your eyes. Everyone else in the room was just staring down at their bag in horror and disgust. [Now everyone go in the bathroom one at a time and get changed!] Mariah screamed causing all of you to grumble. Quickly Mariah darted in as the first one to changed. [The next one will be picked by pulling a name out of a hat!] Hilary cried happily while pulling a hat out of her suitcase.{Guess they didn't do that bad of a job} you thought as you surveyed your suit in the mirror. Your bathing suit was a bikini. It had diagonal strips of tan, black, and blue going across the whole thing. Although it wasn't something you would pick out, it wasn't something you minded either. But then again, you never planed on where it again. Slowly you opened the door of the bath room and looked around the room. You were the last one to get changed. Scanning the room you could see all the unhappy people locked up in the same room. Most of them were glaring at three happily chatting girls. Not that you could blame them. And as soon as you sat down, you planned on joining them. [Now everyone, here's a cover up for each of you! We don't want the boys to get a good look before the party starts!] Hilary said as the three unnaturally happy girls started pass out cover ups. Another waves of complaints went around the room. {Where did they get the money?} you thought as Emily handed you yours. Yours was just a pair of black shorts fringed at the end. [Now its on to the party!]A whole floor had been sectioned off just for this little pool party for all the beybladers. What _fun _. Looking around you saw that most of the boys didn't look to thrilled to be there either. Tala, Mark, and Luke were leaning against the wall staring at the pool. Well more like glaring at the pool. Tyson, Ray, Max, Lee, and Gary were playing with a volley ball in the pool. All the others were scattered around the pool at various spots. Adam was standing at one of the railings watching the sea as it passed. Slowly you walked over to him after placing your black shorts on the pile with all the other cover ups. Adam didn't say a word as you rested your arms on the railing and watched the crystal clear water pass all around. [Need to talk?] asked Adam after a couple of minutes. For a couple more minutes you just continued to stare at the water. [Ya] you whispered lowering your gaze to the deck below you. Another silence washed over you two. You just couldn't think of how to say what you needed to. But this is as good as its going to get. [Have you been getting weird cell phone calls?] you asked calmly back to looking at the water. Quickly Adam turned to look at you. But you just refused to look back at him. You were too afraid that your eyes would betray the calm in your voice. [Yes I have] he said still looking at you. [Me... And... Kali have been too] you said still unsure how he would take this. His eyes grew wide as he just stared at you. Slowly you looked over at him. You could see the terror in his eyes. [Were they... Threatening you?] he asked. Fear was also in his voice. [No. Just warning us.] you stated raising an eyebrow. {What kind of calls has he been getting} you thought as he quickly turned back to the water. You were just about to ask him exactly what these callers had said, but Hilary popped out of nowhere. [TIME FOR LIMBO!] she shouted as she dragged you over towards the pool.

As soon as you were at the waters edge, she give you a huge push. Unable to catch your footing, you went toppling over into the water. A burning sensation hit your nose and eyes as soon as you hit the water. It was salt water not fresh water. Quickly you broke the surface and gasped in air. [Ok there?] asked a voice from your left. Turning you saw that Jason was right next to you. [Ya] you coughed out. Some of the water had gone into your mouth and you unwillingly gulped it down. [Here] he cooed as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you above the water so you could just focus on your breathing. After a couple of minutes you were able to breathe right again. [Ok. I'm fine now] you stated wanting to be put down. [But I like holding you in my arms.] he said a smirk on his face. [Get off me Jason] you hissed now glaring at him. Shocked by your sudden change, he dropped you in the water. Quickly you swam over to the other side of the pool were Tala had been watching the whole thing. Unnoticed, under the water Tala draped his arm loosely around your waist just to let you know he was there. [NOW LETS GET THIS GAME STARTED!] shouted Emily as she held up a metal pole. {This is going to be so much fun} you thought sarcasm just dripping from your thought. After the stupid game was done you slowly swam over to the steps and walked out of the pool. [Where are you going Meg?] asked Hilary as she paused from hitting Tyson on the head with a wet noodle. [To lay in the sun] you answered grumpily. The deck was burning hot from the sun pounding on it. While walking you grabbed a towel and draped it over your shoulders. In the farthest most chair away from the pool, you laid the blanket down and plopped down. Pulling your iPod out of your bag Mariah had forced you to bring, you started to relax and drown out the screams coming from the pool. I Don't Want to Know by Hinder just happens to be the song that started to the song was over you could feel someone sit down on your chair. Slowly you opened your eyes which you had closed just minutes ago to see who it was. Propping yourself up on your elbows you tried to see just who it was. But the sun was behind whoever it was making only black shadow to be seen. Slowly they leaned down. They placed one of their hands under your chin while the other they put on your back pulled you towards them. {Who is this?} you asked yourself as they went in for a kiss. Your mind froze as you just sat there. Tala was the only one here that has every kissed. And whoever it was, was kissing you as if they were resisting the urge to kiss you for a long time. They grasped your chin with such strength you couldn't pull away. And with such intensity the kiss was rough. This sure wasn't Tala. But if it wasn't Tala... _who was it? _


	15. Round Three: Australia

**Chapter 15: Round Three- Australia **

A huge round of applause erupted from the crowd as your team entered the arena. The boat had just docked in Australia a few hours ago. You had suffered three days on the boat after that damn pool party. The whole trip Mariah, Hilary, and Emily wouldn't leave you alone. This made you loose probably the only time that you would have had to sleep late during the whole championships. After suppressing a yawn you took a seat next to your brother on Lunar Rays bench. {I wonder how this battle will be fought...} you thought as you looked around the room. All of the teams were sitting at a bench by a door that had led them into the arena. Only one team still needed to come in. [And now in comes, the home team... THE UNDERGROUND BLADERS!] shouted DJ Jazzman while pointing towards the main double doors. Slowly the doors opened and in walked Kali, Electra, Desirea, and Jason. Loud cheers exploded from the stands as they jumped to their feet. Chants of [Beat Tyson!] echoed throughout the dome. [WHY ARE YOU SINGALING OUT ME!] screamed Tyson while jumping up from his bench. [Maybe its because you're the WORLD CHAMPTION!] screamed Hilary as she hit him making him sit back down on the bench. Everyone else just sat there unfazed. After a couple more minutes Mr. D walked onto the stage a mic in his hand. [Now for the rules today.] Another loud cheer erupted from the crowd. [A pair to blade will be chosen at random. The pair may even be from the same team. And people from the same team might be fighting twice. There will only be eight battles today, one for each team. That is if every team gets chosen to go. And loser of the match will _not _be allowed to blade for the rest of the championships. Lets start picking pairs!]. {Wont be able to blade again... What kind of weird rule is that one} you thought as you watched the large computer screen in the corner light up with pairings. The third one down had your name on it. Right next to yours was Tyson's. Looking across the way you could see Tyson staring at you in shock. You just smirked. Isn't this what he wanted? To battle you and shut you up? Now's his chance. Right above yours was Rika vs. Desirea. That seemed as if it was going to be a good match up. Above them was Luke vs. Lee. {That ones going to be easy for Luke}.***Rika's POV***[Will the bladers of the second match please report to the dish] called DJ Jazzman. Luke and Lee walked off the stage, blades in hand. Luke had won the battle no problem. But you had expected that much from your team caption. [Good luck] Luke said as he passed you. You just grunted back at him. You didn't need luck. And you had never heard of this blader. She should be easy to beat. Once you reached the stage you looked over at your opponent. Desirea. She was from the sound of the cheers a well know Underground blader. {Maybe this will be good.}[Bladers ready!]. You grabbed your launcher and your light dusty red blade. [Three!]. You snapped Makaze on your launcher as Desirea did the same with her blade. [Two!] Both of you slammed our rip cords into place. [One!] Now you both stood ready for those final three words. [Let. It. Rip!]. In a flash both of the blades were sent zooming around the dish. Desireas blade was silver with purple tips. Very easy to distinguish form your dusty red one. For awhile you both just let your blades dance around the dish. Each of you waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally you grew board of this pointless dance. [Makaze! Show yourself!]. A bright light burst from your blade. As the light cleared your might tiger stood where the light once was. Desirea just smirked as she looked at your cat. Looking down at her own blade, she said something. But it was so soft that you could tell what it was. She then looked back up at you. [Kayun, rise!] she shouted looking you in the eye. A dull purple light started to surround her blade. Slowly you tilted your head down to look at the blade. Suddenly a bright silver light shot from the centre of the blade. Turning your head you tried to shield your eyes from the light. When the light dulled you finally looked back to the dish. Standing in place of the light was Desireas bit-beast, Kayun. Kayun was a beautiful white horse. Its body was a strong build and wings were jutting out of his back. Purple tipped each feather on his wings. A flowing mass of white hair made up Kayuns tail and main. {This is going to be a battle worth my time} you thought as you smirked up at the beast. [Makaze! Ram Kayun!] you shouted as you pointed at the great winged horse. Obeying orders, Makaze went zooming towards Kayun. Desirea just smirked as she waited for your blade to come closer. {What's she up too..} you thought your eyes never leaving Desireas. Once Makaze was only and inch away, Desirea finally looked you in the eye. Her smirk worsened as she called, [Kayun, Flash Strike!]. Your eyes widened. {She wanted Makaze to get close enough for a quick attack} you thought panicked as you just watched helplessly. Kayun opened his eyes wide. They turned a bright yellow. Then just as Makaze was going to collide with him, Kayun turned and outstretched his wing. A surge of electricity pulsed through the wing and hit Makaze square in the chest. [MAKAZE!] you screamed as you too felt the hit as if you were the one being attacked. Your breath was cut short as you placed a hand on your chest. Looking up you glared at Desirea. {If she wants a fight... She's going to get one} you thought angrily looking back at your blade. [Makaze, Water Illusion!] you screamed. Quickly Makaze summoned two other Makaze copies made out of water. Desirea just looked at them as they came speeding at her. {She really is stupid...} Desirea thought as you smirked at you.

***With You***Sitting on your team bench you stared intently at the match between Rika and Desirea. Rika was no easy opponent, yet Desirea was having no trouble battling her. It was as if she would have picked Rika to battle out of anyone here. [That's cause she would have] said Eclipse as his sprit floated above his blade and sat next to you. Of course you were the only one that could see him. {And why is that?} you asked him. [And it now looks as if Desirea has the upper hand!] AJ Topper shouted as Desirea destroyed all of the Makaze clones. [Makaze would be the easiest of all the bit-beasts here for Kayun to talk on.] Eclipse said yawning and stretching. It still amazed you that a sprit had to strength. {But _why?_} you asked knowing full well that your wolf would not give you a straight answer. He never did. [What kind of power does each animal possess?] he asked walking around your bench. As he passed Adam, Adam looked at him being able to see him as well. Then he looked over toward you. He gave you a questioning look, but decided better of it and looked back at the battle after shacking his head. {Makaze is water... And it looks as if Kayun is lightning.} you said looking back to the battle again. Makaze took another hard hit as Kayun rammed him again. [And what attracts lightning?] {Water!}***Back to Rika's POV***You looked at Desirea shocked. She had quickly discovered which one of your Makazes was the fake and which one was real. The realization of how hard this battle is going to be just hit you. But you wanted your rematch with Meg and nothing would stand in your way! All you have to try was a full on attack now. Turning to Makaze you saw that he was ready. [Makaze. Water Eruption!] you called. Makaze hesitated for a second. This was your most powerful attack. But after a few seconds he turned to Kayun. His eyes glowing a light blue. This fur turned a light aqua. Suddenly Makaze charged full force at Kayun. A few feet away from the winged horse, water erupted around Makaze and went racing towards Kayun. [Stormy Blitz!] Desirea screamed before the water touched Kayun. Kayun immediately obeyed his commands. A mass of yellow and purple sparks covered his body. And just as the water touched him, he flung open his wings and shot the bolts off his body. Quickly the bolts travelled up the water and raced towards Makaze. You watched stunned as Makaze roared out of pain. And just as soon as the battle began, it ended. Makaze slowly fell to the floor no more energy in him. [And the winner is, DESIREA OF THE UNDERGROUND BLADERS!] screamed DJ Jazzman. But you had just faintly heard his words. Numbly you walked towards your blade. The last bolts still searing through you body. Maybe Meg could help you with that later... Slowly you walked back to your team, head held low. You felt ashamed for loosing for them. Now you couldn't blade for the rest of the championships. And you wouldn't get a rematch with Meg. But that just maybe a good thing for your heath. [Great match!] Sully said as you sat down on the far end next to Luke. [You did your best!] Chris said giving you a thumbs up. [And my best lost] you whispered. [Don't beat yourself up, it was just her blades power] Luke demanded next to you. You stayed silent, but didn't believe him. [Next up is Meg of Lunar Ray and Tyson of the BBA Revolution!]. {Go get him Meg} you thought silently looking over towards your friend.***Your POV***Slowly you got off your bench to face your brother. As you looked across the dish to your brother you knew what he was thinking. He knew he didn't have a chance against you. And he never will. [Bladers please get ready.] DJ Jazzman stated holding his mic up in the air. The crowd cheered in anticipation of the up coming beybattle. Lazily you reached into your pocket and pulled out your blade. This battle was just a waste of your time. And everyone seemed to know that. Well all except Tyson. [Let It Rip!] screamed DJ Jazzman from the side lines. Both you and Tyson pulled your rip cords as hard as you could. Gracefully your blade landed in the middle of the dish. A few feet away Tyson's blade landed. Both of your blades raced around the sides of the dish. Yours going clockwise and Tyson's going counter clockwise. Just as Tyson's blade was going to pass yours for the tenth time, Eclipse rammed Dragoon with you ever saying a word. [Keep on your toes] you said smirked. Tyson just glared at you before looking back down at the two blades. [Dragoon! Show Meg what you can really do!] Tyson called. A bright light erupted from Tyson's clip as his dragon bit-beast showed himself. You just looked up at the giant dragon bored. {How did Tyson ever become the world champion with a little dragon?} you thought shacking your head. [What are you scared of my dragon] Tyson stated smirking at you while holding up two fingers in what you were thinking was for victory. [No. Am I suppose to be?] you asked not even trying to mask the boredom in your voice. [Then Ill give you something to be afraid of!] Tyson screamed. Turning to his blade he shouted, [Galaxy Storm!] as he pointed towards your blade. Dragoon gave a mighty roar before following Tyson's commands and attacking Eclipse. [Eclipse. Show yourself] you called calmly as the attack surged closer. Right before the attack collided with your blade, Eclipse materialized. Wrapping himself in his giant wings, Eclipse saved himself from the attack. Tyson stared wide eyed at your beast in amazement. [Now are you scared Tyson?] you asked a smirk on your face. [Never!] he screamed as he commanded Dragoon to do the same attack. You rolled your eyes as Eclipse just deflected it with his wings again. [Eclipse!] you called readying for an attack. It should be a swift victory for you. But a sudden searing pain burst on your back. Your eyes lost focus as you bent your head towards the floor and bent your knees. {What's going on...?} you asked as another wave of pain flashed down your back. It now felt as if your back was ripping in two. Slowly you fell to your knees. Your breath was staggered and uneven. [Meg...?] you could hear Tyson call from the other side of the dish. You could hear the worry in his voice. A couple of gasps went around the room. [Someone get a doctor!] shouted DJ Jazzman into the microphone. [No. I'm fine] you gasped as you pushed yourself to stand. Tyson looked at you worry clearly in his eyes. You just gave him and unemotional look as you pushed the pain out of your mind. [Ready to finish this?] you asked him looking him straight in the eye. For a minute he just stared at you in confusion. After a while she shook his head and stated energized [You're going down!]. You just smirked at him. [Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister] Tyson shouted. [Eclipse,] you started to call an attack, but had to stop. The immense pain had returned to your back. {I cant call out attacks!} you thought desperately as you watched the attack hit Eclipse square in the chest. He had been watching you and totally forgot about the attacking coming his way.***With The Blitzkrieg Boys***[Why isn't Meg attacking?] asked Bryan as he sat there with his arms crossed watching the battle. His full attention on the battle. [Do you think she's finally feeling sorry for the idiot Tyson?] Spencer asked carelessly not worried one bit. Tala and Kai both sat in silence watching the match. A deep hidden worry filled both of the boys for each of them knew that something was major wrong. Nothing would stop you from attacking in a battle.***With You***{I guess were going to have to try something different} you thought as you looked up to your black wolf companion. [Have fun Eclipse] you said relaxing your stance. Tyson looked at you in wonder, but he had no time to ask you a question. Eclipse came zooming towards Dragoon. Sparks flew as the two blades met in the middle of the dish. Eclipse bit Dragoon in the neck as Dragoon clawed at Eclipses wing. {Its all up to you Eclipse} you thought as your vision blurred yet again. A roar of pain escaped Eclipses mouth as something in his wing snapped. With his increased pain, he increased the pressure on Dragoons neck. You watched helplessly as the two blades continued to battle it out. Across the dish you could see that Tyson was starring at the battle totally confused. {Pour tart} you thought looking back at Eclipse. He was struggling. And badly. It looked as if Dragoon had the upper hand and that he wasn't going to loose it anytime soon. Just then another wave of pain washed through your system. Looking up at Eclipse you saw that his wings were spread wide, even though it seemed as if his left one truly was broken. Flames were engulfing them. {He's using Dark Embers? On his own?} you thought totally confused and it could be seen on your face. Quickly the fire shot off of Eclipses wing and hit Dragoon square in the back. But it was you that gave a soft cry of pain. And lucky for you, Tyson was the only one close enough to hear it. Well maybe that wasn't so lucky. [What's wrong?] Tyson cried worry consuming his voice. You just looked up at him from your knees which you had fallen on a couple of minutes ago. [I truly have no clue] you stated a weak smirk on your face. All while you two are talking your blades are still battling it out. Again Eclipse opened his wings. Cringing you brought your head back down as the pain flooded through your veins. Another cry escaped your mouth as Dragoon was hit with the attack. [Dragoon! Stop!] Tyson cried as he raced over towards you. When he was about half way too you, you stood up through the pain. [Stop Tyson. I'm fine, and well finish this battle.] you said. Even though you were just focusing on standing up straight at the moment. He hesitated but nodded his head yes. He had the same determination you did. And surprisingly you didn't have to wait very long for the end. With one last collide, Dragoon stopped spinning. You just stared at the blades in shock. Eclipse then slowly clanked to a stop as well. {You did it Eclipse... You did it}.[And it seems that we have our first battle where both blades have stopped! But Meg of Lunar Ray is still the winner of this round!] shouted DJ Jazzman. But his voice was just a faint mummer to your ears. Slowly you started to wave back and forth. [Good match Meg] Tyson stated. Slowly you turned your unfocused eyes to him. In his right hand he was holding out your blade. [Ya. Thanks] you whispered as you grabbed your blade. Slowly you made your way to the steps on the stage. Passing your bench you headed straight towards the doors behind it. It seemed as if the door weighed a ton as you used all your weight to push it open. Slightly dragging your feet you entered the hallway. The slight clank of the door meet your ears as you slowly slid down the wall. You were still breathing heavy. [Meg are you ok?] came a voice from your left. Looking you saw Eclipses sprit form sitting next to you. {I would if I knew what was wrong I would be} you answered resting your head on the wall. [I felt it as well.] he stated and laid down next to you. [When ever I would use an attack it felt as if I was being ripped in two.]. You just stared as your wolf friend. What was happening now? You sure as hell didn't need another thing to complicate your life. [I'm going to get Dawn] Eclipse stated as he slowly faded away. {And that means he's getting Adam} you thought mentally rolling your eyes. And sure enough Adam came rushing though the doors minutes later.[That was one weird battle] Adam said as he crouched down to be eye level with you. [Sure was] you said, your breathing still a little off. [Want some help?] Adam asked holding out his hand. [Cant say no can I] you said dully while grabbing his hand. [Nope] he answered while placing your arm around his neck. Slowly you both walked to the medical room. Once you entered the room you could see nurses running around everywhere taking care of many other bladers. {Guess I was sitting there for a long time} you thought as one of the nurses rushed over to you. [Put this in your mouth and take off your shirt. Sit in the bed over there. Someone will be with you in a minute] the nurse stated while pushing a thermometer in your mouth and pointing to a bed in the corner by a mirror before rushing off. Slowly you and Adam made your way over to the bed. After popping the glass tube in your mouth, you took of your shirt leaving only your black bra on. Which your brother has seen you in many times. But this time he was looking at you with wide eyes. [What's your problem?] you grumbled while trying not to disturb the thermometer too much. [Look in the mirror at your back] he said pointing at the mirror. You looked at him strange but did as he asked. Turning you looked back in the mirror with your back facing it. The thermometer fell out of your mouth as you stared at your reflection in shock. Two thin lines of blood were going down the length of your back. Slowly you reached back and gently touched it. {They're real cuts} you thought as you brought your hand back with blood on it. [Oh that doesn't look good] came a voice from across the room. You and Adam turned to see your grandmother sitting in a chair a magazine in her lap. Glaring at her you walked back over to the bed and took a seat. This was all just too much for you to handle. What was happening to you? [You'll want to get that bandaged up] your grandmother stated as she closed the magazine and slowly walked out of the room. {It was as if she knew something was going to be wrong...} you thought as your eyes lingered on the door. Then turning back to the mirror you just looked at the cut. [Oh my! Are you being looked at?] asked a nurse as she passed by. [No...] you answered lowly not removing your eyes from the mirror. {What are those from?} was the question that wouldn't leave your mind. [Here sit] the nurse stated as she pushed you down on the bed you were suppose to be sitting on. Adam nodded a goodbye as he got up and left. But you didn't return it. Too many thoughts were floating around your head. You didn't feel anything as the nurse cleaned your wounds and placed a large gaze bandage over it. You didn't know where you were going as you left the medical room. You just walked. It seemed like hours before you found a deserted room. Walking in, you sat on a bleacher next to the wall and just stared ahead of an hour later the door opened. Slowly Mike walked in the door. But you didn't see him and didn't really hear him. You were off in your own little word thinking. Just thinking of all that happened today. [Here] Mike said sitting down next to you in the empty locker room you had found your way too. Looking over to him you saw that he had your guitar. Smirking you took it. [One more surprise] you said as he threw one end a blue amp cord at you and walked across the room and plugged the other end in a small, only 10, Marshal amp. But that was enough. Quickly you pulled the guitar out of its black soft-shell case. The bright blue paint glimmered in the light. Slowly you picked each string one at a time. The ring echoed around the room. A new found calm washed over you. Quickly you stood up throwing the strap over your head. The pain in your back was now fully gone. Soon the opening riffs for Godsmacks Whatever filled the room. [And I wonder day to day, I don't like you anyway, I don't need your shit today, You're pathetic in your own way] you started singing. A couple feet away Mike watched you in amazement. He was always amazed to see how well music released your stress. [I feel for you, (better fucking go away), I will behave, Better fucking go away, I'm doing the best I ever did, I'm doing the best that I can, I'm doing the best I ever] you sang the chorus. And knowing that Mike was the only one watching you started to shake your head, hair flying everywhere. With the next couple of riffs you were jumping and swaying to the rhythm. It had been years since you let go like this. It felt good. This song also represented many things you would like to get across to your family. Like they needed to get off your back. Especially Tyson and your grandmother. And if this was your best, then this was your best. Deal with it. [I'm doing the best I ever did, (go away), I'm doing the best that I can] you finished letting the last note ring throughout the the door way you could hear clapping. Turning towards the door you swung your guitar on your back so it was out of your way. Standing there was Electra from the Underground bladers. [What an empowering song] she said distantly as if she wasn't talking to you as much as she was talk to herself. You just stood there staring at her. [What do you want?] Mike asked as he stood up and walked halfway over to you. [Mr. D sent me down here to get you. Were leaving for the US in a couple of hours] she stated as she walked out the door. [She... Seems odd..] Mike stated as both of you headed towards the door. [She seems misunderstood] you stated placing your guitar in its case as you were walking. Mike turned to you giving you a shocked look. [Why do you stick up for people you don't know, yet you yell at people you do?] he asked stopping you on the stairs. Looking him in the eye you just smirked. [Cause I know what jackasses those people can be] you answered pushing him out of your you two reached the top of the steps you could see all the bladers standing around. [QUIET!] Mr. D shouted as he stood on a table. [What's going on?] you asked Tala as you stood next to him. [We don't have any place to stay when we get to the US] he whispered back glaring at Mr. D, his arms folded over his chest. [The room arrangements fell through] Mark finished on the other side of you. [Great...] you said shaking your head. Again the crowed was up in an uproar. Everyone was talking, or more like yelling, at once. After a few more minutes you shouted [YOU CAN STAY AT OUR HOUSE IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!]. Everyone quickly turned and looked at you. You just glared back as silence filled the small area. [Guess that's settled then] Mr. D stated as he just shrugged. [Now can we go to the planes?] asked Rika who was leaning against the wall. [Yes] Mr. D said simply a smile upon his face. Quickly all the bladers filled out of the building. After a long taxi trip stuck with Tyson who wouldn't shut up and Luke who said nothing, you were ready for the long plane trip to the US just to get away from them. [Please buckle your seat belts] came a voice over the speaker system. Leaning down you did as the stewardess asked. This time you were in a row of five seats. Adam was by the window with you sitting next to him. Tala was next to you followed by Kai and Jason. It wasn't a comfortable sitting arrangement for anyone. [Please enjoy your flight to Maine located in the United States of America.]. You just stared at the seat in front of you. Maine. You would be going home. Home...


	16. Finishing The Puzzle

**Chapter 16: Finishing The Puzzle **

You were startled out of sleep as some one plopped down on your bed. [Get up Meg!] screamed Jess as she continued to jump on your bed. Grunting you just hid your head in your blanket. [Come on! You want to be a good hostess don't you!] she shouted still jumping on you're bed. [No...] you mumbled still curled up in your warm cosy blankets. For a minute or two Jess just continued to jump on your bed. The constant up and down motion was starting to bug you. [Fine... I'm up... I'm up...] you grumbled as you slowly sat up eyes still closed. [Good. Now get dress!] she cried happily as she ran out the door. With a sigh you just shook your head at your mentally insane friend. [Someone's happy to be home...] you muttered as you finally opened your eyes. For a while you just sat there slowly letting your eyes adjusted to the light. Your clock was the first thing you actually looked at. [8:07] it said in bright red letters. [I hate you too] you sneered at it as you stood up. {This was going to be the only day I get to sleep in _my _house. And what do I get? A freaking bounce alarm...} you complained in your head. As you placed your feet on the floor they hit something fuzzy. Looking down you saw your husky was sleeping peacefully on the floor curled up in a ball. She opened her eyes and looked at you. After a doggy yawn, she wagged her tail at her. You just rolled your eyes. Harmony was her name, but everyone just called her Girly. [And you didn't even bark at Jess] you said to your dog as you walked across your hard wood floors to a black dresser. Opening the top drawer you pulled out a top. Throwing it on your bed you headed towards your closet and grabbed a pair of dull gray jeans. [I gave you permission to bite her in the ass the last time she did that] you stated scratching her behind the ears. After changing you looked at the clock one last time before leaving your room. It was still only 8:18. With a sigh you pulled your door closed. But barking from the other side made you open it again. [So now you bark] you stated looking at Girly. She just started back at you with those bright blue husky eyes before quickly trotting off down the hall. [Your welcome] you whispered to yourself as you pulled your door closed. [GET UP! BREAKFAST!] you heard Jess screaming at the end of the hall near the stairs. {Who's stayed in that room?} you asked yourself as you slowly walked down the hall towards Jess and the stairs. [Come on! Get up!] Jess whined while still pounding on the door. [GO TO HELL!] came Bryan's pissed voice from the other side. [Blitz. Boys?] you asked as you passed her. [Ya... They just wont come out!] she complained. For a second you looked at the door before looking back at Jess. [Go get breakfast ready. I'll get them and be down in a minute] you said in a bored tone. Jess shrugged her shoulders before heading down the stairs. Looking back at the door you gave another sigh. [You have ten minutes before she comes back up. I suggest you come down before then] you said as you headed down the stairs. Before you were out of hearing range you could hear someone moving in the room. {That gets them going every time} you thought with a you entered the kitchen it seemed as if everyone was there or in the dinning room excluding the Blitzkrieg Boys. Slowly you walked towards the coffee pot and poured yourself a steaming cup. [Have a good night sleep?] asked Adam who was sitting on the counter a few feet away from you. [Eh, it wasn't bad] you said shrugging your shoulders. Just then more barking caught your attention. Looking over towards the back door you could see that Girly was sitting on the floor staring out it with her right paw on the glass. [Looks like someone wants to go for a walk.] Devin stated while sipping his own coffee. [Guess] you said as you placed your cup on the counter. Walking over to Girly you could see her eyes light up. Once you opened the door she took off in a flash. [I'll be back later] you called but someone was right behind you. Looking over you saw that it was Hiro. [Mind if I come with you?] he asked. [Nope] you said as you just walked after your happily trotting away a while the only noise that could be heard was the prancing of Girly's paws. You and Hiro were walking on a path around the lake behind your house. It was a fifteen minute hike before you would reach another person's house. You spent most of the walk in deep thought. {What could have caused that pain in my back yesterday...} you asked yourself as you ducked under a tree branch. {And if Eclipse felt it as well, does that mean that something's wrong with my blade?}. More and more thoughts just kept flooding in your head. But you finally rested on a solution. {If it happens next time, I'll have Adam look at Eclipse. He can fix any beyblade} you thought to yourself making a promise. Just then Girly's barking brought you out of your over at her, you found that you were at her favourite part of the path. It was a small section of the woods that opened up to large boulders in the water. [Have fun] you said with a smirk at your begging puppy. With one last happy bark she jumped into the water. You and Hiro just took a seat on different rocks in the sun. Again a silence filled the air. But you just had to break it this time. There was something you needed to tell your brother. [Hiro...?] you said lowly as you looked at your reflection in the water. [Yes?] he asked turning to you. [I didn't tell you all of my past] you said your eyes never leaving the waters glow. [I know] he stated calmly as he turned to look at Girly. [I wanted you to tell me when you felt like it] he answered the unasked question floating in the air. You just nodded your head, but said nothing. For a couple more minutes you just sat there. This time you truly didn't know where to begin. [Do you know why mom and dad died?] you asked suddenly looking over towards you happily playing dog. You could almost visualize the shock in Hiro's eyes as he turned to look at you. [Their car was pushed off the road. They drowned in the river] he answered voice quivering. You took a deep breath and said [No. Do you know _why _they died] you asked. [Everyone dies Meg] Hiro said in a calming voice as if you were five. You gave a small haunting chuckle which caused Hiro to look at you weirdly. [True. But it wasn't their time to die] you answered your voice sounding hallow. Hiro said nothing. He had no clue what to say, or where you were going. [Do you remember when dad gave us all beyblades for the first time?] you asked a small smile on your face. After a small yes from Hiro you continued. [You and Tyson were naturals. If you practiced hard enough you both could have gone somewhere with it. Just like Tyson proved. But me and Adam, we were different. It was so easy for us. We were prefect since the first time we tried. Never having to practice. Never needing any help. Never getting better, because we were the best]. You paused not knowing if you should go on. In the end you decided that you needed to tell someone. [Then one day dad gave us different blades saying he thought these would be challenges for us. And they were. We could now practice and train. They were our blades.] A twisted smirk now crossed your face. [And it was us that killed them] you whispered. [What?] Hiro asked taken back. Slowly you looked over towards your brother. One lone tear escaped your eye and ran down your face. [We were the cause of mom and dad's deaths] you whispered hanging your head and looking at the rock you were sitting on. [But how?] Hiro asked, his eyes never leaving your face. Slowly you wiped away the tear and took a deep breath. [We are wanted by many people, Hiro.] you started turning your gaze back to Girly who had just caught a fish. [And it's all because of our gifts.]. You turned your gaze to the sky. How were you going to put this so he would understand? [Remember when mom and dad use to fight over everything?] you asked. Hiro simply nodded his head. [It was all about me and Adam. The same man who had gave him mine and Adam's blades, now wanted to take us. He said he would take us to a bladeing school and teach us how to prefect our game. Mom wanted to let him take us saying that it was good if we followed our dream. She just wanted to see us happy. But dad couldn't let any of his children leave. And for that the guy killed them both. To get them out of the way.] Hiro stopped you asking a question. [But they didn't get you. You went to the US to live with our grandmother] he stated in a questioning tone. [They left us alone till after the Abbey days. We started to get letters. Phone calls. They even attacked our friends] you whispered. For a while you had to stop your story, a sad memory had resurfaced.[Good afternoon, Meg] called the receptionist behind the desk at your apartment building. You gave her a quick nod and carried on walking to your apartment. Finally after three staircases you had reached your floor. Walking down the hallway you passed many other rooms. All the doors painted the same dark green as the front door leading to the street. Then near the end of the hallway was your room. Number 562. Taking a deep breath you prepared to walk back into Jess and Devin's constant fighting. They were on the verge of breaking up again. This was going to be the fifth time in a month. But you didn't hear anything as you walked in. {Strange} you thought reaching down to open the door. But the door was already slightly ajar. This only farther confused you. Slowly you pushed the door, and just as you expected it opened easily. Darkness was the only thing that you saw as you stepped into the room. Walking farther into the room you got a strange feeling that something was out of place. Something just wasn't right. As you reached the kitchen area in the back of the apartment you heard a whisper. It sounded like... Jess? [Jess] you called softly so you wouldn't alert the intruder, if there was one. Well that's at least what you were hoping for. [Meg] came another whisper threw the darkness. But this time you were sure it wasn't Jess. It was Devin. But the voice sounded as if it was coming from Jess's room. Walking towards the back of the house you placed the bass and guitar that you had been carrying in the hall way to pick up a bat. Gripping it firmly you silently and quickly opened the door. A small stream of light flooded into the room. A quick scan of the room revealed Devin and Jess in the back of the room. Both bleeding badly. Jess was knocked out in Devin's arms who was holding her protectively. A stream of blood was flowing down his nose. Quietly you took a step into the room. But that was a mistake. Suddenly an unimaginable pain shot threw the back of your head as a bat or crowbar came in contact with the back of your skull. The bat flew out of your hand as you were set toppling towards the floor. [MEG!] screamed Devin. Your vision was blurred, but you were still awake. Slowly and painfully you pulled yourself into a kneeing position. You then brought you head up to hopefully see something. Which you did, but it wasn't something you wanted to see. A shadowy figure stood over Devin and Jess. His arm was raised with a metal crowbar in his hand. [NO!] you cried as the crowbar swung at Devin's head. A loud crack was heard as it made contact with Devin's skull. As if in slow motion his unconscious body fell towards the floor Jess still in his arms. The metal of the crowbar gleamed in the small amount of light. Crimson now covering it. [BASTARD!] you yelled at the mysterious figure standing in the corner. [My dear wolf.] called the man as he slowly walked towards you. This made your eyes narrowed. [How do you know that?] you hissed at him venom dripping from your words. [What don't I know about you.] answered the man. {Hopefully a lot} you thought glaring daggers at him. [You better not think about doing anything.] he warned you, not that you were going to listen. The second he came into reach you planned to grab the crowbar from him. The man chuckled making you look him in the eye. [If you try something I will be forced to kill one of your friends and I don't think you want that to happen again.] the man said smirking. That made you freeze. Someone had just killed your other friend a month ago. A dagger in her back while you were standing right next to her. [What do you want?] you growled your patience wearing thinner and thinner. [Last time, our representative left you with the wrong message. I came myself to give you the right one] he answered skipping around the real answer. He then brought a white handkerchief from his pocket and whipped the crowbar clean. The white was now completely crimson tinted. Slowly he brought the handkerchief up to his nose. [Aww. What a lovely smell blood has] he cooed making your skin crawl. [And your message would be?] you growled hoping to get this weirdo to leave you and your friends alone. [My are we in a hurry today?] he said continuing to play with the bloodied piece of cloth. [Well?] you sneered growing more and more inpatient as well as trying to block out what ever he was doing with the bloody cloth. [Fine I guess I should just tell you] he said with a sigh. Then in a instant he was by your side. [If you don't follow our wishes you friends are as good as dead] he whispered in your ear causing a wave a frost to run down your spine. [We want the wolf of darkness and the dog of light. And well do anything for that. Just remember that. Anything.] and with that you were hit again in the back of the skull by the crowbar. This time darkness consumed you as you went tumbling towards the floor. Unconscious before you even hit the ground.[How did you find this out? About our parents?] Hiro asked breaking your thoughts. [It was in a journal dad kept] you sighed as Girly finally came running back to you two. [Ready to go back?] you asked your dog looking as if nothing was wrong. [Sure] Hiro stated as he got up and followed you. The walk back was silent. Both of your minds were a whorl wind of questions. [Can I read the journal?] Hiro asked as you reached the porch. [Sure, I'll go get it] you stated as you walked up to your room. Grabbing a warn leather book on a desk you walked back down stairs. Looking at the clocks you could see that it was already 7:00 PM. You and Hiro had been talking all day. [I'm going to bed] you said as you headed right back up the stairs. [Get a good night sleep. You'll need it] Hiro called after you. You just nodded your head and kept on going.

***With Hiro, While Reading Journal* **

June 1st

Today four men in black came to my beyblade shop at the end of town. Two of them were the same ones that sold me Meg and Adam's blades last fall. I asked them if they needed any new parts today. For some strange reason they laughed. "It's your son and daughter we want" was there answer. It felt as if ice had run into my veins. They wanted Meg and Adam. _Wanted them! _. But what for? The bladeing skills they possess. I was heart broken. What have I done? If I had never giving them the blades, they wouldn't be in this mess! It's all my fault! They told me I have up till Meg's birthday to decide to give them over, or they would take them. Either way I lose two of my children. How will I tell my wife? How will I tell Hiro and Tyson? I'm completely lost! _What do I do? _

June 3rd

I told Mandy (mother) today about Meg and Adam. She imminently broke down crying. I can't believe this is happening. Mandy wouldn't look at me for the rest of the day. But how can you blame her? For a long time at dinner I just stared at Meg. She's not as young as Tyson, but she is the only girl. I don't know if I could bare losing my only girl. And Adam, I could never leave him as well. When Hiro and Tyson would run to Mandy, Meg and Adam would run to me. I can never give my kids up! But Mandy thinks we should just give them over believing that it would be best for everyone in the end. WHAT IS SHE THINKING! We have no clue what they're going to do to them! But then again... We have no clue how they're going to take them either...

June 4th

Mandy and I have been fighting none stop lately. It doesn't even have to involve Meg or Adam. We just seem to be butting heads where ever we go. All of the children are afraid to come near us. It's amazing what I'd do to keep my little girl, but what I don't realize what I'm doing to make her cry. After arguing with Mandy in the kitchen after dinner over how to run the dishwasher again, I went up stairs to find Meg in Hiro's room crying. I stopped just outside his room to listen. My hand was on the door to come in and calm her down. But what I heard made me stop. He was telling her the grown ups just fight sometimes. That everything was going to be ok. It was me that made her cry? What have I truly done? But in the end I had to laugh. Nothing was going to be alright this time... Someone is going to be leaving this family... _But who? _

June 10th

The four men returned to the store today. And here I thought I wouldn't have see them till at least the 14th. They tried to make a deal with me. They must really want Adam and Meg. They said that if I would give them just Meg, they would leave Adam and never bother us again. _Give up Meg? _What do they take me as! I'm never going to give up ANY of my children. ANY OF MY CHILDERN! They can have them over my dead body!

June 15th

Today was Meg's birthday. She finally turned six. What a beautiful girl she is becoming. It's a shame that I wont get to see her grow up into a young lady. Or Adam become a star bassist someday. As well as Tyson and Hiro becoming great world known beybladers. Yesterday I told them I wouldn't be handing over my kids. They seemed to take it pretty well, but I'm sure they're going to kill us. But I would rather be harmed instead of them. I'm very sorry that I scared Meg today. Mandy and I got in a huge argument before she had even blown out he candles. We went inside leaving her with the boys, who soon ran away leaving her alone on her birthday. We had it a miserable birthday for her. I feel like such a bad dad. If anyone finds this, please give it to Megan Granger. She needs to know this. I know in the pit of my stomach she'll forgive me faster then anyone else Hiro closed the book. A tear in his eye. He had no clue what his brother and sister had gone through. Although it seemed like hell. But a question kept coming to his mind. {Should we tell Tyson...?}

***Back With You***

You were sitting on your window seat staring out at the full moon. It had been a while since you had told anyone that story. And the last one you told ended up dead. Quickly you looked down. Slowly you brought your hand up and petting Girly's sleeping figure next to you. She was always there when you needed comfort. [I'm sorry... Erica...] you stated as you looked back up at the stars. It had been years since you had said that name. [I'm going to beat them. I promise you that] you said as you stood up and walked over to your bed. Girly quickly followed you as you laid under the covers. She was curled right next to you. Reaching over you turned off your table lamp sending the room into darkness. Staring up at the ceiling you just laid there petting Girly. The last thought in your mind was, {Shit... We have a battle tomorrow... No sleep...}


	17. Round Four: USA

**Chapter 17: Round Four- USA **

Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes and looked at your surroundings. You were sitting on the railing of the back deck. The backyard was peaceful in the early hour. A sparkling lake and a few haze covered mountains were in your view. It was a calming site, but there was a bitter chill in the air. It was only March and spring had not yet taken control of the weather. Yet you still where only where black baggy pants and a thin short-sleeved gray shirt. A sigh escaped your lips as you brought your legs up to your chest while resting your feet on the railing as well. Your mind had been on what you told Hiro all night. {Adam's going to kill me...} you thought as you slammed your forehead on your knee. {And I have a battle in three hours}. Again you slammed your forehead into your knee. {Then I have to see Hiro}. Slam. But something caught your attention before you could think of anything else to put you in an even worse mood. The sound of someone's foot steps were coming closer, making you stop your minor self inflicted pain.[I'm sorry Meg] stated Hiro as he stood next to you. For a minute you just continued to stare out at the lake. You just wanted to leave this alone! {Why does he have to keep bringing this up...?} you thought. [You have no reason to be sorry] you whispered in the end. [Do you think we should tell Tyson?] he asked after a short pause. You just watched Girly trout down to the water from her doggy door. How did you answer that question? {No, I don't want to tell him. I don't need to give him anymore of a reason to hate me. I didn't even want to tell you. I just needed to tell _someone _} you growled in your head completely pissed. After a while you found your voice. [Can it wait?] you whispered almost so low that Hiro didn't hear it. [I think waiting would be a good idea. But I also believe that he should know. He deserves to know] Hiro stated as he turned and leaned his back on the railing. You were both facing opposite direction now. Sadly you smirked at the scene in front of you. [Did it help you to know what truly happened?] you asked as you jumped off the railing. Hiro just stared at you as you whistled to call Girly. Then both of you entered the kitchen. {It didn't help my pain... It helped me understand yours...} Hiro thought sadly as you disappeared from the glass your walked over to the coffee pot in the corner. Girly followed right on your heels. [Where the heck is Meg? Has anyone seen Meg?] came Jess's franticly screaming voice from up the steps. You just shook your head as you sat on the counter, a cup of steaming coffee in your hand. {She over reacts} you thought as you took a sip. Then the noise of Jess pounding on the doors met your ears. You just rested your head on top cabinet behind you. Girly used a lower counter to jump up to where you were. She then rested her head on your leg. [I know... I woke you up early today] you told her as you scratched her head while taking another sip. Then a stampede of people came down the stairs. In the lead was Tyson and Daichi heading straight towards the table. After them everyone else slowly made their way down. Most of them still in a haze from being jolted from sleep. [What are you doing up?] asked Jess as she went over to the stove giving you a questioning look. [Everyone's up] you said just staring at the ceiling. [She probably just didn't want to hear your wake up] said Eric with a yawn. A chorus of muffled agreements went around the room. But Jess along with Adam, Devin, and Mike just stared at you. They knew that you were always one to sleep in. No matter what kind of wake up you were going to get. Knowing something was wrong they just kept stared at you. And you just stared back. You were in no mood to tell anyone anything. [So is everyone ready for the battles today!] shouted Mr. D as he suddenly ran through the door way. All he received was a grunt and a few mumbles. [Oh come on! It's already 9:15!] he shouted looking around at the bunch of lazy loafs. [Well you're rides are ready. And we don't want to keep them waiting. Now... MOVE IT!]. Again everyone just grumbled. [NOW!] the old fart shouted. This cause everyone to jump is surprise. And with that everyone slowly headed out of the kitchen and towards the drive way. [I expect you'll tell me later what was wrong] Adam said as you both walked into the garage. You just grunted as you grabbed your bright red metallic helmet which matched your bright red bike. Before Adam could say another thing to you, you took off down the highway leaving him in the dust.[And here is the home team LUNAR RAY!] shouted Brad Best signalling that your team should enter the arena. Slowly and quietly your team made it's way to the home team bench. Loud cheers erupted from the stands. Many of them had the United States flag shown for your honour. But the only thing on your mind, was Tyson. You still had no clue if you should tell him. [He is your brother. He really should know] Eclipse stated as his sprit stood in front of you. {Why? So he can be haunted like I am} you stated your voice hollow and your eyes dull. With and exaggerated sigh you leaned back on the wall your bench was near. Eclipse slowly faded from your sight. [Nervous?] asked Mike from next to you. A wide smirk was on his voice. [Far from it...] you answered back sounding board. [What's wrong?] he asked the smirk faltering. [Many things] you whispered just as Mr. D walked up to the stage. {Including my past, and wither or not I can fight without pain today} you thought as you side glanced Mike. From the look on Mike's face you could see that he wanted to ask you more. But Mr. D's droning voice stopping him. [Hello and welcome to the USA battles of the World Championships!] Mr. D cried into the microphone. A loud eruption of cheers exploded around the room. Many of the crowd started to chant [U. S. A., U. S. A.]. After waiting a few more minutes for them to calm down, Mr. D continued. [And today's battles will be fought in pairs. You may have a couple of minutes to decide your pairs and we pick what teams will be going up each other.] Mr. D finished. Slowly he walked off the stage and over to the other judges. [Meg and Adam?] Devin half stated half asked. [Fine with me] said Mike as he nodded his head. [I'm fine with it] said Adam. You just nodded your head. [Now we just have to see who we're up against...] said Devin as all of you turned your attention back to the judges.[First up is... Underground Bladers vs. Lunar Ray!] screamed DJ Jazzman as he waved the paper he had just received from Mr. D in the air. After a sigh, you and Adam slowly made your way to the stage. As you stood on the stage you could see that it was going to be Desirea and Electra that you were facing. {This should be interesting...} you thought thinking about Rika's difficult battle against Desirea. {She's going to be one we have to watch out for}. The tension in the air was high as everyone just waited for the battle to begin.[Three] called DJ Jazzman. All four of you had your launchers and blades in hand ready to go. [Two!] All of you snapped your blades securely on the launchers. [One!] The sounds of ripcords being shoved into place filled the room. [Let. It. RIP!]. Simultaneously the four blades went flying towards the blue beydish. The minute your blade hit the side of the dish it felt as if a small pressure was on your chest. A slight pain also came to your back. {Not again} you thought as your eyes watched Desirea's silver and purple blade along with Electra's red trimmed black blade. Adam's light blue blade was close to yours where Electra's and Desirea's were on the other side of the dish. Then in a flash both blades came flying towards your side of the dish. Desirea's Kayun hitting Eclipse and Electra's Arikva hitting Dawn. Quickly your blades straightened up and prepared for an attack. [Kayun!] Desirea stated as she called out her mighty Pegasus bit-beast. [Arikva!] Electra called her bit-beast. Your eyes stayed glued to her black blade as her beast emerged. Arikva was the only blade that you had no clue what he controlled. After the light cleared you could see a massive beast standing over the blade. He had the body of a lion with sharp claws on his feet. And at the end of his tail were two long spikes. But his neck was longer then it should be. The face kind of matched the lion body except for the long fang teeth that must have been around a foot long. Then he had mane going down his neck and wings attacked to his back. {So that's Arikva?} you thought staring at him. {I wonder what he can do...}

[Eclipse!] [Dawn!] you and Adam called at the same time. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as the two beasts materialized. But you couldn't match their happiness. A shooting pain went rushing down your back and the pressure increased on the chest. Slightly you bent your knees and side glanced at Adam. His eyes were focused on the floor in a haze. His arms were straight now at his sides with his hands in fists. [Pain?] you asked lowly, your eyes focused on the battle. Kayun went in for an attack on Eclipse. Easily Eclipse dogged him, but now Kayun was in a straight path to hit Dawn. Dawn not seeing Kayun, but focusing on Arikva ran right into Kayun. Then Arikva rammed into Dawn as well. She was stuck in the middle between the two blades. Sparks few as the metal grinded together. Eclipse then sped towards the mix of blades to help Dawn out. But Adam's voice tore your eyes off the match. [How could you battle with this?] he asked, breath uneven. You just gave a sad smirk. [You get use to it] you answered looking back towards the match, but not seeing it. Adam just glared at the dish before straightening up. You both were going to fight through the pain. Turning your full attention back to the battle you caught Desirea and Electra both attacking. [Stormy Blitz!] Desirea called aiming the attack at Dawn. [Avalanche Shards!] Electra called directing the attack towards you. {Shit...} you thought thinking about how intense the pain got once you tried to attack. Arikva's large wings extended as he prepared for the attack. [Eclipse... Do what you need to.] you said lowly as you took a deep breath. Eclipse looked back at you for a split second before looking back to Arikva. A bright light surrounded Arikva's wings before sharp needles of ice were sent flying towards Eclipse. A pain filled roar filled the room as Eclipse stood still and took the attack. You looked down to the floor in shame. You should be able to defend him. He shouldn't be worrying about the pain your in. Maybe you should just forfeit the match. Just then Adam's voice brought your thoughts back to the battle. [Dawn!] he started to call out an attack, but stopped. He fell to his knees in pain. [Attacks make the pain worse] you said staring off into the back of the stands. {This is pointless... The pain is just too much...} you thought looking but seeing nothing. {All we can do is sit here and wait to be pushed out of the dish}. [We still need to try] Adam said as he slowly stood up breaking your thoughts. Turning to him you could see a smirk on his face. Smirking back at him you returned your thoughts to winning. [Eclipse! Dark Embers!] you called pointed towards Arikva. After a roar Eclipse opened his wings and shot his dark embers at Arikva. Your eyes blurred as the pain returned to your back. Presser worsened on your chest making it even harder to breathe. But you refused to fall. Looking over towards Adam you could see that he attacked as well. A pained expression crossed his face, but he too stayed on his feet. [There's only one way we can win] Adam said as he just continued to stare at the battle. [That would be...?] you asked looking at you brother. For a minute of two he was quite. Most likely thinking over the plan in his head. [We need to do one big attack] he said finally looking over towards you. You just stared back. {Can we do that attack in this shape?} you asked yourself but said nothing to your brother. [It's the last chance we've got...] he said back to looking at the battle again. The sound of clashing metal met your ears as you looked back to the battle. All of the blades where in the middle of the dish in a standstill. [I'm ready... It is all we have left] you said to Adam mentally readying yourself for the pain.[Final Judgment!] you and Adam scream at the same time through the immense pain. Eclipse and Dawn both raised their wings as a bright light surrounded them. You let out a cry as you felt your back rip open. Your vision blurred as you could feel your warm blood pour down from two freshly cut wounds on your back. Just then you heard Adam scream as well. Looking over you could see that his back was bleeding badly as well. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do the attack. You were both to weak to pull it off. But something caught your eye as you looked at your brother. He had two white angel wings coming out of his back. Shaken you looked back. Your eyes went wide as you saw black bat wings coming from your back. {Guess that's why it hurt so much...} you thought looking back to the battle pushing the pain out of your mind. A blast of fire shot out of Eclipses mouth as lightning shot out of Dawns. Both attacks hit Kayun and Arikva perfectly. In a flash both of the blades went flying out of the dish. Harmlessly they clanked to a stop on the stage floor. [DESIREA AND ELECTRA OF THE UNDERGROUND BLADERS ARE OUT OF THE DISH! MEG AND ADAM OF LUNAR RAY ARE THE WINNERS!] screamed DJ Jazzman. You smirked and stood up straight ignoring the immense pain pulsing all over your body. But just as you were about to call Eclipse back to your hand another bright light surrounded you and Adam. Helplessly you fell to the floor as another wave of pain streamed through your body. This time it felt as if you were being ripped it two. The pain was so intense that you couldn't even scream. You mind just went blank. Tears started to run down your face as you pushed yourself to your knees. Blood from your black covered your hands and knees. Crimson was the only thing you could see. {What... What's wrong?} you gasped in your mind as you looked over to your brother. He was laying on the floor curled up in a ball. Slowly he rocked himself back and forth to rid his body of the pain. A pool of blood surrounded the floor around him as well. [Adam...] you whispered as you slowly and painfully started to crawl towards him. [SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!] DJ Jazzman screamed into the microphone. Screams echoed throughout the room and the sounds of people running towards you filled the room. But the only thing on your mind was getting to your brother. However before you even made it have way there another wave of intense pain flooded your system making you freeze. This time you screamed, echoed by Adam. Just then the bright light surrounding you two faded along with the fell to the floor in agony. Your body felt as if it had been in ten thousand different pieces then sown back together. Your muscles were all having different spasms before they finally relaxed as the last ounce of strength passed from your body. Breathing heavily you looked up. A shadow of a person was standing above you. But your eyes were too shaky to focus on anything. Slowly the shadow came nearer as they bent down and leaned over you. Finally your eyes stopped spinning and the details started to appear about the man standing over you. But you were shocked at who you were seeing. This must be a mistake. Right? You never thought that you would see this person in flesh and blood. But your eyes can't be lying. [Shakaku...?] you whispered. The guy smiled down at you. And that was the last thing you saw before the blackness consumed you.

***Tala's POV***

Quickly you ran towards Meg. Kai, Jason, Devin, and Mike closely following you. The strange sensation of fear raced through your veins. Why was it that this girl could do that to you so easily? As you continued to run, you just stared at the figure next to Meg. He had long black hair, almost to his chin, in the font that were gelled to points and in the back his hair was short. He was wearing black baggy pants with a studded belt and a plain black t-shirt. But what caught your attention the most as the black wings coming out of his back. {Who is that?} you asked yourself as you continued to run. He reminded you of someone. But who? Slowly the man leaned down and picked up Meg's limp body. Her blood quickly soaked into his shirt giving it a shimmer red look. [Who the hell are you!] you screamed as you finally made your way to the stage. The man stopped and just looked at you. His greenish gray eyes were sad as they stared at you. [Shakaku] he answered worry filling his voice. [What do you have to do with Meg?] growled Kai from next to you. Quickly you side glanced him but returned your attention right back to the man. There was more important things to worry about now. [I'm her bit-beast] the man answered as he turned and slowly started to walk off the stage. [WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!] Devin screamed as he ran after Shakaku not even fazed by his answer. Next to you, Kai was standing rigidly straight. His hand balled into a fist, he was ready to strike if needed. Shakaku stopped and turned his head back to answer Devin. But he's eyes stayed glued to the floor. [I need to get her to a hospital. I will explain when were get there. As well as Raikou] he answered then turned and walked to the door. Everyone had no choice, but to follow him.

You and all of the bladers were sitting in a private waiting room. Meg and Adam were in surgery to close up their wounds and contain the bleeding. The room was deathly quiet. Bryan was sitting next to you as Spencer stood next to you. Everyone was looking around the room staring at an object they found interesting to just take their mind off the situation. But you were staring at the girl sitting next to Shakaku. You had never seen her before either. She was the one standing over Adam after the bright light. No one, including you, knew who she might be. She was wearing a long white kimono. Her white hair was down to her ankles and was tied up into a high pony tail all except for her bangs. Her eyes were a light blue. [Is someone going to start explaining soon?] Chris asked as he took a deep breath. Everyone jumped slightly at the sudden sound. Shakaku and Raikou looked at him for a while before Shakaku finally started talking. [You're not going to believe us] Shakaku said looking Chris in the eye. [Try me] Chris answered staring back at him with determination. [I'm Meg's bit-beast Eclipse.] Shakaku stated with a sigh. Everyone just started at him wide eyed. From the looks you could tell that most of them weren't believing this story. But then again, you weren't exactly either. [And then why don't you have the same name as her bit-beast?] Kali asked folding her arms and glaring at him. Slowly Shakaku turned to look at her. [My wolf form is Eclipse. I am Shakaku] he answered patently. Again everyone just stared at him. {What did him mean by 'wolf form'?} you thought now farther confused. This time Raikou spoke to the group. [Every bit-beast has a human and beast form along with a demon form. Only advanced bladers can call upon their human form. In battle they are stranger and can use weapons as greater ways to attack. They can also think for themselves and act without being told to do so. The demon form is the most powerful, but is also the hardest to control. Most bladers will never use this form, or even the human form if the can not learn their true power.] she said. You just started at her. {Is that why Wolborg appears as a girl before my attack?} you thought. But no one else around the room seemed to be understanding the explanation. [That still doesn't explain why you're here.] Kai seethed looking ready to punch either one of them. Both of them looked down. Raikou looked up with a sad smile. You could tell this wasn't going to be a pleasant story to hear.[When Devin and Jess were captured last year on Meg's birthday, it was some they knew very well behind it.] Raikou started. Jess and Devin's eyes grew wide as they heard this. {They must not have realized the Meg and Adam knew them...} you thought looking at them. [This man's name was Diablo, but he was under the orders of someone else. Someone much more powerful. They have been trying to get Meg and Adam's bit-beast, us, for a long time. Meg and Adam have been hunted down for us for many years.] Shakaku stated looking down. You just stared at them dumbfounded. {That's why they took Devin and Jess? I always thought they wanted Meg and Adam to join a beyblade team...} you pondered. Jess and Devin looked as if a truck had just ran them over. But who could blame them? They were the bait. [When they were there. Diablo used a machine to combine Meg and Adam with their bit-beasts. But we were too strong. We could not be contained in their bodies, and instead materialized and a real wolf and dog.] Shakaku continued. [After Diablo was killed, we returned back to sprits and took our places in our bit-beast chips. But there is something wrong now. We must not have fully connected with our bit chips again. Ever since that day, a strong pull as been on us, pulling on us.] Raikou said. Their story was finished, but everyone just continued to stare at them. [You mean... you're bit-beasts?] Tyson asked just staring at them. [Yes. But it will be better explained by Meg and Adam when and if they want to tell you more.] Shakaku said. For a long time the room was thrown into silence. No one dared to say a word.[Meg and Adam are just fine] the doctor assured the room as he came in. He had a bright smile one his face and a clipboard in his hand. A mummer of relieved voices filled the room. You could feel the tension flow from you. [Mr. D has asked me when Adam and Meg may leave to go to Russia for the next leg of the championships. And just so you know and can get ready, you all are leaving tonight. Meg and Adam are still unconscious, and someone will have to carry them but they are able to leave as long as you keep a close eye on them.] the doctor said as he walked out of the room. Relief spread through your system hearing the news. Meg would be ok. And Adam was going to be fine as well. But you would be going to Russia. You may still live there, but that doesn't mean you have to like it. [I believe that Chris would be perfect to carry Adam. While I think Tala should carry Meg] Kali said looking around the room. Everyone just nodded in agreement as they got up. Slowly everyone started to head for the door. But something caught everyone's attention. [Who made you the boss? What if I want to carry Meg?] said Jason before anyone had left. Everyone halted and turned to look at Jason. [Jason shut it] Jess said as she rolled her eyes at her annoying brother. Everyone's eyes were gong back and forth from Jess to Jason and back again. [No, I want to know why the red head gets to hold Meg and I don't?] Jason continued now glaring at his sister. Jess said nothing, she just glared daggers at him. [Because. One, I'm Meg's cousin. Two, you're an asshole. And Three, I just plain don't like you.] Kali growled glaring at him. She then turned and started to walk away. But Jason was never one to give up that easily. [And you like Tala?] he asked mocking her in a way. Kali stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned her head to look at him, fire in her eyes. [I prefer him over you.] she growled before turning back around and walking out the door. Everyone seemed frozen in place for a second. You just rolled your eyes and walked out the door following a long time you just stared at Meg's sleeping figure in your arms. You had been on the plane for almost two hours. Everyone else around you was fast asleep. Your right hand was slowly combing through Meg's hair as she slept peacefully. A light burse was started to form on her left cheek. Slowly you traced the out line of the burse with your thumb. [I will protect you... I promise this time...] you whispered to Meg. Slowly you leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. You never wanted to let her go.


	18. Tala Vs Kai

**Chapter 18: Tala Vs. Kai **

A dull headache greeted you as you woke up. Grunting you tried to roll over to get ride of it. No use. Slowly you sat up and crossed your legs. Placing your elbows on your knees you placed your head in your hands in an attempt to dull the pain. After a couple of minutes and the pain not disappearing, you decided to give up and get up. But you stopped the second you looked at the room. {This isn't my room} you thought as you stood up. The only thing in the room was the large queen sized bed that you were just laying on. The floors were a light wood and the walls were plain white. It was a big and empty room. Over in the corner of the room was your black bag. {Guess I better get dressed...} you thought as you slowly made your way over to your bag. After getting dressed into baggy jeans with black patches everywhere along with holes, and a blood red tank top you decided to explore the hallway was just as white and empty as your room. {These people have no decorating sense} you thought as you followed the hall until you found the stairs. But just then a thought popped into your mind. {Who's house is this?}. This wasn't' a house you had ever seen before. Light flooded in a window next to the stairs. A few mummers of voices were echoing up the stairs indicating that they would know where you were. Silently you followed them. They seemed to lead you to a kitchen. The walls of the kitchen were again white. The floors were a dull concrete, which you loved and the cabinets were black. Sitting around a round black kitchen table was Shakaku, Raikou, and Adam. Tala, Chris, and Scotty were scattered around various places in the kitchen. [Does anyone have orange juice?] you asked holding your head as you walked in. The conversation imminently stopped as they just stared at you. [Gee... don't all jump up to get it...] you grumbled as you pulled yourself up onto a counter and rested your head on the high cabinet. Again everyone just stared at you. [Are you ok?] asked Chris from across the room. [Would be better with orange juice] you grumbled just staring at the ceiling. Scotty grumbled but got up and went to the refrigerator anyway. After digging for a few minutes he pulled out a bottle of orange juice. After pouring some into a glass he handed you your drink. [Thanks] you stated as you slowly sipped down the acidic drink. [Headache?] Adam asked as Chris walked over towards you. You just shook your head as you leaned it against the cabinet again. Chris then placed his head on your forehead. Opening one of your eyes, you stared at him. [She doesn't have a fever anymore] he said. Adam and Scotty just nodded. {I had a fever?} you questioned yourself as you took a another sip of your a couple more minutes in silence, Tala slowly started to walk towards the door. [I'm going to train] he stated loud enough that everyone heard him. As he walked towards you, both of your eyes locked. [Take it easy] he said lowly just to you as he passed. You just nodded your head when he turned to corner so he could see. Slowly you jumped off the counter and made your way to the table. You plopped down in the seat next to Adam as Scotty took the seat next to you. Chris then sat next to Scotty. [We need to talk] you stated looking Adam in the eye.

[So who's going to start?] you asked in German. Everyone looked at you perplexed. Sure they all knew German, but why would you be using it? But then Adam got your drift. [What do you want to know?] Adam asked also in German. [Anyone want to explain?] Scotty asked shoving his mouth full of cereal. [So no one can understand us right?] Chris mumbled through a mouth full of cereal as well. [Mhmm] you answered grabbing Scotty's bowl away from him and eating his corn flakes. [Meg!] he screamed reaching for the bowl. [Headache!] you yelled at him while holding the bowl over to far to the left for him to get it. [You two act like three year olds] said Kali as she walked in the room. And surprisingly it was in German. [Hey, I can be in on family things too!] she replied to all the strange stares she was getting. She sat down in the only empty chair next to Raikou. [Ok, I have a simple question] you said looking around the room. [And I want it answered] you said wanting someone to guaranty that you were getting an answer. [Ok shut it and ask the question already!] Chris growled glaring at you. You just rolled your eyes, but you asked your question all the same. [Why are Raikou and Shakaku here? And real?]. The room was silent as the all just looked at you. The only thing that could be heard was Chris's crunching.

***With Tyson and Daichi***

[Can you hear what they're saying?] Daichi asked trying to peek around Tyson and look into the kitchen. [I think they're speaking... German?] Tyson answered more to himself as he scanned the room. Meg was holding a bowl that she had just stolen from Chris high over Adam's head. Both of them were yelling at each other. But of course it was in German and he couldn't understand a word of it. Just then Kali walked in the room. [Sooner or later one of them is going to slip up and we'll understand something. We just have to wait till then] said Tyson as he rested his back on the wall and just waiting.

***With You***

Raikou and Shakaku looked at you for a long time. They seemed as if they didn't want to tell you why there had appeared. [It's not going to be a pleasant story] Shakaku said. You just looked at your suppose to be bit-beast with a bored look. [What story in my life has ever been pleasant?] you asked. Everyone just sadly smirked knowing very well there was no such thing as a "pleasant story" for any of them. [Well we really don't have any details] started Raikou. [But we have been called out because you two are in danger] she said looking over towards Adam before looking back at you. [So... You know about as much as us?] you asked as you stood up and walked over to the sink. After placing your cup in you jumped up onto the counter. Your eyes were focused on the window. Snow covered most of the ground. [But to answer why we're real. We absorbed some energy from the crowd. And with that we materialized.] Shakaku stated. You just nodded your head and stared out the window. [And there's nothing else that I need to know?] you asked looking at them. But they just bent their heads. You sighed looked out the window. They were keeping something from you. And you didn't like that. [I'm going outside] you said after a minute. Quickly you jumped of the counter and walked out of the room before anyone could protest.

[Hello Tyson] you said dully as you exited the kitchen. Quickly Tyson scrambled to his feet along with Daichi. A scared expression crossed both of their faces. [I... I'm sorry Meg...] Tyson said as he bowed his head in shame. Raising one of your eyebrows you looked at him in wonder. He was never one to be shameful. You then glanced over at Daichi. He too looked to be shame. [Don't worry Tyson] you said as you started to walk down the hall way. You could hear the sighs of relief from behind you as the two boys relaxed. [Could you tell me where Hiro is?] you asked suddenly as you paused and turned back to look at him. [Ya... He's on the deck] Tyson answered scratching his head in confusion. [Would you mind coming... We have something to tell you...] you said as you just continued to walk down the hall. You could hear Tyson's footsteps as he followed you down the hall. {Now... How I'm I going to tell him}Hiro looked back at you as soon as he heard you opening the back door. Quickly he rushed over to you. [You scared me] he said as he grabbed you up in a hug. Slowly you brought your arms up and gave him an awkward hug. He was your brother after all, why not get use to this lovely dovey crap sooner then later. [Glade you care] you replied an unnoticed smirk on your face. After Hiro let you go, a strange silence wash over your small group of family. [I think we should tell him Hiro] you said looking at the pine trees in the back yard. [Tell me what!] Tyson asked looking from you to Hiro and back again. You pulled yourself up and sat on the railing looking at Tyson while Hiro leaned on the railing next to you. [It's not going to be pleasant to hear] Hiro told Tyson. Tyson just stared at his brother with determination. [I can handle it] Tyson stated. Hiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. You could tell that he truly didn't want to tell Tyson any of this. But it was better to tell him now then later. [It's about mom and dad] Hiro said again running a hand through his hair. You just looked down at the deck. A few puddles were scattered around from the melted snow. [Tyson] you started looking up from the deck to his brown eyes. He just stared at you with shock. [I want you to read this] you pulled out the small leather book out of your pocket that was dad's journal. [This was dad's. It'll explain everything better then I can] you said as you jumped off the railing. You then headed for the door. You could feel both of their eyes staring at your back. [Where are you going?] Tyson asked. Pausing you turned around to look at him. [I think you and Hiro have a lot to talk about] you said as you opened the door and disappeared within the very white and plain house. The last thing you heard was Hiro saying [Don't blame Meg or Adam for any of this].

***Tala's POV***

Quietly you entered the basement training area. Looking around you smirked. Exactly as you had hoped, no one was there. Slowly you walked towards the back wall. Tired you collapsed on the wooden bench pushed right up against the wall. You hadn't wanted to train. You just wanted to be alone for a while. The night had taken it's toll on you. Sleep hadn't settled on you until 4:30 this morning. And looking at the clock it was only 9:00 and you had been up for two hours already. Meg had been on your mind none stop. What had happened during her battle had really scared you. The blood pouring on the stage kept filling your mind. Every time you thought of the bloody stage, days of the Abbey came flooding back to your mind. The blood that splattered everywhere after her beatings. She really did have to endure a lot of pain in her then the sound of a ripcord being pulled got your attention. You looked up to see Kai standing there a launcher in his hands and Dranzer spinning around his feet. Glaring you stood up. [What do you want Hiwatari?] you growled staring at your team mate with hatred. [A battle Valkov] Kai answered as he called Dranzer back to his hand. [And why do you want to fight?] you sneered, but confusion filled you. [To see which one of us going to back down and let the other on have Meg] Kai answered. Your glare worsened. [Your on] you growled accepting his challenge.

Quickly Tala and Kai pulled their ripcords. Both of their blades went flying and landed with a loud bang on the concrete floor. For a while they just spun around each other. Just toying and trying to physic the other one out. Soon sparks were thrown everywhere as the two blades clashed. [You really think you can beat me this time Tala.] Kai asked smirking over at Tala. Tala took his eyes off the blades to glare at Kai. [I don't think, Kai. I know] Tala growled making the other Russian look up and glare. Again the two blades met with a loud clash. [Why do you even want to fight over Meg anyway?] Tala sneered at Kai. Kai looked up, a semi dazed look in his eyes.

[You do not need to know my reasons] Kai sneered looking at Tala deadly. Both guys looked at each other determined to win. But there is always one winner, and one loser.

Dranzer and Wolborg were both standing over the two spinning blades. You were breathing heavy as well as Kai. It had been a long time since you had battled your old rival. He had gotten better. But so have you. [Wolborg, attack!] you commanded your bit-beast. Quickly Wolborg sped up. With his gained speed he climbed up a metal bench in the middle of the room. Once on the top he went speeding towards Dranzer. Kai was too stunned to do anything as Wolborg jumped off the bench and went soaring towards Dranzer. Sparks flew and a explosion was heard as the two blades met. But neither of them moved. They were equal in strength. Quickly Wolborg circled Dranzer. In a flash they had collided again. And again it was another stand still. Frustration was started to consume you. {I know I can beat Kai. Just _how_?} you asked yourself as your eyes stayed fixed on the blue blade. Dranzer cried in pain as Wolborg bit him in the back of the neck. But Dranzer wasn't one to stay down very long. Quickly he flung him wing out and hit Wolborg in the side. A roar escaped Wolborg's mouth. But it was more out of anger then pain. [You know it's simple to see which one of us Meg likes better] Kai stated over the sounds of the colliding blades. Your eyes left the match and you looked Kai in the eye. By the smirk on Kai's face you could tell you weren't' going to like where this was going... [What do you mean?] you snarled glaring at the blue headed boy in front of you. [I mean... how much did you enjoy your kiss with her?] Kai replied smirking. You just stared in shock. Of course you knew that you had kissed Meg. But how many other people knew? Kai's smirk widened. [Kissing on a plane isn't exactly secret.] Your eyes widened. Everyone was asleep at that time, or at least that's what you thought. Desperately you just wanted to smack the smirk off his face. Again your blades clashed causing sparks to light up the room. [And when have you kissed her?] you asked smugly. Again Kai just smirked. [On the ship to Australia.]. Your glare worsened. In the back of your mind you didn't think that he had actually kissed her. Guess you were wrong. But the haunting question is... _What kiss did she like better _

***With You***

The wind rushed through your hair as you fell backwards. Your arms were spread out as you waited for the impact. Soon the crunch sounded in your ears and you connected with the white snow. Slowly the melting snow soaked up into your pants and hoody. The dampness seeped through your clothes and into your skin. But you didn't care. You just needed to get away from everything. It had been years since you had told the story of your parents to everyone. And you had told it to two people in three days. {This must be getting bad if Raikou and Shakaku have come out} you thought staring at the white puffy masses of clouds above you. {Something bad must be just around the corner} you sighed your mind in turmoil. Your past just wont leave you alone. {They might have told everyone that the experiment with Diablo caused them to split. But they told us that it was a another bit-beast that had called them out. And they said whoever it was, is as powerful as them. How can any blade be as powerful as them?} you thought to yourself recalling the earlier conversation in the kitchen. Just then a crunch in the snow caught your your head you could see a certain red head Russian laying in the snow next to you. Your hollow gray eyes met his cold blue ones. For a long minute your eyes stayed locked. [Tala... You're bleeding?] you half asked looking at a thin line of blood running down his lip. [You fight for what you believe in] he said looking up towards the sky. Raising your eyebrow you just stared at him as if he was nuts. You then laid your head back in the snow and closed your eyes. The cold breeze blew on your face making a barley noticeable smile cross your lips. [And I thought I told you to take it easy?] Tala said after a minute of two. Slowly you opened your eyes and opened your mouth to answer. But the sight made your breath stop. Tala was leaning over you, his right hand on your right side while his left was on your left along with his legs. [Laying in snow, is not taking an easy] he whispered smirking. You just smirked back. And for once in your lifetime you had no comment. {Why does this guy do this to me?} you shouted in your head as he slowly leaned in. You could feel his breath on you face. Intently you stared into his eyes. {I'm definitely going soft...} you thought to yourself. But just before your lips could meet, a scream made you freeze. [LUKE, TYSON, KAI, RAY, MEG, TALA, CHRIS! ANYONE! HELP ME!] came a scream from inside the house. Tala quickly jumped off you as you both darted towards the front door. It was Hilary who had screamed. Fear gripped your heart. {Are they here already?} you thought your mind racing of who could be hurting Hilary. Blindly you and Tala raced up the stairs following the screams. The sounds of running footsteps echoed throughout the house. Finally you reached her room. Swinging the door open you found...


	19. Round 5 Final: Russia

**Chapter 19: Round 5- Final- Russia **

You just stared at Hilary in disbelief. Her screaming had made you and Tala come running at full speed. {She should know to only scream for help, when she needs it} you thought icily. Your eyes locked with hers in a cold stare. Next to you Tala was also glaring at her. [You were screaming...] you growled. She shook her head viciously still looking terrified. Yet you could see no danger. The foot steps were growing louder as the rest of the house ran towards the room. [What is it?] growled Tala as he crossed his arms and worsened his glare. Hilary just shook with fear as she pointed towards the wall. Slowly you and Tala turned your gaze to the wall. Quickly crawling out of sight was a tiny black spider no bigger then a dime. [It's just a spider...] Tala muttered as both you and him walked out of the room pissed. [What's wrong!] screamed Tyson as he ran towards into the room. [Have fun] is all you said as you just continued to walk out of the room.[I'm going down stairs] Tala stated as he parted from you and walked down the steps. You just nodded your head and kept walking towards your room. At the moment you just wanted to go to bed. This mornings events had been very tiring. But someone walking out of their room made you stop. You had never seem this girl before. Then what could she be doing here? {Who could that be?} you asked yourself as you just watched her walk towards you. Your eyes stayed glued on her as she came ever nearer. She had a book in her hand and literally ran into. [I'm sorry] she said finally looking up from her book and noticing you there. Her misty blue eyes staring into your stormy gray ones. [Do, I know you?] you asked trying to place her. She had platinum coloured hair and light skin. And her eyes reminded you so much of someone, but you just couldn't put her with anyone else. You knew the colour wasn't the same. But the stare was. Just who's? [I don't think so. I'm here to cheer on my brother. Daichi.] she said as she held out her hand. Placing your hand in hers you slowly shook her hand in a greeting. [I'm Meg, the leader of Lunar Ray] you said. Her eyes blinked for a moment as she looked you over. It seemed as if she was sizing up the competition up for her brother. In the end she just nodded and looked back towards your book. [Catch you later] she said as she slightly waved and walked down the stairs. {Daichi's sister? That's not where I remember her from...} you thought as you made your way to your room. {But I just can't think of who she remind me of...}[I see you met Kira] stated Rika as she stood by her room door which was next to yours. You took a small glance back to see the girl you were just talking to disappear from sight. [Guess so...] you said still slightly confused about the random girl. And why she would show so late in the competition. [She reminds you of someone doesn't she?] Rika asked walking towards you. You just continued to stare at door leading to your room. {How does she know...} you questioned yourself but said nothing. There was just something about this girl that you knew from somewhere else. [Well, would you like to know just who she reminds you of?] Rika asked crossing her arms. Side glancing you could see that she was becoming impatient. [Sure] you said as you turned around and leaned your back on your door. It gave a soft creaking sound as it became use to your weight. Rika looked around as if she was looking out for someone. You just gave her a questioning look. [She's my sister] Rika said finally, after a sigh. Your eyes widened as you just stared at her. {I remember her now...} you thought as you looked into Rika's Caribbean blue eyes. But it wasn't her that Kira reminded you of. It was Tala. She was his twin after all...[What are you two talking about?] asked Mark as he walked off the steps and over towards you and Rika. [How big your nose is] grumbled Rika as she leaned back on the wall in between your door and hers. Mark just glared at her before turning to you. [Adam wants to talk to you. He's in the kitchen] he told you before going right back to glaring at Rika. You just walked towards the steps without a second look at the two glaring idiots. {I swear... They shouldn't be allowed to be on the same content together...}You walked into the kitchen to see Adam drinking some coffee. He looked up at you for a minute before returning his gaze back to his coffee. Not caring you just walked over to the sink and grabbed a bowl. After finding some cereal and milk you made yourself some breakfast. Sitting across from Adam you started to eat not realizing before now just how hungry you were. After a few minutes Adam finally spoke up. [What did you and Hiro talk about the other day?] he asked staring at you intently. You paused mid-chew. {Did he really just ask me that?} you asked yourself as you just stared at the table. The feeling of his staring eyes washed all over you. Finally you got up the courage to look at him. [What he deserved to know] you answered defiantly staring into his eyes. He just shook his head and opened his mouth to say something. But you cut him off. [We have a battle to get to] you said as you picked up your now empty bowl and placed it back into the sink. Turning quickly you walked out the door without giving your brother the time of day.[Need a ride?] asked Tala the second you had emerged from the kitchen. Looking at him you smirked. It was great to get of the tense air that surrounded your brother. Then again, Tala always seemed to ease and tension you had. [Of course] you stated as you followed him to the garage. Your eyes widen as you look over the bike Tala was walking over to. It had to be one of your favourite bikes. It was a black Yamaha Mt-01. Yamaha wasn't normally your style, it mostly leaned towards Kawasaki's or Ducati's but this bike was just amazing. It had to be, in your opinion, one of the nicest Yamaha had ever made. You were staring at the bike in wonder as Tala just stared at you, a helmet in his hand being out-stretched towards you. [Are you going to stare at it... Or are we going to ride it...?] Tala asked breaking your thoughts. You just grabbed the helmet without another word. Tala just smirked under his helmet as he got on the bike. You soon followed wrapping your arms around his waste. He seemed to relax at your touch before speeding off towards the stadium.

[Need a ride?] asked Tala the second you had emerged from the kitchen. Looking at him you smirked. It was great to get of the tense air that surrounded your brother. Then again, Tala always seemed to ease and tension you had. [Of course] you stated as you followed him to the garage. Your eyes widen as you look over the bike Tala was walking over to. It had to be one of your favourite bikes. It was a black Yamaha Mt-01.

Yamaha wasn't normally your style, it mostly leaned towards Kawasaki's or Ducati's but this bike was just amazing. It had to be, in your opinion, one of the nicest Yamaha had ever made. You were staring at the bike in wonder as Tala just stared at you, a helmet in his hand being out-stretched towards you. [Are you going to stare at it... Or are we going to ride it...?] Tala asked breaking your thoughts. You just grabbed the helmet without another word. Tala just smirked under his helmet as he got on the bike. You soon followed wrapping your arms around his waste. He seemed to relax at your touch before speeding off towards the stadium. [And it seems that in third place we have team Zatknjisj! Next up will be a battle between Lunar Ray and the Blitzkrieg Boys to see who is the number one team!] shouted DJ Jazzman as both of the teams on the stage shook each others hand. Slowly you and the rest of your team stood up and made it's way towards the stage. [Good luck] said Chris as he passed and took his seat on his team bench. You just nodded in thanks, your mind to focus on other this to give a vocal answer. Just as everyone from both teams had set foot on the stage, the single blue dish in the middle of the stage sank below it. {What do they have in store for us?} you thought you watched the stage intently. Up from the centre rose four different beydishes all connect through a small passageway only wide enough for one blade to make it through at a time. The four dishes were in a circle and DJ Jazzman was standing in the centre. [As you see we have four different dishes here!] shouted Jazzman into his mic as he spun around and talked to the audience from all angles. [For this battle one member from each team will stand at a dish. Blitzkrieg Boys on the inside, Lunar Ray on the outside. Then the winner of the battle, if still spinning, will enter the next dish to help his or her team mate battle. And a wining team is only decided by the last blader standing in the last round no matter how many wins or loses you have had earlier on in the battles. Now, bladers pick your order!]. Your eyes just stayed glued on the dishes. This was going to be a hard challenge. [I think that Adam should be the first one to start out] you said as you looked back at your silent team. Everyone looked at you in a small wonder. [He's one of our best bladers though.] said Mike as he shoved his hands in his pockets a sigh that he's annoyed. [But if he wins, he'll be the one that can stay spinning the longest] you answered as you quickly glanced at the Blitzkrieg Boys. They seemed to be ready and waiting for your team to start. [She makes a good point.] started Devin. [Adam, Mike, me, then Meg. That's our order] he finished and you all turned around waiting for the start of the battle. [Will the bladers step up to the dishes, please!] called DJ Jazzman. A loud eruption of cheers echoed through the room. As you stepped up to your dish you could see exactly who everyone was against. Adam was up against Bryan. Mike was facing Spencer, and Devin was fighting Kai. Then it was going to be you and Tala. Looking Tala in the eye you could see just how calm he was about this battle. You just wished you could say the same thing about yourself. Shakaku had promised that Eclipse was still in your blade and would battle just fine, but you had your doubts. And they were strong ones.

***Shakaku's POV***

You looked at Meg as her eyes stayed fixed on the floor. She was extremely nervous, a first for her. But to everyone else she seemed calm, in a bored manner. You could just read her emotions like an open book. This was the perfect thing to worry about though. Earlier you had assured her that Eclipse would still be in her blade and would emerge and be able to battle. But in truth you weren't sure either. That morning Adam seemed to be thinking the same thing. He does seem to be better now though. {They'll never be able to blade if they don't relax} you thought as you sighed. [I wish you luck, my mistress] you muttered softly from your seat, which was outside the door so you would draw attention with your wings. Raikou was at another door also watching from the shadows. Your eyes focused on the large screen as Meg and Tala took a step up to their dishes as their battle was about to begin.

***With You* **

It was now your battle. Taking a deep calming breath you looked over at Tala one last time before the battle started. The thoughts of everything going wrong with your blade were still present in your mind. But there was nothing you could now, other then hoping for the best. [Three!] shouted Jazzman. You and Tala stood ready, your launcher in hand. [Two!]. Both blades were snapped in place along with the ripcords. You both were itching to get this battle started. [One!]. Nervousness crept into the pit of your stomach waiting for the final three words. {Is Eclipse really going to show?} was your final thought. [Let it RIP!]. Wolborg and Eclipse slammed into the dish at the same moment. A small pulse hit your legs from the impact force of the two powerful blades. But it was you only you and Tala that were fighting in this battle. Adam had won against Bryan in the first round. Mike lost to Spencer, but Adam knocked Spencer out of the dish in the second round. Then in the third round, Kai beat Devin and tied with Adam. Now it was just up to you and Tala to see who the winner of the World Championships was. No pressure at all. The sound of metal scraping met your ears as your black blade and Tala's white blade collided. Both forces being equal, they stayed at a stand still. It should have told your right then and there that Eclipse was going to give his all. But still the only thing you could think of, was {Is Eclipse really going to be able to handle this? Is he going to be able to come out?}. Again the blades rammed into each other. After a few seconds at a stand still, both blades parted and returned to circling each other. {Shit} you thought staring at your blade in a detached sort of way. [You look distracted] Tala said making you look over towards him. His face was still his regular cold self, but something was hidden deep within his eyes. Was he angry that you weren't focusing on the battle? Or was he worried that something was wrong with you? [I'm fine] you said trying to convince yourself of that very statement. The look on Tala's face told you that he truly didn't believe you. But at the moment you didn't care. You still had your bit-beast problem taking up your thoughts. Again your blades met in a loud collision. But they were still equal in power and strength. This was causing Tala to get irritated. [Wolborg!] Tala called tired of the childish games you were playing at the moment. In a flash of light his amazing ice wolf emerged from the centre of his blade. You stared at Tala for a long moment. You were just dredging the moment he would call Wolborg out. {I have to try and call Eclipse out sometime} you thought as you looked down towards your blade. {I just hope this works}. But you just couldn't bring yourself to call him. {What if he really doesn't come? What if calling him hurts Shakaku?} your thoughts churned getting worse and worse by the second. {What if Eclipse comes out deformed...}. But just then someone's voice brought you out of your thoughts. [Meg? Are you going to call out Eclipse?] asked Tala his voice cold as it always was in front of a crowd. Slowly you looked up. What could you say? [It seems that Meg doesn't want to call out her powerful beast, Eclipse] Jazzman hollered into his mic. Your eyes quickly waved back down to your blade. You really didn't need the extra pressure.***Adam's POV* **

You were staring at Meg with shock. {Is she... Scared?] you asked yourself from your position on your team bench. Her eyes stayed focused on her blade as the crowd started to yell at her. You could tell that she just didn't need this at the moment. But what was her problem? [What's wrong with Meg?] asked Chris as he sat down next to you. Slowly you turned to look at him. [Your guess is as good as mine] you whispered your eyes back on Meg. Her hair was covering her face, but you could just picture her wide scared eyes. {Pull it together Meg. You know in your heart that Eclipse is just fine}.

***Back To You* **

The screams of the fans were causing your fears to increase. {I haven't been scared in years! Why start now?} you asked yourself as you still just watched your blade spin around the dish. [Meg?] you heard Tala call from across the dish. Hesitantly you looked up at him. [Just try to call him out. For me?] he asked looking you in the eye. Taking a deep breath, you decided that you should give it a try. If not for you, for Tala. He deserves a good fight after all. [Eclipse] you called lower that normal . But a black light surrounded your blade none the less. This was a good sign. Your fears slowly started to melt away as the light started to fade. After the light had cleared it revealed your magnificent dark wolf. Your eyes lit up for a second before you looked back to Tala. [Let's see if we can finish this in one attack.] you said setting a challenge completely back to your old self. Tala looked stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. [Lets] he answered. [HELLS END!] you screamed as Tala screamed, [NOVAE ROG!]. Both attacks went soaring at each other. This was going to be it. The end of the battle. The end of the finals. Shocked, you could see Wolborg ram Eclipse with such force, he was sent flying from the dish. A sharp pain came to your lower right leg as you blade cut it as is it flew passed. [Good job, Tala] you said as you picked up your blade that was now covered in your own crimson blood. [It seems that the winners of the World Championships are... THE BLIZKRIEG BOYS!] shouted DJ Jazzman. The whole arena exploded into cheers. You just smirked over at Tala. He deserved the title he got.[Now settle down!] Mr. D. screamed into the microphone after a couple more minutes of cheering. After the crowed quieted down, the head of the BBA continued. [I would like to thank all the bladers for making this competition so exciting and fun. And for that we are throwing a party! A bus is waiting for each team outside. Go, relax, and have fun! You all deserved it!]. And with that he shooed all the teams out the door and onto a you walked into the building where the bus had dropped you off. It was a club for beginning bands. It was a nicely decorated place, and completely empty. [You guys have the place to yourself tonight] came a voice over the speakers. Looking over you saw that it was the lead guitarist and singer of the band. He was in all black, and had black hair. But his eyes were a mesmerizing blue.

You took a seat at a back table with the rest of Lunar Ray and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Zatknjisj along with Scotty and Jess were sitting at the table right next to you. After everyone had filled into the club, the singer started to talk again. [We are the band Brother Grimm, and we would like to welcome you to the very underground club Van Helsing. Along with being a new break out band, we are also a rock cover band. Suggest some songs and we just might play them.] he finished flashing a great smile around the room. Hilary and Mariah screamed in pure delight. You very much wanted to punch them in the back of the head. A least today was the last day you were going to be seeing them for a month. [SING DANCE DANCE BY FALLOUT BOY!] screamed Hilary as Mariah requested something from Panic! At The Disco. You cringed. This so wasn't going to be a fun night. A small laugh come from the stage making you look at the singer. [I think I would like to let the pretty guitarist in the back to pick] he said nodding towards you. The sound of shifting chairs filled the room as everyone turned to look at you. You just smirked towards the singer. [Lets make it easy on you. Control by Faktion] you said as you crossed your arms. The singer smirked. [We can do that.] And you were surprised when they did a good the song was over, both Mariah and Hilary walked over to your table. Both of them had their hands on the hips and were giving you a heated glare. [What do you two bimbo's want?] muttered Mike as he crossed his arms and glared at him. Quickly they shot him a glare before turning their look back to you. [Why do you get all the attention for all the guys?] Mariah asked as they slowly started to move around the table towards your seat. You said nothing. Just staring at them, warning them not to make another move. But they just didn't get it. [And why do you have to be so cold?] Hilary asked now only a foot away at the most. You just shook your head as you became pissed. [And you care, why?] you growled glaring at them. [Cause you're an ungrateful bitch!] Hilary screamed as she pulled her hand back and slapped you. Dryly you laughed. Slowly you stood and looked Hilary in the eyes. Surprisingly she stayed her ground resisting the fear in her eyes. [You think I'm a bitch?] you asked your voice mocked with hurt. [That's fine with me] you hissed as you punched her square in the jaw. She went flying back into Mariah who was standing right behind her. Slowly you leaned down your face only inches from her. [I never asked you to judge me. Never forget that I don't care what title you give me] you whispered. Her eyes widened in fear as you stood back up. Quickly Tyson ran over to then as you just sat back down in your seat. [Tyson, get her away before I beat the shit out of both of you] you growled as he looked towards you as if he was going to say something. To your surprise, he actually listened without any thing you knew, you were hearing footsteps coming towards your table. They stopped next to you made you look to your left. And to your surprise it was the lead singer. You looked at him in question as he stood next to you. [Miss Granger, my I have this dance?] he asked bowing slightly and extending his hand for you to take. For a minute you hesitated, but decided to dance with him anyway. What could it hurt? The band was playing softly and many other couples were out on the floor. The singer stopped right next to Jess and Luke. You just smirked at her as she glared. Slowly you placed your hands on the guys shoulders as he placed his lightly on his waste. [My name is Kevin by the way] he said as he flashed you a smile. You nodded. [And I see you know my name] you stated as you both slowly rocked back and forth. [I've seen many of your concerts.] he said smirking. You smirked back. For a while you both stayed silent just listening to the music. It was a friendly dance and nothing more. [I guess I asked you to dance because I wanted to thank you for hitting that annoying as hell girl.] he started as he nodded towards Hilary who was now glaring at you. Giving her a glare of your own, she quickly turned away terrified. [But I never knew the red head over there would want to kill me] he finished just staring at Tala. You let out a small laugh making Kevin look at you. [I didn't know he'd want to kill you either] you said. Kevin smirked down at you. And just then Tala tapped him on the shoulder. Kevin just nodded know what Tala wanted. [Guess I better go sing] he said as he departed to the a word from Tala, you placed your arms around his neck. He was stunned for a second but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around your waste. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Chris and Scotty who were standing by the punch bowl smirking at you. But you just pushed that out of your mind. The Gift by Seether slowly started to flow from the stage as Kevin made his way back to the mic. Slowly you laid your head on Tala's shoulders, facing him. He looked down at you and your eyes locked. In the light his eyes were just breath taking. {Will I be able to protect him from the upcoming danger?} you asked yourself as your eyes fell to his shirt. As if he sensed your thoughts, Tala's grip on you tightened. [I'm glade you're here] you whispered to him as the song ended. He looked at you in question, but you just walked back to your seat. A glass of ice tea was waiting for you when you got back. Looking up at the stage you nodded your thanks to Kevin who just smirked a your eyes slowly made their way to the table next to you. But what you saw shocked you. Scotty and Chris were both screaming at each other. {They never fight...} you thought as you just stare at them. Both Rika and Luke were staring at them in shock. Either it was over the fact that they were fighting, or it was because of what they were fighting about. But it shocked you either way. Suddenly Scotty shot up, his chair flying backwards. Chris soon followed and they were both now in a fist fight. [Chris, Scotty!] you called as you stood up and ran over to them. They didn't even seem to hear your voice. Chris through another punch that was intended to hit Scotty, but he ducked and you were right in the way. It hit you in the cheek, and did little damage, but Chris was shocked. [Will you two grow up now?] you growled looking back and forth between both of them. With one last glare the fight was finally over. But just what started it in the first place?A calming breeze washed over you as you sat on the deck railing. The sky was starting to grow darker as the day slowly slipped to night. You were very thankful that the competition was finally over. Adam and everyone else on Lunar Ray decided that you would just stick around Russia before heading back to the cabin in Japan. Zatknjisj, and F.I.N.E also decided to stay. Finally some time away from all those annoying ass's. A sigh escaped your lips as you stood up on the railing and opened your arms wide. It felt great to just let the wind flow over you. Especially with all the strain of the battles off your shoulders. That just left more room for the whole Shakaku, Raikou thing though. Just then you heard a soft gasp of pain. Scrunching your eyebrows in confusion you jumped off the railing and headed towards the back door. A grunt of pain sounded from inside the door. Quickly you flung it open to see what the hell was happening on the other side. Shocked the first thing you saw was a fist flying your way. Stunned you did nothing and it connected perfectly with your face. A slight sting came to your mouth as you could feel a small amount of blood ooze from your lip. Glaring you looked up at your attacker. Even more confused you saw Tyson's brown eyes staring back at you, hatred burning deep with in them. {What's wrong with him?} you asked yourself as you just stared at him. Then, in one swift move, Tyson had raised his foot and kicked you right in the stomach. Give a small grunt of pain you flew into the closest wall. Slowly you slid down the wall trying to catch your breath. The kick had knocked the wind out of you. You had no clue your brother was that strong. But you brushed against something on your way down. Looking over you saw that Adam as sitting next to you. A line of blood dripping from his nose, and his eyes glaring at Tyson. [What is your damn problem] you hissed as you wiped the blood from you lip. [I'm tired of you lying to me.] Tyson started as he turned his back on you and Adam. Beside you Adam just snorted in annoyance. [And what the hell did we lie about?] asked Adam as he brought his hand up and wiped away the blood running down his face. Tyson's eyes just glared dangerously at him. [Why didn't you just tell me?] he shouted this time directed at you. Your eyes stayed emotionless as you just turned your gaze to the door. {Could he have taken this any worse?} you thought as you just looked at the stars forming in the to you, Adam just stared heatedly at Tyson. [What the hell are you talking about!] screamed Adam as he jumped to his feet. [Ask her] Tyson said. Slowly both of their gazes fixed on you. But you just continued to stare out the back door. The room remanded silent for a couple more minutes. [Well?] asked Adam who's patients were wearing thin. [I'm going to bed] you hissed as you stood up and walked towards the entrance of the room. But Adam caught your arm as you passed him. [What did you tell him?] he growled in your ear. Turning you glared at him. [The same thing I told Hiro] you stated, ripping your arm out of his grasp. Quickly you headed for the door, just wanting to get away from both of your brothers. [And you thought he could handle the truth?] Adam screamed after you. You paused by the door. [Sometimes I think even you can't handle it] you stated without even turning around. You then just continued to walk up to you before you walked up the steps, you could see a crowd hanging around the door. After a closer look you could see that it was the Underground bladers, stuff in hand. {They must be leaving} you thought as you slowly walked over to them. [Couldn't let us leave without saying goodbye, could you?] asked Jason as he just smirked at you. But you didn't even look at him. It felt much better to piss him off first. [Later, Desirea] you said as you held out your hand to her. Smirking she took it and you both shook goodbye. [I expect you to come to my next race] she said as she picked up her red bag from the floor. [Would miss it for the world] you answered. [I challenge you to a race once you come back down south. Just don't cry when I win.] she smirked. You couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. [I'm sure you'll win. Motocross isn't really my thing. Ninja's and straight a ways get along with me better.] you answered before turning your attention towards Electra. [Bye, Electra] you said also shaking her hand. [Catch me around when you come to Australia again.] she said as she brought her hand up to her forehead and gave a two finger salute. [I'll be sure to, safe me a battle.] you answered. She just nodded her head in a agreement. [Kali's staying here.] Jason answered before you could even ask where she was. You just nodded towards him. [Guess this is goodbye, Jason] you said. But before you could hold your hand out for a shake, he grabbed you in a hug. [Promise to call me if Tala ever hurts you] he whispered in your ear. You snorted in annoyance but managed to mumble a sure. Then after another chorus of goodbyes, they were out the door and on their way to Australia. [I need some sleep] you grumbled as you walked up the steps the long day taking it's toll. But with every good day, comes a nightmare.


	20. Nightmare

**Chapter 20: Nightmare **

A haunting laugh echoed through the darkness making your hair stand on end. {Where am I?} you asked as you took another step forward, only to be greeted with more darkness. Off in the distance the sound of static was reverberating. Again you took another step. But still you got no where. A deep panic rose in your stomach as the darkness seemed to grow heavier. The sensation of fear gripped your mind as you took another step back. You weren't alone. But just what was with you? Suddenly a face flashed in the dark. Leaving only a second or so later. You gasped and toppled backwards. Frantically you looked around from you new position on the ground. Again the face flashed. This time to your left. The increasing sense of danger made you jump to your feet. Quickly you started to run blindly into the darkness. [You can't run from me] the voice laughed at you. Your eyes darted around to the sides as you continued to run. [I'll always know where you are. Where you sleep. Who you're with. You'll never be safe] the voice whispered. You could feel their breath on the back of your neck. Quickly your head shot around trying to get a glimpse of the person, whoever it was. But no one was there. Suddenly you lost your footing and tripped. Breathing hard you pulled your knees up to your chest and looked around the darkness. Fear still pulling at your senses. Yet again the face flashed in front of you. But this time you could make out a mask and a scar on their forehead. [You know where to find me. Challenge me] the voice called. The sound of menacing laughter filled the room. Throwing your hands up you covered your ears. {Go away!} you you jumped up from your bed. A cold sweat covering you. The strong sensation of fear still fresh in your mind. Your eyes scanned the room for any sign of the haunting darkness. [It was just a dream] you sighed as you ran a hand through you hair. [But it felt so real...]. And you couldn't help getting the feeling that the darkness wasn't done with you. Turning you could see that it was only 3:15 in the morning. {Even my dreams wont let me sleep late} you muttered in your head as you just stared at the clock. Deciding that you didn't want to relive your nightmare, you just got up. Putting on a hoody you walked over towards your bedroom door. If you were awake, you might as well get some coffee and sort out your you made your way down to the kitchen. You were thankful that no one was up at the early hour. But who really gets up at quarter after three in the morning? Yet you wouldn't put it past anyone in this house. Slowly you walked over to the coffee pot and pressed the on button. Quickly a steady stream of coffee started to drain into the pot at the bottom. You let out a sigh as you grabbed a coffee cup and sat on the counter. Your moves around the kitchen were silent so you wouldn't wake anyone. All you needed was your brother asking questions of why you were only a few minutes, your coffee was ready. Slowly you jumped off the counter that you had been sitting on and poured your drink. Sighing you leaned your back against the counter and sipped the hot drink. Your nerves slowly started to calm as the liquid warmed you up. It seemed as if the nightmare was almost completely out of your mind. Which was a good thing. Then, as your mind started to relax even farther, you slowly started to slip into a sleeping you were thrown into the dark abbess of your dreams. The fear consumed you faster this time since you knew where you were. But this time a strange mist was covering the ground. And it felt as if grass was under your feet. Even with the changes you knew it was the same dream. What was it with this dream that scared you so much? You haven't been this scared in years. Even before you lived with your grandmother. Suddenly you got the sensation that something evil was coming. Quickly you turned around and sprinted blindly in the dark. Footsteps echoed after you. Your breath turning into gasps as your heart jumped into your throat. You could feel yourself turning to try and ditch the person following you. But they stayed strong and close on your trail. Then you could feel yourself jump up as if something was in the way. You had no control over your moves anymore. But it seemed as if you had been here before. Pavement echoed under your feet as the grass ran out. The footsteps followed your every move. [You cant loose me, Meg] the voice laughed sounding only a few feet behind you. Your mind filled with desperation as you took another turn. The person still followed you. Your moves became sloppy as your limbs became tired. Nevertheless, you weren't going to stop running. Suddenly you jerked forward and toppled towards the ground. Your foot had got caught on the something. The footsteps became closer. Trembling you looked over as the footsteps stopped. You screamed as the masked face stared down at you. The same scar on the forehead as it was before. [You know where to find me] they hissed before reaching out towards shattering of your coffee cup on the floor woke you from your dream. Quickly you looked around to find that you were alone in a nice safe and warm kitchen. Yet this time the haunting feeling stayed with you. For a second you listened to see if anyone had woken up from the noise. After no sound met your ears you grabbed a towel and started to wipe up the coffee. {What are my dreams trying to tell me?} you asked yourself as you picked up yet another piece of broken cup. The house made a soft creaking sound as the wind hit it. You jumped, scared by the sudden noise. Again you listened to see if anyone had woken up. Again no one had. Sighing in relief, you threw away the last piece of the broken cup and placed the dirty towel in the sink. _[You know where to find me] the voice hissed before reaching out towards you._. You gasped in realisation of just where you had to go. A greater fear gripped your heart thinking about this place. But you had no other choice. You had to find out just what these dreams were about. Silently you walked up the stairs to your room. Once inside you put on warm baggy jeans and your black racing bike jacket. Quickly you slipped back down the steps. {Adam's going to kill me} you thought as you paused in the kitchen to grab a set of bike keys. You had no clue who's keys these were, but at the moment you could have cared less. {A Kawasaki} you said in your head as you looked over the ten bikes in the garage for the one matching the set of keys in your hand. You were in luck, there was only on Kawasaki. Quickly you grabbed a black helmet in the corner and rushed over to the bike. Before hopping on, you opened the side door to the garage. You wanted to be as quiet as you could before you started the bike. That was sure to wake everyone in the house up. In a snap you had the bike started and you were off. Leaving only tire tracks on the floor behind.

***Tala's POV***

The loud rev of an engine woke you from your sleep. Grumbling you looked over towards your clock. 4:14 flashed at you in bright red letters. {Who the hell could that have been?} you muttered in your mind as you rolled over and buried your head in the pillows surrounding you. But you just couldn't get back to sleep. Sighing you slowly pulled yourself out of bed. {Spencer or Bryan are so going to get their ass kicked} you hissed in your mind as you walked out the door. If you were up, you might as well as you closed your door, you saw someone walking your way in the all. They glanced over and saw you as well. They seemed to panic, and ran down the stairs. Quickly you rushed over after them. {Who is that?} you thought as you cornered then in the living room. With no where else to go, they were forced to face you. The person staring back at you was a girl. She had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. [Do... Do I know you?] you asked as you just stared at her. She looked so familiar, but you had no clue where you had seen her before. [No... I don't think so] she stuttered before she quickly darted to the left and up the stairs. Your eyes followed her as she moved swiftly up the steps. [What does she have to hide?] you asked as you turned and walked towards the garage. As you surveyed the bikes you found that it was Bryan's Kawasaki that was missing. {He must be out for an early ride} you thought as you grabbed a glass of water and headed back up stairs.

***Your POV***

Slowly you gripped the break and coasted the rest of the way to giant gates in front of you. Taking a deep breath you shut of the engine and stepped off your bike. The scars from this place where all but healed. Yet coming here had resurfaced them again. Slowly you reached your hand out. The rust was rough and cold under your finger tips. [What do you want?] you whispered as your eyes slowly shifted to the name above the gates. *NAME!* Abbey was carved into the stone. The place that had wrecked so many lives. But you still had no clue what had drawn you here. {I'll have to go inside to figure any of this out} you thought as you took one last look at your bike and the way gate creaked as you slowly pushed the them open. A chill immediately went through your spine as you took a step inside. Your eyes scanned the area as you slowly made your way towards the front door. The grass had died leaving only decay on the ground. Not even animals wondered around the grounds anymore. The stones were cracked and a brown moss had edged their way through the cracks. {This place looks even less inviting} you thought now in front of the door. {And that's hard to believe}.

***Tala's POV***

Finally you pulled yourself out of bed. It was around nine now, and your grumbling stomach was asking for some food. Still half asleep you stumbled over to your closet and put on some clothes. After that you made your way downstairs and to the kitchen. [Morning Tala.] called Mark over the morning paper he was reading. You just grunted a hello as you walked right towards the coffee pot. But just as you were about to pour the liquid into your cup, you found that it was empty. Pissed you looked around the kitchen. Most everyone was up. [Who drank all the coffee!] you screamed showing the empty pot to everyone in the room and the attacked living room. Everyone just looked at you, but no one confessed. Sighing you placed the pot back and just made some more.[So how was your early morning ride?] you asked Bryan as you took a seat next to him. Bryan gave you a look of confusion. [I saw your bike gone early this morning] you said as you took a giant sip of your coffee. [I didn't go anywhere...] Bryan said as he quickly stood up. You watched as he ran to the garage. Anger flashed on his face as he stormed back into the room. [WHO THE HELL TOOK MY BIKE!] he screamed as he looked around the room. [If someone took your bike, they'd still be gone dip shit] said Eric who was watching Super cross. His rider was in 15th after a crash, so he wasn't in the best of moods. Bryan just glared at him before saying, [Well who's not here then?]. Everyone just looked around. [Find out... NOW!] screamed Bryan. After glaring at Bryan one last time everyone went to go round up their team.[Ok is all of Zatknjisj here?] asked Bryan. [Here] chorused a pissed Rika, Sully, Chris, and Luke. Bryan looked at them all before asking for the next team. [F.I.N.E?]. Again they all chorused a grumpy here. [Lunar Ray?]. Only Devin, Jess, and Mike where there. [Where are Adam and Meg?] Spencer asked looking at them in wonder. [Adam kind of yelled at us when we knocked on his door..] Jess started looking down at the floor. [And Meg wasn't in her room] Mike said shrugging his shoulders. [MEG!] Bryan screamed.

***With You***The rust made it hard for the front door to open. But with a good shove, you were finally in the building. Dust flew into your face as you took your first step into the dingy room. You coughed as you brought your hand up and pushed some of the dust out of your way. Slowly you made your way into the middle of the room. This was the very first room you had ever seen of the Abbey. And even though it was rotted and aged it still seemed the same as the first day you had entered this building. Evil was never something to to your right you found the door you needed. Quickly you walked over and passed through the open entry. A completely stone room met you. In the centre was a beydish. A slow smirk spread on your face as you looked around the room. This was the very first room you had a battle in. And it had been with none other then Tala. Slowly you walked towards the dish. Your fingers skimmed the top. The paint of the dish was rough and rusted from the years of neglect. But this was never a dish that was in good then your mind slipped back to the memory of your first battle with Tala. He was the second best blader only to Kai, and always had a lot to prove. The fact that he had to blade a girl had outraged him. {Not as bad as me winning did} you thought as you smirked and slowly circled the dish. Your finger trailing the edge of the dish with every step. Then the very last thing he had asked you was your name. Another smirk came to your lips. You hadn't even turned to look at him to give him the answer. Back then you had a lot of nerve and no just then your thoughts shifted. You stopped walking and brought your hands to your sides. Again you were in your nightmare. You could clearly see the grass under your feet, which were bare. The sun was just rising over the horizon and a mist was hanging closer to the ground. Again the fear gripped you tightly as your head whipped in every direction. Someone was looking for you. You could sense it. And you didn't want them to find you. Just then you could see a shadow spreading over you. Your mind was telling you to turn and see just who the haunting figure was, but your heart interjected and told you to run. Quickly you raced off leaving the shadow behind. It only took a second for the footsteps to reach your ears. The harder your ran, the more you gasped for breath. The person was still close on your trail. You had to lose them. Up ahead you could see a tree. After a quick look back you could tell that you had enough time to turn. Speeding up you raced to make the turn. The person followed. Panic rose in your mind as the footsteps stayed steady. You ducked under a branch and were praying that they would run fell force into it. No luck. They were still hot on your trail. Just then you could see the lights of the town. Your eyes light up. Now maybe you could get some help. Ignoring the pain in your sides, you pushed yourself to go even faster. The grass ended and your feet now thumped on the hard pavement. {Only a little more} you thought to yourself as you gave a slight turn back. But just as you did your foot got caught on the side walk. Your body jerked forward and you went toppling towards the ground. Pain filled your body from the impact. Your heart raced as the footsteps came closer to you. Trembling out of fear you turned to see your attacker for the first time. You gasped as you saw the same masked person staring down at you. The same scar cast over her forehead. [Go through the door] she a gasp you awoke from your dream. Your breathing was uneven and a cold sweat had formed on your skin. Quickly you brought your hands up and held onto your arms. A strange cold had filled the air. Taking a deep breath in you tried to calm yourself down. But you noticed something different. This wasn't the room you were in when the nightmare started. Your muscles tensed. Slowly you backed away from the door that stood before you. You stopped once your back hit the wall.[Go through] a voice called from down the hall. Your head shot in that direction. {Is someone there? Or is it just me?} you thought now on edge. {It has to be in my head... No one can be here... Right?}. Your eyes travelled back to the door. {The voice in my dream told me to go through the door. Is this the door they meant?} you asked as you took a step forward. {Guess there's only one way to figure it out.}Slowly you reached your hand out towards the door. Your heart was racing and your hands were clammy. The metal was like ice in your hands. The handle stuck as you tried to turn it. But finally it let you pass. Darkness was the only thing that met you as you walked through the door. But that was just fine with you. Never to see this room again was going to be too suddenly the lights went on. You froze as you looked around. Dark brown blood stains were splattered across the floor and walls. Chains hung on the wall along with many tools of torture. Your mind started to replay the many horrific events you endured here. You became light-headed as your beatings in this room became move vivid in your mind. Slowly you stumbled towards the a heap on the floor one time kept replaying in your mind. The one where Tala had saved you. [I wish you were here... Tala] you whispered as you brought your hands up to your head. Tears slowly started to pour out of your eyes. This was all to much. [Get up you cry baby] came a voice from the door way. You froze, muscles tightening yet again. You knew this voice...


	21. What Monster Truly Means

**Chapter 21: What Monster Truly Means**

[Get up you cry baby] came a teasing voice from the door way. You froze, muscles tightening yet again. You knew this voice. But no way should this person even know about the Abbey. [It's very good that you even remembered the exact room that you were tortured] the voice continued. Your eyes widened in shock. {How do they know this!} you questioned yourself as you just stared at the floor. {Only Tala knows about this... Adam doesn't even know!} you screamed to yourself. Just then the sound of footsteps met your ears. They were slowly walking towards you. You stiffened out of habit expecting to be struck.[You probably could never forget a room where your blood pooled and stained the walls. Even after all this time, the colour has not faded.] they continued to talk as they walked even closer to you. [And what a large pool it must have been with you being beat day in and day out. Did that ever break your sprit? No I don't believe it did.]. You couldn't take much more of this. You just had to know if this voice did belong to the face you pictured it with. Slowly you turned to see if your guess was correct. Your eyes widened when you saw the person standing just ten feet away and still coming closer. The person walking towards you was none other grandmother.

***Tala's POV***

You side glanced Bryan as he continued to curse Meg for taking his bike. [Do you know why she would have left?] you questioned cutting Bryan off mid-sentence. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at you. No one had thought of it. Even though it should have been very strange to everyone that a person they practically had to drag out of bed every day, gets up in the middle of the morning and leaves. [I'll call her] said Devin as he pulled out his phone. Pressing and holding the number four he dialled Meg's cell. After his fifth attempt to get her he finally said, [She's not answering] worry clear in his voice. [I'm going after her] you said as you grabbed your black helmet and bike keys. [Why? She'll be back when she wants to be.] said Kali who was use to Meg just running off at times. [Cause something's wrong] answered Jess as she just stared out the window. For a minute you just stared at Jess. You knew she was Meg's best friend and close to her, but you had never seen her worried about Meg. Not like this. [And how do you know that something's wrong?] Kali asked Jess clearly pissed. After a couple silent minutes Jess answered [She would have answered her phone or shut if off if everything was fine]. After hearing that you continued your walk to the garage door. You were sure now that something was truly wrong with Meg. And you had a feeling that if you didn't get to her fast something terrible was going to happen to her. [Where are you going to go?] Adam asked you as he walked down the stairs, sleep still in his eyes. You threw him a helmet and Spencer's keys. [I have an idea of where she is] you said. Adam just nodded the sleep disappearing from his eyes and followed.

***With You***

[What are you doing here?] you hissed as you took a step back. Your grandmother just smirked and took a step forward. Yet again you took another step back. She just smirked and continued to walk forward. You matched everyone of her steps with one back. Just then your back suddenly hit the wall. The cold stone sending a chill down your back. You were trapped. There was no where to run. And nothing could protect you from this bitch. [Why you looked so frightened Meg] your grandmother said with a smirk plastered on her face. You said nothing. What was there to say? A deep feeling of fear washed over you, yet you had no clue where it was coming from. You knew you were stronger then this, but you just couldn't shake the fear rising within you. This was a fear you have never felt before. It consumed you. Almost paralyzed you. But you could think of nothing that should be causing this great sense of fear. Could it be your grandmother causing this fear? Or was something worse going on here? Something you truly didn't want to find out.[So you have no questions for me?] she cooed reaching her hand out towards you. You cringed as she placed her long sharp fingernails on your cheek. [Am I frightening?] she murmured in your ear sending a wave of chills through your body. She was now so close you could feel her breath on the back of your neck making your hairs stand on end. A shiver went down your spine. {Something's wrong! Shakaku! I need him!} you thought your eyes darting for and exit. The strong need for Shakaku consumed you even more then the fear. You finally found what could be an exit. All you had to do was knock your grandmother down and run to the door. {Just how do I distract her...?} you thought your eyes focused on the door. [Not-a-a] your grandmother said as she gripped your chin and forced your wondering eyes to look at her. [Your little dark angel will not be able to save you now] she hissed her nails digging into your skin. Defiantly you stared into her eyes. Something just wasn't right here. What is so wrong here? [So you want to know what's going on around here] she said slipping her nails under your chin. Your eyes widened. How does she know all this? Can she somehow read your mind? [I'll show you.] she could feel the sudden pain in your jaw into your throat as she pressed her nails deep into your skin. She then pulled you towards the door. [I just brought you here as a reminder. You were never going to stay here. What a pity I can't though.] she said with a sad sigh as she passed corridor after corridor. [Ah, here it is] she said satisfied as she pushed open a door. She then shoved you inside. You landed in a heap on the floor. For a moment you lied motionless on the floor just waiting for your muscles to regain some strength. Slowly you pulled yourself to your knees. But you froze once you saw the sight that was in front of there chained to the wall was Shakaku and Raikou . A pool of blood had gathered on the floor from the many open wounds on their bodies. You were horrified. They looked so weak. {How long have they been here?} you questioned as you stared at Shakaku with wide eyes. Shakaku looked at you with sorrow in his eyes. [I've let you down] he whispered. You opened your mouth to say something, but your grandmother cut you off. [Not even your dark angel can save you now]. Slowly you turned to look at her. But there was something different about her eyes. They looked faded and dull. {What is going on?} you thought as you whipped your head back to your dark angel, your dark protector. Just then the door closed locking you, Shakaku, Raikou , and the darkness in. [Ask them. If they think you can handle it, you'll know.]. And with that, a hollow silence filled the space.

***With Tala and Adam***

The bikes skidded to a stop as they had reached their destination. [Tala?] questioned Adam as he just stared at the metal gate right in front of them. [Huh?] was all Tala said as he walked over to the gate. [What are we doing here?] Adam asked running his hand through his hair as he looked at the stone building behind the gate. A chill ran through his spine. No way in hell did he ever expect to see this place again. Just then Tala started to walk towards a bush on the side of the gate. But Adam was getting impatient. [Tala! Why are we at the Abbey!] Adam screamed dropping his hands to the sides and gripping them into fists. Tala just walked into the bush not answering the question. Adam's eyes followed his every move waiting for the answer. Finally it was enough and he gave an exasperated sigh. Quickly he turned and gripped Spencer's bike. [I don't know what planet you live on Tala. But we are suppose to be finding my sister. She's the one you love if you cant remember] Adam hissed about to start his bike up. But before he could turn the key, Tala pulled a bike out of the bush. [It's Bryan's. Meg's inside] Tala said a smug look on his face. Adam just stared dumbfounded. But soon he was smirking. [Guess you are just right for her] he said getting off the bike and walking towards Tala. Tala just smirked at the comment. [Now... How do we get in?] Adam asked. [Why you climb] said a voice from behind them both. Quickly both boys turned to see who it was. [Chris? What are you doing here?] asked Adam. Chris just smirked. [I wanted to help find my cousin] he answered as he walked towards the gate. He ran his hand over the deadbolt that now locked them out. [So... Who wants to climb first?] he asked looking at the other two. They looked at each other. Then without a word Tala walked towards that gate and started to climb up. Adam and Chris soon followed.***With You***

[This sucks] you sighed as you leaned your back against the wall by the door. You brought your hand up and felt your chin. Warm blood oozed onto your hand. {Great... Just great...} you thought as you whipped the sticky liquid onto your jeans. {Guess it's a good thing I don't really like these jeans} you thought as your eyes scanned the room. But you could see nothing. The room was pitch black. At the moment you couldn't even see a hand in front of your face. The steady breathing across the room made you wonder if Shakaku and Raikou where asleep. Your heart started to pound as your sleep deprived mind started to slip back into the dream that was your torture earlier. You had to stop it.[Who is the woman with a scar?] you asked just trying to keep awake. You could hear a sigh from across the room. It was Shakaku. [Do you really want to hear this story?] Shakaku asked aggravation clearly in his voice. [Does it include me?] you growled resting your forehead on your knee. Another sigh. [Kind of] he answered skipping around the fact. [Just tell the damn story] you hissed now resting your head on the wall behind you. [Fine][Do you remember Diablo?] asked Shakaku. A sigh escaped your mouth. [How could I forget?] you stated as you closed your eyes. Shakaku sighed as well. [Then you know that he was controlled by someone] he went on. [Mhmm] you mumbled now wanting to go to sleep. Well without the nightmares. [Well the person that was his controller his name was Meian. And he was around when we were first created.] Shakaku said heavily. This peeked your interest. You knew that Shakaku and Raikou were created thousands of years ago by an ancient civilization. Slowly you opened your eyes and just stared at the darkness around you. But one thing nagged you. {Why didn't they just tell me this the last time they told the damn story!}. [I was created out of the darkness in the world as Raikou was created out of the light of the world. Our purpose is to protect the Earth with its two greatest powers. But there was someone else created as well. He was suppose to be a mix of dark and light. And since he was a mix of the two powers, he was never going to be as strong as us. Soon the people who had created us, lost respect for him and in time completely forgot about him as a protector. Outraged he decided he would come up with a new way to have more power. He would combine man and bit-beasts. And with his army of human combined bit-beasts he's going to defeat and kill us. Then he would be unstoppable and one day control the world.] and with that Shakaku stopped. At this point you had no clue if that was the whole story or not, but again you didn't really care. You just wanted to get out of this dark room and get these damn nightmares out of your head. You had a feeling that you were needed somewhere else. And now. Taking a deep breath you stood up. Slowly you started to walk over towards where you remembered the door to be. Your fingers brushed past the knob as you felt along the wall. {Now... Just how do I open the door?} you asked yourself deep in thought.[Are you having nightmares?] came Raikou's voice from across the room. You froze. [Why are you asking?] you growled turning your head in the direction of her voice. [You're remembering your experience with the first human combined bit-beast. She has tried to kill you in her beast state once before] she said. Your eyes widened. It was a memory you were reliving. But what does this all mean? [Can you describe us your dream?] Shakaku asked. Running a hand through your hair you thought of a good place to start. [I was running. Someone was chasing me. I was in the forest and every turn I would take they would get faster. Finally I reached the city. I stubbed my toe on the pavement and fell on the ground. Looking back I could finally see who was running after me. They had a mask covering there eyes and a scar on their forehead.] you said simply, bored, just telling the basic details. [Do you remember how old you were?] asked Raikou. [She was four] Shakaku answered for you. Not that you knew the answer.[We have to get out of here] Raikou said urgently. Your eyes darted back towards them. Or at least where you thought they were. [Can you guys get yourself out? I'm by the door.] you asked as you want back to work on the door. But just then you felt a hand on your shoulder. [We'll get the door] came Shakaku's voice close to your ear. You were puzzled at how they got free. But at the moment that didn't really matter. [Have at it] you said taking a step back. Suddenly a bright light flashed into the room. And as quickly as it came, it was gone. Looking at the door you could see that it was now open. Raikou just smirked at your look. [Come. We have to get somewhere and fast.] she said as she quickly darted out of the room. Just then you looked over at Shakaku. He bent down motioning for you to get on his back. You did as you were scenery flew by in blurs. Shakaku and Raikou were running at top speed. Something major must be wrong. Soon you stopped in front of giant doors. They were as high as the ceiling. Silently you jumped off of Shakaku's back. A strong sense of evil was waiting behind those and Raikou each grabbed a door and pushed. All you could do was stand back and watch. You didn't want the doors to open. The sense of fear and evil grew with every inch the door opened. A wave of dizziness hit you as the door finally opened. Your eyes unfocused and you went toppling towards the floor. Quickly Shakaku rushed over and caught you. [The power maybe too much for you to handle] he said gravely. Raikou stood next to him. Worry was clear in her eyes as she stared down at you. [I'll be fine] you said as you pushed yourself to stand. But just then a strong pain erupted on your back. You grunted in pain as you sank to the floor. Raikou and Shakaku stood back as you curled into a little ball. [Why is this happening already?] you could hear Shakaku whisper before the pain became to much and your ears blocked off all sound and you unwillingly let out a a few minutes the pain had dulled and you could now stand. But something felt wrong. Looking down you could see that you were wearing baggy black pants that faded into a gray which in turn faded into crimson. And to top that off a black and silver corset was your top. Then around your waist was two Sais. [Why... Why am I dressed the way I was when I was combined with you?] you asked your eyes not leaving your pants for you didn't want to know if you yet again had a pair of black bat wings coming from your back. [You are to help us fight.] was Shakaku's answer. Slowly you turned to look at him. [Oh yippee.] you said sarcastically as you noticed that yes you did have the wings. [Please come in now. You have wasted enough of my time] came a voice within the room. Your eyes shifted towards the door. [Oh I'm so sorry. I should have gotten over my pain faster to not keep you waiting] you hissed as you walked towards the door. Shakaku and Raikou slowly followed you. [Well at least her old attitude came back...] said Shakaku as he shook his as you walked into the room you froze. It was a large place type room. A single chair meant for a king was at the top of many stairs. The walls were covered in silver and gold fabrics. But this isn't what made you freeze. At the bottom of the stairs was a chained Tala. Blood was dripping from his mouth and it looked as if cuts covered his arms. The sleeves were ripped off of his jacket and it looked like dog bite marks were all over his right arm. At the moment he was unconscious. Your heart twisted and you felt cold. [Tala...] you said softly as you ran towards him. As you got closer you could see that bruising was forming on his arm and before you could even get halfway to Tala's broken body, a fierce dog jumped out in front of you. But at the moment you could have cared less. You didn't make a move to stop. You were going to run full force into this dog. Just as you were going to get bit in the leg someone grabbed you and pulled you back. [You never think things through] came a voice in your ear. But it wasn't Shakaku or Raikou. Although you did know who it was. [Adam?] you questioned as you saw your brother step in front of you protectively. He too had changed to how he looked when he was combined with Dawn. Now he was wearing a yellow see through button down shirt and white pants. His hair had blond tips that faded to silver where yours were red tips that faded to silver. A katana was at his belt.[My, my how nice of you to join me] came a voice from the top of the stairs. Slowly you shifted your gaze to see just who it was. Your blood boiled as you saw that it was none other then your grandmother. [You did this to Tala?] you screamed as Adam held you back from charging. She laughed and walked down the stairs slowly. She stopped right next to Tala. Her hand rested on his cheek. [GET OFF OF HIM!] you screamed as you fought with your brother to let you go. [It's a sham he picked a girl like you to love. He was as cold as ice, he could have gotten someone better] she said as he finger traced patterns on his skin. Still you were fighting with Adam to let you go. [Oh well. He'll die with you.] she said as she stood and walked into the centre of the room. [You're a bitch] Adam sneered as he gripped you even tighter. This infuriated you. All you wanted to do was beat the shit out of this lady. [But I'm not your grandmother] she said a large smirk forming on her lips. This made you stop struggling and Adam let you go. [What do you mean?] Adam asked. You both just stared in wonder as she began to laugh uncontrollable. [Why I'm a monster] she whispered as she brought her hands up to her face. And to your horror she started to rip her flesh away.


	22. Fight For Life And Love

**Chapter 22: Fight For Life And Love **

Slowly the flesh continued to rip away from your grandmothers old wrinkled face. Small traces of blood started to trickle down her face. Adam loosened his grip on his as you stop struggling and just stared in horror. {What is going on here?} you shouted in your mind as your eyes stayed fixed on your grandmother. But the true horror came once the flesh was off her face. You gasped and took a step back. The face you were looking at now had changed radically. Her face had turned pale towards a point of almost being snow white. But the worst of it was, she had the same mask and scar from your nightmares. She _was _the creature from your nightmares.

[You] you gasped as you pointed your finger towards the creature standing by the thrown. Adam just turned to look at you as if you were nuts. The creature just smirked. [You were the one that tried to kill me!] you screamed as your eyes blazed with a new found hatred. [Oh why yes I am] she said toying with you. Her voice had changed as well. It was now cold as ice. Not that it wasn't cold before. [It was a pity I never seceded. Maybe today will be the changing day.] she said examining her nails. This made your blood come to a boil. Slowly she turned her back on you and walked towards her chair. Before sitting down she held her right hand up in the air. As she did this a light surrounded her. After the light had faded she was now dressed in a short black dress with purple trim matching a pair of boots on her feet. By her side was two sais type things attacked with a metal chain.[So I guess before I start my fun I should tell you how this all started.] she stated in a bored tone as she flopped down in the chair. [The would be nice] growled Adam as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his katana. [Not-a-a] she said as she waved her finger in front of her face. She then pointed towards both you and Adam. In that instance chains shot from the floor and encircled themselves around your ankles and wrists. For a minute you fought with the chains, but their strength pulled you as well as Adam down to the floor. [There is no need to fight. Yet.] She said a smirk dancing on her lips. [So I'm going to start with were the infamous dog and wolf should have told you. They should have known about Meian.] At this point she grabbed a glass sitting next to her and just spin the liquid around. [Four hundred years ago he decided that he was going to be more powerful then the Dog of Light and the Wolf of Darkness. He was going to do something unthinkable. He was going to combine a human and a bit-beast. And who was his first combined bit-beast?] She now took a sip of her drink. You were now glaring at her. You've had enough of the history lessons for one day. At the moment the only thing you wanted to do was save Tala. It now looked as if he was having a hard time breathing. He needed to see a doctor and fast. [Why that first experiment was me] she finished a horrible twisted smirk plastered on her and Raikou gasped behind you making both you and Adam turn to look at them. [Hyoukyo!] Raikou says placing her hand over her mouth. The creature smirks. [You remember my name. How touching.] Hyoukyo sneers. Shakaku just glared at the combined human bit-beast in front of him. [Do you remember our battle Raikou?] Hyoukyo asked as she continued to spin her glass. [Like it was yesterday] Raikou seethed also glaring at Hyoukyo. [Then you should remember how I got this.] she said as she pointed towards her mask. Raikou's frown became even deeper as she said [I do]. [It was your sword that gouged out my eyes.] Hyoukyo hissed anger clear in her voice. [I should have gouged out your heart. If you even have one] Raikou spat at her as she clenched her hands into Raikou and Hyoukyo were talking you spent the time scanning the area close to you for something to break the chains with. Your eyes scanned over stone tile after stone tile, but you could find nothing near you to help you break free. Just then you remembered that you had a pocket knife in your pocket along with many tools just in case your bike had broken down. Slowly you pulled up on the chains and reached into your pocket. You made sure to keep your glaring eyes on Hyoukyo so she wouldn't suspect a thing. {Just a little farther} you thought as you continued to search through your pocket. Finally your finger grazed the top of the knife. Gripping it you slowly pulled it out of your pocket. Skilfully with one hand you pulled out the Phillips head screw driver. You then carefully placed it on the part of a link that was sauntered together. If you applied enough pressure you would be able to break free.[Now Meg, what do you think you're doing?] came a voice breaking your concentration and making you drop the knife. A loud clank was heard as it hit the floor and made it's way away from you. Everyone's heads shot in your direction as you glared up at Hyoukyo. She just smirked down at you. [Don't think I forgot about you] she said in a false sweet tone making you cringe. She then waved her hand and the chains pulled both you and Adam closer to the floor. [Since you and your brother seem to be so impatient, we will start your challenge now.] She looked over behind the thrown she was sitting on and waved her hand. Slowly two shadows started to move to the light. {Shit... This doesn't look good} you thought as you eyed the shadows. {This is going to take way to long. And I have no clue how much longer Tala is going to last}From the shadows emerged a guy and a girl. The guy was dressed all in black. He had on a long short sleeved trench coat which was open revealing his black leather pants and plain black shirt. A large cross necklace along with a small cross necklace was around his neck. He had black gloves on his hands going up to just below his elbows. Spiked bracelets hung on his wrists. His hair was black and long. Around chin length. Then his eyes were blood red. In his right hand he held a katana.

The girl was a complete opposite from the boy. She was wearing a school girl uniform that was a light and dark pink. Her hair was a flowing pink and close to her butt in length, if not longer. Holding her hair in place was a yellow bow. Then her eyes were a bright shade of pink. There was no weapon on her.

[Meg, Adam. This is Matt and Violet. You will be fighting them.] Hyoukyo said another smirk spreading across her face. Adam and you just glared back at her. [Adam you will be fighting Violet while Meg fights Matt.] she finished standing. Adam's jaw dropped. [I'm fighting a freaking powder puff!] he screamed pointing at her the best he could with his chained wrist. Hyoukyo laughed. [You will be surprisingly shocked.] she answered as she waved her hands. As she did the chains released and sunk back down into the floor. Quickly you grabbed each of your wrists and rubbed them. But you didn't have much time to tend to your sore appendages as Matt came flying at you. In the blink of an eye you jumped to the side and out of the way of an on coming katana. You could feel the wind of the blade as it just barley missed your skin. Once you regained your senses, you pulled out your sais. [Two blades are going to do you no good.] Matt snickered looking at your black bladed swords. [This should be fun.] he smirked twirling his sword in his hand. You just glared at him as you held your right blade over your head and your left blade just above your stomach. A look of determination crossed your face. With one final smirk Matt charged. As he came closer you could tell that he was going to stab you through the abs. You brought your right sword down and connected it with his sword to block him as you used the left to try and stab him in the chest. But he saw your move to stab him and quickly twisted to push off the right blade and block the left while jumping a safe distance away. [You're going to have to be quicker.] he said a huge smirk on his face. Your glare just worsened as you gripped your swords even was now your turn to charge. In a speed not detected with the human eye you went charging at Matt. He waited, smirking. His sword was still down by his side. He was making no attempt to block your oncoming attack. This infuriated you, yet you had to smirk at his stupidity. First you threw your left blade at him aiming for his right arm, his sword wielding arm. In a flash he jumped back. Then in one quick movement he brought his sword up. A loud clash was heard as the two blades met. It was too easy for him to deflect the sword. Quickly you swung your second blade hoping to hit him somewhere, anywhere. He just smirked as he again deflected it. Your breathing was starting to become laboured as you jumped back to catch your breath. But Matt charged after you. With his quick movements you had no time to react. Rising his sword around his shoulder he swung at you. Your attempts to jump back did no use, he hit you in the left arm. Satisfied he jumped back to admire his work at a safe distance. A glare crossed your face as you took a quick glance at your arm. Blood was oozing from a deep wound just below your shoulder. It hurt badly but it didn't injure the muscles that bad and wouldn't t stop your ability to use your sword. But it would loose a lot of blood, and fast. It now was more important than ever to finish this battle and quick. Again you tightened your grip on the hilts of your swords. You then brought your left sword above your head and the right one just above your stomach so the blood from your left sword would not affect your grip on the hilt. [That boy over there. He's your boyfriend is he not?] asked Matt as he nodded towards Tala's unconscious body. Your eyes followed his nod. For a minute longer then they should have been, your eyes lingered on him. How much you wanted to run over to Tala and save him from this nightmare. But you had to save yourself first. You would be no use to anyone dead. Just as you were about to turn back to Matt, he came charging at you. Your eyes widened knowing you didn't have enough time or space to react. As he swung his sword, he slashed you in your other arm. You cringed in pain as this cut went deeper then the other. Satisfied with his work at the moment, Matt jumped back. A smirk firmly planted on his face. A burning pain raced up your arm. This cut had severed a tendon. With a slight gasp you dropped your sword. Your arm was now to weak to hold it. Through gritted teeth you glared at Matt. [Now let's see what other kind of fun we can have.] he said putting away his own stayed where you were as Matt started to circle you. A smirk never leaving his face. It was your right hand that was now useless which meant that you would have to rely on out smirking Matt. You through your left sword to floor to free your only good hand. Matt now passed behind you. Straining your ears you followed his every movement with your ears. Just then you could feel the movement of wind. Quickly you jumped to the left as Matt's foot just barley passed your body. The second Matt placed his foot on the ground, he swung the other one in your direction. Hesitating only a second you flipped out of the way. You cringed as you placed your left hand on the ground. The pain worsened as you landed back on your feet. For a brief second you glanced at your wound. The wound was now bleeding even worse. But Matt wouldn't give you a minute to rest. The minute you looked back at him, he was throwing a punch your way. With no other choice, you brought your left arm up to block the hit. You tried your hardest to keep in a gasp as another wave of pain shot down your arm. But then another punch connected with your jaw. From the force you were sent toppling towards the ground. Pain rushed your body. Your teeth grinded together as you tried to push yourself off the ground. But your hand slipped on a pool of your own blood making you topple to the floor once again. Your eyes went blurry as you could feel the blood soaking into your clothing. The wounds on your arms were now gushing blood at an alarming rate. With every movement you were making, the more the blood pumped from your heart and out of your wounds. Your self defence in the end just may get you killed. Just then the sound of someone's footsteps caught your attention. Looking up you could see that Matt was standing over you. A twisted smirk was planted on his face. [Night] he whispered as he took the hilt of his katana and smashed it down on your skull. A mind blowing pain was the last thing you felt before the darkness consumed you.A pounding headache greeted you as you woke up which just increased the pain you felt all over your body. With a groan you picked yourself off the floor into a sitting position. After a quick scan of your wounds you could see that the blood had either stopped flowing or was very close to stopping. Dried blood covered your arms, clothes, and even your wings. Just then another waves of pain pulsed through your head making you grip it with your left hand. After a few minutes your head was in good enough shape to look and see where you were. It was very clear that you were on top of the stairs sitting right next to Hyoukyo herself. In the centre of the room was Adam still fighting Violet.[I see you're up] said Hyoukyo. You just grunted in response as your eyes stayed fixed on the battle right before you. [Your brother will be joining you soon up here. Don't worry, I wont be killing he either. Yet.] she said a large smirk planted on her face. You just worsened your glared, but kept your eyes fixed on Adam. He just had to win this. But at the moment you had a couple of questions for this... Creature. [And the reason for not killing us is?] you asked your voice as cold as ice. [You'll see] was the only answer you got. You growled. This is not what you wanted. [Why did you pose as my grandmother?] you hissed almost to low for her to hear you. [I had killed Meian many years before to gain more power myself. Up till then he had always been talking about the Light and Darkness protectors. The Dog and Wolf. At that time I decided that one day I would kill them and become the most powerful being in the world. After many years of research I found that you and your brother were the holders of the beasts. To reassure that you and your brother would be strong enough to grow in power with your beasts I took it into my power to change your lives. I killed your parents to start your hard life. A quick slight to the throat as your dad was driving. Nothing to major. I then found the next relative that could clam custody of you. That would be your grandmother in the great United States. Miles away from Japan, a great place to tear your life apart. I quickly got rid of her as well. She was too trusting. She let me right into her very home. Tut-tut-tut. I then filed for custody of just you and Adam. After winning the battle I brought you both to the USA. I filled your days with torture to make you deeply disturbed children and to make your power grow. Then deciding that the time was right I shipped you off to Russia for you to farther your pain and suffering and strengthen your beybladeing power. It all worked off in the end. You and Adam are truly the best beybladers in the world. I then had Diablo kidnap your friends and combine you with your bit-beasts. I knew that you would not fully combine with Eclipse or Dawn and in the end it weakens your beasts. Now after Adam falls, I can finally get ride of Eclipse and Dawn. Or Shakaku and Raikou as their form is now.]You stayed silent for a while just taking in all that she had told you. Your fists slowly clenched as you bowed your head so your hair was covering your face. [You mean... you were the one that killed my parents... And tortured me... And sent me to the Abbey... You... You BITCH!] you screamed shrugging with your chains. [Why yes I am] she whispered a delighted smirk on her face. She then stood up from her chair and stood right in front of you. [Why you don't seem to be very grateful of my gifts to you] she said looking you in the eye. You just glared at her. With a smirk she leaned down and grabbed your chin. [You wouldn't even know your precious Tala if I hadn't done this to you] she whispered. With a glare you spit in her face. Pissed she smirked you. With your weakened body you were sent toppling in a heap on the ground. She then stepped on your wing. Her heal digging into the very sensitive wing. [Don't ever underestimate what I have made you] she hissed as she wanted back to her seat. But you wouldn't give in. Not now. Not ever. Slowly you sat up in defiance. You pulled as hard as you could on your chains. At the moment all you wanted to do was to rip this foul creatures face off. Your wrists started to bleed as the metal dug deep into your wrists. But you still wouldn't give up. You continued to pull deepening the cuts. You let a small yelp out as the cuffs cut to the bond. Finally you gave up your attempt to free yourself, your wrists couldn't stand anymore abuse. Nor could your body stand anymore blood with that you turned and started to kick Hyoukyo's chair. Hyoukyo quickly turned to face you. You could feel her glaring eyes under her mask. But you glared at her defiantly and continued to kick her chair. She then pulled Tala from her side. Her hand was gripping his neck tightly. [I wish to watch your brothers defeat in peace.] she snarled. [Shut up and amuse yourself with this.] she said as she tossed Tala's lifeless body next to you. It was as if she was talking to a three year old that wouldn't sit still. But you would do nothing to put Tala's life in danger. Immediately you stopped kicking her chair as your heart sank while you looked at Tala's deteriorating condition. Slowly you reached your hand over towards him. You winced as the cuff brushed against the deep cuts in your wrists. They were very tender now and with each heart beat came a pulse of pain to them. [Tala... What happened to you] you whispered as you looked over him. He had a dark bruise on his right check and a swollen cut on his forehead. Blood had seeped onto his jacket from a deep cut on his chest. His breath was shallow and laboured. He needed to see a doctor and you gripped his shoulders and pulled him towards you. You winced in pain from your arms and wrists. After pulling him close enough you rested his head on your lap. [You're going to be just fine Tala] you whispered to him as you pushed a strand of hair out of his face. You just stared down as he face. It was heart breaking. And this happened all because of you. [You've always been there for me Tala, it's my turn to be here for you] you whispered as you gripped his body in the best of a hug you could do and buried your head in his neck. Slowly the blood from your arm soaked into his jacket as his blood soaked into your clothes. [Here's the second one] came a girls voice in front of you. You looked up and saw that Violet had an unconscious Adam in her arms. He had a deep cut in his back and chest, but it looks as if a blow to his head is what knocked him out. Your heart sank farther yet as you saw your broken brother. [Chain him up] Hyoukyo ordered a satisfied smirk on her face. All you could do was stare as your brother was chained on the other side of Hyoukyo. Slowly you laid Tala back down on your lap. [Now, Shakaku, Raikou. It comes to you] she said standing. For the first time you noticed Shakaku and Raikou chained to the back wall. Raikou had tears rolling down her face as she looked in you the eye. You could tell that she desperately wanted to help you and Adam. Then Shakaku was fighting with his chains as you had been. His wrists were bloodily and down to the bone just like yours. But he wasn't about to give in. [I will let these three live.] Hyoukyo said spreading her arms to show you, Adam, and Tala. Shakaku stopped fighting with the chains and Raikou turned her gaze to Hyoukyo. [What's the catch?] growled Shakaku. Hyoukyo smirked. [Nothing much.] he said smirking. [You just have to surrender your lives.] You looked at Shakaku and Raikou with wide eyes. [Don't!] you screamed gripping Tala even tighter. You would rather die then have Shakaku or Raikou hurt. They were a great part of you. And what would happen to the world if no one was here to stop Hyoukyo? [Shut Up!] Hyoukyo hissed as she smacked you. You went flying towards the floor from the force of the hit. But Tala stayed in your arms.[We'll do it] said Raikou lowly another tear running down her face. Your heart ached, but you dared not to say another word. [Then come here and we shale make our trade] Hyoukyo said as she waved her hand and the chains were gone from not only Shakaku and Raikou but you and Adam as well. You were in no shape to fight anyway. Your eyes diverted to the floor. You had no desire to see what was about to happen. But just then a whipping sound slashed through the air. You quickly turned your head just in time to see one of your sais slice through Hyoukyo's throat. Quickly her hand flew up and grabbed her neck. Blood went flying everywhere. Shock filled the room. Where did this fatal blow come from? Finally your nightmares where over. But with her final dying breath she threw her chained sais towards her killer.

Your eyes followed her sais as they flew across the room. A gasp escaped your mouth as you saw just who they struck. It was Chris that had thrown your sais at Hyoukyo. Chris saved you. He gave a cry of pain as the one sais cut his right side and the other wedged itself deep into his chest. [Chris!] you cried as you stood up with what little strength you had left and rushed down the stairs. You fell halfway down from your fatigue, but picked yourself up and ran to your badly injured cousin. Tears formed in your eyes as you kneed next to Chris's fallen body looked over his face. [Chris... You saved us..] you said smiling down at your cousin. One of your tears splashed on his cheek. [Is... Is she... Dead?] he gasped before slowly closing his eyes. [CHRIS!] you screamed tears freely flowing from your eyes.


	23. Hang On

**Chapter 23: Hang On **

You stared blankly at the ceiling as the nurses encircled you. Pain swarms your body yet at the same time you can't feel it. Your body and mind has been numb for hours. The horrific events of the day still on replay in your mind. Blood was still pumping out of your arms and wrists. The white sheets of the ER room have long been stained a deep crimson from your blood. But questions keep running through your mind never leaving you with a moments peace through the repeat of the Adam ok?Is Hyoukyo really dead?How is Tala?Does he blame me?Is Chris... Is he alive?Why the hell did he do that!Your attention came back to reality when the nurse shoved an oxygen mask over your nose and mouth. A quick beeping sound echoed, filling the room. [She's lost to much blood!] shouts a voice from next to you. They sounded so close yet too far away. You tried to turn your head to see them. But your head felt like a block of cement. You couldn't move a muscle. It felt as if you were being detached from your body. [Her blood pressure's dropping!] They shouted again only this time the voice was even farther away. You started to get a light headed feeling. You lost all feeling in your arms and legs. Your breathing became even more laboured. [We are not going to lose anyone here today! Nurse...] and with that all sounds cut out. And you were thrown into complete darkness.

***Scotty's POV***

The house phone rang in your ears as you flicked through your magazine. Ring. Flip. Ring. Flip. Ring. [Is someone going to get that?] you screamed as you flipped yet another page still not finding the article you were looking for. After another ring and no response from the house, you answered the phone. [Hello?] you said in a bored tone while still turning the pages. Finally you found the story you were looking for. Excited you started to read the first line and completely missed what the caller had said. [I'm sorry, what did you say?] you asked as you put the magazine on your lap and concentrated on the phone call. [Is there a... Scott Eurna or Kali Eurna there?] a deep male voice asked over the phone. Your lips formed a frown as you didn't recognize this voice. [I'm Scott Eurna] you answered attention at it's fullest. [I'm doctor Williams at the Moscow Hospital. At the moment I'm treating your cousins Meg and Adam Granger as well as your friend Tala Valkov, and your brother Chris Eurna. Would you mind coming down with Kali? I believe it would be best to discuss this in person.] the person answered. You went numb. [We'll be right there] you said your voice sounding the phone fell out of your hand as you stared at the wall in front of you. {Chris... Meg... Adam... What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?} you asked yourself as the realization of what happened started to sink in. But all of them in the hospital at one time? Quickly you jumped off the couch. With a soft flop the Hammer magazine fell to the floor. [Kali!] you called running to the kitchen. Scanning over the rack of keys, you found your set of Buell keys and Kali's Yahama's. [KALI!] you screamed again running for the garage. A panic started to rise in you as you desperately started to search for a helmet. The more you seemed to look for it, the harder it become to find it. Finally finding one, you shoved it on your head and hopped on your bike. [KALI!] you called one last time as you fired up your bike.[Do you know what time it is?] came Kali's voice from the garage doorway. From a quick side glace you could tell that she was in sweat pants and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Without an answer, Kali decided to answer for you. [It's 10:30... What are you even doing up?] she grumbled sleep still in her voice. [Chris, Meg and Adam are at the hospital. I think it's bad this time.] you said as you through her the keys to her Yahama. She quickly snapped out of it and caught her keys. Her eyes were wide, but she didn't say a word. She was too worried about Meg. If something bad happened to Meg, you had no clue how Kali would reach. Without another word from either of you, you went speeding towards the moment you arrived at the hospital the doctor rushed you into his office. Numbly you plopped yourself down in one of the chairs in front of a giant oak desk. Kali took the seat next to you. Doctor Williams took a deep breath before pulled out three folders. Meg, Adam, and Chris's picture on each of the folders. [I will explain to you what has happened with your three family members, but I can not discuss mister Valkov's condition or injuries. We are still trying to contact his family.] At this Kali cut him off. [Rika Valkov.] she said lowly. Her eyes were transfixed on the floor. Yours out the window. The doctor scanned your faces before returning to his files. [I will start off with Adam. He has received two deep cuts. One to his back and one to his chest. With these two wounds he has lost a lot of blood. At the time of our arrival he was unconscious, but that seems to be do to a blow to the head. Adam is also bleeding out of the ear meaning that he has most likely fractured his skull. We will need to bring him into surgery to drain to blood from his head to relive the brain of the pressure. It'll be a while before he is up for visitors.] Next to you Kali gasped and your heart sank. [Adam] Kali whispered as silent tears started to run down her face. [He's going to be ok. He always is.] you said as you gripped her in a tight hug. She just stared blankly at the wall behind you tears still steadily coming down her face. You kept telling her that Adam was going to be ok hopping to get a response yet she just wouldn't talk. And at the same time you just couldn't convince yourself that Adam was going to be ok. Bleeding out of the ear? How could someone survive that? Your shirt started to stick to you as Kali's tear's started to seep into the material. This was the first time you've seen her cry since the first days of the Abbey.[Now, Meg. She has received two deep cuts in each of her arms. Two are around her wrists and cut down to the bone, the others just below her shoulders. She has lost a tremendous amount of blood. With the amount of blood she has lost, her blood pressure has dropped dramatically. This change in pressure has thrown her into a coma. We have no clue how soon she will awake from this coma. At the moment she has a breathing tube in her throat because she could not breath on her own.]. Again your heart fell. Black pools started to form on Kali's face as her tears mixed with her makeup. She started to pull out of reality even more. This was just like the Abbey all over again. It was Meg who pulled her back last time, who will help her this time?After a minute or two the doctor cleared his throat. You shifted your eyes to him but he wouldn't meet your gaze. {What could be worse then what he's already told us?} you growled in your mind as you just started at him with a black face. [Now Chris.] he started but stopped to clear his throat. You just stared at him, your eyes never leaving his face. At this moment you could tell that it wasn't going to be easy to hear what had happened to Chris. [Your brother was stabbed in the heart.]. Hearing this your eyes widened and your grip on Kali became even tighter. Not that she would have felt it. She was completely blocked off from the world right now. [He is in surgery right now to try and close the opening in the heart and skin. The knife went throw one of the sides, but it should be able to be closed. It will be a long and slow recovery though.]. This is not what you wanted to hear. [We will do the best we can to fix your family. Please excuse me as I go and call miss Valkov.]

***Kali's POV***

Slowly you pulled the door handle on Meg's room. You scanned the hallway to see if anyone was in sight. No one was. It had been hours since you had talked with the doctor. Up till now you had sat in the corner of the waiting room blankly staring off into space. Scotty went in to see Adam right after his surgery. But you couldn't bring yourself to see him. You just didn't want to accept what had happen to your your eyes on the floor you slowly entered the room. Your feet shuffled across the floor seeming to make a thunderous sound in this quiet room. Once in the middle of the room you stopped. Hesitantly you shifted your eyes to Meg's body. This only farther broke your heart. She was bandaged from her shoulders to her wrists on both hands. Then she had a breathing tube shoved down her throat. Tears stained her face. More tears started to form in your eyes. With a sniff you walked over to the chair placed next to Meg's bed. [I haven't cried in years, and today it seems as if I can't stop.] you whispered wiping the tears from your eyes. After your eyes were dry enough you looked back at Meg's body. This was the first time you saw her this badly injured. Sure you had seen her in the hospital before, but she was always awake and begging to go home. Scanning Meg, you could see that a tube was placed in her right arm giving her blood. With a sigh you looked out the window. [You're not allowed to die on me.] you whispered still refusing to look at a while you spoke up again. [You know you were the only one to even attempt to comfort me when my friend died?] you whispered your eyes now fixed on the beeping machines to the right of Meg's bed. [Boris had launched a beyblade at her heart killing her instantly. I was only ten...] you continued a tear slowly slipping out of your eye. [Even if you did just say she was better of dead then alive here... You... You still helped] you finished. It had been on your mind for years, yet you could just never tell Meg how you felt. And now she might never hear you say anything again.***With You***

A mind blowing headache greeted you as you awoke. As you opened your eyes the first thing you saw was white. The bright white that only comes in one place. {Great a hospital} you thought mentally rolling your eyes. But you then had a gagging feeling in your throat. Quickly you tried to bright your arms up the grip your throat. But something ripped out of your right arm causing a lot of pain. You grunted in pain as you started to roll over on your side. [NURSE!] came a voice next to you. Slowly you turned to look at who ever it was. Your eyes widened in delight as you saw Tala sitting next to your a nurse rushed into the room. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as she saw your choking figure. [Nurse, get that damn tube out of her throat] Tala said looking unemotionally at the nurse. [Now!] Tala screamed as the nurse just looked at him with shock. Snapping out of her daze she quickly walked over to your bed. Slowly you ripped your gaze from Tala and looked at the nurse. She grabbed a pair of blue gloves out of a box next to the bed. [Now I need you to turn on your back and relax.] she said softly looking you in the eye. Taking as deep a breath as you could manage, you did as you were asked. With a firm grip the nurse grasped the tube and second the tube was out of your throat you rolled on your side. The bile from your stomach quickly going up your windpipe. Lucky for you, Tala reacted quickly and shoved the bed pan under your mouth as you started to expel the disgusting liquid. Exhausted you flopped back down on the bed and curled into a little ball. [The nurse's a slow bitch] Tala grumbled as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Slowly and painfully you turned to see what the obviously pissed Russian was doing. A glare was set firm on his face as he reached for his I-Pod. At this time you scanned him to see if you could find any signs of the fight that had occurred. The only thing you could see was a fading cut on his check. [Tala?] you whispered not even knowing if he would hear you. Slowly his gaze fell on you. Lingering around your lips, but resting on your eyes. [Why did you go with Chris and Adam?] you asked staring in his ice blue eyes. But at your question he couldn't hold your gaze. Quickly he looked away. [Your brother dragged me] he said. You could tell straight away that he was lying. Why would he need to lie about something like that? You shrugged it off as you asked your next question. [How are Adam and Chris?]. This question brought Tala's eyes back to yours. [Adam woke up yesterday and Chris is still knocked out] was his answer. And with that the room fell silent. Something was troubling Tala, you could just tell. But what was it?***Tala's POV***You watched as Meg slowly turned away from you and drifted off to sleep. Why didn't you tell Meg the truth when she asked why you had come to save her? Maybe because you didn't want to say it out loud. If you don't say it, it will go away. Right?You sighed as you stood up and walked to the window. It was a bright and sunny day. The light from the sun glistened off the buildings in front of you. Yet you still couldn't shake the cold that was forming around you. You knew you had to tell Meg why you knew she would was at the Abbey. But would she truly believe you?

***Meg's POV***

A couple of hours later you woke up to find a dark room. With a quick stretch you turned to face the door. To your surprise Tala was still sitting in the chair next to your bed. You thought that he would be kicked out and replaced by someone new by now. You let a small smile cross your face as you looked at his now sleeping figure. The only moon light in the room was hitting his face making him glow. Still his head phones were in his a devilish smirk you scanned the room to make sure you were the only ones in the room. You then reached your hand out and pulled out one of his head phones. Tala sprung up. Anger and shock on his face. He then turned his face to you. [Have a nice nap?] you asked as you placed the head phone in your ear. He just glared at you as he sat on the edge of the bed. You then pulled his arm and made him lay down. You then placed your head on his chest. You tell he was shocked by your actions cause it took him a couple of minutes before he wrapped his arms around you in a hug.[With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleepingThe warmth I feel beside me is slowly fadingWould she hear me, if I called her name?Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?]Went Bullet For My Valentine's Tears Don't Fall from Tala's i-Pod. [I missed you...] Tala said out of the blue. Surprised you sat up. You stared deeply into Tala's eyes too afraid to ask what he had just said fearing that you were just holding things. [And I really missed this...] he said as he slowly leaned in. You eyes widened yet again as your lips met. Bliss. Bliss is the only word you could imagine to use to describe Tala's kiss. Pure bliss. It was the perfect thing right after you wake up in the a couple of hours and nothing being said, you decided it was time to get out of this hospital bed. [Tala...?] you asked looking up at his face. [Hmmm?] was his only response. [Would you mind taking me to see Adam?] you whispered turning your gaze to the floor. Tala didn't answer. He just picked you up and walked towards the door. You mentally thanked him for the jester. [Hey Meg] said Adam as you and Tala walked in the room. You walked over and sat on the edge of Adam's bed. [I see you're looking better] Adam said a slight smirk on his face. You had to agree with him. Your bandages were reduced to just on your wrists. [Which is more then I can say for you.] you said as you reached a hand out and touched his buzz cut head. [Ya...] Adam said as he brought his hand up and felt his hair. [They had to cut it off to get at blood under my scalp.] he finished. Your eyes widened. But slowly your face broke out into a smile. [At least you're ok] you whispered. He nodded his head but still continued to stare at the floor.[Meg!] Raikou cried as she and Shakaku walked into the room. [Hey guys.] you said a small smile on your face. Seeing this Tala quietly excused himself from the room. This slightly disappointed you. You felt that if you would loose sight of him, something may happen to him. But you pushed this feeling out of your mind as Raikou and Shakaku gripped you in bone crushing hugs. [We're here to say goodbye] Shakaku said looking you in the eye. [And why would that be?] you asked raising an eyebrow. Shakaku sighed and sat down on the bed next to you. [We cannot live in your world. We have to return to our blades.] he said putting a hand on your shoulder. For a minute you just stared at the floor. In your heart you knew they needed to go, but you just didn't want to see them leave. They were your protectors. Who will watch over you and Adam? [Tala's doing a fine job at that.] Shakaku whispered in your ear. You looked at him to see a wide smirk on his face. Slowly you showed him a small smile. [Ok stand up we don't have all day] Raikou said a sad smile on her face. Taking a deep breath both you and Adam stood up. [This wont hurt. Promise] Raikou said. And with a head nod from you and Adam a light formed around Shakaku and Raikou. The light then slowly engulfed you and Adam. Finally the light slowly started to fade. Only you and Adam were left in the room.

[Guess they're gone] you said with a sigh as you sat back down on the bed. Adam sat next to you and placed and arm around your back. [They never really leave though] he said hoping to lift your sprits. You just stared at the floor. It was going to be weird to not have Shakaku around. A long silence fell over the room. [So... How long was I out for this time?] you asked crossing your legs on the bed and turning towards Adam. Adam relaxed near the headboard leaning his back on the wall. [Only a week or so. Not bad] he said folding his hands behind his head and staring out the window. {Not bad my ass} you growled giving him a slight glare. [And what about you?] you grumbled crossing your arms. He smirked. [I woke up yesterday] he said. With a worsening glare, you grabbed the pillow that was under his ass and whacked him with it. [What did I do!] he screamed a fake hurt face consuming him. You just shrugged. He then tackled you. Repeatedly he hit you with the pillow. You then saw your opportunity and grabbed the pillow back. It was now your time to attack. Quickly you turned and attacked Adam with all your might. [Ok! I give!] he shouted holding up his hands. You smirked in satisfaction and dropped the then a thought hit you. [Damn!] you said jumping up from the bed. Adam turned to look at you in wonder. [I haven't seem Chris yet!] you said as you just stared at Adam. Adam's eyes darkened and he looked down. A rock started to form in the pit of your stomach. [How's Chris Adam?] you asked just barely above a whisper. [Meg... He's probably not going to make it.] Adam said a tear rolling down his face. [No...] you said as you numbly sat down on the bed. An ice cold feeling washed over your body. [No...]. You then fell over, tears streaming down your face. [WHY!] you screamed through the tears. Adam said nothing. He just grabbed you in his arms and rocked you back and forth. Your tears increased as your body started to shake. [He... He's going to die... Saving us...] you choked. Adam just shh'ed you as he still rocked your body in his arms. You stayed in his arms, crying until you finally fell asleep.


	24. I Love You

**Chapter 24: I Love You **

You sat on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. The AMA Super bike series flashing on the screen. You sat on the edge of your seat. A five rider battle for second was unfolding. And at the moment your favourite rider was number three. [Face it. Ben Bostrom is going to hold his second position.] came Chris's voice from next to you. You side glanced your cousin. It had been a month since you had first woken up in the hospital. A week after that Chris was awake and recovering. He was till pretty weak, but he was going to be just fine. Thankfully. But at the moment, you wanted to beat the crap out of him. [Tommy Hayden's going to beat Bostrom] you countered turning your gaze back to the television. Chris just laughed. He had no faith in the Kawasaki rider. And just as you said that, Tommy Hayden made the pass on Bostrom into turn two on the breaks. [No way!] Chris shouted jumping off the couch. You just smirked. [Never underestimate a Kawasaki or a Hayden] you said eyes never leaving the screen.[You owe me thirty bucks] you said after the race had finished and Hayden was just as you had said, second. Chris grumbled, but still handed over the money. He was pretty pissed at the fact that Ben Bostrom started the race in first and ended the race sixth. Pocketing the money you stood up. [Thanks.] you said with a smirk as you walked off. Chris just grumbled something about Kawasaki riders, which of course you were one, before flipping the channels.[Meg... can I talk to you?] came a voice from the deck as you passed. Looking you saw that Tala was on the deck, his back to you. {Guess it's not a perfect time for a ride} you thought as you glanced at your bike keys. Without a word you walked towards the glass sliding doors. Tala took a quick glance in your direction then started to walk towards the main road. For a minute you stared at him. {What is up with him?} you thought. {He's been acting weird ever since I got out of the hospital. }. [Are you coming?] Tala asked never stopping or turning to look at you. You just followed silently. The sun was shining brightly. It seemed as if there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was what some would call a 'perfect day'. The day had a calming affect. And with what's been going on lately that's exactly what you need. But your mood changed as you looked over towards Tala. His head was down, a shadow covering his eyes. Not normally the way he acted. {What's wrong with him?} you asked yourself returning your gaze to the road. The house was back in the middle of nowhere, so you had to travel though the forest to get back to anywhere major. The forest is exactly were you two were heading at the hour passed and still not a word had been said. You were now deep in the forest and thinking that you were terribly lost. This was starting to get on your nerves. [Is there something you wanted to say to me?] you asked the Russian with a slight glare. Tala turned to look at you. His eyes were emotionless and hollow. Your eyes widened slightly. He hadn't been this way for a couple of months. What's on his mind? Suddenly Tala turned into the forest. You had no choice but to follow him. Soon you were in a clearing. Two rocks sat in the middle. You took a seat on one while Tala sat on the other. With a sigh Tala ran a hand through his hair. Silently you looked over him. He's eyes were slightly puffy and black circles were surrounding them. He hadn't been getting much sleep. Cuts covered his hands and arms. He must have been training hard. [Tala. Tell me what's wrong] you demanded worsening your glaring at him. Still he wouldn't look at you. [Tala.] you growled getting off your rock. Still nothing. Taking a deep breath you lifted his chin so he would look at you. Your stormy gray eyes stared into his breath taking ice blue ones. A sadness seemed to be hidden deep within them. Quickly he brought his hands up and grasped your wrists. [I saw you die Meg.] he said his voice almost a whisper. Your eyes widened in shock. {He he saw me die?] you questioned as you dropped your hands and took a seat on the ground. Tala brought his hands up to his face. [It was a dream a nightmare.] he continued. [That's just a dream Tala. Its not going to happen] you said looking up at him a small smirk on your face. But he's eyes stayed hollow. He was serious about this. [You were in the Abbey. In the same room you use to get beat in. That that creature came in and beat you to death] Tala said his voice growing into a whisper. [When did you have this dream?] you asked standing up. Tala was silent for a minute. [It was the same night you went to the Abbey] he said almost to low to hear. Again you made Tala look up at you. [Tala. She was sending you nightmares. She did the same thing to me. I'm not going to die] you said. Tala gave a slight smirk. You could tell he was still pretty shook up about it. If his dream was anything like yours it was traumatizing. [That last thing she told me... Was to ask you about Rika.] he said now looking you in the eye. It was your time to look away. You knew exactly what she meant. {Damn} you swore in your mind as you glared at the ground. Just then Tala grasped your hand. [Tell me.] he demanded squeezing your wrists. You flinched as the pressure became to much. [Rika doesn't want me to tell you] you whispered turning your face away from Tala to look at the forest. [Please, Meg. She's my sister] he asked dropping your wrist. With a sigh you shifted your gaze towards the sky. [Remember that battle where I fought her and Sarah?] you asked. Tala just nodded. [Remember how badly hurt she got?]. Tala looked deep in thought. Then he finally nodded again. [She has a rare condition. Her muscles are easily ripped under stress and she gets high blood pressure. Only her bit-beast can help her] you said sighing. You had promised her you would never tell, but Tala really did have a right to know. It was his baby sister after all. Then... Should you tell him about Kira? His twin sister. [How long has she had this condition?] he asked deep in thought. [Since she's been combined with her bit-beast] you whispered. Tala's eyes widened in shock but quickly turned into a cold hearted glare. {Ya... I'll let Kira tell him herself}It had now been a half hour since Tala had talked to you. [Come on] you said as you pulled Tala to his feet. Tala just stared at you. He was still quite shaken by his dream and upset about his sister. But you knew just how to shake that. With a smirk on your face you dragged Tala back to the house. [What are you doing?] growled Tala. You just smirked yet again. [You'll just have to see] you said. You then blind folded him and stole Chris's truck. [What do you want!] screamed Tala once you took the blind fold off. But he immediately shut up as he looked around. Before him was a deserted field. Mounds of dirt were everywhere from an attempt to put houses on the land. But the builders has lost funding and the land was vacant, and dirt mound filled. [What are we doing here?] he asked turning to look at you. But the second he turned, you through a dirt bike helmet at him along with goggles. [Were going to have some fun] you said with a smirk as you pulled your bike out of the back of the truck. Tala soon got over shock and got his own bike down. [Race you] you said looking through your goggles at the helmeted red head sitting next to you. [To where?] he asked looking at you. You said nothing, just took off leaving him in the dust. Quickly Tala kick started his engine and followed your lead. The air rippled your clothes as you jumped over a mound of dirt. Tala quickly followed your lead. Next you turned into a make shift whoop section. It was here that Tala past you. And just to totally piss you off, he threw dirt of his tire as he turned. You smirked under your helmet as you pushed your Kawasaki even harder. On the inside of the turn you retook the lead. And it went on like this for hours. You and Tala trading positions every couple of your helmet on the ground, you fell backwards on the grass. The sun was slowly dipping and the sky was turning many different shades of reds and oranges. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. The sent of fresh grass and air filled your lungs. [Who would have thought that was so fun] said Tala as he laid down beside you. Tilting your head you looked at him. With a smirk you looked back towards the sky. [I did] you said. [That you did] he said turning his look back to the sky. [And what do you have to say to that?] you asked with a smirk as you turned to look at him. [That you're beautiful.] he said. Your eyes widened in shock. {Tala has never said something like that} you thought as you turned to get a better look at him. As you turned, he grabbed your face with his hands. Slowly he leaned in. [Have I ever told you that?] he whispered in your ear. You were speechless. Frozen in the pure bliss of the moment. Then Tala caught you even more off guard. He pushed you back down on the ground. His face inches from yours. [Boo] he said just smiling at you. Looking up at him you smiled. [Ahh] you said dully a smirk plastered on your face. Tala just smirked before placing his lips on yours. Your whole body tingled as you brought your arms up wrapped them around his neck. His lips smirked on yours as he placed one of his hands on your check and the other in your hair. You never wanted this moment to stop. The last rays of the sun faded leaving you in the dark of night. You and Tala still laid on the ground. You head was on his chest, your arms wrapped around him. His arms were around you as well. Slowly fireflies dance around you lighting up the field. [Spark] you said seeing one land on Tala. He looked at you in confusion. [What?] he asked. You just smirked. [Every time a firefly lands on someone and you say spark, they can make a wish.] you explained the stupid little game from your childhood. Tala just lightly laughed. [Spark.] he whispered in your ear. You smirked and turned to face him. Again you were both caught up in a kiss.[I don't know what Id ever do without you Meg] Tala whispered in your ear. Both of you were just staring at the stars dotting the sky. You lifted your head to look him in the eye. [I I love you Meg Granger. And I always will] he said. You smiled. It had been a while that you were waiting for these three little words. [I love you too. Tala Valkov.] you said. And with that you both shared a kiss to seal the unspoken promise. The promise to finally give your heart to someone else. Your whole heart. And you would never look back.

_The End _


End file.
